Le chant du héros
by Minorine Kuery
Summary: Petit crossover Vocaloid/South Park : Alors que les Kagamine pensaient aménager dans une petite ville sans histoires, les voilà confrontés aux actualités : une série d'atrocités commises par un égorgeur. Alors que Len est bien vite accepté par les gothiques, Rin prépare ses plans machiavéliques. Mais Mysterion court toujours et il n'est pas le seul à vouloir protéger la ville...
1. Intro

**Hey chers amis !**

**Ça a sûrement du vous paraître bizarre, un crossover entre South Park et Vocaloid. C'est vrai que les univers sont assez éloignés, mais en écoutant la chanson "Super Hero" de Len, je me suis dis qu'il n'était pas si éloigné de Mysterion dans sa façon d'être. J'ai d'ailleurs pensé que leur rencontre pourrait être intéressante, vous ne pensez pas ?**

**C'est de là que m'est venue cette idée farfelue de crossover. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ? En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**~Intro~**

Il était 6h du matin depuis trop longtemps d'après l'estimation de Len. Il pensait vraiment avoir loupé un truc quelque part. Comment on pouvait imaginer qu'il était 6h pile du matin depuis plus d'une minute ? Plus d'au moins dix minutes même, c'était tellement incompréhensible... Len mit quelques instants, à cause de son esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, à comprendre que sa vieille pendule avait définitivement arrêté de fonctionner. Le blondinet se leva donc à contre-coeur, essayant de tenir debout sans se casser la figure, encore une fois. Il était fatigué, et si ça lui avait été donné, il aurait sûrement dormi plus longtemps. Or, c'était impossible. Il se devait d'être prêt à l'heure, et il le savait. Il voulu passer par la salle de bain pour voir s'il n'avait pas trop l'air d'avoir peu dormi, mais il se rendit vite compte que cette dernière était déjà occupée par sa soeur jumelle, Rin. Il poussa un soupir avant de continuer sa route, un bâillement franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres. Il fallait s'y faire, depuis peu sa soeur avait appris ce que signifiait "se maquiller" et elle passait des heures à se pomponner pour avoir l'air "fraîche et dispo". Len trouvait d'ailleurs plutôt que, sur ce point, elle ressemblait plus à un pot de peinture ou un zombie qu'à quelqu'un de bien réveillé.

Le jeune blond se rendit dans la cuisine en traînant des pieds et attrapa non sans mal un bol, des céréales et du lait. Il avait encore du mal à se repérer dans sa nouvelle maison, malgré le fait qu'ils aient emménagé depuis environ un mois maintenant. Un mois de vacances, un mois que Len aurait tellement préféré voir ne jamais se finir. Il y avait une raison à cela, le jeune garçon avait une sainte horreur de se retrouver dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, d'autant plus quand cet endroit en question était très très loin du Japon où il avait l'habitude de séjourner. Mais ici, bien des choses différaient de son "chez-lui". C'est-à-dire par exemple le fait qu'il devrait normalement faire un "breakfast" américain pour son petit déjeuner alors qu'il était habitué aux céréales et au lait, mais aussi que pour lui tout était différent et restait à découvrir. Tout, sauf la langue. Grâce à leur père, les jumeaux parlaient parfaitement bien l'anglais et ça ne serait venu à l'esprit de personne qu'ils étaient japonais. Enfin, sauf peut-être dans leurs habitudes de manger avec des baguettes, et tellement d'autres choses du genre.

Len trouvait ça énervant. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il ne serait jamais allé habiter dans ce trou paumé du Colorado. Mais il faisait ça pour sa mère. Sa mère qui ne voulait surtout pas laisser son mari aller à South Park tout seul pour son nouveau travail. Elle avait insisté pour le rejoindre et c'était simplement par amour pour sa mère que le jeune blond l'avait suivi. Il n'aimait pourtant pas cette ville, et il savait très bien pourquoi.

Le garçon avait pour habitude de prendre son petit déjeuner devant les dessins-animés qui passaient à la télévision japonaise. Ou alors, il se foutait de la gueule des pub qui passaient dans son pays d'origine, les trouvant tellement tordantes et débiles. Or, ce n'était pas le cas des pubs américaines qui se prenaient vraiment au sérieux. Ce genre de choses ennuyait d'ailleurs profondément Len qui ne voyait même pas l'utilité de ces pubs vantant des produits que personne ne pourrait s'offrir ou alors des pubs trop fantaisistes à son goût alors que le produit était juste une banale voiture, ou un parfum. Mais bon, la télévision avait-elle réellement un but si ce n'était d'informer les citoyens sur le monde qui les entourait ? Tiens d'ailleurs, en parlant des informations... Une fois bien installé dans le canapé familial, Len commença à zapper sur les chaînes jusqu'à en trouver une qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Bien entendu, c'était la chaîne des infos, et Len se surpris à être attentif à tous les dires de la journaliste qui passait sur l'écran.

\- _«... C'est donc avec stupeur que, ce matin, nous avons retrouvé une jeune fille égorgée dans une des ruelles sombres de South Park. Nous n'avons malheureusement encore rien trouvé qui pourrait nous indiquer qui est le coupable et quel était son intérêt de tuer ainsi une jeune femme pourtant bien intègre et qui n'avait à priori rien à se reprocher. Ses amies, présentes elles-aussi le soir du meurtre, ne devraient pas tarder à être interrogées et nous en apprendrons d'avantage sur- »_

\- J'arrive pas à croire que t'écoutes ce genre de conneries, annonça une voix derrière le blondinet en éteignant la télévision d'un coup.

Len sursauta avant de se retourner pour voir qui venait de parler. C'était sa mère. Elle non plus ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup dormi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que son fils s'il en jugeait par la pagaille de ses cheveux et le fait qu'elle soit encore en pyjama. Len voulait protester, avançant que le journal télévisé lui semblait fort intéressant pour nourrir la culture américaine qu'il devait se forger, mais il se retins. Visiblement, sa mère n'avait pas l'air d'humeur et elle n'aurait pas hésité à lui crier dessus pour appuyer le fait qu'elle avait raison et que c'était lui qui avait tort. Bon, dans un certain cas c'était vrai puisqu'elle était sa mère et que c'était à elle de décider de l'éducation de son fils mais... Le jeune garçon ne fit pas de commentaires et continua de manger ses céréales. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle, surtout pas le jour de sa rentrée scolaire. Non, il stressait déjà assez comme ça pour se rajouter en plus une dispute facile dont il n'avait pas besoin. Il loucha donc sur son bol, essayant de ne se concentrer sur rien d'autre. Mais sa mère n'abandonna pas pour autant et elle s'assit à côté de lui, se servant à son tour dans le paquet de céréales.

\- J'espère que la nouvelle maison te plaît et que tu regrettes pas trop le Japon, parce que à mon avis on est là pour un bon moment encore.

Le fils sentit ses mains se crisper sur son bol. Il avait presque envie de lui hurler qu'il s'en foutait et que ce qui comptait pour lui c'était de ne pas être confronté à quelque chose d'inconnu. Or, ici, tout lui était inconnu, même sa soeur qui avait changé d'attitude à son égard, sa mère qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le provoquer et son père absent dès le matin. D'habitude, c'était son père qui s'occupait d'eux et non sa mère. Elle ne semblait d'ailleurs pas habituée aux marques de tendresse qu'une vraie mère aurait dut apporter à ses enfants. A savoir, par exemple, ne pas pousser son fils à la crise de nerfs dès le matin alors qu'il était déjà suffisamment stressé d'arriver en plein milieu d'année dans un établissement américain alors qu'il avait toujours vécu au Japon. Len repoussa son bol encore plein de céréales avant de se lever du canapé. Sa mère venait de lui couper l'appétit. Ce qu'elle venait d'avancer lui nouait même plus l'estomac que cette histoire de fille égorgée qu'il avait vue aux infos. Il s'éloigna sans un mot de plus, il était temps pour lui d'aller voir si Rin avait fini de se vieillir dans la salle de bain. Il mourait d'envie de prendre une douche d'un seul coup, allez savoir pourquoi.

* * *

Kenneth McCormick, également appelé Kenny par ses amis mais aussi la quasi-totalité de son entourage, se leva péniblement du canapé miteux qui servait de lit à toute sa famille. Son dos commençait déjà à le lancer mais de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix puisque leur maison ne comportait pas vraiment de sommiers et que c'était la seule maison que pouvaient s'acheter ses parents peu fortunés. Non pas qu'il les plaignaient, au contraire il aurait vraiment eut envie que ses parents soient un peu plus actifs dans leurs recherches respectives de travail et qu'ils passent aussi moins de temps à s'engueuler devant Karen et Kevin. Non, en fait ça le faisait vraiment chier que ses parents ne se soient jamais bougé le cul plus que ça pour ramener du fric à la maison et, maintenant que Kevin jouait les dealer dans les bas-quartiers de South Park, il ne savait plus comment faire pour garder encore le peu de dignité qu'il leur restait, à lui et sa jeune soeur. Ce n'était pas un environnement sain pour élever des enfants et il avait bien vu le résultat avec son grand frère. Or, Kenny refusait qu'il arrive la même chose à Karen, c'est pour cela qu'il faisait tout pour qu'elle n'ai pas d'ennuis, autant à l'école que chez eux.

C'est d'ailleurs de ce refus de laisser Karen dans un monde trop difficile pour elle qu'était né le personnage de Mysterion. Mysterion était un personnage en collants et cape que Kenny avait inventé de toutes pièces. Une personne dont Karen ignorait que l'identité réelle était son grand frère. C'était tant mieux d'ailleurs, ça aurait cassé le mythe qu'il avait commencé à forger en elle. Un mythe luttant contre le crime, mettant sa vie en péril pour défendre la veuve et l'orphelin aux dépends de sa vie,... En d'autres termes, un héros. Oui mais voilà, ce personnage avait été créé pour Karen et il restait uniquement pour elle. C'est-à-dire qu'elle était la seule chose qu'il protégeait en temps que super-héros. Du moins, c'était la seule chose qu'il faisait jusqu'à ce que la jeune brune se décide à reprendre un peu sa vie en mains et donc poser la question suivante au héros : « Dis, tu es toujours là quand j'ai besoin de toi, mais est-ce que ça pénalise les autres personnes que tu dois sauver, comme cette pauvre fille qui a été retrouvée égorgée ? Si oui, alors je vais essayer d'apprendre à me débrouiller toute seule, il y a des gens qui ont bien plus besoin de tes services que moi. »

Kenny admirait sa jeune soeur pour le courage dont elle avait fait preuve pour lui dire ça en face. Il se rendait compte qu'avoir la protection quasi-permanente d'un super-héros était quelque chose de privilégié mais il ne pouvait pas non plus dénigrer les autres personnes. Tant qu'à être un super-héros, autant l'être jusqu'au bout et essayer de protéger tout le monde. Sûrement aurait-il réussi à sauver la jeune femme d'ailleurs, s'il avait songé à vivre pleinement son rôle de héros et à ne pas faire juste semblant en présence de Karen. Se serait mentir que d'avouer qu'il ne se sentait pas un peu responsable de lui avoir menti sur le fait qu'il sauvait vraiment tout le monde. Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus le droit de la décevoir et ça ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup. Parce qu'être un héros, c'était peut-être classe, mais d'un coup l'idée paraissait moins plaisante quand on se retrouvait face à un mec armé qui n'hésiterait pas à tirer sur un gus déguisé en Batman. Oui, parce que les héros dans la réalité, ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'héroïsme à revendre comme semblait le croire Karen avec sa naïveté de petite fille. Les héros, ils se faisaient moquer et ils n'étaient même pas pris au sérieux la plupart du temps. D'ailleurs, les héros célèbres finissaient tout de même leurs jours en prison pour un oui ou pour un non, tout ça parce qu'ils avaient désobéi aux ordres du "grand chef" ou un truc du genre. Or Kenny refusait de finir sa vie derrière les barreaux d'une cellule humide et qui puait la moisissure... Quoique ça ne pouvait pas être pire que chez lui, et en plus il aurait la paix puisque ses parents ne seraient plus là à se crier dessus. Et puis, peut-être que faire ça donnerait un sens à sa misérable vie ?

Ses pensées revinrent rapidement à Karen et il se dit qu'il ne devait peut-être pas faire ça. S'il était en taule, elle se retrouverait seule avec les parents qui se tapaient dessus à longueur de journées et ses camarades de classe qui profiteraient de l'absence de Mysterion pour la harceler. Ça c'était hors de question bien entendu. S'il devait lutter contre le crime, il devait d'abord s'y prendre avec tact et faire en sorte de ne jamais se faire coffrer. Or, le mot "tact" ne faisait pas partie intégrante du caractère de Kenny, qui avait appris à dire tout ce qu'il pensait, même si sa parka étouffait d'ordinaire la moitié de ses mots et que ça l'empêchait de se faire bien comprendre quelques fois. Et puis, ne jamais se faire coffrer c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire et il le savait très bien. Il suffisait qu'un homme politique assez influent l'ai a dos pour qu'il se retrouve totalement démuni et recherché. Il ne pourrait alors plus faire ses activités comme il l'entendait. Non, c'était décidément bien trop risqué.

Kenny y avait cependant réfléchis toute la nuit, si bien qu'il avait empêché sa mère de dormir avec ses rêves on ne peut plus agités. Enfin, Carol McCormick en avait vu d'autres alors elle avait tout de même dormi. Au matin, alors que tout le monde était en train de se lever et d'effectuer ses tâches quotidiennes, à savoir se préparer pour aller au lycée pour Kenny, compter ses fix' d'héroïnes pour Kevin ou encore roupiller pour la mère. Elle était vraiment un exemple déplorable de génitrice, et Kenny ne dirait jamais le contraire. Il finit par monter dans sa chambre et ouvrit ses tiroirs un à un pour essayer de retrouver son sac. En un mois, il avait vraiment eut le temps de le perdre, lui qui ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ses cours. Kenneth McCormick n'avait jamais était très doué à l'école et se serait mentir que de dire que ça ne l'emmerdait pas de devoir y aller tous les jours. Il était bien content d'avoir des vacances de temps à autre d'ailleurs, ça l'empêchait de littéralement crouler sous le travail. Bon, des fois il devait bien avouer qu'il avait trop la flemme pour les faire, du coup il s'arrangeait pour ne pas faire ce qui n'était pas obligatoire. Mais c'était dans ce genre de cas que le professeur remarquait toujours que Kenny n'avait rien fait, à croire qu'ils étaient équipés d'un radar, ou alors que Kenny était maudit.

Ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il serait maudit d'ailleurs, puisqu'il se savait déjà condamné à mourir dans la journée pour revivre le lendemain. Étrange, mais le jeune blond ne pouvait pas mourir. Enfin si, il mourait même dans d'atroces souffrances la plupart du temps, mais il se réveillait toujours le lendemain matin, dans son lit, emmitouflé dans sa parka pour ne pas avoir froid. Le pire dans cette histoire, ça restait tout de même que même s'il mourait devant quelqu'un, cette personne l'aurait oublié le matin même, dès que Kenny aurait de nouveau ouvert les yeux. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait ce pouvoir qu'il considérait comme maudit, mais il en avait assez peur. Chaque fois, il redoutait sa mort et, chaque fois, il subissait d'atroces souffrances avant de rendre son dernier soupir et de se réveiller comme si tout cela n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un rêve. D'ailleurs, il aurait eut tout le loisir de se dire que c'était un rêve, puisqu'il se réveillait dans son lit et que personne ne se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais Kenny s'était rendu compte que ça ne pouvait pas être des rêves puisque ses amis se souvenaient de ce qu'il s'était passé. La seule chose qui s'était effacé de leurs esprits, c'était la mort du blondinet.

Fouillant dans l'armoire, Kenny finit par trouver son sac. Il était rangé sous un bout de tissu qu'il reconnu presque immédiatement à cause du masque et du point d'interrogation vert qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Kenny referma rapidement le tiroir en inspectant le couloir et le reste de sa chambre pour vérifier qu'il était seul. Ça serait bête que Karen voit le costume de Mysterion planqué dans l'armoire familiale en allant se chercher des vêtements. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Kenny alla fermer la porte de la chambre pour être sûr d'entendre quand quelqu'un entrerait dans la pièce puis il se précipita de nouveau vers l'armoire pour attraper ses affaires de Mysterion et les fourrer négligemment dans son sac de cours. Il savait bien que Karen n'allait pas ouvrir son tiroir, mais garder le costume comme ça, en évidence, dans l'armoire commençait à rendre le jeune Kenny paranoïaque. Après un dernier coup d'oeil à l'armoire, il referma son tiroir avec un soupir de soulagement, bien content que sa soeur...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Kenny ? Questionna une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien malheureusement.

\- K-Karen ?! »

Le blondinet se retourna vivement, peut-être même un peu trop pour que se soit naturel mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas le plus important pour lui. Il espérait seulement qu'elle n'ai rien vu de ce qu'il venait de faire, cela l'inquiétait assez. En fait, ça l'inquiétait tellement qu'il reporta son regard sur la porte qui était toujours fermée, comme si elle n'avait jamais été ouverte. Pourtant, Karen était bien entrée quelque part, et vu qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule entrée. Kenny fronça les sourcils, quelque peu inquiet.

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ?

\- Oh, reprit-elle, à peine quelques minutes. »

Kenny se sentit blêmir. Merde, elle avait sûrement tout vu et lui, comme un con, il n'avait pas été assez vigilant pour remarquer que sa petite soeur était déjà dans la pièce. Il appréhendait déjà la prochaine étape de sa négligence, elle allait sûrement lui demander d'ouvrir son sac et de lui montrer ce qu'il y avait rangé avec tant de précipitation. A moins qu'elle ne sache déjà se que contenait son sac, vu comment il avait été discret... Mais quel con sérieux ! Sa petite soeur lui sourit d'un air innocent alors que lui stressait vraiment beaucoup. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si ça se voyait, mais il était trop tard et elle allait sûrement lui révéler qu'elle savait que son frère et Mystérion ne faisait qu'un.

« Je rigole Kenny, ajouta-t-elle d'un air gêné, ça fait un moment que je suis là parce que je me suis rendormie après m'être habillée... »

Kenny faillit soupirer de soulagement mais il se retint car Karen aurait bien pu se douter de quelque chose. Il n'était pas totalement sorti d'affaire tant qu'il n'avait pas mis son costume de super-héros hors de portée de sa jeune soeur. Soudain, la brune se rendit compte de l'air préoccupé de son frère et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Karen McCormick avait beau être crédule et naïve pour un bon nombre de choses, elle savait voir la nervosité qui passait dans les traits de son grand frère.

« Toi, tu me caches quelque chose.

\- N-Non ! Tu sais bien que jamais je-

\- Allez, le coupa soudain Karen d'un air enjoué, c'est qui ? »

Comment ça, « c'est qui » ? De quoi est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien parler ? L'insinuation douteuse de sa soeur mit un peu de temps à se frayer un chemin dans son cerveau mais il finit par comprendre après un bref instant où Karen avait dut le prendre pour un attardé mental. Elle pensait qu'il avait quelqu'un en vue ? Dieu seul sait à quel point Kenny adorait coucher, mais jamais des histoires sérieuses et c'est pour cela que la question de Karen l'avait quelque peu étonné. Retrouvant un peu le calme qui l'avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt, il essaya de parler posément à sa soeur. Autant rentrer dans son jeu après tout, ça lui ferait plaisir et ça lui éviterait de devoir s'expliquer quant à sa réaction un peu trop vive en comprenant que Karen était dans la même pièce que lui. Kenny rendit son sourire à sa soeur, essayant de ne pas en faire trop de peur d'être découvert.

« T'es d'une perspicacité toi, souffla-t-il en lui caressant soucement les cheveux, on peut rien te cacher ! »

* * *

Len bâillait encore sur le chemin de l'école. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait sûrement replongé sous ses couvertures pour ne pas être confronté à ce monde américain qui le faisait silencieusement grimacer. Contrairement à lui, sa jumelle semblait parfaitement épanouie, à croire que même pour ça ils étaient diamétralement opposés. Elle disait bonjour à tous les passants avec son éternel air jovial fiché aux lèvres alors que Len faisait son possible pour rester discret. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que quelqu'un rencontre sa route, ni même ne lui parle. La bonne humeur de Rin lui donnait envie de vomir, elle avait déjà oublié tous ses amis japonais, du genre Miku ou Gumi ? Elle lui faisait pitié mais en même temps il l'enviait de pouvoir passer si facilement à autre chose. Pour lui c'était différent parce qu'il pensait encore à Kaito ou Gakupo avec nostalgie. Le jeune blond poussa un soupir de lassitude auquel Rin ne prêta pas la moindre attention. Ils ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à passer le porche de l'école et Len commença à stresser. Ça y est, il était en Amérique, et il ne connaissait personne. Il aurait vraiment du mal à s'adapter, vu tous les préjugés qui traînaient sur les japonais. Il sentait déjà que cette année allait être longue et douloureuse...


	2. I

**Merci à ceux qui ne me lisent pas encore, sinon je souhaite la bienvenue à ceux qui ont eut le courage de lire le prologue.**

****D'habitude je fais des histoires assez humoristiques, mais cette fois j'ai essayé de rendre l'atmosphère sombre. Comme c'est un premier essai, c'est probable que ça ne soit pas fameux... Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien comme on dit, n'est-ce pas ?  
******Je tiens à préciser que je débute dans South Park et que je n'en suis pas très loin alors il est probable que je fasse des erreurs... J'espère qu'elles ne seront pas trop graves, sinon je compte su vous pour me le faire remarquer.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture de ce chapitre 1, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

**~I~**

« Eh ! Regardez qui vient par ici les mecs, alpaga la voix forte de Cartman. »

Stan sursauta alors qu'il s'était assoupi sur la table. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas vraiment placer sa confiance dans le gros lard qui lui servait d'ami, mais là il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il avait eut besoin de lui pour lui demander de le réveiller si Wendy passait devant lui, elle n'aurait pas supporté de voir que son petit-ami dormait au lycée, d'autant plus qu'à Denver comme dans les rues, ce n'était plus tellement sûr de somnoler de la sorte. La dernière fois, elle ne s'était d'ailleurs pas gênée pour lui remonter les bretelles en le réveillant de la même façon que venait de le faire Cartman, en dix fois pire. Le jeune brun se souvint de quand elle avait plaqué son encyclopédie dont elle était si fière sur ses pauvres doigts. Il esquissa d'ailleurs une grimace en y repensant et releva les yeux pour voir ce que Cartman désignait avec sa voix toute excitée de gamin qui a trouvé un nouveau jouet. Une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas Wendy sinon il se serait tenu à carreau. Stan croisa le regard de Kenny en relevant la tête et lui offrit un sourire encore à moitié endormi. Quand le blondinet se mit à rire, ça le vexa un peu mais il remarqua bien vite qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui, mais de la lueur amusée dans le regard du gros lard. En effet, il avait l'air intéressé par le nouvel élève qui venait d'entrer dans la cour. Stan porta également son regard sur l'être qui semblait maintenant amuser ses deux amis et resta bouche-bée. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour exprimer ce qu'il pensait quand une autre voix venant de derrière son dos le fit sursauter.

« Bordel... Pendant une seconde j'ai cru que Kenny était à deux endroits à la fois.

\- Oh putain, constata Stan, j'ai pensé la même chose...

\- Ça vous dis, ajouta Cartman, on va lui demander s'il est pauvre et si ses parents sont toxicos ?

\- Mes parents sont pas toxicos !

\- Ment pas Kenny, on les a tous vus défoncés tes vieux.

\- Nah, reprit la personne installée derrière Stan, pas moi. »

Les trois amis se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de parler. Ce fut sans surprise qu'ils virent de jolies boucles rousses onduler au gré du vent et le regard brillant du jeune Kyle Broflovski. D'habitude, on ne le voyait jamais séparé de son meilleur ami Stan, mais là il y avait une raison toute particulière au fait que Kyle ne soit pas avec ses amis depuis le début de la récréation : une fille lui avait demandé de le rejoindre et c'était la première fois que cela arrivait après Bébé. D'après Stan, c'était l'occasion de changer d'air puisque vu le regard que la blonde Barbara portait encore sur lui malgré toutes ces années, elle ne semblait pas avoir abandonné son "joli petit cul". D'après Kenny, il ne fallait pas qu'il manque son coup car la fille qui lui avait demandé avait une telle paire de seins qu'il en aurait fait son quatre heures s'il n'avait aucun respect pour son ami. Or, Kyle n'avait pas su refuser l'invitation et, malgré le fait qu'il avait promis d'aider Stan à ne pas s'endormir sur son bureau, il était allé au rendez-vous. Le juif semblait d'ailleurs assez nerveux, comme s'il redoutait les futures questions que pourraient lui poser ses amis, aussi se dépêcha-t-il de changer de sujet ou, plutôt, reprendre la discussion qu'ils avaient commencée avant que les pensées des ses amis ne dévient.

« Quoi ? Ok, les parents de Kenny sont accros à l'alcool, mais j'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'ils sont toxicos.

\- T'as jamais remarqué le nombre de pétards qui traînent le cul à l'air sur sa "jolie" moquette ? Railla gaiement Cartman, fier de lui. »

Kenny baissa la tête en repensant à qui pourrait avoir eut l'idée débile de faire traîner ce genre de saloperies dans le salon et ses pensées désignèrent de façon presque arbitraire son frère Kevin. Ce connard.. il était persuadé que c'était un de ces matins où le plus grand avait encore fourré sa marchandise dans les poches de son fût pour être sûr que personne ne la lui volerait. Cartman avait sûrement vu un de ceux qui était tombé de sa poche quand il s'était levé. Mais Kevin avait été assez con pour le laisser traîner, il n'avait même pas imaginé une seule seconde que Karen aurait pu le trouver et... Une tornade de cheveux blonds interrompit les sombres pensées du garçon et arriva juste devant le groupe d'amis qui ouvrirent des yeux ronds en remarquant qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. Kyle eut même un petit mouvement de recul en se rappelant que Bébé avait également les cheveux blonds. Il déglutit péniblement avant de se réfugier derrière Stan qui ne semblait pas plus rassuré que lui. La nouvelle arrivante se trouva pourtant ne rien avoir en commun avec « l'ex petite-amie » du rouquin. Pourtant, son air souriant semblait presque trop beau pour être vrai, il devait sûrement s'agir d'un masque. Du moins, c'est la remarque que se fit Kenny avant de détourner le regard. Il avait toujours détesté les masques de circonstances, ça lui rappelait beaucoup trop lui-même.

« Salut ! Commença-t-elle d'un air qui donna presque envie de vomir à Kenny. »

Il y eut un gros blanc pendant lequel les quatre garçons la regardèrent sans rien dire. Puis, ce fut Kyle qui se décida à prendre la parole, même s'il ne se sentait pas trop à l'aise face au regard tellement bleu de la jeune fille.

« Salut... On ne t'a jamais vue ici, tu es nouvelle ?

\- Euh, en quelque sorte oui ! Je m'appelle Rin et lui c'est mon frère jumeau, Len. Enchantée ! »

Elle désigna son dos d'un signe de tête et les garçons ouvrirent des yeux ronds. C'était le même gars que tout à l'heure, celui qui ressemblait beaucoup à Kenny. Stan fronça les sourcils, alors comme ça il s'appelait Len ? Cartman fut soudain prit d'un rire incontrôlable qui n'étonna pas que lui puisque même Rin semblait inquiète. Kenny lâcha un petit rictus, visiblement cette fille avait quelque chose à cacher, il en avait la certitude à présent. Par contre, le comportement du garçon lui semblait bizarre. Il pensa d'ailleurs judicieux de ne pas s'y attarder pour l'instant pour se concentrer sur la réaction de l'obèse. Kyle fut plus rapide que lui et le devança alors qu'il allait parler. Le rouquin carburait aujourd'hui, ça faisait deux fois en moins de dix minutes... Ça frustra un peu Kenny, mais il avait l'habitude après tout. Il savait que Kyle adorait se lancer dans de longues joutes verbales le gros, malgré le fait qu'elles se finissaient souvent par l'abandon pur et simple de Cartman, même si ce dernier n'aurait jamais osé avouer qu'il avait perdu.

« Pourquoi tu rigoles gros lard ?

\- J'suis pas gros, j'ai une ossature lourde !

\- Et ça veut dire quoi, ça, sinon que t'es gros ?

\- J'suis pas gros !

\- Si !

\- Bah je vous emmerde et je rentre à ma maison.

\- Putain Cartman... Soupira Stan. On a plus 8 ans, ça va rentrer dans ton crâne ?

\- Va te faire Stan !

\- Et comment tu comptes « rentrer à ta maison » gros lard ? T'es au courant que dans à peine quelques minutes on va rentrer en cours ?

\- Je vous emmerde. »

Les deux jumeaux suivirent l'échange sans essayer de s'en mêler. Comme l'avait pensé Len, la mentalité des américains était vraiment très différente de celle dont ils avaient l'habitude au Japon. Finie la belle époque de la politesse et de la timidité, dans ce monde de brutes il allait falloir s'imposer. Len réprima péniblement un malheureux haut-le-cœur et sa jumelle soupira d'exaspération. Ça ne lui plaisait pas d'avoir été ignorée de la sorte alors qu'elle semblait si fière de son entrée. Len voulut presque se mettre à glousser pour lui prouver que malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle n'arriverait pas à le faire accepter par le groupe de garçons mais l'état d'agacement dans lequel elle se trouvait l'en empêcha. Elle n'avait pas envie d'insister, après tout c'était elle qui était venue à leur rencontre et pas l'inverse. D'ailleurs, sa façon d'aborder la conversation avec les autres n'était pas des meilleures. Ça marchait peut-être avec les filles, mais cette méthode presque robotique de se présenter ne ferait pas bouger les choses comme elle le souhaitait. Len se serait volontiers moqué lui aussi moqué, mais il se sentait observé par une paire d'yeux bleus curieux qui le glaçait d'effroi. Il n'aimait pas vraiment être observé de la sorte... Il n'osa même pas tourner la tête vers la personne qui l'observait, il se sentait tellement mal à l'aise. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de quoi, Kenny était incapable de faire le moindre mal à une mouche, mais ça le jeune garçon l'ignorait puisque c'est à peine s'ils avaient échangé un regard. Soudain, sa jumelle lui serra le bras, un regard assassin se peignant sur son visage d'ordinaire si lisse. La façade semblait être tombée l'espace d'une minute, mais la jeune fille reprit vite un air exaspéré sans pour autant cesser d'enfoncer ses ongles dans la chair de son jumeau.

« Apparemment c'était une erreur de venir à votre rencontre. Tu viens Len ? On s'en va. »

Son ton glacial étonna Kenny, dire que tout à l'heure elle semblait si joyeuse et souriante.. Il avait vu juste, cette fille n'avait rien d'aimable et derrière la façade qu'elle érigeait devant elle, il semblait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans sa petite tête blonde. Peut-être qu'elle était juste conne ? Ou alors elle était frustrée qu'on ne lui accorde pas l'attention qu'elle désirait ? Eh ben elle allait se mordre les doigts souvent, c'était pas tendre par ici. Kenny laissa de nouveau son regard se porter sur le jeune blond qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le début de l'échange. Il ne semblait pas avoir envie de partir, et ce même si sa jumelle le tirait obstinément par la manche pour le ramener vers elle. Kenny avait horreur de l'injustice et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se lève en soupirant.

« Je crois qu'il n'a pas très envie de te suivre.

\- Et comment tu le sais ?

\- Ça se lit sur son visage, continua-t-il en la défiant du regard, c'est comme s'il avait peur de toi. »

Len le regarda d'un air apeuré, essayant de faire signe à Kenny de se taire avant de ne vraiment l'énerver. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, et il était un des plus qualifiés pour le savoir. Sa soeur savait se montrer gentille, naïve et innocente, mais en réalité il n'en était rien et quand elle perdait son calme... Le pire risquait de se produire alors il hocha vivement la tête de droite à gauche, espérant qu'il lâcherait l'affaire rapidement. Kenny remarqua son petit manège, ce qui ne fit que l'amuser d'avantage.

« Je confirme, ajouta le pauvre, il a peur de toi.

\- J-Je vais très bien, répliqua enfin Len en devenant aussi blanc qu'un linge, merci mais Rin a raison on va vous fausser compagnie.

\- Quel dommage ! Protesta Cartman, lassé de se disputer avec Kyle.

\- Pourquoi vous partez ? Demanda le rouquin, perdu. »

Rin ne prit même pas le temps de répondre et partit en soupirant, traînant son jumeau derrière elle comme s'il était un poids qui la ralentissait, ou alors un sac qu'elle était obligée de se trimbaler partout. Kenny ne la connaissait presque pas, mais il la détestait déjà. Elle avait un comportement tellement étrange, autant avec son frère qu'avec les autres. Bon, on ne pouvait pas non plus dire que ça intéressait Kenny outre-mesure, il y avait tellement de gens bizarres qui traînaient à South Park que cette jeune fille n'était pas une nouveauté. Quoique... En fait, ce qui préoccupait le plus Kenny ce n'était pas la soeur, mais plus la réaction du frère. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vision des quatre garçons, Cartman ne put retenir un léger sifflement qui prit toute l'attention de Kenny et Kyle, vu que Stan avait replongé dans un sommeil des plus profond.

« Ouah la bonasse !

\- Pour une fois, avoua Kyle, on est d'accord.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? Râla Kenny. Mais elle a rien de charmant cette meuf, elle a même pas de poitrine !

\- C'est bizarre qu'elle t'intéresse pas Kenny, ironisa le gros, toi qui d'habitude saute sur tout ce qui bouge...

\- Tu nous cacherais pas quelque chose ? Lâcha le juif.

\- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien vous cacher ? C'est juste que les planches à pain ça m'intéresse pas, je préfère les gros bonnets c'est tout.

\- T'énerves pas Kenny, c'était pas méchant.

\- Non, Soupira le blond, légèrement irrité. Juste un peu... »

Le silence gagna lentement le groupe d'amis avant qu'un son familier vienne leur chatouiller les oreilles. Le juif et le gros se levèrent en soupirant, plus qu'agacés que cela soit déjà l'heure d'aller en cours. Ils n'attendirent même pas Kenny, mais le blondinet n'avait pas l"intention de bouger, du moins pas tout de suite. Il profita de cet instant pour observer son ami que la sonnerie n'avait pas réussi à réveiller et cela le fit rire. Le voir aussi insouciant, il devait vraiment avoir passé une soirée de merde pour être aussi crevé, ou alors au contraire il s'était amusé très tard dans la nuit. Kenny n'avait pas réellement envie de savoir, le simple fait de penser que Stan pouvait baiser Wendy lui donnait une sensation bizarre. Il ne comprenait pas ce que c'était pourtant, vu qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de dent contre Wendy à la base. Posant son coude sur la table, le blondinet s'appuya dessus pour venir toucher de manière taquine la joue de Stan. S'il dormait assez profondément pour ne pas avoir entendu la sonnerie, Kenny se doutait bien que ce petit geste d'affection de sa part ne le ferait pas plus bouger. Pourtant, il eut l'impression de percevoir un bref mouvement de sa part. Non, il avait dut halluciner, Stan dormait comme un bébé.

* * *

Len fut presque soulagé d'entendre la sonnerie quand cette dernière daigna enfin sonner. Comme toutes les sonneries, elle était désagréable aux oreilles, mais c'était à peu près la même où qu'il aille. Au moins ça lui permettait de garder un petit point de repère dans ce monde qui lui semblait si étranger. Rin avait retrouvé son air épanoui de jeune fille innocente, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à son jumeau qui commençait vraiment à avoir peur pour lui quelque minutes plus tôt. Pas que pour lui d'ailleurs, mais aussi pour ce blond qui avait été assez fou pour oser la provoquer. Quand Rin était en colère, le mieux était vraiment de courir loin sans se retourner, sa soeur pouvait être une vraie furie quand elle le voulait, et le blond savait parfaitement ce que ça faisait de se retrouver face à une Rin vraiment très énervée. Bon, c'est vrai que la blondinette était susceptible, mais elle avait aussi la capacité de se calmer d'un seul coup, enfin quand elle contrôlait encore sa rage bien sûr...

Ils allaient entrer en cours quand Rin lui ordonna de faire un détour à cause de ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair un peu plus. Len avait parlé trop vite, il sentait déjà la douleur remontrer le long de son poignet. Mais il ne fit rien pour se dégager, ça ne lui servirait à rien après tout... Enfin, presque rien, parce qu'elle finirait bien par le rattraper et la sentence serait plus terrible encore. A sa grande joie, elle ne fit que s'arrêter devant un professeur. Mr McCartney s'était désigné comme leur professeur principal dès le premier pas qu'ils avaient fait dans l'école. Rin lui adressa un sourire innocent dès que le professeur les aperçus. Pour autant, la blonde ne diminua pas la pression qu'elle exerçait sur le poignet de son frère, bien au contraire. Ça ressemblait fort à un avertissement de sa part, comme si s'enfuir maintenant lui porterait vraiment préjudice.

« Salut les jeunes, sourit l'homme. Alors, ça va, vous n'êtes pas trop perdus ?

\- Oh, lâcha la blonde, non ne vous en faites pas ! Je voulais juste vous demander quelque chose en fait...

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez éviter de dire à nos petits camarades que nous sommes d'origine japonaise ? »

L'homme les regarda tous les deux à tour de rôle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer la pâleur du jeune garçon. Mais il attribua ça au stress et comprit qu'il lui faudrait se taire. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça lui coûtait ? Il savait bien que ces enfants, bien qu'encore très jeunes, n'était pas si innocents que ça et qu'ils se feraient une joie de se moquer pour la moindre différence révélée au grand jour. Ils pourraient d'ailleurs même faire pire, comme les isoler du groupe ou les martyriser. Ils l'avaient bien fait pour Pip, alors pourquoi en serait-il autrement pour les deux jumeaux ? Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu avant de se diriger vers la classe. Il n'en fallut pas plus que ça à Rin pour le suivre, tenant toujours le poignet de Len avec fermeté comme si elle refusait de le lâcher. D'un côté c'était un peu vrai, mais c'était car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveuse et que la présence de son frère à ses côtés la rassurait. Len, quant à lui, fit son possible pour se détendre, même s'il savait que la douleur qui irradiait de son poignet ne cesserait pas tout de suite. Il avait finit par comprendre que sa jumelle stressait, mais impossible pour lui de garder une attitude normale quand il savait qu'à tout moment, elle risquait de planter ses ongles bien trop longs à son goût dans la chair fragile de son poignet. Il ne pensait pourtant pas avoir le choix, alors il la suivit sans rien ajouter. De toute façon, il faudrait bien qu'ils rentrent dans le bâtiment un jour où l'autre.

* * *

Le sergent Delaun, plus communément appelé « Del » par ses collègues, était perdu sous une pile de dossiers quand un autre vint s'ajouter à la pile de son bureau. Il y répondit d'un ton agressif mais il n'en fit rien de plus. S'il avait accepté ce travail, c'était avant tout car il avait un profond altruisme et qu'il ne supportait pas les gens qui se faisaient du mal à eux-mêmes, ou aux autres. Oui, la coqueluche de Delaun était ces petits salopards de drogués qui traînaient maintenant presque à tous les coins de rues une fois la nuit tombée. Des salauds qui ne pensaient qu'à s'enrichir sur la dépendance des autres, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte de toutes les catastrophes que cela pouvait provoquer, ni la panique que cela instaurait chez les citoyens quand ils voyaient un des ces énergumènes drogués à l'héroïne ou autre merde du genre se comporter de façon dangereuse. Ils avaient peur pour leur vie, et c'était tout à fait compréhensible de leur part, Del le savait.

C'était pour ça que depuis quelques jours il ne faisait que ça, éplucher des dossiers en rapport avec des trafics plus ou moins fréquents de drogues. Mais là, il se sentait totalement lassé. Lassé et fatigué, impossible pour lui de se concentrer et de mettre toute la réflexion dont il disposait d'ordinaire à son service. La raison était simple : ça faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi, tout ça pour essayer d'arrêter un dealer très influent qui se faisait appeler « Doodle ». Il ne savait pas d'où pouvait provenir un nom aussi étrange et il avait cherché durant plusieurs longues journées, sentant la fatigue peu à peu s'insinuer par les moindres pores de sa peau. C'était d'ailleurs un miracle s'il tenait encore debout, mais il s'était dit que ses nombreux efforts allaient payer, qu'il allait finir par le coincer. Après tout, Doodle était tellement connu dans le milieu qu'il suffirait de mettre la main sur l'un des ses clients quotidiens pour remontrer jusqu'à lui. Restait juste le léger détail suivant : comment trouver un drogué qui lui avouerait qu'il était un des clients de Doodle ? Les drogués avaient beau être des loques humaines, ils n'étaient pas cons au point de se dénoncer d'eux-mêmes.

Alors qu'il commençait à somnoler, la tonalité de son portable le fit se redresser d'un seul coup. Il avait presque eu la peur de sa vie, mais jamais il ne l'aurait admit. Il se dépêcha de porter le téléphone à son oreille et n'attendit même pas que la personne lui réponde. Il se doutait déjà de qui cela pouvait être, à cette heure aussi avancée de la nuit.

« Alors, vous avez réussis à trouver des pistes ? Est-ce que vous..?

\- De quoi ? David, ne me dit pas que tu es encore à ton boulot ! On s'inquiète nous.

\- Je... chérie ? D'habitude tu ne m'appelles jamais au bureau... Il y a un problème ?

\- Tout de suite les grands mots ! Non, je viens juste t'annoncer que Tees vient de perdre sa première dent de lait. »

Le père ne put s'empêcher de se sentir ému, mais en même temps une part de lui regrettait de ne pas être présent chez lui en cet instant, au moins pour serrer sa petite fille dans les bras pour la féliciter de son courage. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas possible, et ça même sa femme s'en rendait compte. C'était d'ailleurs ça qui avait le don de profondément l'agacer chez son mari, c'est qu'il se dévouait un peu trop à son travail plutôt qu'à sa famille. Bien sûr, le boulot lui plaisait et ça ramenait du fric à la maison, mais était-ce mieux que d'avoir un revenu plus modeste et passer plus de temps à voir sa fille grandir ? Pour sa femme, le choix aurait été vite fait, mais pas pour lui. Il aimait son job, et il se faisait d'autant plus un devoir d'éradiquer les dealers de South Park pour que sa fille ne soit jamais confrontée à ce genre de produits quand elle serait plus grande. Après tout, les enfants grandissent tellement vite que des fois, quand on s'en aperçoit ils ont déjà quitté la maison.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller la voir, soupira son aimée, avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher ?

\- Je la verrais demain, dis-lui que je vais négocier avec la fée des dents pour qu'elle ait une belle surprise. »

Le rire de sa femme acheva de lui redonner courage, après ce dossier il rentrerait chez lui, quitte à terminer son travail bien au chaud dans son lit. Il était conscient que son épouse n'apprécierait pas trop, vu qu'ils avaient promis à Tees de lui faire un petit frère ou une petite soeur, mais ça pouvait bien attendre encore un peu. Ou du moins, il l'espérait... Après un message d'adieu passionné, Del finit par raccrocher et souffla en se rendant compte que le dossier qu'il avait sorti était réellement épais. S'il l'attaquait maintenant, il était quasiment persuadé d'y passer la nuit. Le sergent décida donc de se lever et de partir en quête d'un dossier moins gros. De tous ceux qu'il avait eut le temps de voir traîner des mois durant, il devait bien admettre qu'aucun ne semblait au goût de son esprit malade. Ah, si seulement il avait un nouveau... Là, ce fut le déclic. En tournant la tête il remarqua le dossier qu'on lui avait posé là en début de soirée, il l'avait presque oublié celui-là. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas tellement de quoi, il était loin d'être vraiment épais et pour cause : il contenait juste une photo de fille égorgée, le rapport d'autopsie et deux témoignages. Pas grand chose en perspective, mais ça ne découragea pas le flic bien au contraire. Après avoir lu ces quelques photocopies, il pourrait enfin rentrer chez lui et glisser de l'argent sous l'oreiller de Tees. D'ailleurs, il pourrait même aller jusqu'à lui mettre deux ou trois bonbons en compensation, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas souffert pour rien.

Il se lança donc dans la lecture du dossier. Il s'agissait apparemment d'une jeune fille qui n'avait pas beaucoup de choses à se reprocher et, d'après ses amies, elle jouissait d'une certaine réputation dans sa classe. Ça ne pouvait donc pas non plus être une plaisanterie de mauvais goût qui serait allée trop loin. La théorie du suicide était elle aussi peu probable puisque on ne pouvait s'égorger de la sorte tout seul comme l'avait si bien décrit le rapport d'autopsie. Donc, il s'agissait forcément d'un meurtre, mais visiblement même ses amies avaient été déboussolées quand elles avaient appris la mort de la jeune fille : de un elle allait très bien avant l'agression et de deux elle était assez respectée pour ne pas se faire buter comme un chien dans une ruelle sombre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien foutre dans une ruelle sombre à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit d'ailleurs ? Elle savait que ce n'était pas un endroit très fréquentable pour les jeunes filles, surtout de nuit, alors pourquoi y être allé ?

Le policier soupira avant de regarder l'heure sur la grosse pendule fichée au-dessus de la porte par laquelle on quittait le bâtiment. Il était déjà trois heures du matin, et le malheureux flic ne se sentait pas de continuer. Il était décidément bien trop fatigué pour s'y remettre. Après un bref instant de réflexion, il referma le dossier qui traînait toujours devant lui, pensant qu'il aurait l'occasion de s'y remettre demain dès la première heure. Il le fourra dans son sac avant d'enfiler son manteau, ses yeux commençant à se fermer malgré lui. Oui, il était temps pour lui de rentrer, les choses seraient plus claires dans sa tête demain. En attendant, il aurait tout le loisir de ce demander pourquoi cette jeune fille s'était retrouvée dans une ruelle sombre à une heure aussi tardive. La nuit porte conseil, comme on dit.

Son manteau désormais boutonné, il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas lent et fatigué. Il éteignit la lumière et s'interrompit, sentant soudain un courant d'air. Il se retourna vers la porte, ayant juste le temps de percevoir qu'il n'était pas seul. Del sursauta. Ses réflexes de flic lui firent porter les mains à sa ceinture. Or, il avait retiré ses armes tout à l'heure. Il lâcha un nom d'oiseau quand il s'en rendit compte. L'individu à la fenêtre le jaugeait d'un air presque amusé, ce qui fit encore plus peur au flic qui se recula jusqu'à la porte, près à partir chercher de l'aide dès le moindre mouvement suspect de l'individu. Mais il ne fit rien, à part le regarder. Ils se fixèrent longtemps sans échanger un mot, et le policier regretta de ne pas avoir garder son arme pour le faire parler. Ce silence ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Soudain, l'inconnu se mit à parler d'une voix exagérément grave.

« Bonsoir sergent Delaun.

\- Qui... Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le policier en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître sa nervosité.

\- Je ne vous veux aucun mal si c'est ce dont vous avez peur, je veux seulement rallier votre cause.

\- Rallier notre cause ?

\- Oui.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'impression, avoua le flic en sentant le contact de arme dans son manteau ce qui lui fit reprendre confiance, vous venez tout de même de faire irruption dans un bureau de police en pleine nuit. Qui me dit que vous ne comptiez pas attendre que je sois sorti pour dérober quelque chose ? »

La personne qui se trouvait face à lui avait tout l'air d'un cambrioleur avec son masque dissimulant ses yeux dont on pouvait à peine percevoir la couleur, mais également à sa longue cape qui... Une cape ? Pourquoi un individu se baladerait-t-il avec une cape ? Même pour un cambrioleur, ça paraissait louche. Le sergent observa le nouveau venu de haut en bas quand se dernier sauta de la fenêtre pour atterrir avec agilité sur le sol du bureau. De plus en plus bizarre, ce type portait un slip au-dessus de ses vêtements sombres, des collants à n'en pas douter. Plus les secondes passaient, moins le flic se sentait à l'aise face à cet individu louche. Après un bref moment de doute pendant lequel l'homme masqué ne répondit pas, le sergent se décida de nouveau à parler.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Répéta-t-il avec insistance.

\- Mon nom est Mysterion, je veux me mettre au service de la justice.

\- Au service de la justice ? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule, c'est ça ? Ironisa Del.

\- Je vois que vous ne me prenez pas au sérieux.

\- Comment je pourrais, vous avez vu comme vous êtes fringué ? On ne voit même pas votre visage !

\- Ça ne serait plus pareil si on voyait mon visage. Et puis, mes proches pourraient bien être en danger.

\- Je ne sais pas quel âge tu as, mais flic ce n'est pas un métier où on se déguise pour le fun. Si on veut avoir confiance en quelqu'un il nous faut voir son visage. Nombre de criminels pourraient utiliser ce genre de ruses pour avoir la justice à leur botte. Et puis, ce n'est pas un endroit pour les gosses. »

Mysterion semblait frustré, mais il essaya de ne pas le montrer au flic. Pourtant, il était aussi nerveux que lui, si ce n'est plus. Il se doutait que le sergent Del devait avoir une arme quelque part et qu'à une seule parole dite de travers il n'hésiterait pas à tirer. Pour tout dire, ce n'était pas la perspective de sa mort prochaine qu'il redoutait, mais plutôt le fait que le sergent refuse de lui accorder sa confiance. Il avait été naïf de penser que ce flic allait le croire sur parole quand il lui demanderait de participer à l'arrestation de criminels. Il devait faire ses preuves, il aurait du le savoir. Pourtant, il n'avait pas écouté son bon sens, pensant que le flic croirait à de la concurrence de sa part pour instaurer la justice à South Park. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons qui l'avait décidé à aller voir le flic, même s'il était affreusement tard. L'homme masqué sauta de nouveau sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre et le flic esquissa un geste incertain vers lui.

« Attendez ! Clama-t-il.

\- C'était une erreur de venir vous voir d'abord, j'aurais du vous prouver que je disais la vérité avant toutes choses.

\- Comment ? Quelle vérité ?

\- Au revoir sergent Delaun, vous entendrez bientôt reparler de moi. »

Sans plus attendre, Mysterion sauta de la fenêtre et le flic se précipita vers cette dernière encore grande ouverte. Il se pencha vivement, manquant de tomber. Del chercha l'homme masqué des yeux mais il lui fut impossible de le retrouver. Il s'était évaporé dans la nuit, au point que le sergent crut tout d'abord avoir rêvé. Mais pourtant, il avait tout faux, et Mysterion comptait bien lui prouver.

* * *

M. McCartney avait prit en considération la demande de Rin, ce qui avait détendu un peu plus Len face à son appréhension. Les autres n'avaient pas posé de questions sur leurs origines, même quand sa jumelle avait tenu le couteau à l'envers pour couper son morceau de steak. Non, là ils s'étaient contentés de rire, et un poids avait quitté les épaules de Len. Ce n'était peut-être pas si terrible après tout et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il risquait au juste si ce n'est de s'attirer un éclat de rire, comme pour Rin ? Le jeune blond esquissa un maigre sourire devant sa télévision. Cette journée promettait d'être meilleure que celle d'hier, il commençait à prendre confiance en lui et ça risquait de s'améliorer au fur et à mesure qu'il oublierait le Japon. Mais il ne pouvait pourtant oublier ses anciens amis Kaito et Gakupo. Quoique... Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de changer un peu d'air. Ses yeux délavés se fixèrent sur l'écran de télévision quand arriva le moment des informations. Même si ça mère trouvait cela inutile, il n'allait pas s'en priver pour autant. S'informer sur le monde qui l'entourait paraissait être le meilleur moyen pour lui de communiquer avec les autres. Ils parleraient de sujets d'actualité, surtout si cela se passait dans leur petit patelin.

\- _« ...un nouveau meurtre cette nuit. Cette fois il s'agit d'un homme assez âgé, mais il a été retrouvé égorgé dans une ruelle sombre, comme la jeune fille d'hier. Tout porte à croire que ceci est l'oeuvre du même tueur, même si les preuves se font encore rare malheureusement. Pourtant, la police avance et... »_

« Encore en train de regarder cette merde ? Railla la voix cassante de la mère de Len.

\- Je fais ce que je veux que je sache.

\- Pas tant que tu es sous mon toit morveux, éteint ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est un ramassis de conneries et ils disent que des horreurs. »

A regrets, Len appuya sur le bouton de la télécommande et l'écran vira au noir. Sa mère arrivait toujours au mauvais moment. C'était lassant et Len ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, ce que sa génitrice eut vite fait de remarquer. Elle lui donna un coup à la nuque. Il porta ensuite les deux mains à sa tête en retenant un gémissement de douleur. Elle lui avait fait mal ! Pourtant il se retint de protester et se leva sans faire plus d'histoires. Ça ne lui aurait pas servi à grand-chose sinon d'énerver encore plus sa mère. En signe de vengeance, il laissa tout de même son bol traîner sur la petite table avant de partir toquer à la porte de la salle de bain où Rin était toujours. En entendant un bruit à la porte, la blonde sursauta. Elle ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde et ce qu'elle était en train de faire... Elle ne voulait pas que sa famille soit au courant. Elle aurait trop honte de leur montrer cette facette de sa personnalité. Elle se colla à la porte pour comprendre ce que disait son frère.

« Rin ? Tu as bientôt fini ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça serait con d'arriver en retard.

\- J'arrive ! »

La petite blonde ajouta un peu de mascara sur son œil gauche pour cacher le coquard qu'elle avait récolté bien contre sa volonté. Si son frère voyait ça, il se poserait des questions. Les mauvaises questions. Mais il ne fallait pas que ça arrive, elle se l'était juré. Alors, après être sûre que le coquard soit caché par le maquillage, elle sortit de la salle de bain avec son sourire de façade, comme d'habitude. Il ne devait pas savoir, et il saurait sans doute jamais. Du moins, c'est ce que Rin espérait du plus profond de son être. S'il se retrouvait impliqué, ça pourrait être gênant.

C'est en arrivant au lycée que Len fut de nouveau confronté au malaise que l'avait saisit la veille. Il ne savait comment réagir puis, la masse de monde se retrouvait trop importante pour lui et sa timidité. Alors que sa soeur l'abandonnait déjà pour aller voir des amies qu'elle s'était faite hier, Len resta au milieu de la cour sans oser bouger le moindre petit doigt. Il se sentait tellement mal à l'aise, il était tendu et ça devait se voir. Il sursauta en sentant une main rassurante se poser sur son épaule. S'il avait pu, il se serait caché dans un trou de souris seulement pour ne pas voir de qui il s'agissait mais déjà sa tête se tournait de manière automatique vers le propriétaire de la main. Des cheveux blonds, un sourire rassurant... Il avait presque l'impression d'être face à lui-même, lui-même en beaucoup plus assuré. Ça lui faisait bizarre mais d'un autre côté il savait très bien que cette personne n'était pas lui. Il s'agissait de Kenneth McCormick, son voisin de table qui avait passé son temps à l'observer comme s'il était une bête curieuse. Mais Kenneth semblait quelqu'un de fiable et de rassurant, il venait encore de le démontrer.

« Tout va bien ? Demanda le pauvre. Tu as l'air nerveux.

\- Je le suis...

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, on ne va pas te bouffer ! »

Len ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça, il avait toujours eut du mal à aller vers les autres et ça n'allait pas changer juste parce que quelqu'un lui disait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Il avait peur de se planter et ça ça ne changerait pas. Il avait l'impression que s'il disait un mot de travers, le monde autour de lui s'effondrerait et il se retrouverait de nouveau seul. Ça avait finit par arriver, quand il était encore au Japon. Il s'était laissé déprimer et ne se pointait plus en cours. Le blond passait tout son temps sous sa couverture à maudire le monde qui l'entourait. Il était prêt à recommencer si cela était un passage obligé dans sa vie. Le garçon à la parka orange poussa un petit soupir avant de lâcher l'épaule de Len.

« Je crois qu'il m'en faudra plus que ça pour te décoincer. »

Len le regarda de ses grands yeux vides, de l'incompréhension plein le regard. Kenny commençait à perdre un peu espoir, Len n'était pas la première personne qu'il n'arrivait pas à convaincre et dire que ça ne l'agaçait pas un peu serait mentir. Il allait essayer de trouver autre chose pour rassurer son nouvel ami japonais quand la sonnerie retentit. Il renonça et se dirigea doucement vers l'entrée, Len sur ses talons.

* * *

Del était retourné au bureau, le même dossier que celui de la veille ouvert devant lui. Quelque chose clochait. De nouveaux documents concernant l'affaire avaient été placés sur son bureau. Ils parlaient de quelque chose d'étrange. Deux personnes avaient été tuées. Elles n'avaient aucun lien apparent. Elles ne s'étaient même jamais rencontrées. Il ne savait même pas si elles s'étaient déjà croisées. Pour l'instant, le sergent semblait bloqué. Il n'avait pas de pistes. Il se sentait incapable. Il devait attendre un nouveau meurtre, mais cela le rebutait. Il voulait sauver la prochaine victime, mais sans piste il ne pouvait pas prévoir quelle serait la cible. Pendant un instant, il pensa à Mysterion. Ce gamin encapuchonné aurait peut-être pu se balader dans les rues et en assurer leur sûreté mais comment être sûr qu'il croiserait le meurtrier ? Un semblant de piste commença à se profiler dans son esprit et il commença à comparer les endroits où on avait retrouvés les corps. Bingo, les victimes avaient toutes les deux été retrouvées dans des rues adjacentes à Mogan Street. Mais il n'y avait que deux victimes et aucune certitude ne pouvait se profiler à l'horizon. C'était encore trop tôt pour ça. Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait que demander à Mysterion de patrouiller dans le secteur pendant la nuit.

Non, il avait dit lui-même que la police n'avait pas à s'encombrer d'un gosse idéaliste. Il ne fallait pas que lui-même se mette à échafauder des plans où Mysterion aurait un rôle-clé. Ce n'était qu'un gamin qui se baladait dans une tenue ridicule pour faire son intéressant. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de se fier à un inconscient pareil, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un piège. Peut-être que Mysterion était à la solde de Doodle et qu'il cherchait juste à obtenir des informations sur la police, voir comment elle avançait. Il ne pouvait décemment prendre ce risque, pas tant qu'il aurait la preuve que Mysterion et Doodle n'avaient aucun lien. Pour l'instant, il n'en savait rien alors il préférait rester sur ses gardes.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant entrer des policiers affolés. Ils se dirigèrent en courant vers le bureau de Del. Ils haletaient, visiblement ils avaient couru. Del leva la tête vers eux. Il croisa leurs regards inquiets et les interrogea du regard. Ils ne tardèrent pas longtemps à répondre aux questions silencieuses du sergent.

« Del, on a un problème ! La morgue vient d'être cambriolée. »


	3. II

**~II~**

Il devait être plus de midi quand la police enfonça la porte de la morgue. Dès qu'elle céda sous le poids des assauts incessants, les flics se déversèrent comme une fourmilière grouillante à l'intérieur. Ils étaient peu d'armement, mais leur tactique reposait sur leur nombre. Ça empêcherait le voleur de s'échapper. Du moins, c'est ce que Del espérait de tout son cœur. Il espérait ne pas arriver trop tard mais il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir. Se déplacer jusqu'ici avait prit plus de temps que prévu, c'est ce qui avait toujours pénalisé les flics et qui les pénalisait encore. Mais il ne pouvait rien pour ça, c'était impossible de se téléporter aussi facilement d'un endroit à un autre. La technologie ne le permettait pas encore et ne le permettrait sans doute jamais. Du moins pas du temps où vivait le flic, les progrès technologiques n'avaient pas encore atteint ce point puisqu'ils galéraient encore avec les détecteurs de mensonges. C'était un gros handicap pour les flics et c'est de cette façon que plusieurs criminels leur avaient déjà filé entre les doigts. Le sergent Del demanda le silence à la fourmilière et se fit obéir tout de suite. C'était trop calme. Après quelques minutes de silence, un des jeunes agents de l'unité s'adressa au sergent.

« Chef, je crois bien qu'il n'y a personne.

\- Chuut !

\- Mais Chef... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de délibérer plus qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre, faisant porter la main à la ceinture de tous les policiers les plus expérimentés. Les plus jeunes commençaient déjà à trembler, c'était leur première fois sur le terrain. Le sergent se dirigea sans hésiter vers la source du bruit, d'un pas aussi léger que possible. Malheureusement quand il arriva au niveau du bruit sourd, le silence se fit de nouveau. Le sergent se plaqua contre le mur, suivit de près par les autres agents. Le sergent se racla la gorge avant de s'exprimer d'une voix forte :

« Rendez vous, vous êtes cerné ! »

Pas de réponse. La voix du sergent se perdit dans le silence de la pièce. Del ne renonça pas pour autant, il attendrait tout de temps qu'il le faudrait si ça permettait de coffrer cette vermine. Un profanateur de tombes, rien de plus. Ou alors seulement quelqu'un qui voulait l'empêcher de mener à bien une enquête en cours. Les souvenirs de sa quasi nuit blanche la veille lui revinrent. Il s'agissait peut-être du meurtrier qui commençait à sévir dans les rues. Cette personne qui égorgeait des gens et les laissait pour mort dans des ruelles sombres et étroites. Sa gorge se serra et il déglutit difficilement. Lui aussi, il avait encore pas mal de progrès à faire niveau stratégique. Il aurait dut se douter qu'il s'agissait du meurtrier. Leurs armes légères ne devaient pas lui faire plus peur que ça, il lui suffirait de tuer le garde à l'entrée pour s'échapper. Del n'avait pas assez réfléchit à la portée de ses actes, il était en train de mettre ses agents en danger. Pendant une seconde, il pensa faire demi-tour mais sa conscience l'en empêcha. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce voleur de cadavres sévir et emporter son trophée, sa dignité en prendrait un coup. Surtout après l'avoir provoqué de cette façon.

Alors qu'il s'y attendait le moins du monde, une personne s'avança vers eux les mains en l'air. Del n'y comprenait plus rien, alors que lui-même pensait abandonner quelques secondes avant voilà que le voleur se dénonçait tout seul. C'était une femme en blouse blanche qui semblait plus effrayée qu'autre chose. Ses genoux tremblaient, se heurtant au moindre de ses pas. Elle avait le teint tellement blême qu'on aurait pu penser qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Sa voix tremblait également quand elle s'exprima d'une voix blanche et terrorisée.

« J-Je vous en prie... Ne tirez pas ! »

Del s'approcha vers la jeune femme d'un air méfiant. Elle se comportait trop sagement pour que cela soit naturel, surtout en sachant qu'elle avait tout de même volé la morgue. Mais comment pouvait-il en être aussi sûr ? Peut-être qu'elle... Merde, le sergent venait tout juste de la reconnaître. C'était l'auteur de tous ses rapports d'autopsie et elle n'avait rien d'un voleur. Del baissa doucement son arme, demandant aux autres policiers de faire de même. Ils étaient incompétents, en plus d'arriver en retard ils avaient menacé une innocente. Il se sentait pathétique en cet instant-même, mais maintenant il fallait assumer ses erreurs, être responsable de ses actes maladroits. Il chercha longtemps les mots, puis il se décida enfin à parler.

« Il s'agit d'une erreur, je m'excuse...

\- Vous l'avez manqué de peu, ajouta la jeune femme encore blême de peur, il s'est enfui juste avant votre arrivée. »

* * *

Rin ne put s'en empêcher, une fois dans les toilettes elle se mit à vomir. Elle avait un hématome douloureux au niveau des côtes et ça la faisait souffrir le martyr. Alors qu'elle pensait que le flot s'était tarit, il revint avec deux fois plus de violences. Au petit déjeuner de ce matin se joignit dans la cuvette sale un flot de sang. Elle aurait dut s'en douter, ses organes internes étaient touchés. Cette sale pute, elle n'y était pas allée de main morte avec elle. Enfin, c'était normal après tout... Elle espérait que ce soit bientôt fini, elle n'avait aucune envie qu'on la surprenne à cracher tripes et boyaux dans les toilettes sales du lycée. Ils se poseraient forcément des questions auxquelles Rin n'avait aucune envie de répondre. Constatant de nouveau que le flux s'était tarit, elle se décida à bouger légèrement. La douleur était de plus en plus forte et elle se tenait le ventre comme s'il risquait à tout moment de tomber sur le sol froid et humide. Elle allait essayer de se lever mais le bruit de la porte menant au couloir la fit se glacer sur place. Elle aurait du partir plus tôt, maintenant elle n'était plus seule. Pourtant, la seule chose que son esprit en panique trouva à faire ce fut de se lever rapidement et de tirer la chasse. Elle sentit la nausée refluer à cause du mouvement rapide mais elle réussi à le contenir. Prenant une grande inspiration après que tout le liquide rougeâtre ai disparu de la cuvette, elle saisit la poignée et la tourna. Elle s'arrêta net quand elle se retrouva face à un jeune homme blond ressemblant étrangement à son frère, sans pour autant que ça soit lui. Il semblait moins timide, même limite provoquant. Il était dans sa classe, elle s'en souvenait maintenant. Kenneth McCormick. Elle voulut lui sourire mais se rappela qu'elle venait de vomir et que ses dents ne devaient plus être très belles à voir. La blondinette se fit ensuite la réflexion que Kenny aurait pu choisir un autre toilette, puisque seulement le sien était occupé et les autres vides. Ses yeux bleus s'assombrirent quand elle croisa ceux du blond en parka orange.

« Que veux-tu ? Tu n'es pas ici seulement parce que tu veux aller aux toilettes, il y en a plein d'autre de libres.

\- En effet. J'en sors tout juste. »

Rin recommença à blêmir, si c'était possible d'être plus blanche après avoir vomi aussi longtemps bien sûr. Elle sentit une autre crampe mais fit son possible pour ne pas y retourner. Pas devant Kenny. Remarque, s'il sortait tout juste des toilettes, il l'avait sûrement entendue vomir. Ça ne servait presque à rien de lui cacher s'il savait. La blondinette soupira, attendant le verdict final qu'allait prononcer le garçon blond. Il avait été plus perspicace qu'elle et il avait tout à fait le droit de lui poser des questions. Mais, s'il allait trop loin... Ça serait sa dernière question, quitte à ce qu'il ne connaisse jamais la réponse. Le fait que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau fit sursauter les deux occupants et Kenny n'eut d'autre choix que de pousser Rin à l'intérieur des toilettes dont elle venait de sortir. Elle allait protester mais le blond lui plaqua une main sur la bouche. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser lui échapper, il voulait des réponses. Pour lui, c'était important, peut-être même plus que la santé de la blonde. En parlant de sa santé, elle était devenue d'une pâleur cadavérique et se dirigeait à un rythme presque saccadé vers la cuvette. Pris au dépourvu, Kenny l'aida à se mettre bien en face de celle-ci et détourna le regard pour ne pas être tenté de faire pareil. Il avait beau mourir de temps à autre, il ne s'habituerait jamais à la souffrance des individus. Ça le rebutait plus qu'autre chose.

Le fait que l'on frappe à la porte des toilettes le fit légèrement sursauter, tout comme sa collègue qui ne semblait pas encore remise de tout ce sang qu'elle venait d'éjecter. Qui pouvait bien frapper aux seuls toilettes occupés alors qu'il y avait des places partout ? Quelqu'un qui l'aurait vu entrer ? Non, pourtant il était sûr d'avoir été discret et il ne tenait pas à ce que des rumeurs se répandent sur cette planche à pain et lui. Ça, c'était hors de question. On frappa une nouvelle fois aux WC et Kenny hésita à sortir pour foutre son poing dans la gueule de l'imprudent mais il entendit sa voix et se ravisa.

« Rin ? Tout va bien ? »

Len se tenait devant la porte, inquiet pour sa sœur. Elle, au contraire, n'en menait pas large. Elle était toujours au-dessus de la cuvette et jetait un regard interrogateur à Kenny, comme si elle se demandait ce qu'elle devait répondre. Elle pourrait hurler que le garçon l'avait enfermée dans les toilettes avec des intentions douteuses, mais elle ne savait pas ce dont serait capable Kenny si elle faisait ça. Si elle disait que tout allait bien et qu'elle n'allait pas tarder, elle se retrouverait confrontée aux questions du pauvre. Le dilemme était simple, mais elle se refusait à impliquer son frère dans ses affaires personnelles. Depuis le début elle agissait dans l'ombre et elle refusait catégoriquement que son frère soit au courant de la raison qui la poussait à rester trois heures dans la salle de bain. Non, elle ne lui dirait pas. Elle prit une grande inspiration, essayant de faire en sorte que sa voix ne tremble pas, malgré la quantité affolante de sang qu'elle venait de perdre.

« Tout va bien.

\- Tu es sûre ? Je t'ai entendue vomir.

\- C'est le repas de ce midi, ça ne passe pas correctement.

\- Tu es certaine que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?

\- Mais oui, s'énerva la blonde, je reviens dans peu de temps ! Pour l'instant j'aimerais juste avoir la paix. Je ne veux pas non plus que mon jumeau s'inquiète en m'entendant vomir alors que ce n'est pas si grave ! »

Len ne dit plus un mot même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Il voulait l'aider, mais la perspective de l'avoir mise en colère lui nouait l'estomac. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui en veuille. Il se dépêcha donc de partir sans demander son reste, refermant délicatement la porte derrière lui. Dès que ce fut fait, Kenny ne put retenir son flot de questions plus longtemps, au grand désespoir de Rin qui n'eut d'autre choix que d'écouter en silence, pendant qu'une nouvelle vague remontait du fond de ses entrailles.

« Tu dois avoir un hématome sévère pour vomir comme ça. Qui te l'as fait ? »

La blonde refusa tout d'abord de répondre, ce qui eut pour effet de déstabiliser Kenny. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'une fille lui résiste, d'ordinaire elles tombaient rapidement dans ses bras et il pouvait obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait d'elles. Mais Rin n'était pas comme elles. Quand elle planta ses yeux dans ceux du blond, elle ne comprit pas ce que les autres pouvait lui trouver, tout comme à son frère d'ailleurs. C'était quoi cette folie de la blondeur dans un monde où ils se faisaient rares ? Encore, s'ils avaient été en France ou en Angleterre, Rin aurait compris puisqu'il y avait beaucoup de blonds là-bas mais ici, ça en devenait ridicule. Tout ça parce que le blond c'était rare. Elle voulut une nouvelle fois soupirer, mais elle se rendit compte que si elle le faisait elle allait vraiment se vider de tout son sang. Malgré tout, Kenny ne semblait pas abandonner car il revint à l'assaut avec une nouvelle question. Une question qui étrangement soulagea Rin.

« Je comprends que tu ne veuilles dénoncer personne de peur de représailles, mais j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur la question et je te demande juste de confirmer mes doutes.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Demanda la blonde d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Parce que je t'ai vue discuter avec Wendy ce matin. »

Rin retint de justesse une exclamation de surprise. Ce garçon l'espionnait ou quoi ? Mais quel était son intérêt là-dedans ? La jeune fille revint soudain sur le nom. Wendy... Elle ne connaissait pas de Wendy, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait discuté avec elle ce matin ? Le souvenir la frappa presque avec la même force qu'un coup de poing. Serait-il possible que la fameuse Wendy soit cette fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui était venue l'engueuler car elle rôdait trop près de son petit-ami ? Un sourire commença à s'étirer sur les lèvres fines de la blonde, doucement mais sûrement elle se dit qu'elle pourrait échapper facilement à cette situation embarrassante, et ce même si elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'accuser qui que ce soit. Néanmoins, si ça attirait l'attention sur elle elle préférait rester muette, quoi que ce garçon puisse lui faire. De toute façon il ne pourrait pas faire pire que ce qu'elle comptait lui faire s'il osait la pousser dans ses retranchements.

« Wendy ? Répéta la jeune fille en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.

\- La petite-amie de Stan.

\- Stan ?

\- Oh euuh... Un ami qui m'est cher. Pour en revenir à Wendy, c'est une fille brune avec un air inquiétant sur le visage. Elle porte un béret rose. »

« Un ami » ? Rien que ça ? Rin avait du mal à y croire, à en juger par la réaction qu'il venait d'avoir, ce Stan devait être beaucoup plus important qu'un simple ami pour lui. Un meilleur ami ? Non, même là ça semblait encore un peu excessif. Mais si Stan était un garçon, c'était carrément bizarre qu'un autre garçon ai le béguin pour lui. En quelque sorte, la blondinette trouvait ça amusant. D'ailleurs elle aurait bien aimé l'emmerder encore un peu avec cette histoire, mais là elle avait mieux à faire. Elle reprit un visage neutre et parla d'une voix monocorde.

« Non, ce n'est pas elle qui m'a frappée.

\- Alors qui ?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

\- Trop tard, souffla Kenny d'un air enjôleur, tu viens de piquer ma curiosité.

\- Fait gaffe, à jouer avec le feu tu vas finir par brûler vif.

\- Ça ne me fait pas peur, j'ai déjà visité le paradis et même l'enfer.

\- Ah bon ? Là c'est toi qui m'intrigue.

\- Je ne dirais rien tant que tu n'auras pas parlé.

\- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu. »

Kenny eut à peine le temps de voir la lame à crans d'arrêt que la blonde sortit de sa veste et encore moins le fait qu'elle le frappe en plein cœur sans aucune hésitation. Il était déjà mort des millions de fois, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il mourrait de cette façon, aussi absurde soit-elle. Jamais une gamine de son âge n'avait essayé de le tuer, du moins pas volontairement. Kenny agrippa le poignet de la blonde, non décidé à se laisser avoir de la sorte. La mort attendrait, il devait absolument avoir une réponse à sa question. Il sourit à la jeune fille, malgré le sang qui commençait douloureusement à le faire grimacer. Rin détourna le regard, espérant silencieusement que le blondinet meurt rapidement, qu'elle puisse se concentrer de nouveau sur ses petites affaires personnelles. Mais le regard déterminé de Kenny la déstabilisa un peu. Pour ne pas carrément dire beaucoup.

« T-Tu... tu n'as pas peur de la mort ?

\- Répond d'abord à.. ma... question... »

La blonde eut un bref instant d'hésitation. Devait-elle lui révéler un nom dont elle ne se souvenait plus ? Elle ne risquait plus rien de la part de Kenny maintenant, vu qu'il n'allait pas tarder à rendre son dernier soupir. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança, essayant tout de même de ne pas trop en dire. On n'était jamais trop prudents, sûrement y avait-il des oreilles indiscrètes qui se baladaient tranquillement dans le coin.

« Son nom de famille, c'était Dawson. Je ne me souviens plus de son prénom, désolée. Maintenant crève ! »

* * *

La pièce était sombre. Trop sombre. On n'y voyait presque rien sinon le reflet verdâtre qui se reflétait sur les murs et un éternel bruit d'eau dans un bocal. A priori aucune activité humaine ne se déroulait dans cette pièce sombre, bien qu'elle soit spacieuse, bien entretenue et qu'elle sente le formol à plein nez. Quoi de plus normal, à cause du bassin négligemment installé dans un coin ? L'obscurité laissa soudain place à la lumière, laissant entrer sur son passage deux personnes dont les bruits de pas martelaient rapidement le sol. Ils étaient en vive discussion et l'un d'eux tenaient un corps inanimé enroulé dans un large tissu blanc. Ils se déplacèrent jusqu'à la machine, commençant visiblement à s'énerver.

« Arrête ça Matt, c'est de la folie pure !

\- A quoi ça sert d'être un talent prometteur de la science si je ne peux même pas sauver ceux que j'aime ?

\- C'est trop tard, elle est morte.

\- Bordel, il n'est jamais trop tard Mephesto c'est vous qui me l'avez appris.

\- Enfin... Là ce n'est pas pareil ! Tu vas quand même essayer de ramener un mort à la vie ! »

Matt ne prit même pas le temps de répondre au plus vieux, il plongea le corps dans le bac pleine de formol. Le son que produisit le corps dans le bassin lui rappela malgré lui les jours heureux où il allait à la piscine municipale de South Park et qu'elle plongeait dans l'eau en riant. Un éclat de tristesse passa dans son regard, mais ça ne fit que renforcer sa détermination. Elle devait vivre. Elle était morte trop jeune et il y avait encore trop de choses qu'elle avait à vivre, sûrement même plus que lui. Mephesto porta son regard sur la jeune fille, à présent bien droite dans le bassin de formol. Ses longs cheveux châtains lui battaient les côtes d'un rythme régulier et il se surpris à pense qu'elle ne faisait que dormir. Le corps n'était pas beaucoup abîmé, on aurait presque dit qu'elle n'était jamais morte. Après peut-être qu'elle trempait déjà dans du formol, avant que Matt ne la récupère. Ça serait une explication logique. Le visage de la morte était serein, presque comme si elle allait se réveiller d'une longue sieste. Il comprit soudain la motivation de son collègue pour la ranimer et coula un regard plein de compassion vers lui. Matt ne lui accordait pas un regard, trop concentré sur la fille qui baignait dans le formol. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser, ses yeux bleus presque turquoises à cause des reflets verts du formol braqués sur le bassin ? Mephesto n'en avait pas la moindre idée, jamais le regard de Matt ne lui avait paru si énigmatique.

Matt se décida finalement à s'approcher du tableau de bord. Il appuya sur une dizaine de boutons dans un ordre qu'il avait lui-même prédéfini. Il eut un petit moment où il hésita, quand vint le moment de mettre la machine en route. Et si cela échouait ? Il n'aurait qu'un seul essai et si cela ne fonctionnait pas, il n'y aurait plus aucun espoir de revenir en arrière. Matt déglutit péniblement, sentant ses doigts trembler alors qu'il les approchaient dangereusement du bouton turquoise. Mephesto le regarda faire, tenté de le faire tout arrêter de peur de le voir s'exposer à un malheur bien plus grand que le bonheur qu'il semblait idéaliser, mais il se retint. On apprend de ses erreurs dit-on et, s'il arrivait à la ramener à la vie, la science aurait fait un grand saut en avant. Le seul qui aurait à perdre si cette machine refusait de coopérer, c'était Matt. Nul doute que si l'opération était un échec, il passerait de la science à la datura, ou une corde bien solide pour se pendre. Mephesto se fit la promesse silencieuse qu'il l'en empêcherait. Une brillante carrière attendait le jeune Matt et c'est cette raison qui l'avait poussé à le prendre pour apprenti même s'ils ne possédaient aucun lien de parenté. Il avait d'ailleurs renoncé depuis longtemps à lui faire adhérer à ses théories sur les postérieurs, bien à contre-cœur évidemment, mais pas à en faire un scientifique reconnu. S'il mettait fin à ses jours pour une expérience qui avait mal tourné, il s'en voudrait tout le reste de sa misérable vie. Tout ça parce qu'il aurait laissé filer la perle rare.

Matt prit une grande inspiration, essayant de chasser sa nervosité. Si ses doigts tremblaient, il ne pourrait pas presser le bouton. Il était bien trop petit, et ses doigts n'auraient aucun mal à presser le mauvais bouton. Dès qu'il estima s'être assez calmé pour avoir la maîtrise totale de ses gestes, il pressa le bouton. C'était en lui-même une épreuve qu'il venait de passer et il se recula rapidement pour admirer le résultat.

Tout d'abord rien ne se passa. Mephesto se préparait déjà à l'empêcher de faire une connerie mais un son de bulles l'interrompit. Il détourna les yeux de Matt pour les fixer sur le bassin. Le liquide circulait comme du sang dans des vaisseaux sanguins mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour rassurer les scientifiques déjà sur le bord des nerfs. Mephesto eut peur que Matt explose mais il resta tranquille, excessivement concentré sur le liquide verdâtre et le corps de la jeune fille. Soudain, Mephesto vit le visage de Matt se tordre imperceptiblement. Il reporta de nouveau son attention sur le bassin et remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Le cadavre se tenait dans une posture peu naturelle s'il avait été en vie. Cabré en arrière comme si un aimant avait été placé dans sa cage thoracique, même le plus souple des acrobates aurait mal aux côtes avec une telle posture. Matt se précipita sur le tableau de bord en constatant que ses doigts s'étaient remis à trembler. Il était stressé et ne pouvait pas se risquer à appuyer sur un bouton. Quelle idée d'avoir fait un cadran aussi petit ? Il se maudissait alors que le corps de la jeune fille se tordait encore plus, menaçant de se rompre. Matt se mordit la lèvre avec tellement de force qu'il se fit saigner. Mais cette tentative désespérée n'arriva pas à le calmer, loin de là.

Mephesto remarqua sa panique, soudain déboussolé. Que pouvait-il faire ? Son regard accrocha le disjoncteur et il courut rapidement jusqu'à lui. Il l'abaissa avec un soupir de soulagement. Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, de même que celle émanant du bassin de formol. Un bruit aquatique leur indiqua que le corps avait repris sa position initiale et Matt se laissa doucement glisser à terre. Il en voulait au monde entier, mais il se contenta de lancer un regard noir à son associé qui, dans la noirceur qui les environnait, ne devait pas être très visible.

« Bordel de merde Mephesto, s'énerva-t-il, mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?!

\- Le corps allait se casser en deux, c'est ça que tu voulais ? »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce et Matt remarqua que sa lèvre saignait. Il avait envie de pleurer sur son échec, mais il en fut incapable. Mephesto avait raison, il n'était pas encore prêt pour ça. Il lui faudrait plus se renseigner pour obtenir de meilleurs résultats. Il avait tout bâclé, seulement car il pensait que la ramener à la vie serait une chose facile et rapide. Il s'était trop précipité, tout ça car il voulait la retrouver au plus vite. Mais l'on ne pouvait lutter contre les sentiments humains, elle lui manquait. Ça avait été très douloureux pour lui quand il avait vu son corps se tordre de cette manière. Il avait eut peur de la perdre une seconde fois. La menace de sûrement la perdre à tout jamais l'avait réveillé de sa torpeur. Il avait été trop idéaliste, il lui aurait fallu plus se renseigner sur le sujet. Il sentit la main rassurante de Mephesto s'appuyer sur son épaule. Sans réfléchir, il se dégagea. Il devinait sans peine ce que le savant allait lui dire. Il parla donc avant lui :

« Quoi que tu puisses dire, je ne renoncerais pas.

\- Je ne m'y opposerais pas, c'est ton choix après tout.

\- Hein ?! Tu disais pas ça tout à l'heure.

\- J'ai changé d'avis. Je commence à te connaître, quand tu as une idée en tête c'est dur de te l'enlever ! Tu es têtu.

\- Et j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Je vais mettre l'opération entre parenthèses, il me manque des éléments.

\- Content de l'apprendre !

\- Je vous interdis de lui greffer un autre postérieur pendant la nuit, je le verrais et ma colère sera terrible ! »

Mephesto sourit dans l'obscurité, content de voir que Matt n'avait rien perdu de sa joie de vivre. Il allait pouvoir se consacrer à d'autres projets maintenant que réanimer la jeune fille avait été un fiasco. Il n'y était pour rien et voir qu'il blaguait toujours avec autant de vivacité rassura un peu le plus vieux. Il s'en sortirait, il en était à présent certain. Ne restait plus qu'à... Alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à la porte, ils entendirent un bruit de verre brisé qui les inquiéta fortement mais, le temps qu'ils reviennent sur les lieux, le bassin de formol s'était déversé sur le sol et le cadavre avait disparu.

* * *

Len sortit des toilettes avec l'intime conviction que sa sœur ne faisait pas qu'y vomir ses tripes. Il avait vu des pieds de garçon sous la porte, et ça l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose. Pourtant, il n'osait pas s'opposer à sa sœur qui avait déjà l'air bien en colère alors il était sorti des toilettes sans poser plus de questions. La confrontation avec le monde extérieur fut pour lui un choc. Trop de monde. Il ne s'y habituait pas et ne s'y habituerait sûrement jamais. Tout à l'heure il était avec Stan, Kyle et Cartman mais il se sentait tellement mal à l'aise qu'il avait prétexté le fait que sa sœur mettait trop de temps à son goût pour sortir des toilettes, s'attirant plusieurs regards moqueurs du gros.

Maintenant qu'il était sorti des toilettes, l'endroit qui le séparait des trois autres lui semblait trop volumineux. Il ne pouvait pas aller jusque là-bas, il s'en sentait incapable. Bien trop incapable. Et puis, comme il n'y avait plus Kenny dans le groupe, Len pensait que tous les prétextes seraient bons pour que les trois se moquent de lui. Ils suivraient l'avis du gros lard sans discuter si ça leur permettait de se marrer. Il ne se sentait en sécurité que lorsque que Kenny était là, il empêchait les blagues douteuses de l'atteindre. Du moins, il avait plus de répondant que Len et s'employait à veiller sur lui comme s'il était une petite chose fragile. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, Rin avait exactement le même comportement avec lui. Enfin... pas tout à fait le même non plus puisque Kenny ne lui avait jamais planté les ongles dans son bras à cause du stress.

Avant qu'il n'ai réellement le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, une main attrapa son poignet et le tira vers le bas, le forçant à s'asseoir. Il suivit le mouvement sans réfléchir, trop déstabilisé pour réagir. Enfin, pas tant que ça puisqu'il eut l'automatisme de tourner la tête vers la personne qui venait de le tirer. C'était le prototype même de la gothique qui vénérait des cultes sataniques et qui ne pensait qu'à la mort. Sur le coup il voulut se relever et courir n'importe où pour ne pas avoir à rester en sa compagnie plus longtemps. Mais il se souvint des mots de sa jumelle et s'abstint de tout commentaire. Que pouvait-il bien faire d'autre d'ailleurs ? Autant essayer de faire connaissance, comme Kenny le lui avait chaudement conseillé la dernière fois. La gothique le devança, parlant d'une voix grave après avoir lâché une longue volute de fumée.

« Tu m'agaces à t'agiter dans tous les sens, tes genoux tremblent on dirait que t'a peur des autres.

\- Je... Désolé, je ne voulais pas-

\- Hernietta Biggle, enchantée.

\- Euuh... Je suis...

\- Pas la peine de gaspiller ta salive, je sais qui tu es. »

La gothique lâcha une autre longue volute de fumée avant de lui sourire, ce qui déstabilisa un peu le blond. Les gothiques savaient sourire ? C'était nouveau ça, même Hagane ne le faisait jamais quand il était encore au Japon. Elle tourna ensuite les pages d'un bouquin qu'elle avait sur les genoux et Len ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un œil. Ce qu'il y vit lui fit froid dans le dos. Il avait raison, cette fille vénérait des cultes sataniques. La jeune fille surpris le regard qu'il dardait sur son livre et se dépêcha de le refermer. Len put lire le titre, _Necronomicon_, mais ce fut la seule chose qu'il fit de peur d'énerver la propriétaire du livre. Il la fixa de nouveau dans les yeux et au lieu de colère, il n'y lut que de l'intérêt. Il déglutit discrètement mais Henrietta ne sembla pas le remarquer.

« Ça t'intéresse le culte de Cthulhu ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Tu vois ce bouquin ? Demanda la gothique en lui posant le Necronomicon dans les mains. Bah c'est la base du culte. Si tu veux je te le prête pour que tu le lises, et puis après tu pourras rejoindre notre culte ! On fait une réunion dans ma chambre dans quelques jours, tu viendras ? »

Len ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait fait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie. Il aurait dut se sauver tant qu'il en était encore temps mais il avait été trop couard pour bouger. Il regarda le Necronomicon qui reposait entre ses mains, regarda de nouveau Henrietta, puis reporta de nouveau son attention sur le livre. Que faire ? Ça l'engageait vraiment à quelque chose s'il acceptait ? Après tout, peut-être que c'était sympa de parler d'un culte comme ça avec des amis, ça devait meubler pas mal de conversations. En parlant d'amis, si ça se trouve Henrietta en avait quelques uns et Len se sentirait intégré au groupe s'il le lisait. Il fit un large sourire à la brune, soudain convaincu.

« Avec plaisir, ce soir je l'aurais sûrement lu ! »

* * *

Len était assis sur son lit, le livre d'Henrietta entre les mains. Il était absorbé par sa lecture, cette histoire le fascinait vraiment à un point inimaginable. Il dévorait les pages comme si c'était un super bon bouquin et qu'il le tenait en haleine. Il le tenait d'ailleurs tellement en haleine qu'il sursauta en entendant sa jumelle claquer la porte en entrant dans sa chambre. Quand il leva les yeux du bouquin, ce fut plus fort que lui et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il voulut lui sourire, mais il vit bien qu'elle était très énervée alors il s'abstint. Elle s'assit à côté de lui sur son lit et s'appuya contre le mur avant de lâcher un soupir d'épuisement.

« Kenny me fait vraiment chier. Je comprend pas pourquoi tu traînes avec ce type !

\- Kenny ? Arrête Rin, il est sympa !

\- Tu sais qu'on raconte qu'il a déjà couché avec la plupart des lycéens de l'établissement, garçons compris ?

\- Et alors ?

\- T'as pas peur toi ?

\- Il me sautera pas dessus, il sait très bien que je n'aime pas les garçons.

\- Ça, tu n'en sais rien. Tu le connais depuis peu de temps, il fait peut-être le gentil mais...

\- Arrête ta parano Rin ! Si t'es là pour ça tu peux te barrer tout de suite ! »

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel Rin observa son frère sans savoir quoi répliquer. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire sur ce fils de pute puisqu'il avait à présent rejoins l'enfer. Du moins, Rin l'espérait, à force de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas il n'avait eut que ce qu'il méritait. Bon débarras ! Les yeux de la blonde glissèrent sur le livre de son frère et elle en lut le titre. « Necronomicon » ? Bizarrement, ça lui disait quelque chose. Elle devait avoir fait des recherches là-dessus, oui ça devait être ça. Au cas où, elle se décida à poser la question.

« Il a l'air cool ton livre, il parle de quoi ? »

Réalisant que sa jumelle portait un peu trop d'attention au livre d'Henrietta, Len le retira de sa vue rapidement.

« Rien d'important.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourtant ça avait l'air de te passionner !

\- J'crois pas qu'on ai les mêmes goûts littéraires.

\- Bon ok, tu as raison, je te laisse tranquille ! »

Elle sortit de la chambre aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, sous le regard interrogatif de Len. Mais c'était quoi au juste son problème ? Len ne se posa pas plus la question et retourna à sa lecture. De toute façon, il ne comprendrait jamais rien au fonctionnement des filles, rien qu'en écoutant Kenny il se rendait compte que c'était compliqué.

Rin était appuyée contre la porte de la chambre de son frère après l'avoir refermée. Elle regardait ses pieds d'un air sombre. Elle avait réalisé ça quand elle était en train de parler avec Len tout à l'heure. Elle avait encore du sang de Kenny sur la chaussure. C'était ce qui l'avait décidée à sortir en vitesse, de peur que son jumeau ne le remarque et ne prenne peur. C'était la seule personne en qui elle avait réellement confiance et elle refusait de le perdre pour quelque chose d'aussi con qu'un peu de sang sur sa chaussure. Pourtant, le livre de son frère l'intéressait vraiment. Elle ne se souvenait plus où elle avait vu le signe gravé sur la couverture mais ça ne lui présageait rien de bon. Elle tapa légèrement le talon de sa chaussure contre le sol avant de se décoller de la porte et de se diriger d'un pas lent vers la salle de bain. Elle avait une chaussure à astiquer.


	4. III

**~III~**

Stan se réveilla en sursaut, avec l'impression de se noyer. Ce n'était pas qu'une impression, puisque visiblement il avait retenu sa respiration. Ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de se retrouver en apnée quand il se réveillait, mais jamais il ne se souvenait du rêve qui l'avait mit dans un tel état. Du coup, chaque fois qu'il arrivait en cours, il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué. Il avait même été obligé de décliner toutes les propositions de Wendy. Bon, il ne pouvait pas dire que ça ne le réjouissait pas d'échapper à ses conventions à la con sur la protection du lamantin ou autre bestiole dont il se foutait comme de son premier jeu vidéo ! En fait il ne s'en portait pas plus mal, ça lui empêchait de nombreux maux de tête suite à la répétition de la même chose à chaque convention. Il se demandait bien comment elle pouvait tenir sans avoir mal au crâne... Des aspirines peut-être ? Il devrait songer à lui demander.

Stan se retourna dans son lit pour regarder l'heure qu'affichait son réveil. Il était trois heures du matin, encore trop tôt pour se lever. Pourtant il ne pouvait plus se rendormir, il avait trop peur de suffoquer une seconde fois de la nuit. Une fois c'était amplement suffisant, surtout que c'était tout de même assez désagréable de se rendre compte qu'on s'étouffait en dormant. Et si un jour il ne se réveillait pas ? Il faillit avaler sa salive de travers en songeant qu'un jour il ne pourrait plus jamais se lever de son lit parce qu'il était resté trop longtemps en apnée. Il finit par se lever avec tout le malheur du monde. Une fois debout, il fut obligé de se rasseoir car il s'était levé trop vite et que tout tournait autour de lui. Il retenta sa chance quelques minutes plus tard et réussit à rester stable. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas à cause de son asthme, mais là il en avait vraiment besoin. Il alla jusqu'à son bureau et sortit une cigarette de son paquet de Marlboro. La portant à ses lèvres, il l'alluma rapidement avant de se placer à la fenêtre. Ses parents ignoraient qu'il fumait. Il avait commencé lors d'une soirée qu'il avait passée chez Kenny et où le blond lui en avait proposé une. Il n'avait pas su refuser. Du coup, il était devenu accro à cette merde. Enfin, accro était un bien grand mot puisqu'il ne fumait que quand il était stressé ou vraiment mal. Là, il se sentait mal à cause de tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

D'abord, il avait faillit mourir d'étouffement dans son sommeil et ensuite Kenny... Bon sang Kenny ! Il ne l'avait pas revu de toute l'après-midi, même en cours il était absent. On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était quelque chose d'inhabituel de la part de son ami blond, mais Stan avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Encore un truc dont il ne pouvait pas se souvenir. Il tira une longue latte sur sa cigarette pendant qu'il s'obligeait à ne penser à rien. Une ombre se plaça juste devant lui, la tête en bas, et Stan avala la fumée de travers. Il se mit à tousser mais son instinct l'empêcha de reculer, cette personne lui paraissait familière. Il lui offrit un air interrogateur avant de réussir à soupirer. Il fixa l'autre dans les yeux.

« Bordel de merde ! Kyle, t'as pas mieux à faire que d'effrayer les gens à trois heures du matin ?!

\- Kyle ? Demanda une voix exagérément grave. Je ne suis pas Kyle. »

Stan fixa de nouveau les yeux de l'inconnu pour remarquer qu'ils étaient bleus et non pas verts. Ce n'était pas Kyle. Pourtant, Stan était sûr de connaître la personne face à lui. Il tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette avant de la lâcher pour qu'elle tombe au sol de la maison. Ensuite, il se recula pour aller s'asseoir sur son lit. Il fixa de nouveau l'individu à sa fenêtre, toujours la tête en bas.

« Tu peux entrer si tu veux.

\- C'est surprenant, tu n'as pas peur ?

\- Non, pourquoi je devrais ?

\- Je m'attendais à ce que tu aies peur de moi, vu comment je suis arrivé. »

Stan lui fit de nouveau signe d'entrer et l'ombre à la fenêtre ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Sautant de la fenêtre, elle atterrit sur la moquette de Stan. L'individu était en collants avec un masque et une cape. Ce qui captiva le plus Stan, ce fut le point d'interrogation vert monté sur ressort qui était fixé sur sa tête. C'était un vrai ? Il fut tenté de se lever pour aller toucher le point d'interrogation comme s'il était retombé en enfance mais son bon sens l'en empêcha et il se claqua mentalement pour rester sérieux. Ce fut difficile pour lui quand il remarqua que son invité nocturne avait un slip au-dessus des ses vêtements. Il avait beau ne pas être bien réveillé, ce détail le fit rire aux éclats. Du moins dans sa tête, puisqu'il arriva non sans peine à garder un visage impassible.

« Et que me vaut l'honneur d'une visite aussi tardive ? Renchérit le brun.

\- Honneur ?! Lâcha l'homme masqué d'un air stupéfait. Tes flatteries ne marcheront pas Stan. »

Le brun réagit quand il entendit la voix grave prononcer son nom. Effectivement, il ne s'était pas trompé, si cette personne l'appelait Stan et non pas Stanley ou Marsh c'était qu'il le connaissait au moins un minimum. A moins qu'il ne l'ai appelé comme ça pour faire son intéressant ? Ça n'avait pourtant pas l'air de coller au personnage. Les yeux bleus de l'homme masqué croisèrent ceux du brun et il y lut un sentiment d'inquiétude même s'il était difficile de comprendre à ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser l'individu à travers son masque.

« Stan, fumer est mauvais pour la santé.

\- C'est pour me faire la morale sur ma santé que t'es venu ? Désolé de te dire ça, mais je sais que c'est mal. Tu n'as pas autre chose de mieux à faire ?

\- Peut-être que si, mais pour ça je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

\- Quoi ? »

Le visage du héros se fit désespéré. Stan ne lui faciliterait décidément pas la tâche, surtout en réagissant de façon si imprévisible. Mysterion, car c'était bien lui, commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il avait fait le bon choix en décidant d'aller chez Stan. Sûrement Kyle aurait eut plus de réflexion que lui mais... ses yeux se posèrent sur le réveil. Ok, ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment de la journée pour discuter de ce qu'il se qu'il comptait faire avec Stan comme allié. Il ne comprendrait sûrement pas, du moins pas tout de suite vu l'état de fatigue profonde dans lequel il était depuis maintenant plusieurs jours. Malgré tout le héros en avait marre d'abandonner tout ce qu'il entreprenait pour le remettre à plus tard. Alors, malgré la fatigue du brun, il se lança, reprenant sa voix exagérément grave pour être sûr que son ami ne le reconnaîtrait pas à travers le masque.

« Il me faut un allié pour se charger des recherches sur les criminels.

\- Mais pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que tu sais garder les secrets et même mentir si c'est nécessaire.

\- Mentir ? C'est hors de question, je ne le ferais pas pour quelqu'un dont j'ignore le nom et les motivations.

\- Appelle-moi Mysterion, je compte devenir un symbole de la justice. »

Stan ne sut que dire. D'un certain point de vue, il pensait que ce type ne serait jamais pris au sérieux vu son costume, mais d'un autre côté il sentait la sincérité dans la voix du héros. C'est ce qui acheva de le décider, après un court instant de réflexion. Stan se rendait compte de ce à quoi cela l'engageait. S'il s'alliait avec la justice, il devait faire en sorte que l'on ne connaisse pas non plus son identité. Ça serait bête que sa famille ou lui-même soit en danger simplement pour faire pression sur Mysterion. Ça, ça ne lui plaisait déjà beaucoup moins. Après un nouveau soupir, Stan fixa de nouveau les yeux bleus de l'homme masqué.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Ça m'engage à renoncer à plein de choses, ma tranquillité par exemple.

\- Tu préfères laisser les criminels faire pour conserver ta petite vie tranquille ? »

Stan se rendit compte que ce qu'il venait de dire était égoïste. Un héros venait demander son aide et lui il ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de lui parler de petite vie tranquille. Si lui luttait déjà contre le crime il devait la regretter, sa petite vie tranquille. Pourtant, Stan regardait les infos tous les jours et il n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui. Mysterion... Il fixa de nouveau les yeux bleus du héros, essayant de se demander où il les avait déjà vus. Malheureusement, il ne réussit pas à percer le mystère. Et un de plus pour la pomme de Stan, un ! Il se souvint ensuite de ce que l'homme masqué attendait de lui et hésita encore un peu. Il pensa à Shelley qui... non, mauvais exemple, il se fichait de sa sœur vu qu'elle ne pensait qu'à le battre dès qu'elle venait leur rendre visite. Ses pensées allèrent à sa chère maman qui devait dormir paisiblement dans son lit, en compagnie de son père. Eux, ils semblaient pourtant capables de se défendre tous seuls. Le seul qui risquait vraiment quelque chose, c'était lui, Stanley Randall Marsh. Cette pensée lui fit remonter un frisson dans le dos mais il essaya de le contenir. Il se serait senti pathétique de trembler devant le héros qui lui avait mille meilleures raisons de trembler et qu'il ne le faisait pas. Il déglutit péniblement, ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se ravisa, recommença sans succès avant d'enfin laisser échapper, dans un murmure :

« Que veux-tu que je fasse pour toi ? »

* * *

Rin sortait tout juste de la salle de bain. Cette fois, elle s'était levée plus tôt pour être sûre d'être sortie avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne la surprenne. Heureusement que Len était assez poli pour frapper avant d'entrer parce que sinon hier il aurait tout découvert. Comme pour se venger, se fut à son tour qu'elle frappa à la porte de la chambre de son jumeau, pensant qu'il dormait encore. Personne ne lui répondit, elle se permit donc d'ouvrir la porte et remarqua que le lit était vide. Le sourire qu'elle arborait s'effaça rapidement pour laisser place à du mécontentement. Où était-il passé encore cet imbécile ? Après l'avoir envoyée bouler hier soir à propos de Kenny, elle avait une terrible envie de le frapper. Et là, elle ne pensait pas qu'à la porte de sa chambre. Elle commençait à se demander où elle pourrait le chercher quand elle entendit le son de la télévision. Elle se rapprocha du salon mais s'arrêta juste devant la porte en remarquant que son frère regardait les infos. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Si elle avait encore eut un doute maintenant elle en était sûre, il fallait l'empêcher de regarder les infos. Pour sa sécurité.

-_ « ... troisième personne égorgée dans une ruelle sombre. Près du corps nous avons pu remarquer des traces de sang mais elles ne semblent pas appartenir à la victime. Les labos ont fait des recherches ADN sans parvenir à identifier les échantillons car deux types de sangs se sont mélangés. Cela confirmerait quelques doutes. Quelqu'un lutte contre le crime dans cette ville, même s'il serait arrivé trop tard pour sauver la victime. Citoyens de South Park, nous ne sommes plus seuls !... »_

La télévision s'éteignit d'un seul coup et Len s'attendit à voir sa mère surgir dans son dos. Ce ne fut pourtant pas sa mère, c'était sa jumelle. Il lui sourit, espérant qu'elle au moins elle comprendrait qu'il avait besoin de s'informer sur le monde qui l'entourait mais ce qu'elle dit lui fit perdre le sourire.

« Len, faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de regarder ce genre de conneries.

\- Ah non, pas toi aussi !

\- Comment ça "moi aussi" ?

\- Maman aussi elle ne veut pas que je regarde les informations, je suis plus un bébé je peux supporter les horreurs qu'ils disent !

\- Va dire ça à maman, on va voir si après tu fais encore ton malin. A moins que tu ne préfères que je me charge de ta punition ? »

Len se mit à blêmir devant l'air sadique de sa sœur. Non, il n'en avait pas la moindre petite envie... Rapidement, le jeune blond se leva et s'éloigna, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire. Autant, quand ils habitaient encore au Japon, ils étaient très proches mais là, Len sentait que c'était en train de changer. Malgré le fait qu'ils se connaissaient depuis leur naissance, Len commençait à avoir peur d'elle. Elle devenait de plus en plus bizarre au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'intégrait au monde américain. Ça faisait remonter des frissons dans le dos du blond. Il allait ouvrir la poignée de la porte quand sa jumelle le retint par le bras. Il ne l'avait même pas entendue s'approcher et il sentit la peur s'amplifier à son contact. Qu'est-ce qu'elle comptait lui faire ?

« Dis, Len, je pourrais voir le livre que tu lisais, hier soir ?

\- Il... Il est pas à moi.

\- Si tu savais comme je m'en fous ! »

Len se dégagea et se mit à courir jusque dans sa chambre, de plus en plus effrayé par l'attitude de Rin. Une fois à l'intérieur, il tourna le verrou pour bloquer la porte. Elle était vraiment en train de changer et Len comprit également qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui. Il se mordait nerveusement la lèvre, s'attendant à ce qu'à tout moment elle se précipite sur sa porte et essaye de l'ouvrir. Il avait peur d'elle. Ses yeux azurs se posèrent sur le Necronomicon, ce dernier délicatement posé sur son bureau. C'était après le bouquin qu'elle en avait, il devait le rendre à Henrietta le plus vite possible. Pourtant, s'il avait pu, il l'aurait gardé encore un peu. Cette histoire de "nouveau prophète" l'intriguait quelque peu...

* * *

Une fois arrivé dans l'établissement scolaire, Len chercha la gothique d'hier des yeux. Il avait fait en sorte de s'éloigner de sa jumelle le plus possible et fut soulagé de constater qu'elle ne s'occupait plus aucunement de lui, trop contente de retrouver ses amies. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de soulagement et finit enfin par retrouver la gothique. Elle fumait à l'intérieur, elle n'avait vraiment pas peur de se faire choper. Len s'assit rapidement à côté d'elle, profitant du fait que la cour ne soit pas encore noire de monde, sans quoi il n'aurait en aucun cas eut la force de rejoindre Henrietta. Elle leva ses yeux sombres vers lui et ils prirent une lueur intéressée qui fit plaisir à Len, bizarrement.

« Alors, qu'en as-tu pensé ?

\- Je... je l'ai fini en une soirée ! J'adore les idéaux défendus dans ce bouquin !

\- Je peux te le laisser quelques jours de plus si tu veux ?

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, ma sœur n'aime pas que j'ai ce genre de lectures...

\- Tu te fies à ce que dit ta sœur ? »

Len blêmit une nouvelle fois en ce rappelant de la scène qu'elle lui avait fait ce matin. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait s'opposer à un tel monstre, sa sœur lui semblait de moins en moins proche d'un être humain au niveau psychologique. Henrietta le laissa tranquille en comprenant finalement que sa sœur, dont elle ignorait jusqu'au physique, lui fichait une peur bleue. Elle reprit le bouquin avec un certain soulagement, elle avait presque eut peur que Len le déchire puisqu'au début il n'avait pas l'air si emballé que ça. Mais bon, recruter de nouveaux adeptes de Cthulhu faisait partie de son devoir de fidèle. Elle rangea le livre dans son sac, détournant quelques minutes le regard de son interlocuteur. Quand elle se redressa, la fin de la phrase qu'elle était en train de prononcer se perdit dans l'espace ambiant.

« Est-ce que toi aussi, cette histoire de "nouveau prophète" te... »

Le blondinet avait disparu et elle entendit un cri perçant traverser toute la cours. Elle se leva et couru rapidement vers celle-ci. Elle fut surprise de retrouver le même blond face à la nouvelle -Rin c'est ça ?- qui paraissait totalement effrayée. La gothique se demandait bien comment le blond avait fait pour se retrouver de l'autre côté de la cour en moins d'une seconde à peine. Henrietta s'assit sans bruits non loin de la scène. Peut-être que la nouvelle lui en dirait plus sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle posa son regard sombre sur le blond, le trouvant soudain plus assuré que tout à l'heure quand elle lui parlait. Bon, peut-être aussi que c'était parce qu'il se trouvait face à une fille effrayée. Ouais, ça devait être ça. Pour Henrietta il n'y avait aucun doute quand à l'identité de l'individu. Elle écouta cependant ce qu'avait à dire la blonde, qui se trouva bien plus intéressant qu'elle ne l'espérait.

« M-Mais... Pourquoi tu es encore là ?!

\- Je te signale que cet établissement est aussi le mien.

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots Kenneth, je suis sûre que tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

\- Non, je ne comprend pas... »

Un mauvais pressentiment venait de s'emparer du blondinet. Et si la jeune fille se rappelait de ce qu'il s'était passé hier, dans les toilettes ? Non, c'était impossible, personne ne se souvenait jamais de ce genre de choses alors pourquoi est-ce que cette fille..? Les yeux clairs de Kenny se fixèrent sur Cartman. Serait-ce lui qui l'avait prévenue ? Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Cartman était le seul au courant de sa malédiction. Il finit par se rendre compte que toute la classe s'était attroupée autour d'eux, sûrement attirés par l'étrange attitude de Rin. Il aperçut une fille qu'il avait déjà vaguement croisée de temps à autre, une gothique, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Il avait déjà tenté de la draguer, mais ça n'avait pas fait long feu, les gothiques ne le tentait pas plus que ça et puis... c'était pas facile à draguer. Ça prenait du temps, tout ça juste pour se retrouver face à quelqu'un de dépressif qui ne pensait qu'à la Mort, tout ce que Kenny voulait à tout prix oublier. Il recentra son attention sur Rin quand cette dernière vint lui attraper le bras. Il la regarda faire d'un air interrogateur.

« Eh, tu fous quoi là ?

\- Je vérifie que je suis pas tarée. Si tu es en vie alors que hier je t'ai vu mort, c'est qu'il y a quand même un problème tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je suis mort ? Lança Kenny d'un air qu'il voulait convainquant. Mais non, si j'étais mort, je serais au cimetière !

\- Dans ce cas, explique-moi pourquoi je t'ai vu mort hier, dans les toilettes ?

\- C'est normal, lança une voix désagréable derrière Kenny, il peut pas mourir.

\- Cartman, soupira le concerné, ta gueule ! »

Le gros garçon avait un sourire ravi sur le visage alors qu'il se rapprochait de la jeune blonde, lui chuchotant pas mal de choses à l'oreille. Rin, qui semblait effrayée tout à l'heure, reprit peu à peu des couleurs. Elle n'était pas seule et, en plus de ça, on ne pouvait halluciner à deux. Tout seul encore, c'était possible mais à deux c'était plus compliqué, surtout quand on était dans une école et que la rumeur de la mort de Kenny avait vite circulé hier. La blonde allait reprendre la parole quand la sonnerie la coupa. Elle fut obligée de se diriger vers l'entrée du bâtiment, Kenny essayant de l'éviter du mieux qu'il le put. Mais la blonde n'en avait pas fini avec lui et il le savait.

Attendant que les élèves des classes inférieures se soient éloignés, Henrietta attrapa son sac et essaya de trouver un endroit où elle était sûre de ne pas être dérangée. Dès qu'elle s'y trouva, elle composa un numéro et porta son téléphone à son oreille. Au bout de plusieurs sonneries, quelqu'un finit enfin par décrocher. Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle reconnu la voix. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé qu'elle avait eut peur de faire un faux numéro.

« Allô ?

\- Oui. C'est Henrietta Biggle.

\- Hen' ? Je t'avais demandé de ne plus m'appeler, tu te rends compte que-

\- C'est important, c'est à propos de Cthulhu.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Non, c'est mieux qu'un problème... »

* * *

Del était sur les nerfs. Depuis tout à l'heure, il tournait en rond dans son bureau sans savoir par quel bout prendre ce qu'il se passait. Il y a peu de temps, il avait gagné un allié de poids, mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance. Il ressortit le dossier des meurtres et le posa sur la table. Un troisième cadavre était venu s'ajouter à la liste des malheureux décédés. Mais s'ils finissaient tous comme l'avait prétendu son allié, il n'y avait plus rien à craindre de ce côté-là. Enfin, en espérant que... Un courant d'air venant de la fenêtre le fit se retourner vers cette dernière. Il afficha un sourire de circonstances avant de prononcer le nom de la personne qu'il pensait voir.

« Vous voilà enfin Gaïa ! J'ai plusieurs questions à vous poser, vous... vous n'êtes pas Gaïa.

\- Effectivement, prononça Mysterion d'un ton froid. Qui est cette Gaïa ?

\- Écoute gamin, je n'ai plus le temps de jouer avec toi. Tu dis que cette ville a besoin d'un héros ? Eh bien c'est fait alors tu n'a plus à te mêler des affaires de la police.

\- Vous lui faites confiance ?

\- Oui. Enfin, bien plus qu'à toi en tout cas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que contrairement à toi, s'énerva le flic, Gaïa ne se balade pas avec un costume de clown et n'a pas hésité une seconde à nous montrer son visage.

\- Dans ce cas, votre super-héros est vraiment très con. Il a mit ses proches en danger en révélant son identité à tous vos flics.

\- Il n'y a que moi qui ai vu son visage. Et Gaïa n'a pas d'ordres à recevoir de votre part, son travail est bien meilleur que le votre ! Si vous suiviez les informations, vous saurez que c'est "notre" super-héros qui s'est battu contre l'égorgeur. »

Mysterion fronça les sourcils. Un égorgeur se baladait en ville ? Décidément, ne pas pouvoir regarder les informations lui jouait bien des tours. Mais ce flic venait de lui donner une information précieuse, maintenant il pourrait presque retourner voir Stan pour lui demander de rechercher les infos sur l'égorgeur. Le flic dut se rendre compte en le regardant qu'il avait dit une connerie car sa première réaction fut de s'insulter mentalement. Quel crétin, il venait de livrer une info de choix à ce prétendu "Mysterion". Soudain, une lueur inquiétante se mit à danser dans les yeux du héros, ce qui fit reculer Del de quelques pas. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez ce type ? S'il avait des preuves contre lui, il l'aurait sûrement mit en prison.

« Si j'arrive à vous ramener l'égorgeur avant Gaïa, m'accorderez-vous votre confiance ?

\- Il faut voir, si vous vous montrez digne de protéger South Park je ne pourrais qu'avoir confiance en vous.

\- Vous ne disiez pas ça tout à l'heure.

\- Je sais... »

Del hésita un instant à révéler ses réelles motivations. Il ne pouvait décidément faire confiance à personne et se confier à quelqu'un qu'il ne prenait pas au sérieux serait du suicide. Pourtant, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il en avait trop dit devant ce garçon qui se prenait pour Batman. Il échangea un nouveau regard avec lui avant de soupirer. Il n'avait plus le choix à présent, il ne voulait pas risquer que Gaïa apprenne que les services de police ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance. La seule chose qui empêcherait Mysterion de lui en parler serait de les mettre en concurrence. Il hésita encore quelques secondes avant de se lancer.

« Le problème c'est que les services de polices ne font pas vraiment confiance à Gaïa, mais il faut pas que ça se sache. Malheureusement nous ne pouvons envoyer un espion surveiller tous ses faits et gestes. Ça va vous paraître sûrement très bête mais, comme je sais maintenant que vous êtes en concurrence sur la même affaire, vous allez être amenés à vous croiser plusieurs fois.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi.

\- En fait, je me demandais si vous ne pouviez pas surveiller Gaïa pour nous.

\- Hein ?!

\- Rien de méchant si ça peut te rassurer, il s'agira juste de gagner sa confiance et, pourquoi pas, faire équipe avec Gaïa pour s'assurer que... bref, comme ça tu auras la police avec toi et tu pourras vraiment dire que tu t'es mis au service de la justice.

\- Je n'ai pas d'intérêt à faire une chose aussi lâche. Si c'est ça votre justice, vous pouvez vous la foutre au cul ! »

Le flic commença à sortir son arme et la pointa vers Mysterion. Il réalisa soudain ce qu'il était en train de faire et voulut baisser son flingue. Malheureusement, l'habitude l'en empêchait, mais également autre chose. Maintenant, le héros en savait trop. S'il allait tout raconter à Gaïa, le policier ne pourrait plus jamais compter sur personne. Il s'arma donc de patience et releva le chien de son arme, visant toujours Mysterion avec détermination.

« Je suis désolé petit, mais tu en sais trop. Si tu comptes tout raconter à Gaïa, tu ne me laisses pas d'autre choix que de te tuer.

\- Eh bien allez-y, ne vous gênez pas, tirez si c'est ce que vous pensez juste. Mais vous ne vaudrez pas mieux que les criminels que vous arrêtez tous les jours. Vous serez un meurtrier, comme eux.

\- C-Comment peux-tu dire une telle..? Commença Del, soudain déstabilisé par sa détermination.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais menacé d'aucune manière que ce soit, vous risquez de tuer un innocent en appuyant sur cette gâchette.

\- N-Non, se crispa le flic, tu te réfugies derrière de beaux discours car tu ne veux pas mourir. Un héros donnerait sa vie pour la ville, toi tu es encore trop couard pour le faire, tes paroles le montrent bien. »

Mysterion s'avança vers le policier et lui fit pointer le pistolet sur sa tempe. Dans les yeux du héros pouvait se lire une détermination qui fit trembler Del. Il n'en fallut pas plus au policier pour comprendre que l'homme masqué n'avait pas peur de mourir, il se devait de reconnaître ses torts. Il allait baisser son arme quand une voix féminine se fit entendre derrière eux, elle avait l'air amusée.

« Eh bien eh bien, j'ai déjà un concurrent ? »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent de concert, visiblement pris au dépourvu. Sur la fenêtre se trouvait assise une jeune fille dont le visage était couvert d'un loup violet/bleu cachant visiblement son identité. Mysterion frissonna en voyant qu'elle avait les jambes presque entièrement découvertes mais il eut vite fait de remarquer son petit pantalon bouffant qui cachait sa culotte. Bon, si lui on le comparait à Batman, cette fille ne ressemblait en aucun cas à Catwoman avec son t-shirt bouffant qui ne mettait aucunement ses formes en valeur. Enfin, en admettant qu'elle en ai, justement, des formes. Le dernier détail qui frappa le héros fut ses longs cheveux platine qui s'agitaient au vent. Une vieille ? On aurait pas dit, avec son corps mince et encore juvénile. La jeune fille surpris le regard de Mysterion sur elle et elle ne se priva pas pour le foudroyer du regard. Elle s'adressa directement au sergent.

« Je ne vous pensais pas si puéril M. Delaun, lever votre arme face à un inconscient de son genre...

\- Inconscient ?! S'emporta Mysterion.

\- Oh, mais c'est qu'il perd vite son sang-froid le petit, quel dommage !

\- Gaïa, intervint le sergent, ça suffit maintenant ! Nous avons mieux à faire que de nous quereller pour si peu. »

Mysterion grinça des dents, ce n'était pas lui qui était en faute mais bel et bien cette fille qui... Une seconde, le sergent Delaun venait bien de l'appeler Gaïa à l'instant ? Le garçon l'observa de nouveau et songea que niveau costume elle ne valait pas mieux que lui. Alors c'était elle la fameuse Gaïa dont le sergent n'arrêtait pas de lui rabattre les oreilles depuis tout à l'heure ? Elle n'avait pas l'air digne de confiance, en effet, et puis on ne pouvait pas se fier à quelqu'un d'aussi provocant dans ses paroles, cette fille n'avait vraiment peur de rien en se frottant comme ça à Mysterion. Gaïa finit par descendre de la fenêtre et se déplaça vers le placard à dossiers sans que Del ne fasse le moindre geste pour l'arrêter. Si ça avait été le garçon qui avait fait ce geste, nul doute que le flic lui aurait tiré dessus. Mysterion se sentit de plus en plus exaspéré mais il ne dit rien.

« Si je suis revenue c'est pour vous demander de l'aide de la part de vos hommes, commença-t-elle d'une voix assurée. Il se trouve qu'une secte s'est rassemblée il y a peu de temps par ici et, si j'ai bien compris, il est question d'une cérémonie d'importance visant à la résurrection de leur dieu vénéré.

\- Une secte ? Continua Del. Quel est le rapport avec nous ?

\- Ce n'est pas à la police de s'occuper de ce genre de choses ?  
Ce n'est pas grave, soupira-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes, je passais juste vous délivrer l'info, après je me démerde. Au revoir sergent et... comment s'appelle ce clown en fait ?

\- Je suis pas un clown, déclara le héros d'un ton froid. Mon nom est Mysterion.

\- Mysterion ? Pas très original, ça ressemble au méchant dans Spiderman. »

Le héros se força à ne pas répliquer, se recomposant le masque froid et impénétrable qu'il s'était entraîné à former jusque là, quand il était face à lui-même dans le miroir de sa salle de bain délabrée. Il n'eurent pas à la supporter longtemps car, après un dernier au revoir, elle sauta de la fenêtre comme l'avait fait Mysterion la fois dernière. Dès qu'elle eut disparu, le héros se tourna vers le sergent de police, le regard sombre.

« Je comprend que vous ne lui fassiez pas confiance, elle a un grain.

\- Peut-être. Si tu permets, il me reste un tas de choses à faire gamin alors si tu pouvais-

\- Je vais vous aider. »

* * *

Len soupira de soulagement dès qu'il remarqua que la journée était enfin terminée. Il n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure. Il parlait avec Henrietta quand quelqu'un l'avait tiré par le bras pour l'amener dans un coin tranquille. C'était une fille dont les joues avaient une drôle de teinte écarlate à en juger par le fait que la couleur de son visage s'accordait facilement celle de sa cravate. Cette fille l'avait prit pour Kenny McCormick et elle lui avait fait une déclaration d'amour enflammée qui avait beaucoup surpris le blond. Sa ressemblance avec le pauvre lui semblait un peu trop importante à son goût. Non pas que ça lui déplaisait, seulement il avait moins l'impression d'être unique. D'ordinaire il était le seul garçon blond mais là... Là il n'était pas tout seul et il avait bien dut le remarquer avec des gens comme Pip ou Tweek. Mais le pire restait Kenny, tout ça parce que leur ressemblance était frappante, à la limite s'ils arrivaient à les différencier. Ça avait souvent été le cas d'ailleurs. Une main se posa sur son épaule et, par réflexe, il se tourna vivement vers la personne, d'un air apeuré. Il s'attendait à ce que se soit Rin qui le menace de nouveau, mais quand il croisa le regard sombre d'Henrietta, il lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Elle eut un petit rire nerveux, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction.

« Je t'ai fais peur ? »

Len préféra ne pas répondre. En la regardant, il se demanda si elle aussi ne le prenait pas pour Kenny. Peut-être valait-il mieux éclaircir les choses tout de suite s'il comptait avoir une relation plus poussée avec elle et qu'elle puisse l'appeler par son vrai prénom. Après, elle ne paraissait pas si bête, elle avait sûrement remarqué qu'il se s'agissait pas de la même personne. Il allait lui révéler son identité mais Henrietta le devança avec un joli sourire.

« Dis, je peux te raccompagner chez toi ? »

Le blondinet regarda autour de lui, vérifiant que sa soeur ne soit pas encore là. Ça aurait été bête de gâcher un tel moment d'intimité. Il se rendit compte qu'Henrietta et lui étaient les seuls qui étaient encore au lycée. Il faut dire qu'à force de discuter alors que les autres étaient pressés de rentrer chez eux, c'était tout à fait logique. Len observa le ciel d'un air inquiet, la nuit commençait à tomber. Il se tourna de nouveau vers la gothique qui venait d'allumer une clope.

« Tu es sûre ? Il va faire nuit quand tu rentreras chez toi.

\- Tu habites si loin que ça du lycée ?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Et puis, dans le pire des cas, je suis un oiseau de nuit alors l'obscurité ne me fait pas peur !

\- Et l'égorgeur ?

\- On va passer par Mogan Street ?

\- J'habite pas loin...

\- Tant pis, soupira-t-elle après avoir lâché une longue volute de fumée, j'aviserais si je le croise. Il ne me fait pas peur, mourir est bien plus doux que la souffrance de la vie. Tu permets ? Il faut que j'envoie un SMS pour prévenir mes parents.

\- Oh euuh... Oui oui. »

Il la regarda faire sans se poser plus de questions. Quand elle eut fini d'envoyer son SMS, Len entrepris une marche assez rapide en voyant la lumière du jour décroître un peu plus chaque minutes. Contrairement à Henrietta, Len n'aimait pas vraiment l'obscurité. Ça lui rappelait tellement de mauvais souvenirs... La gothique fumait sa cigarette sans dire un mot, comme si elle était perdue dans de sombres pensées que seuls les gothiques peuvent avoir et Len n'osait pas engager la conversation. Le trajet lui parut se finir trop vite quand il arriva enfin non loin de Mogan Street. Il se tourna vers Henrietta pour se préparer à lui dire « au revoir » avant de rentrer chez lui quand la gothique écrasa sa cigarette et se jeta sur lui. Len ne put retenir un cri d'horreur, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Il essaya de se débattre sans succès. La gothique avait de la force dans les bras, comme si elle faisait de la boxe ou de la musculation. Len déglutit péniblement.

« Q-qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

\- Moi ? Rien. Mais eux oui ! Ajouta-t-elle d'un signe de tête vers le bout de la ruelle. »

Des ombres jusqu'ici dissimulées par les murs s'avancèrent vers eux. Plusieurs personnes félicitèrent la gothique et, dès qu'elle lâcha enfin Len, elle alla se ranger à côté des autres. Le blond voulut en profiter pour s'enfuir, mais il se fit assommer sans avoir le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste. Alors qu'il perdait conscience, son regard affolé se fixa sur Henrietta. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Elle lui avait tendu un piège et lui, comme un abruti, il ne s'en était même pas aperçu. Il se sentait pitoyable. Petit à petit, ses paupières se fermèrent sans qu'il puisse exercer le moindre contrôle dessus. Puis, ce fut le noir.


	5. IV

**Ce chapitre contient une scène de torture.  
C'est la première scène de ce genre que je décris alors elle n'est peut-être pas très terrible mais je compte sur vous pour m'aider à l'améliorer, si vous avez des remarques à faire ^^  
Sur ce bonne lecture à vous tous et joyeuses fêtes !**

* * *

**~IV~**

Quand Len se réveilla, il eut du mal à savoir où il était. Il faut dire qu'il faisait vraiment très sombre et ses yeux mirent du temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Il essaya de bouger, mais un tintement métallique le glaça d'effrois. Il était enchaîné au mur par de longues chaînes d'acier. Comme dans les films, sauf que pour lui ça n'avait vraiment rien de plaisant. Il essaya de nouveau de bouger, ses chevilles cette fois, mais le même tintement métallique acheva de le décourager. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, il le savait. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'habituer à l'obscurité et ce qu'il vit le terrifia. Il ne put retenir un nouveau cri de terreur. Il n'aurait pas dut chercher à savoir. Il avait la gorge sèche, mais malgré tout ça ne l'empêcha pas de hurler.

« AU SECOURS ! C'EST UNE ERREUR JE VOUS LE JURE ! DÉTACHEZ-MOI ! »

Seul le silence lui répondit et le jeune blond commença à désespérer. Il allait crever comme un chien dans cette cellule humide sans avoir la moindre petite idée de pourquoi il était ici. Il baissa les yeux et put enfin apercevoir ses chaînes. Il grimaça en voyant qu'elles avaient commencé à entamer la chaire tendre de ses chevilles. Il n'avait plus d'échappatoire et tous les instruments de torture fichés aux murs lui nouait les entrailles. Il y en avait même certaines dont il ignorait totalement l'existence avant de jeter un regard hasardeux vers elles. Leur seule vue le fit frissonner et il se décida à refermer les yeux. Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière... Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il ne se serait pas laissé avoir comme un débutant par Henrietta.

Tiens, en parlant de la gothique, pourquoi lui avait-elle fait ça ? Elle n'avait pourtant aucune raison valable de lui en vouloir pour un quelconque agissement de sa part. Au contraire, elle semblait même plutôt heureuse que Len s'intéresse au culte de Cthulhu quelques heures plus tôt. Étais-ce bien quelques heures d'ailleurs ? Len ne savait pas du tout combien de temps il était resté dans les vapes, mais au moins suffisamment pour qu'il soit transporté jusqu'ici et entravé par des chaînes métalliques. Len allait recommencer à appeler, avec l'énergie du désespoir, quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand, rependant une grande quantité de lumière dans la pièce sombre. Le blond fut obligé de cligner des yeux pour essayer de voir les silhouettes menaçantes qui se dressaient devant lui.

Au début, il ne reconnut personne. Les formes étaient à contre-jour et, avec ses yeux explosés, il n'y voyait pas grand-chose. Puis, vint le moment où l'une des silhouettes se mit à parler. Len reconnut tout de suite cette voix féminine et un peu enrouée à cause de l'effet de la cigarette. Henrietta. Il fut soudain saisit d'un espoir d'être libéré, mais cela ne dura pas quand il comprit ce qu'elle disait.

« Ne lui fait pas trop de mal, d'accord ?

\- Je vais faire ce que je peux, entonna une voix grave d'un air assez sinistre. »

Len, apeuré, remarqua le fouet que la personne tenait dans sa main. Il voulu de nouveau se débattre et, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de se sauver, il continua de se tortiller désespérément. C'était nerveux. Ses yeux clairs renvoyaient un éclat de frayeur alors que le type se rapprochait de lui. Il chercha Henrietta du regard, mais la gothique était déjà partie depuis un moment maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas assister à la scène de torture. Bien qu'elle soit gothique, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait des penchants sadiques. Le premier coup de fouet retentit et Henrietta se boucha les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les cris déchirants de Len. Ses larmes se mirent à couler. C'était pire de ne pas entendre car ce qu'elle imaginait était dix fois pire. Mais, si torturer son ami était nécessaire pour le culte, elle se devait de ne pas intervenir. C'est ainsi qu'elle partit une courant du bâtiment, les joues toujours noyées de larmes. Elle remarqua à peine qu'elle était suivie et, malheureusement pour elle, elle s'en aperçut trop tard, quand la lourde massue d'un flic s'abattit sur sa nuque.

* * *

Rin rentrait tout juste chez elle. Elle avait laissé son jumeau tout seul en ayant vu qu'il discutait avec une fille. Maintenant, elle traînait dans les rues désertes pour espérer tomber sur lui. Il faisait nuit à présent, et dire qu'elle ne trépignait d'impatience de savoir qui était cette fille serait mentir. Pour une fois qu'il se concentrait sur autre chose que de la suivre partout comme s'il était un petit chien, Rin saluait son initiative. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas son frère, mais des fois elle le trouvait tellement collant ! Elle n'avait pas toujours envie de l'avoir dans les pattes, notamment quand elle voulait parler de trucs de filles avec d'autres filles. Seulement des filles. Malheureusement, son frère était tout sauf une fille. Elle avait apprécié les efforts qu'il avait fait depuis son arrivée en Amérique pour se démarquer un peu, elle pouvait même dire qu'elle en était fière. Pourtant, de son point de vue, ce n'était pas encore assez !

C'était là qu'intervenait la jeune fille qu'elle avait vue traîner avec son frère. D'ordinaire elle n'aimait pas trop les gothiques, mais elle pensait qu'elle allait finir par s'y faire puisque leurs longs regards langoureux la mettait mal à l'aise. Petit cachottier, et dire qu'il soutenait mordicus qu'il n'avait personne en vue pour le moment ! Poussant un long soupir, elle se décida enfin à pousser la porte de chez elle et elle s'écroula sur le canapé. C'était le week-end, et elle comptait bien en profiter pour oublier un peu ce changement de climat. Bon, il lui restait tout de même pas mal de choses à faire, mais elle avait le temps. Elle n'avait pas à agir tout de suite.

Sa mère passa non loin d'elle, la voyant en position de « Baleine Échouée », et elle se mit à rire. Rin n'y fit cependant pas réellement attention. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Elle était concentrée sur autre chose. Un des seuls obstacles à sa montée dans la hiérarchie des écoles. Elle voulait devenir déléguée, mais cela lui semblait pour l'instant impossible. Les délégués avaient déjà été élus, et il s'agissait de Wendy et Kyle. Wendy serait facile à évincer, mais pas Kyle. Même s'il était destitué de ses fonctions de délégué, il lui poserait encore plus de problèmes avec ses notes anormalement élevées. Il restait par conséquent le problème numéro 1 et elle devait tout faire pour le doubler, ou alors l'empêcher de la doubler pour de bon. Mais comment pouvait-elle réussir son coup ?

Un sourire sadique commença à s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Oui, elle venait de trouver un truc implacable. Contre ça, Kyle ne pourrait pas lutter bien longtemps...

* * *

Le fouet claqua une fois par terre et Len ne put retenir un cri de terreur. Les nerfs le forcèrent de nouveau à se débattre même s'il savait qu'il n'arriverait à rien sinon se faire mal. L'homme s'approcha encore plus du blond et ce dernier décida de ne plus bouger. Ça lui causait plus de douleurs qu'autre chose et il ne pourrait pas traverser les menottes à moins d'être un fantôme... Alors que Len commençait à se faire au sort qui l'attendait, une voix qu'il connaissait retentit dans tout le couloir, autoritaire. Il fronça les sourcils, incapable de mettre un visage dessus. Pourtant, il aurait bien aimé appeler la personne par son prénom, histoire de lui demander de l'aide. La phrase prononcé par l'individu lui coupa toute envie de fuir.

« Je vais m'en charger Will, je suis persuadé que tu as mieux à faire.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais ! Bandez-lui les yeux, j'ai aucune envie qu'il sache qui je suis. »

Lui bander les yeux ? Il en était hors de question ! Dès que le type commença à s'approcher de lui, il tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour éviter qu'il arrive à nouer le bandeau correctement. Ça énervait clairement le fameux Will, tant et si bien qu'il finit par le frapper. Len, qui ne s'attendait pas à temps de violences de la part de son agresseur, eut un petit moment d'absence. C'était tout à fait légitime, mais Will en profita pour lui nouer correctement le bandeau à la nuque. Il le serra même un peu trop puisque la douleur fit reprendre conscience à Len. Puis, la même voix gutturale que tout à l'heure se fit entendre. Elle était désagréable, mais Len se forçait à se concentrer sur elle pour essayer de la reconnaître.

« Serre pas trop fort, après il arrivera plus à se rendre compte qu'on lui donne des coups de fouet !

\- C'est vraiment nécessaire de le torturer ? Avait demandé une autre personne qui n'avait pas parlé jusqu'à présent.

\- Évidement ! Railla Will. Plus il y aura de sang, plus Cthulhu sera content. »

Len tressailli. Même avec les yeux bandés, il n'était pas passé à côté de l'information. Ils avaient prononcé le nom de _Cthulhu_. C'était le dieu du culte noir d'Henrietta, celui qui figurait dans le livre qu'elle lui avait demandé de lire. Le livre qu'il avait adoré et qu'il lui avait rendu le lendemain à cause de sa sœur. Comment elle avait pu lui faire ça ? Il lui avait fait confiance, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'avait conduit dans un tel endroit ? Il n'avait aucune envie de souffrir, il... Et si tout cela faisait partie du rite initiatique pour entrer dans le culte ? Après tout, il y en avait dans toutes les religions alors pourquoi pas dans celle-ci ? Il prit une grande inspiration, ne prenant pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. De toute manière, les mots sortirent tout seuls.

« Écoutez, je ne sais pas encore si j'ai envie de vénérer Cthulhu. Henrietta m'en a parlé et c'est vrai que l'idéologie m'a plut, mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que je veux intégrer votre culte ! Laissez-moi le temps d'y réfléchir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que vous m'avez enchaîné ici ? »

Tous les fidèles présents dans la salle se mirent à rire et soudain, Len se rendit compte qu'ils étaient bien plus de trois. Même s'il avait réussi à se libérer de ses chaînes, il ne serait sûrement pas allé bien loin. Le blond sentit le désespoir s'emparer de lui. Il était fichu. La seule voix qu'il connaissait dans cette masse n'avait pas de nom, elle refusait de lui montrer son visage et, en prime, elle ne voulait que le torturer. Henrietta était là au début, mais Len était persuadé qu'elle était partie à présent. Elle le laissait tout seul dans un monde inconnu pour lui. Un monde où il risquait seulement de trouver du désespoir et de la souffrance. Le bandeau trop serré devint tout d'un coup humide. Il était en train de pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter, mais il pleurait en silence. Il attendait sa sentence avec courage, même s'il avait conscience qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il savait que, s'ils lui posait des questions, il répondrait tout ce qu'il savait, et ce pour échapper à une douleur encore plus atroce. Le premier coup de fouet claqua contre le dos nu du blond et la douleur fut telle que Len ne put s'empêcher de hurler. Les fidèles applaudirent et le blond se rendit compte avec horreur que ce qu'ils cherchaient n'était pas des réponses, mais bien à le torturer jusqu'au bout. Len se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang au coup de fouet suivant. Il avait honte, il se sentait tellement mal...

Les plaies de son dos s'accumulant inévitablement, Len avait cessé de lutter. Chaque coup lui causait une douleur bien supérieure maintenant que la chair de son dos était à vif. Quand allaient-ils enfin arrêter ? Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi on lui infligeait ce supplice, et il n'avait toujours pas envie de le savoir. Il avait mal, il souffrait, tout ça sans savoir ce qu'il se passait réellement dans la tête de ses agresseurs. Être privé de la vue l'handicapait aussi grandement car il ne supportait pas ce noir. Ça l'empêchait de se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur. Sans crier gare, celui qui semblait être le chef fit arrêter le fouet par sa voix autoritaire. Il proposa ensuite aux autres s'ils voulaient essayer. S'ils voulaient participer à la création du nouveau prophète. Aussi épuisé que fut Len, il saisit le mot prophète. Tout était de plus en plus obscur dans sa tête, et le dernier coup de fouet acheva ce qu'il avait commencé. La douleur était si forte que le blond sombra dans l'inconscience. Il ne savait pas s'ils continuaient à le frapper, mais il ne voulait pas savoir. Il accueillit l'évanouissement comme une délivrance.

* * *

Quand Henrietta ouvrit les yeux, c'est avec panique qu'elle se retrouva face au Sergent Delaun qui la dévisageait d'un air grave. Elle essaya de bouger les mains mais se rendit compte qu'on lui avait passé les menottes. Son regard devint apeuré et elle se mit à trembler légèrement. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de lui passer les menottes, aucune sinon celle du culte qui pouvait gêner les flics pour une raison ou une autre. Peut-être pensaient-ils qu'il s'agissait d'une secte ? Dans le fond, ils n'auraient pas vraiment tort, vu la petite hiérarchie qui s'était instaurée entre les adorateurs et les Grands Anciens qui pensaient détenir le savoir absolu. Ça c'était bien un truc qui l'avait répugnée quand elle avait adhéré au culte. Oui, elle avait des idéaux anarchiques et ne supportait pas que l'on essaye de la faire plier à des règles bien précises. Ils se comportaient tous comme des petites putes conformistes de merde.

Mais là, Henrietta était loin de ce genre de pensées. Pour l'instant, elle cherchait juste un moyen de filer rapidement entre les griffes des flics avant qu'ils n'essayent de se montrer trop curieux à son égard. Elle sentait qu'elle allait détester ça. Pourtant, le regard insistant du Sergent ne la quittait pas des yeux. Bizarrement, la lueur qui brillait à l'intérieur lui disait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de pleurer. Ou de vomir, au choix. Mais en tout cas, c'est celle lueur-là qui la décida à parler d'elle-même, avant que le flic ne pose la moindre question.

« M'sieur l'agent, il faut que vous me suiviez. Il se passe quelque chose de grave, ils sont en train de torturer un innocent !

\- On se calme jeune fille ! Coupa le flic. Qui me dit que tu n'essayes pas de me tendre un piège ? »

La jeune fille, ne sachant pas comment montrer la véracité de ses propos, ne pus s'empêcher de trouver que la société était vraiment mal foutue. Puis, elle se fit la réflexion que, vu qu'elle était un putain d'otage, quoi qu'elle essaye de faire ils n'allaient pas lui tirer dessus. Donc elle se releva rapidement malgré ses poignets entravés et se mit à courir, bousculant tous ceux qui se mettaient sur son chemin. Personne ne voudrait voir l'otage s'échapper et, si elle arrivait à courir assez longtemps pour arriver jusqu'à l'autel sacrificiel, elle aurait montré le chemin aux flics sans être traitée de traîtresse. C'était bien la meilleure idée qu'elle ai jamais eu.

* * *

Gaïa arriva près de la statue. Profitant du jet de lumière de la porte pour regarder sa montre, elle sourit dans l'obscurité. Elle avait bien fait d'en parler aux flics, elle entendait déjà leurs bruits de pas dans le couloir. Grâce à eux, elle allait pouvoir prendre ce qu'elle voulait sans être vue. Elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au bout de bois sculpté représentant le dieu démoniaque et fut surprise d'entendre un gémissement de douleur. La jeune fille se figea sur place. La salle n'était pas vide comme elle l'avait cru tout à l'heure.

Que faire ?

Un nouveau gémissement la décida. Cette personne ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de faire grand chose, elle avait l'air mal en point. Elle fit un autre pas vers la statue et étouffa un cri d'horreur en apercevant ce qu'elle cru être un garçon de son âge cloué aux paumes et aux chevilles à un espèce d'autel de sacrifice. Le sang coulait abondamment de ses nombreuses plaies, sûrement causées par un fouet ou autre moyen de torture peu commun à notre époque. Sauf pour les couple SM. Mais là ça n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être le cas. Gaïa détourna le regard, de peur de vomir son petit déjeuner.

« Mon dieu, gémit-elle, mais quelles genres d'horreurs ils t'on fait subir ! »

Elle se força à le fixer de nouveau, se concentrant sur son visage qui semblait être la partie de son corps la moins meurtrie. Le garçon ouvrit les yeux en entendant la voix de la jeune fille. Il fut surpris de la voir, elle n'avait pas la même tenue sombre que les membres du culte et un masque couvrait une grande partie de son visage comme si elle voulait le dissimuler. Une voleuse ? Sûrement, mais elle paraissait trop fragile pour rester ici. Les fidèles risquaient de revenir d'une minute à l'autre quand ils se seraient occupés des flics. Il lui murmura de fuir, d'une toute petite voix. La jeune fille le fixa avec de grands yeux surpris.

« Kenny ? »

L'écho résonna dans toute la pièce et cela exaspéra quelque peu Len. Elle n'allait pas s'y mettre elle aussi ! La douleur renforçait sa colère, même si elle n'était pas très profonde. Quoique... Le garçon s'était persuadé depuis longtemps que s'il était ici c'était à cause d'un malentendu. Un malentendu dut à son apparence. Il allait lui dire le fond de sa pensée quand son estomac se tordit, lui arrachant un cri de souffrance. Une gerbe de sang s'échappa de sa bouche, écarlate et épaisse. Elle s'étala sur le sol en un _plic-ploc_ douloureux. Il se demandait bien comment il faisait pour être encore en vie avec tout le sang qu'il avait perdu. Il se sentait vraiment trop faible, la mort n'allait pas tarder à venir le cueillir. Le plus tôt serait d'ailleurs le mieux... Il fixa de nouveau ses prunelles azurs dans celle de l'héroïne et prononça d'une voix faible et remplie de supplications.

« Tue-moi. »

Gaïa était troublée, elle ne fit pas le moindre geste. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler, tout ça à cause de l'horreur de ce qui se déroulait devant les yeux. Le garçon venait de cracher du sang. Les paroles du blond l'avait également touchée. Choquée même. Comment un être humain pouvait-il vouloir la mort ? Même dans un tel état, c'était impossible de désirer la mort, du moins c'était l'avis de l'adolescente. Ses poings se serrèrent, elle lutta contre les larmes qui risquaient à tout moment d'inonder ses yeux et de se mélanger au sang de la victime. Elle se ressaisit et se mit à hurler, à présent remontée à bloc.

« Mais tu vas pas bien où quoi ?! Je suis pas une meurtrière et, tant que tu n'es pas mort, je... »

Le regard de la jeune fille se porta sur l'objet tant convoité : Le Necronomicon. Elle pouvait encore le prendre et se casser en vitesse avant que ces adorateurs de magie noire ne viennent compromettre son plan. Ses yeux croisèrent de nouveau ceux du blond et elle se sentit prise d'un affreux remord quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait été prête à l'abandonner. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Kenny souffrir seul ici. Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle prit le Necronomicon et le rangea dans sa sacoche sous le regard curieux de Len. Enfin, curieux, pas tant que ça. Ça ressemblait plus à un regard mort teinté d'un peu d'amusement. Alors c'était uniquement pour ça qu'elle était venue ? Elle aurait pu le demander à Henrietta, se serait revenu au même.

Elle sortit un marteau de sa poche de pantalon et le blond frissonna. Elle comptait faire quoi là ?! Elle voulait profiter de sa souffrance pour le faire souffrir d'avantage ? Ou alors elle voulait l'empêcher de parler en le défigurant ? La peur qui avait disparut revint avec force dans l'esprit de Len et, au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de lui, le blond essayait de se coller de plus en plus à la table dans l'espoir de la traverser. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Les yeux des deux adolescents se croisèrent brièvement et la jeune fille fut surprise d'y lire de la peur. Il se tortillait dans tous les sens comme s'il voulait échapper à un adversaire terrible, malgré son état évident de faiblesse.

« Arrête de bouger, tu vas te faire du mal pour rien ! »

Len l'aurait bien écoutée mais la vision de ce marteau ne faisait qu'augmenter sa peur apparente. Gaïa ne remarqua pas le regard que le blond dardait sur le marteau, trop concentrée sur la paume droite du garçon. Elle allait commencer par là. Elle lui offrit un sourire plein de douceur sans remarquer son état de frayeur.

« T'en fait pas Kenny, c'est bientôt fini ! »

Dans un ultime effort, Len essaya de lui dire qu'il n'était pas Kenny mais ses paroles ne sortirent pas, remplacées par une nouvelle rivière de sang qui tâcha l'héroïne. Elle ne put réprimer une grimace mais, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle tourna le marteau et tira sur le clou enfoncé dans la main du garçon. Len se mit à hurler en sentant la douleur que ça lui procurait. Il commençait à voir des étoiles danser devant ses yeux. Il se sentait pitoyable, il s'était fait entuber par une fille et une autre venait le sauver. C'était presque à le dégoûter des filles. Peut-être qu'à la fin de cette histoire il penserait à se reconvertir... Ainsi, on ne le confondrait plus jamais avec Kenny, puisque lui semblait à 100% bisexuel. Combien de litres de sang avait-il perdu au juste ? Sûrement trop pour pouvoir encore marcher normalement et de toute façon, avec ses bras et ses pieds meurtris, il n'irait pas très loin tout seul. Il ne connaissait pas la fille qui était en train de l'aider, mais il doutait qu'elle ai assez de force pour le porter sur son dos. Elle allait sûrement l'abandonner dès qu'elle verrait qu'il était retombé dans les vapes comme une vraie fillette. Il eut un petit rictus qui lui permit de penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur. Oui, voilà, depuis le début il s'était toujours comporté comme une putain de gonzesse. Mais il était un mec, merde ! Il était temps qu'il se réveille !

Les étoiles tournaient encore devant les yeux du blond quand Gaïa vit que le garçon essayait de se relever. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de l'en empêcher, sachant qu'elle ne lui avait encore retiré qu'un seul clou sur les quatre qui l'entravait. La vision du pied gauche du blond se tordant et se déchirant dans tous les sens pour échapper au clou ne fit que renforcer la nausée de la jeune fille. Le sang coulait avec de plus en plus de force et de blond prenait une pâleur cadavérique. Elle ne savait plus comment gérer la situation. C'était facile de se proclamer _super-héros_, mais l'être était carrément une autre paire de manche. En soupirant, elle le força à rester allongé sur la table, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de suffire car il recommençait cinq minutes après, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur les clous à retirer. Bon, là elle devait trouver un moyen radical pour éviter qu'il bouge, sinon elle n'aurait pas fini avant que les flics n'arrivent. Elle doutait même qu'ils ne remarquent pas qu'elle avait prit une pièce à conviction. Elle se pencha vers le garçon et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le garçon, surpris, ne put faire autrement que de se laisser faire, vu que ses mains douloureuses ne pouvaient lui être d'aucune utilité. Face à Kenny, Gaïa se demanda d'abord s'il ne lui en faudrait pas plus pour qu'il arrête de bouger. Après tout, tout le monde savait que se faire embrasser était arrivé plein de fois à ce coureur de blondinet. Pourtant, en voyant les rougeurs qui se déposaient sur les joues de sa victimes, elle reprit ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle avait eut raison, il ne tentait plus de se débattre. Il fallait en profiter.

* * *

Mysterion avait suivit la gothique alors que cette dernière s'était sauvée en courant. Il avait été plus réactif que la plupart des flics, pourtant il était resté à couvert pour ne pas se faire voir. La gamine était arrivée face à une grande maison à laquelle elle avait frappé sans ménagement. Un grand type chauve était venu lui ouvrir et ses yeux avaient fait le tour de tous les patelins pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas épiés. Il allait se sentir satisfait quand il remarqua les menottes aux poignets de la jeune fille. Mysterion tendit l'oreille mais il n'entendit qu'une petite bride de la conversation. Elle semblait porter sur les agissements d'un culte. Un culte ? Il se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Gaïa avant de les quitter pour de bon. Elle les avait laissés se démerder tous seuls avec ça. Tu parles d'une héroïne...

_« Ils vénèrent un dieu noir, Cutlhu ou un truc comme ça... »_

Cutlhu ? Ce n'était pas plutôt _Cthulhu_ qu'elle avait voulu dire ? Le sang du héros ne fit qu'un tour quand il se rappela de ce que lui avait dit Len la première fois qu'il avait traîné avec la gothique. Malheureusement il n'avait pas pu l'empêcher d'aller la voir, vu qu'il s'occupait du problème de sa jumelle, mais il avait vite regretté son geste quand il lui avait parlé de Cthulhu grâce au _fabuleux_ livre qu'il avait lu. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas accordé une grande importance à ce détail, mais maintenant la donne avait changé. L'innocent torturé dont avait parlé la gothique pourrait très bien être son ami. Enfin, il se pouvait aussi qu'il se fasse des idées. Pourquoi ils iraient torturer Len ? Il ne leur avait rien fait de mal. Ce mec était aussi inoffensif qu'un mouton !

Le chauve attrapa Henrietta par le col de sa veste et la fit entrer sans plus de concessions. Il claqua la porte derrière lui comme s'il payait le chauffage et qu'il ne voulait pas chauffer la rue. Or, c'était une nuit d'été et il ne faisait vraiment pas froid dehors. Le héros tiqua tout de suite, la gothique venait de le mener à l'entrée de l'endroit de culte. L'endroit où était celle pauvre victime en train de se faire torturer. Il se surpris à prier pour que son ami ne soit pas mêlé à tout ça, même s'il y avait peu de chances qu'il soit la victime. Pourquoi ils s'en seraient prit à lui alors qu'il voulait justement rejoindre leurs rangs ? Pas de doutes, il se faisait des idées. Il entendit quelqu'un ramper derrière lui et il cru qu'il s'était fait repérer. Il fut soulagé de constater qu'il ne s'agissait que de Del.

« Alors, vous avez une piste ?

\- Elle vient d'entrer dans cette maison, c'est un type qui l'a forcée à rentrer. Ils parlaient du même culte que Gaïa. »

Du moins il l'espérait, mais que ça soit un culte ou un autre, par rapport à ce que lui avait dit Len par rapport au bouquin qu'il avait emprunté à la brune, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres solutions. Il se voyait mal expliquer aux flics qu'il connaissait des gens du culte et qu'il était assez proche d'eux, il se ferait passer les menottes en moins de temps qu'il n'en faudrait pour le dire. Del ne posa pas plus de questions, une chance pour lui, et envoya deux de ses subordonnées frapper à leur tour à la porte. Mysterion ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était un mauvais calcul de la part du sergent. Ça faisait combien de temps au juste qu'il bossait sur le terrain ? Il aurait plutôt dut foncer dans le tas maintenant qu'il savait. A moins que ce ne soit un autre moyen de montrer à Mysterion que la police ne lui ferait pas confiance si facilement ? Mysterion n'appréciait pas cette tentative maladroite, elle risquait de compromettre le sauvetage.

Les flics toquèrent à la porte et le même type chauve vint leur ouvrir. Il semblait plus joyeux et détendu, il blaguait même avec les flics comme s'il ne s'était rien passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Puis, il les invita à entrer sous les yeux ébahis du héros et du sergent. Les deux flics hésitèrent, n'osant pas regarder vers la haie où était caché leur supérieur. En haussant les épaules, ils finirent par accepter et entrer dès que le chauve leur ouvrit la porte en grand. Celle-ci se referma derrière eux et le super-héros tourna les yeux vers le sergent.

« Et vous comptez faire quoi s'ils ne ressortent pas ?

\- Ils vont ressortir, le type doit se douter qu'il est surveillé.

\- Bah si c'est le cas, maintenant il a deux otages en plus. Il vient d'endormir leur vigilance et maintenant il va les assommer.

\- Petit, je connais mieux mon métier que toi.

\- J'en ai pas l'impression... »

Mysterion sortit de sa planque malgré les recommandations de Del qui lui hurlait de revenir et de ne rien tenter d'imprudent. Mais le héros avait autre chose en tête. Pour lui, il était hors de question de laisser des innocents se faire torturer pour une cause perdue d'avance. Même si cela risquait de compromettre la mission, le mieux restait d'essayer de sauver les innocents qui se trouvaient prisonniers de cette immense baraque. Mysterion avait remarqué une entrée dans le garage qui semblait échapper à toute surveillance. Il y avait cependant peut-être des caméras, mais dès que le héros serait dans la maison, il n'hésiterait pas à jouer de ses poings. Dans le pire des cas, il avait juste à se laisser mourir, une fois encore. Enfin, il ne voulait pas que ça arrive tout de suite, avant qu'il n'ai eut le temps de mettre des vies hors de danger. Après avoir hésité quelques secondes, l'homme masqué s'engagea dans la maison.

Toutes les caméras étaient hors-service et il comprit aisément pourquoi cet endroit n'était pas sous surveillance. Ou plus sous surveillance plutôt. La plupart des gardes chargés de cette tâche reposaient sur le sol, visiblement sonnés. Quelqu'un était passé avant lui et il paraissait être de leur côté. Enfin, le héros l'affirmait sans réelles certitudes, mais il pouvait au moins dire qu'il était contre cette secte. Les corps étendus sur le sol le prouvait sans aucun doute. Prudemment, il avança dans le garage, s'attendant à tout moment à ce qu'un individu suspect lui saute à la gorge. Mais rien ne se fit, et il arriva sans encombres à une salle d'où les voix de deux personnes lui parvenait. Une voix féminine et vive, alors que la seconde semblait faible et... Le coeur de Kenny se mit à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine. Il avait raison, Len était ici.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Mysterion poussa doucement la porte. Peut-être que la fille était de la secte, il se devait d'être prudent. Mais dès qu'il vit ses cheveux blancs, ce n'est qu'avec grand-peine qu'il réussi à conserver sa voix exagérément grave quand il commença à parler. Il cru bien qu'il allait se faire démasquer avant l'heure s'il n'arrivait pas à garder son calme pour ce genre de choses.

« On peut savoir ce que vous faites Gaïa ? »

Les deux occupants de la pièce se tournèrent vers lui et la jeune fille cacha le marteau qu'elle tenait à la main derrière son dos. Mysterion avait effectivement reconnu Len, d'ailleurs ce dernier était couvert de sang. Il avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup souffert, ce qui serra le coeur du héros. Si seulement il avait fait plus attention aux paroles de son ami quand il en avait eut l'occasion, ce dernier ne se serait jamais retrouvé dans une telle galère. Le héros s'en voulait ce qui n'échappa pas à Gaïa qui décida de profiter de l'état de trouble de Mysterion. Elle rangea le marteau qu'elle avait dans la main et se rapprocha du héros, Len à moitié affalé sur son épaule. La jeune fille se dépêcha de lui refourguer le blessé, un sourire malicieux passant sur ses lèvres.

« Eh, protesta l'homme masqué, qu'est-ce que..?

\- Si tu veux te racheter auprès de lui, tâche de le faire sortir le plus vite possible. Je crois qu'il en a plus pour longtemps.

\- Et toi, on peut te demander où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

\- Le devoir m'appelle ailleurs trésor, tchou ! »

Le héros eut un mauvais rictus. Il ne l'aimait vraiment pas cette fille, mais alors pas du tout. Il ne comprenait pas que les flics lui accordent plus de crédit qu'à lui et encore moins qu'ils en ai fait le super-héros officiel de la ville. Il allait lui demander comment elle comptait sortir quand il vit qu'elle possédait une grappin et que le grappin en question venait de briser la seule fenêtre de la salle. Une fenêtre beaucoup trop haute pour l'atteindre, même sur la pointe des pieds. Pourtant, le grappin de Gaïa prouva son efficacité en la faisant disparaître hors de la salle. Mysterion entendit néanmoins son dernier ricanement.

« Estime-toi heureux, pour une fois je te laisse le beau rôle.

\- Je hais vraiment cette fille, ajouta le héros une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'entendre. »

La toux violente de son ami blond le fit réagir rapidement. Il l'installa plus confortablement sur son dos, ce qui n'empêcha pas Len de vomir du sang, une fois encore. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à vomir du sang bon dieu de merde ?! D'abord cette pétasse de Rin et maintenant son ami Len, étais-ce génétique ? Sûrement pas, Rin lui avait avoué avoir reçu un coup d'une certaine "Dawson" et Len semblait également avoir reçu pas mal de coups. C'était dans ces moments-là que Mysterion ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette ville avait besoin d'un héros, un vrai. Pas de Gaïa qui raisonnait de façon égoïste, mais plutôt un héros qui penserait aux autres avant lui-même. Kenny comptait bien devenir ce genre de héros mais, pour l'instant, son premier devoir était de sortir d'ici et de remettre Len à l'hôpital pour qu'il s'occupe de lui. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il remarqua que les combats entre flics et adeptes se tenaient juste devant la seule porte permettant de sortir de la maison. S'il ne trouvait pas vite fait un autre moyen de sortie, c'était cuit pour la discrétion et, avec Len sur le dos, il serait vraiment difficile pour lui de se défendre correctement. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose, sinon son ami était foutu. Mysterion déglutit péniblement. Il avait fait ça pour Karen, mais à présent il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il ne pouvait plus reculer.


	6. V

**Voilà le chapitre 5 ! Je sais qu'il a mit du temps à paraître, mais à cause du bac qui se rapproche à grands pas, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour moi... En espérant tout de même que vous êtes toujours là, j'espère que la suite vous plaira !**

**Anonymous T, je te remercie pour ton commentaire ! Grâce à toi je me sens moins seule :) Je suis heureuse que ma fanfic t'ai plu d'ailleurs ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas~**

* * *

**~V~**

Stan était encore une fois en apnée dans ses songes. Il se réveilla rapidement quand il sentit un poids se poser à côté de lui sur le lit. Il sursauta en reconnaissant sa soeur Shelley. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire ici en plein milieu de la nuit ? Il la fixa d'un air incompréhensible, le regard encore grandement embué par le sommeil. Il se redressa rapidement quand il comprit vraiment que Shelley n'était pas la seule visiteuse nocturne présente dans sa chambre. Sans en avoir vraiment conscience, il s'entendit crier.

« Sortez de ma chambre !

\- Tu comprends pas Stan, le sollicita son père, il se passe un truc pas normal en bas et il y a que ta fenêtre qui donne sur l'endroit d'où vient le bruit.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Fait pas l'idiot, railla Shelley avec impatience, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe en bas autant que toi. »

En réalité, le jeune homme se foutait éperdument de ce qu'il pouvait se passer en bas de chez eux. Il avait juste conscience que dans un peu moins de trois heures, il devrait s'habiller, petit-déjeuner et aller en cours. Ses yeux le piquait horriblement et se fermaient d'eux-mêmes. Pourtant, il était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Shelley était en train de s'agiter comme une folle alors que Sharon ouvrait les rideaux, déversant la lumière de la rue dans la chambre sombre du jeune Marsh.

Pour pioncer, ça avait l'air d'être mort. Mais, comme s'il voulait faire chier Shelley, il se retourna dans son lit en grommelant. Ça ne plut pas à la châtain qui décida de s'acharner contre lui, comme à chaque fois quoi. Elle l'attrapa par le col et le secoua comme un prunier, ses parents semblant ignorer l'état du plus jeune. Stan n'avait pas la moindre petite idée de pourquoi ses parents ne réagissaient pas à cet excès de violence. Il ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi, après lui avoir sifflé une ribambelle d'insultes à la figure, elle le traînait à présent vers le rideau ouvert, sans avoir le moindre état d'âme. Quand elle le colla contre la vitre, il se força à regarder ce qu'il se passait dehors. C'était une belle cohue, entre les flics qui passaient les menottes à tours de bras et les victimes de leurs coups qui essayaient de s'échapper tant bien que mal...

C'est alors que, dans le lot, il reconnut la silhouette devenue fine et élancée d'Henrietta. Sa présence était aussi inexpliquée que celle de ses parents dans sa chambre. S'ils voulaient des infos, pourquoi ne pas aller eux-même leur demander dehors ? Shelley remarqua également la jeune fille marcher au milieu des policiers et elle ne se gêna pas pour en faire la remarque.

« C'est pas une de tes petites-amies par hasard Stan ?

\- Si... Putain, si je m'imaginais la voir là je... Eh, c'est pas ma petite-amie !

\- Pas la officielle, mais on sait tous que tu aimes bien lui faire des infidélités.

\- N'importe quoi ! Il n'y a que Wendy qui compte pour moi !

\- Un peu de silence, s'impatienta Randy Marsh. J'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

\- Dans ce cas, s'énerva l'adolescent, ça serait mieux que tu descendes leur en parler en face, non ? »

Un silence lourd de reproches se fit dans la salle et Stan se pinça l'arrête du nez, exaspéré. Il fallait vraiment tout faire soi-même ici, ses parents ressemblaient à des gosses scotchés à leur fenêtre de peur de louper une seule petite miette du spectacle, à se demander qui était réellement l'adulte dans cette maison. L'adolescent se dégagea des bras de sa soeur pour sortir de la pièce. Après un énième soupir, il enfila son manteau par-dessus son pyjama et sortit dehors. Cependant, il s'arrêta à bonne distance du groupe de policiers, hésitant à approcher. Peut-être qu'il pouvait encore faire demi-tour, ça ne le concernait pas et puis, aux dernières nouvelles, le brun dormait sans avoir conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Il commençait déjà à faire demi-tour quand une voix l'appela, le prenant au dépourvu. Il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à croiser cette personne, même si avec la présence des flics ça n'était pas vraiment une grande surprise.

« Stan ?!

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici Mysterion. Il y a un pro..? »

Stan ne termina pas sa phrase quand il remarqua qu'un jeune homme blond était soutenu par le héros et qu'il semblait fort mal en point. Rien que de voir une personne dans cet état retourna l'estomac du brun mais il se força à observer plus attentivement la victime. Kenny ? Non, cette personne ne possédait pas sa parka orange et, malgré la ressemblance, vu la distance à laquelle il se tenait, il vit bien que certains traits de son visage différaient de ceux du pauvre. Si ce n'était pas Kenny, alors ça ne pouvait être que Len. Mais qu'est-ce que le jeune blond pouvait faire dehors à une heure pareille ? Surtout pour revenir amoché de la sorte...

Stan, dans sa bonté d'âme malgré le fait qu'il soit encore en pleine latence intellectuelle, déchargea le héros de la moitié du poids qu'il portait sur le dos. L'homme masqué allait protester mais c'était déjà trop tard puisque le brun avait bien l'intention de ne pas lâcher prise. Mysterion se gifla mentalement, ça ne se faisait pas de se décharger sur les autres comme cela, en faisant ce genre de geste il ne valait pas mieux que cette lâcheuse de Gaïa.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, se sentit obligé de préciser le héros. C'est le devoir de la police et non pas celui des citoyens de secourir les blessés.

\- A deux on ira plus vite et, plus vite il sera à l'hôpital, mieux ça sera pour Len. Qui te dit que ce n'est pas une question de minutes avant qu'il ne crève la bouche ouverte ? »

Malgré la gravité des paroles prononcées par son ami brun, le héros ne put retenir un micro-sourire en comprenant que Stan n'avait pas confondu Kenny et Len. D'une certaine façon ça prouvait que le brun faisait attention aux différences qu'il existait entre les deux garçons malgré leurs points communs. Cela fit plaisir à Kenny au-delà de ce qu'il espérait. Pourtant, le brun était ami avec les deux blonds alors ça ne devrait pas l'affecter tant que ça. Encore, s'il les confondaient alors qu'ils étaient ennemis, le problème se poserait, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Se rendant compte que Stan le dévisageait étrangement, Mysterion se força à regagner un visage impassible et froid. Celui qu'il prenait d'habitude quand il revêtait son costume. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de se faire démasquer aussi facilement pour un erreur aussi conne de sa part. Si son ami remarquait la moindre once de sympathie dans son regard, il pourrait formuler pas mal d'hypothèses quant à son identité. Mysterion se racla la gorge avant de détourner le regard du brun, comme s'il était juste obligé de coopérer avec lui et que, s'il avait pu, il n'aurait pas hésité à l'éviter. Mais la vérité était toute autre, puisque Kenny était heureux que Stan soit là, avec lui. Les paroles du Sergent le sortirent de ses pensées juste à temps.

« Mysterion, soupira-t-il d'un air mécontent, décidément vous faites tout de travers... Que fait ce jeune homme ici ?

\- Il est venu aider à secourir son ami Sergent Del.

\- Et comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un des fanatiques de la secte de tout à l'heure ?

\- Il habite la maison juste au-dessus de votre tête, continua Mysterion avant d'ajouter rapidement, en voyant les deux regards interrogateurs posés sur lui : Je l'ai vu sortir de chez lui.

\- Comprenez que je ne vous fais pas du tout confiance Mysterion, ce jeune homme va nous suivre au commissariat avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Vous allez nous suivre je suppose, au cas où votre ami cracherais un quelconque secret vous concernant ? »

Le héros lui lança le regard le plus froid dont il était capable, si bien que Stan se demanda un instant si son "ami" était humain tellement le masque soulignait sa froideur. Mais ses traits reprirent bien vite un air normal, quoique encore un peu blasés, et il tendit les mains vers le flic pour que ce dernier lui passe les menottes. Stan suivit son exemple, après qu'un infirmier ai enfin eut le courage d'interrompre la discussion pour s'occuper de Len. Mysterion ne lui avait pas menti, le flic ne lui accordait pas la moindre confiance. S'ils arrivaient à sortir du commissariat sans être accusés de quoique ce soit, Stan allait faire en sorte que le policier revoit son jugement, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

* * *

Rin attendait encore son frère sur le canapé du salon. Elle avait allumé la télé et regardait une émission quelconque qui passait. C'était une série qui se voulait drôle, mais du point de vue de la jeune blonde c'était juste nul. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix de regarder autre chose, c'était le seul truc à peu près potable qui passait à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Oui, parce que, mine de rien, il était déjà une heure du matin. Elle ne savait pas ce que faisait son frère avec la gothique, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être que du soft. Elle qui le pensait timide et réservé, il semblait bien plus entreprenant qu'il ne le laissait paraître. La jeune fille entendit la porte s'ouvrir et elle sauta sur ses pieds pour aller l'accueillir. Elle fut déçue quand elle remarqua qu'il ne s'agissait que de son père. Ce dernier avait pourtant l'air grave.

« Rin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout ?

\- J'attend Len, il n'est pas rentré.

\- C'est une perte de temps, va plutôt te coucher.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ton frère est hospitalisé, il va passer sa nuit à l'hôpital. »

La blondinette resta en place le temps que l'idée se fraye un chemin dans son cerveau. Son frère ne rentrerait pas ce soir. Il était à l'hôpital. Et elle, elle n'avait rien senti venir... D'habitude, dès qu'il arrivait quelque chose à son jumeau, elle le ressentait comme s'il s'agissait d'elle-même. Mais là, rien. Elle n'avait rien senti alors que son frère était hospitalisé. Pourtant la dernière fois, quand il s'était cassé une jambe et qu'il ne pouvait pas aller prévenir quelqu'un, c'était Rin qui l'avait fait puisqu'elle était à côté des parents et avait eut un vertige. C'était encore elle qui avait senti que son frère avait eut un accident de la route, quand elle s'était effondrée au milieu du salon. Cette fois-là d'ailleurs, elle avait cru mourir. Alors pourquoi, cette fois seulement, elle n'avait pas senti à quel point son jumeau allait mal ? Il n'était pas du genre à jouer la comédie, surtout s'il était devant la gothique. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça, mais alors pourquoi... Elle regarda ses mains avant de lever son regard bleuté vers son père.

« TU MENS ! Se mit-elle à hurler. »

Le père préféra ne pas répondre, pourtant il savait que son fils passait la nuit à l'hôpital. Il avait été aux premières loges d'ailleurs. Fort malheureusement il savait que ce n'était pas qu'une simple petite éraflure. Il décida néanmoins de ne pas le raconter à sa fille, qu'il trouvait déjà beaucoup trop secouée par la nouvelle. Il était arrivé souvent à Len de faire des séjours à l'hôpital et jamais sa jumelle n'avait réagit comme ça. Il ne comprenait pas et il n'avait pas envie de tenter la moindre chose, de peur de faire une erreur et de la briser encore plus. La blondinette de protesta cependant pas plus et, sans un mot, elle quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Après des heures et des heures d'interrogatoire incessants, le policiers durent se rendre à l'évidence : ni Stan, ni Mysterion ne savaient la moindre chose sur l'incident. Stan avait simplement avoué qu'il connaissait Henrietta car il fréquentait le même lycée qu'elle et Mysterion était resté muet pendant tout l'interrogatoire. S'il livrait une quelconque information à la police sur sa vie, il compromettrait sûrement son identité secrète. Ça, c'était hors de question pour le héros. Après que Del lui eut expliqué qu'il devrait tout de même essayé d'en faire un minimum s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver derrière les barreaux, Mysterion se contentait de répondre par monosyllabes. C'était mieux que rien avait pensé le policier, autant ne pas essayer d'avoir plus, on n'obtiendrait rien.

A présent le flic était parti, se rendant sûrement à l'hôpital pour voir si la victime était réveillée et prête pour un interrogatoire. Le sergent n'avait jamais l'air d'en avoir assez. Mysterion se prit à plaindre Len alors qu'il prenait la route du retour en compagnie d'un Stan songeur. Il le remarqua rapidement mais, avant qu'il n'ai le temps de poser la moindre question, le brun le devança.

« Il faudrait trouver un truc pour que ce flic te fasse confiance.

\- Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que toi tu me fasses confiance aussi facilement.

\- D'après toi je devrais me méfier ?

\- Je suis un inconnu pour toi.

\- Un inconnu ? Je ne crois pas, moi je suis sûr que je te connais bien plus que tu ne veux bien me l'avouer.

\- Peut-être qu'un jour tu auras le droit de savoir, mais ça ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui.

\- Je me doute. »

Mysterion coula un regard intrigué vers le brun. Décidément, il allait de surprises en surprises avec son ami. Il ne le pensait pas aussi tolérant et ouvert. Enfin, ça ne faisait que rajouter à l'admiration que Kenny lui portait d'ordinaire, mais ça Stan ne le saurait sûrement jamais. Le héros hésita un court instant à lui confier ses interrogations à propos de tout ce qui se bousculait dans sa tête, mais il se reprit bien vite en songeant que cela pourrait mettre son ami sur la voie de son identité. Bon sang, ce que c'était dur de travailler avec un masque alors qu'une connaissance de longue date était auprès de vous ! Un seul mot de travers suffirait à griller sa couverture. Il décida donc de rester silencieux. De son côté Stan en fit autant, plongé dans ses pensées. C'est à peine s'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés devant chez les Marsh.

« Je vais essayer de trouver ce qui pourrait leur donner foi en toi pendant la nuit.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, tu devrais plutôt songer à dormir.

\- Avec le peu de temps qu'il me reste, je pense que j'aurais tout juste le temps d'enfiler mes vêtements et d'aller en cours pour ne pas être en retard ! Tu devrais en faire autant, ajouta Stan après avoir observé plus attentivement le héros. »

L'adolescent ne doutait plus de l'âge de la personne face à lui. Malgré une carrure assez développée, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une personne de son âge. Donc, quelqu'un qui devait aller à l'école dans peu de temps, étant donné que Stan pensait connaître les yeux clairs qui le jaugeaient de haut en bas comme pour se venger de sa récente expertise. Il se sentait en sécurité avec cette personne, alors il n'avait pas à en avoir peur. C'était en partie pour ça qu'il lui avait accordé sa confiance, parce qu'il était sûr de le connaître dans "la vraie vie". Pour Stan, tout cela avait une dimension irréelle. Il s'attendait à tout moment à se réveiller dans son lit et que tout cela n'était que le pur fruit de son invention. Après tout, il n'en serait que très peu étonné vu l'esprit tordu qu'il possédait...Il salua le héros qui finit par le quitter et il le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Se tournant enfin vers la porte, il fit face au visage éberlué de sa sœur Shelley.

« T'as vraiment des amis chelous toi... »

* * *

« Bonjour Kyle ! »

Le rouquin se retourna tellement vite qu'il faillit en faire tomber tous les bouquins qu'il portait. La voix qu'il venait d'entendre dans son dos était pour le moins inhabituelle. Quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec la nouvelle, il essaya cependant de lui sourire et, surtout, garder l'air le plus naturel dont il était capable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il trouvait trop sèche à son goût.

\- Oh, rien de bien méchant ! Je voulais juste savoir si tu accepterais de m'aider dans certaines matières... On m'a laissé entendre que tu étais le meilleur de la classe ici. »

Le pommettes du juif se mirent à crépiter doucement sous le compliment. Il était content que la jeune fille reconnaisse son intelligence alors que, elle-même, elle était assez forte dans la plupart des matières. Rin fit de son mieux pour s'empêcher de rire. Décidément, c'était bien trop facile. A voir sa tête, il n'allait pas tarder à accepter. On pouvait dire que ça arrangeait grandement ses affaires que le roux réagisse ainsi. Baissant les yeux, Kyle prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

« Eh bien je... merci et... c'est d'accord ! Dis-moi juste où tu as des lacunes et je... je t'aiderais.

\- J'en ai tellement ! Je ne pourrais pas plutôt venir chez toi ? Tu sais, je-

\- Salut, juif ! Salua le gros lard en fouillant dans son casier qui se trouvait être le voisin de celui de sa victime. Oh, mais on dirait que je dérange. Alors comme ça on drague la nouvelle Kahl ?

\- Ta gueule gros lard !

\- Fait pas l'innocent, t'es tout rouge.

\- Et... Et puis d'abord c'est elle qui est venue me voir, et pas pour ça !

\- Pourtant vous parliez bien d'aller chez toi, je me trompe ? »

Le juif s'empourpra encore plus et un sourire satisfait pointa sur les lèvres du gros. Il ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Rin qui trouva cela fort intéressant. La prochaine fois, avant d'aller voir Kyle, elle irait d'abord parler à l'obèse. Un rire moqueur traversa soudain tout le couloir et ses trois occupants se retournèrent de concert. Une tignasse blonde leur fit prendre conscience que, en effet, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à occuper les lieux.

« Cartman, ta jalousie est pathétique !

\- Viens me le dire en face Kenny, je crois que j'ai pas bien entendu.

\- Ta jalousie est pathétique.

\- C'est toi qui dit ça ? Arrête Kenny, on sait tous que tu penses qu'avec ta queue ! Ah c'est sûr que toi la jalousie tu connais pas, t'as jamais été amoureux. »

Cette réplique froissa bien plus le pauvre qu'il n'aurait pu le croire. Bien sûr que si, il avait déjà été amoureux ! C'était une fois, alors qu'il était encore en primaire et que... Il se souvint alors que cette fois-là, il était mort foudroyé et que pourtant, en l'embrassant, Kelly l'avait ramené à la vie. Ce souvenir resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire, pourtant il était incapable de se rappeler de toutes les sensations qu'il avait vécues en sa présence, notamment celles qui le grisait comme ce qu'il appelait « l'amour ». Ça faisait bien trop longtemps pour qu'il se souvienne de ce que cela faisait, de ce côté-là le gros avait raison. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas laisser Kyle se faire chambrer de cette manière, le roux semblait bien trop gêné pour réussir à lui répondre convenablement.

« Bien sûr que si j'ai déjà été amoureux, y'a pas longtemps d'ailleurs. »

Cartman était tellement surpris qu'il chercha un allié du regard dans toute la pièce. Il le trouva dans la personne de Rin dont le regard crépitait. Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça ? Tout cela pourrait bien coller avec l'arriver des deux jumeaux en ville et, comme il passait la plupart de son temps avec Len, il était fort probable que...

« Ne me dit pas que tu es amoureux de mon frère quand même ! Le nargua la blondinette.

\- Qui sait ? Répondit Kenny d'un air taquin.

\- T'es chiant, râla Cartman, on peut jamais rien savoir avec toi !

\- On finira bien par savoir Kenny, continua Rin, et gare à toi parce que le jour où ça arrivera on ne te fera pas de cadeaux.

\- Ah vraiment ? J'ai hâte de voir ça !

\- Tu ne seras pas déçu. »

Kyle observait la scène depuis tout à l'heure sans mot dire mais il pouvait voir que l'ambiance entre ces deux-là était électrique. En quelque sorte, ça lui fit un peu de peine, mais il n'y prêta pas beaucoup d'attention. Le gros lard, lui, avait l'air de vachement s'amuser à provoquer Kenny de la sorte et il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt qu'il pouvait y trouver. Il ne comprendrait jamais ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du gros lard, ça c'était certain. Se rappelant soudain de pourquoi il était venu ici à la base, Kyle attrapa rapidement ses livres et il se mit en tête de partir discrètement, avant que Cartman ou Rin n'ait la brillante idée de rappeler aux autres qu'il était là. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas chose facile car, dès qu'il partit en courant, il se cogna à son meilleur ami, faisant tomber tous ses livres. Stan ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se décider à l'aider à réparer sa bêtise. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du roux de courir dans les couloirs et ça Stan était bien placé pour le savoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Kyle ?

\- Je t'en poses moi des questions ?

\- Tu viens de le faire, oui.

\- Je fuis des tarés qui se sont mit en tête de me pourrir la journée.

\- Tu peux pas être plus clair ?

\- La nouvelle, elle va de paire avec Cartman, c'est dingue comme ils s'entendent bien.

\- Je vois pas ce qu'il te fait chier, si Cartman a une copine il te foutra la paix !

\- Je comprend pas non plus, mais ça fait mal là... »

Le jeune juif porta la main à son coeur et serra le haut de sa veste comme si ça pouvait atténuer la douleur qu'il ressentait. Malheureusement, ça ne se passait pas comme ça, et Stan le savait bien pour l'avoir vécu des milliards de fois avec Wendy. Pouvait-il lui dire que c'était de la jalousie ? Quoi qu'il en pense, Kyle ne le croirait sûrement pas. Il faut dire que c'était déjà assez difficile à croire qu'il soit amoureux, mais alors si en plus Stan lui avouait que ce qui serrait le coeur du juif était de la jalousie, il risquait de bondir au plafond. Peut-être même qu'il refuserait d'entendre ce que le brun voulait lui expliquer. Autant rester simple.

« Ça te dit que ce soir tu dormes chez moi ? Comme ça je prend bien le temps de t'expliquer.

\- Ce soir ? Désolé ça ne va pas être possible, je donne des cours particuliers à la nouvelle !

\- Elle est perdue dans les leçons ? Pourtant elle se débrouille pas mal...

\- Stan...

\- Oui ?

\- Quand j'aurais le temps et qu'on sera seuls, il faudra que je t'avoue un truc.

\- Comme tu veux ! »

Kenny avait couru pour essayer de rattraper Kyle dès qu'il avait remarqué sa disparition. Il avait seulement entendu les deux dernières phrases de la conversation mais ça lui convenait largement, pour ne pas dire un peu trop. Il serra lui aussi un bout de sa veste en fixant le sol d'un air absent. Stan avait l'air de savoir ce que ça voulait dire. Pour le blond, ça ne ressemblait à aucune des douleurs qu'il connaissait et auxquelles il commençait tout juste à s'habituer. Enfin, dans la limite où il était possible de s'habituer à la douleur bien sûr. Peut-être que, lui aussi, il pourrait demander conseil à Stan là-dessus ? Il faut dire en effet que le brun était celui de la petite bande qui connaissait le mieux tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin aux sentiments alors il était le meilleur conseiller qu'ils avaient sous la main. Avec un peu de chance, Kenny pourrait même faire d'une pierre deux coups, surtout s'il décidait d'utiliser le masque de Mysterion...

* * *

Len se trouvait dans un endroit sombre. Il ne savait pas tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, mais il entendait un drôle de fourmillement. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale encore douloureuse. L'évidence le frappa de plein fouet, il avait seulement rêvé de cette fille masquée venue le sauver et il était toujours prisonnier des adeptes de Cthulhu... Par conséquent, il avait aussi rêvé le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec elle.. A moins qu'elle ne symbolise la Mort venue l'arracher à sa souffrance ? Plus rien ne l'étonnait maintenant qu'il s'était retrouvé face à un espèce de super-héros. Toute son enfance, il avait vénéré ce genres de choses alors il n'y avait rien d'anormal à ce que, dans ses derniers délires, il imagine la Mort telle une magnifique jeune fille masquée. Il avait trop abusé des comics américains alors pourquoi se priver de cette vision agréable si elle devait être la dernière ?

« Tu veux la revoir ? »

Len sursauta, se demandant d'où venait cette voix qui résonnait jusque dans sa tête. Il ne tarda pas à jeter des coups d'œil nerveux autour de lui, ce qui lui permit de se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus attaché, mais surtout qu'il tenait debout sans aucune difficulté malgré le clous qui y avaient été enfoncés précédemment. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas de ses mains qui lui étaient toujours aussi douloureuses. Se rappelant qu'il avait la voix sèche, il hésita à essayer de parler. Mais, au final, il parla de lui-même, un peu trop effrayé pour rester muet plus longtemps.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis tout et rien à la fois.

\- Ça ne me dit pas qui vous êtes.

\- Si tu veux une réponse claire, on peut dire que maintenant je suis toi.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Je suis Len Kagamine, je suis lié à toi pour la vie et ça la mort ne pourra rien y changer. Tu as peur de la mort ?

\- Comme n'importe quel être humain.

\- Ahaha, bonne réponse !

\- Est-ce que vous savez où l'on est ici ?

\- Dans une partie de ton cerveau. Je ne crois pas me tromper si je dis qu'il s'agit du lobe occipital...

\- Ça ne m'aide pas tout ça...

\- Est-ce que ça te dirait de te venger ?

\- De qui ? De ceux qui m'ont fait ça ? Je ne peux rien faire, je suis sûr que je suis encore blessé et qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à venir me donner d'autres coups de fouet quand je reprendrais conscience. »

Len se raidit. La personne dissimulée par l'obscurité avait cessé de parler, mais pourtant le blondinet pouvait sentir son effrayant sourire s'étirer sur ce qui semblait être des lèvres. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas ce qui pouvait le faire sourire comme ça. La situation n'avait rien de drôle ! Le fait que Len ne pouvait rien voir l'handicapait encore plus, il n'aimait pas ça. Privé de la vue, il se sentait impuissant, surtout quand une voix aussi effrayante se glissait dans son cerveau et lui jouait de mauvais tours. La voix arrêta de rire et le silence se fit, à la grande horreur de l'adolescent.

« Si c'est le fait que tu sois blessé qui te pose problème, je peux régler ça rapidement. »

Un amas de lumières se forma sur les mains douloureuses de Len. Il vit le sang qui les traversait, il vit aussi le trou béant qu'elles avaient en leur centre, mais il vit aussi les douces lumières baignant devant ses yeux reconstituer peu à peu ses tissus nerveux. Lentement mais sûrement, la douleur diminua jusqu'à refluer complètement. Len ne sentit bientôt plus rien et, émerveillé, il hésita à toucher la peau reconstituée de ses mains. Quelques minutes auparavant, se disait-il, un trou se trouvait ici, à la place de cette chaire qui me paraît pourtant si réelle à présent.

« Tu n'es plus prisonnier de mes adeptes, tu es dans une chambre d'hôpital. Je vais te laisser plus de temps pour réfléchir à ma proposition, on dirait bien que je suis allé trop vite.

\- V-Vous êtes Cthulhu ? Demanda enfin Len dès qu'il eut enfin relevé le pronom possessif. »

Mais il était trop tard car déjà les paupières du blond s'entrouvrirent et il se retrouva face à plusieurs personnes qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, à savoir sa famille et ses camarades de classe. Il battit plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière blanche que lui renvoyait les murs de sa chambre d'hôpital. Il finit par observer tour à tour le occupants de la pièce. En scrutant la salle du regard, il remarqua que son père était absent. Comme toujours, il n'était jamais là quand son fils avait besoin de lui ! Celle qui avait l'air le plus peinée par son état semblait être Rin. Avec ses yeux rouges et gonflés, on aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas dormi, mais surtout qu'elle avait passé son temps à pleurer. Pour lui ? Non, il y avait sûrement autre chose... Mais quoi ? Ce n'était tout de même pas comme si elle pouvait s'inquiéter pour lui, elle qui n'arrêtait pas de le martyriser à longueur de temps.

Et si c'était d'elle qu'avait parlé la drôle de voix dans sa tête ? Comment une personne lui parlant alors qu'il était dans le coma pouvait savoir ce genre d'informations personnelles sur lui ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et il n'avait pas envie de savoir. Soudain, une idée le frappa et il regarda vivement ses mains, en les sortant de sous le drap où elles étaient. Elles ne lui faisaient plus mal, mais impossible pour lui de voir si le trou s'était vraiment rebouché. Sous le regard intrigué des autres, Len défit lentement les bandages de ses mains. Rin voulut d'ailleurs l'en empêcher mais elle n'arriva à rien face à la détermination de son jumeau.

Kenny, présent lui aussi, fut le premier surpris quand il découvrit que les mains de Len étaient intactes, sans même une seule cicatrice. Il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé la nuit dernière, quand il l'avait ramené à la police il avait bien un trou dans chaque paume. C'était tout juste impossible de guérir aussi vite, aucun humain n'en avait la possibilité. Il se sentit blêmir et une main se posant sur son épaule le fit sursauter.

« Ça ne va pas Kenny, demanda Stan d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. »

C'est alors qu'il remarqua à quel point son ami semblait pensif. Lui aussi, il avait vu les trous dans les paumes de Len, il devait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il allait lui avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas. S'il le faisait, Stan saurait qu'il n'était autre que Mysterion et ça, c'était hors de question ! Mysterion était un symbole, personne ne devait connaitre son vrai visage. Il baissa la tête pour regarder le sol, un peu crispé.

« Ce n'est rien, je crois que j'ai attrapé la crève. Par contre toi je te trouve bien pensif...

\- Hein ?! Oh, ça, ce n'est rien. »

Stan mettait tellement peu de conviction dans ses paroles que ça se voyait qu'il mentait. Enfin, après c'était peut-être aussi parce qu'il connaissait toute l'histoire que ça lui faisait cet effet, mais il était persuadé que même Kyle avait su percer son mauvais jeu d'acteur. Ses opinions ne tardèrent pas à être justifiées quand le rouquin se joignit à la conversation.

« Ment pas Stan, si c'est grave tu peux m'en parler.

\- Tu ne me croirais pas.

\- Dit toujours.

\- Len, dit-il en s'adressant au blessé, tu ne le croiras peut-être pas mais tu t'es fait sauver par un héros.

\- Un.. Un héros ?

\- Ouais, un type qui veille sur la ville dès que le soleil est couché. »

Le mauvais rictus que lui offrit Len réussit presque à décourager Stan par rapport à ce qu'il allait dire. Mais, s'il avait bien évalué son coup, le héros en question se trouvait dans la pièce, avec eux tous. C'était un moyen de savoir de qui il s'agissait, s'il vantait les mérites du héros peut-être que Mysterion se montrerait en bafouillant ou en essayant de faire des compliments maladroits au personnage qu'il avait inventé et qui sauvait chaque jour des vies. Enfin, c'était comme ça dans l'esprit de Stan évidement, pas dans celui de Kenny, et Len ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il pensait.

« Un héros ça ne sert à rien. Et, si tu tiens à tout savoir, ce "héros" est arrivé trop tard pour moi. Quand il est arrivé j'étais déjà blessé et je m'apprêtais même à dire adieu à la vie. Si c'est ça un héros, elle a bon dos la justice !

\- Cette justice comme tu dis, elle a sauvé un innocent.

\- J'avais pas besoin d'être sauvé. Je serais bien mieux à la morgue ! »

Kenny écarquilla de grands yeux ronds. Soit ce mec était suicidaire, soit il pensait comme lui que la mort n'avait aucune espèce d'importance à ses yeux. Ça serait bien s'il découvrait que, en réalité, il n'était pas le seul sur cette planète à qui la mort ne faisait pas peur. Il fallait à présent qu'il trouve le moyen de lui parler en seul à seul, histoire d'être sûr de ce qu'il se passait réellement dans sa petite tête blonde. Il avait tout de même été blessé aussi bien physiquement que moralement par la secte, sachant qu'il en pinçait tout de même un peu pour Henrietta. Soudain une pensée frappa Len de plein fouet. Comment il avait pu oublier ça ?

« Vous savez qui est Gaïa ? »

Tout le monde le regardait en silence et Kenny essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer qu'il bouillonnait de rage. Encore elle ? Elle s'insinuait jusque dans son lycée pour lui voler la vedette ! Tout cela énervait beaucoup le pauvre, lui qui voulait répandre la justice et être un héros reconnu la tâche s'en trouvait encore plus ardue maintenant qu'il avait un adversaire de taille comme elle.

« Gaïa ? Répliqua finalement Stan. Qui est-ce ?

\- Le héros qui m'a sauvé.

\- Tu as tout faux, coupa Stan avec colère, le héros qui t'a sauvé s'appelle Mysterion !

\- Et comment le sais-tu au juste ?

\- Eh bien je...

\- Quelle importance si tu ne voulais pas être sauvé ? Commenta Butters qui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ça... »

Un autre mal de crâne saisit Len, si bien qu'il lui coupa la parole. De toute façon, il n'avait plus grand chose à dire et Butters aurait eut vite fait de le faire douter de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Un autre mal de crâne saisit Len, si bien qu'il lui coupa la parole. De toute façon, il n'avait plus grand chose à dire et Butters aurait eut vite fait de le faire douter de ce qu'il venait de dire. Effectivement, pourquoi demander qui était Gaïa alors qu'il savait sans aucun doute que personne n'aurait la réponse, mais aussi qu'il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'être sauvé ? Len se sentit partir une nouvelle fois et, bientôt, tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui disparut dans l'obscurité. Il se sentit soupirer alors qu'il s'imaginait être de nouveau dans son « lobe occipital ».

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore ? »

Il sentit une douleur lui vriller le crâne et il tomba à genoux sur ce sol sombre, aussi froid que du verre. Il se prit la tête à deux mains avant de réaliser que la douleur avait disparut. Il releva finalement les yeux, le rire de Cthulhu emplissant toute sa boîte crânienne.

« Petit insolent, parler comme ça à un Dieu.

\- Je ne comprend juste pas l'intérêt de me ramener ici aussi vite.

\- Tu le verras bien assez tôt, adieu jeune humain.

\- Quoi ?! Attendez ça n'a aucun sens, pourquoi vous... »

* * *

Quand Len ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, sa mère était au-dessus de lui, en pleurs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à venir chialer sur son lit ? D'abord Rin, maintenant sa mère ? Qui serait le prochain, son père ? Non, cet abruti n'avait d'yeux que pour Tees et c'était la même chose pour sa mère. Malheureusement, ça n'expliquait pas ce qu'elle foutait là. Il dégagea ses mains de celles de sa mère, dégoûté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, là ?!

\- J'ai cru que tu étais vraiment parti...

\- Ouais, c'est ça, je te crois ! Tu veux quoi ?

\- Vérifier ce que tu regardes à la télé.

\- Je m'en doutais. C'est ça qui te fait pleurer ?

\- L'état de tes fringues est déplorable.

\- De mieux en mieux, t'es venue m'engueuler parce que j'ai dégueulassé mes fringues ! »

Le silence se fit dans la salle et le monde se figea quelques instants. Les yeux turquoises de Lily se plantèrent dans ceux, si semblables aux siens, de son fils, avant qu'elle ne se lève en soupirant.

« Tu as un ami qui veut te voir, il te ressemble énormément. »

Len resta sans voix. Qu'elle pointe ce genre de détails prouvait qu'elle s'intéressait un temps soit peu à lui et cela lui arracha une larme. Lily était dans le même état mais elle le cacha à son fils en lui tournant le dos, sortant rapidement. Le seul qui la vit fut Kenny, qui se trouvait assis face à la porte, attendant sagement son tour pour parler avec Len. Il aurait sûrement des réponses, s'il était vraiment comme lui. Après tout, la peau de ses mains s'était régénérée à une telle vitesse que c'était humainement impossible de faire un truc pareil. Peut-être que le simple fait d'avoir servi de sacrifice humain pour le culte de Cthulhu l'avait rendu beaucoup plus résistant... Mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il attendait des réponses, beaucoup trop pour reculer alors qu'il se sentait si prêt du but. Pourtant, il remarqua l'état dans lequel se trouvait la mère de son ami.

« Tout va bien madame ? Pourquoi vous... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle partit en courant, le laissant seul dans ce grand couloir d'hôpital. Un grand couloir qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien malheureusement. Kenny prit une grande inspiration, tenté de partir en courant lui aussi. Il redoutait cette confrontation autant qu'il désirait en savoir plus. D'un côté, la possibilité de savoir d'où venait sa malédiction le rassurait, mais d'un autre... Oui, il devait bien avouer que, d'un autre côté, ça le terrifiait. Ses mains, déjà moites, se mirent à trembler. Il ne pensait pas son cerveau capable d'imaginer des choses aussi dingues et bizarres quant à son passé mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, il l'avait sous-estimé. Il réussit enfin à se lever et aller vers la poignée de la porte. Il allait toquer, mais son geste se fit hésitant. Comme s'il l'avait entendu approcher, Len l'autorisa à entrer. Bon... Il n'avait pas passé la porte, il pouvait encore s'enfuir s'il le souhaitait... Mais voilà, le souhaitait-il ?


	7. VI

**Bon, je sais que ce n'est pas comme dans le cartoon puisque logiquement toute la ville connaît l'identité de Mysterion mais bon... C'est tout de même plus intéressant si personne ne le sait, non ? Il y a également d'autres choses qui pourraient ne pas concorder avec le cartoon, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de voir tous les South Park alors des éléments peuvent m'échapper... Soyez indulgents !  
**

**Anonymous T : Tes commentaires me font vraiment plaisir, j'espère que le chapitre 5 (oui, parce que avec le prologue ça m'a tout décalé xD) t'a plu car voici le chapitre 6 ! En espérant que ma fic t'accroche toujours ^^ Pour le fait que Kenny et Len se ressemblent, j'ai eu l'idée après avoir vu une fic en anglais où ils étaient censés être jumeaux. J'ai trouvé l'idée sympa ! Je suis également fan du Stenny, mais il y a aussi pas mal d'autres couples yaoi mignons dans SP (du genre le Dip ou le Creek) mais ne nous attardons pas là-dessus sinon je vais me faire tuer... Merci beaucoup pour l'intérêt que tu portes à ma fic, tu es pour l'instant le seul à commenter !  
J'ai adoré écrire cet OS, je l'ai écris d'une seule traite même si à la base il était pour un concours Skyrock mais je l'ai tellement aimé que je l'ai publié ici aussi :)  
**

**South Park appartient à Matt Stone et Trey Parker. Vocaloid appartient à Crypton Vocal.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**~VI~**

Il était assez tard ce soir-là, mais ça n'empêchait pas la fenêtre d'une certaine maison d'être encore allumée. Celle de la maison des Broflovski, à l'étage où travaillait encore un certain petit roux. Un roux qui avait malheureusement encore pas mal de choses à faire avant d'aller au lit. Il avait prit sur son temps libre pour aller voir Len à l'hôpital car il s'inquiétait, mais le jeune blond l'avait rejeté comme une chaussette sale. Tout ça pour ça, Kyle se sentait pitoyable d'être allé jusqu'à la chambre d'hôpital de son ami pour récolter ce genre de réaction de sa part. Enfin, il devait bien s'en douter, vu que le médecin leur avait dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, qu'il risquait de faire une rechute. Ça n'avait pas tardé...

Kyle devait bien l'avouer, s'il était venu à la base c'était pour Rin. Cette dernière l'avait traîné jusqu'à l'hôpital avant de lui dire, bouleversée, qu'elle ne viendrait pas réviser avec lui ce soir. Il se sentait con. Pour une fois qu'il avait fait preuve de gentillesse envers quelqu'un dont il n'était pas sûr de l'amitié, il se retrouvait le bec dans l'eau. Et ce aussi bien pour son rendez-vous qui avait été invalidé que par le comportement que le blond avait eut à son égard. Ça l'agaçait à un point qu'il ne pouvait lui-même pas imaginer. Dire qu'il avait décidé de ne pas faire ses devoirs tout de suite pour les faire en même temps que la blonde. Il s'était fait avoir en beauté !

Eh voilà, il sentait la colère remonter et il n'allait pas pouvoir la contenir longtemps. Encore, s'il avait le gros lard en face de lui ça serait vite réglé. Mais il n'y avait personne à part lui dans sa chambre, alors difficile de se calmer tout seul. Il regarda de nouveau son exercice de philosophie. Sa prof lui avait conseillé de faire une pause dès qu'il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer et, lui qui d'habitude avait une concentration à toute épreuve, cette frustration l'empêchait de travailler correctement. Il ne voyait plus les présupposés du texte de HUME qu'il était en train de lire. Il avait besoin de se calmer. En regardant par la fenêtre, il vit qu'il neigeait encore. Bonne idée, la neige lui rafraîchirait le cerveau. Il se leva lentement de son bureau, vérifiant l'heure du coin de l'œil. 23h30. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se coucher aussi tard, d'habitude il se couchait avant 22h pour être sûr d'être opérationnel le lendemain. Il se rappela que le brun lui avait proposé de dormir chez lui ce soir et cela le désola de ne pas y être allé. Or, là, avec la tonne de devoirs qu'il avait à faire, c'était juste pas possible. Il savait que Stan ne dormait pas à cette heure-ci, ce pourquoi il lui envoya un message significatif :

_« Demain, il faudra que je te parle. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. »_

Il fut surpris de ne pas avoir de réponse à son message. Peut-être que, finalement, Stan dormait à poing fermés. C'est vrai qu'en ce moment il avait tendance à s'assoupir pour un rien et n'importe où. Ça faisait peur et il comprenait Wendy quand elle disait que c'était imprudent de sa part. Mais bon, Stan restait Stan, il n'était pas le quarterback de l'équipe de football pour rien et Kyle le savait. Il pourrait se défendre face à un sale type même s'il est à moitié réveillé. Stan n'était pas totalement con non plus, il ne tomberait pas dans le piège de psychopathes tels que l'égorgeur. Kyle jeta un dernier regard à son bureau avant de quitter sa chambre. Ses parents devaient être en train de dormir, ils ne l'entendraient pas... Rectification, ils ne dormaient pas, ils faisaient autre chose de bien pire. S'ils comptaient lui faire un autre petit frère dans la nuit, il y avait peu de chances qu'ils entendent le rouquin descendre les marches de l'escalier. Il fit cependant attention quand il passa devant la chambre de Ike, il pourrait demander à le suivre. Il aimait bien son frère adoptif, là n'était pas le problème, mais là il avait envie d'être seul.

Le moment de vérité sonna quand il ouvrit la porte d'entrée après avoir enfilé son manteau, quand la porte en bois si semblable à celle des autres maisons de South Park se mit à grincer. Kyle serra les dents, se demandant s'il était repéré mais, après quelques minutes de silence, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : personne ne l'avait entendu. Ou alors, ils faisaient semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu pour... continuer ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Kyle grimaça de dégoût, se forçant à penser à autre chose. Ses pensées revinrent à Rin, ce qui eut vite fait de faire remonter sa colère. Il était temps qu'il sorte. Il referma lentement la porte derrière lui et partit en courant à travers les ruelles éclairées de South Park. Il ne voulait pas se risquer à aller dans les ruelles sombres, à cause de l'égorgeur. Il se sentait plus en sécurité à la lumière. Pourtant, il avait envie de gueuler toute sa frustration de la veille mais à la lumière il avait trop peur de se faire repérer. Il continua donc sa marche d'un pas tranquille en espérant que ça le calmerait. D'habitude il ne s'emportait pas aussi facilement au sujet d'une fille, il trouvait ça étrange. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il voulait parler à son meilleur ami demain. Peut-être avait-il des réponses pour lui, puisqu'il en savait plus que tout le reste de la bande sur les filles. Cartman n'avait sûrement jamais eut de petite-amie vu sa bedaine, Kenny ne connaissait pas les sentiments des filles mais leur anatomie et lui, Kyle, il n'avait jamais eut de copine de sa vie non plus. Donc, niveau sentimental, Stan semblait le plus à même à pouvoir le conseiller. Il l'avait par ailleurs déjà aidé plus d'une fois.

Kyle porta la main à son cœur qui lui faisait toujours aussi mal. Stan avait promis de lui expliquer, mais il n'avait toujours pas la réponse étant donné qu'il n'avait pas pu dormir chez lui. Il se rendit compte que ses pas l'avait mené devant la maison des jumeaux et il se maudit intérieurement. La maison aurait pu être vide, mais il y avait de la lumière. Il hésita à aller sonner, mais ses pas ne suivirent pas ses idées. Il serra la main qu'il avait sur le cœur et fit demi-tour, trop perturbé pour se rendre compte qu'il passait dans une voie plus étroite et moins éclairée que les autres. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'une tronçonneuse. Une tronçonneuse ? Ici, en pleine nuit ? Intrigué plus qu'effrayé, Kyle se mit à marcher en direction du bruit. Il prit néanmoins son portable entre ses mains, préparant un numéro pour le cas où il se retrouverait face à quelques personnes indésirables.

Son intuition était bonne, il se trouva effectivement devant quelque chose qui le terrorisa. Ça lui fit d'ailleurs tellement froid dans le dos qu'il en lâcha son téléphone. Ce dernier atterrit dans la neige, alors même que Kyle venait de recevoir un message. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas ça qui attirait l'attention du jeune roux, mais plutôt la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. L'égorgeur se tenait face à lui, achevant de décapiter sa victime. La pénombre empêchait le juif de voir l'identité du meurtrier et Kyle ne voulait sans aucune façon la connaître, sans quoi il deviendrait sa prochaine cible. Pas sûr, d'ailleurs, que l'assassin ne l'ai pas déjà remarqué, vu le boucan qu'avait fait son GSM. Le regard du tueur se fixa sur lui et Kyle se rendit compte qu'il était tétanisé. Il ne pouvait plus faire le moindre mouvement mais ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Si ça lui avait été donné, il aurait prit les jambes à son cou et se serait enfui. Malheureusement, ses jambes refusaient d'abdiquer. Il vit un sourire illuminer le visage encore dans l'obscurité du tueur. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'il l'imaginait lui sourire, ce qui fit remonter un frisson le long de son échine. Pourtant, il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Le meurtrier se détourna du roux pour se concentrer de nouveau sur sa victime qui reposait dans une flaque de sang. Intérieurement, Kyle luttait pour ne pas vomir devant l'horreur de la scène, mais il savait bien qu'il n'en aurait plus pour longtemps.

Quand l'éclat du réverbère se trouvant plus loin se refléta sur le couteau à crans d'arrêt que l'assassin venait de sortir de sa poche, le juif déglutit bruyamment. Il pourrait s'en prendre à lui uniquement parce qu'il était juif, ce genre de choses arrivait souvent en ce moment. Et puis, il supposait que les tarés comme Cartman n'étaient pas uniques et que pas mal de gens souhaiteraient voir les juifs morts. Il tomba les genoux dans la neige, ne pouvant plus tenir sur ses jambes tremblantes, quand il vit que le tueur coupait un des doigts de sa victime avec le couteau. Kyle ne put se retenir plus longtemps, il se mit à vomir tripes et boyaux. Si on voulait voir le point positif, on pouvait dire que maintenant, le rouquin pouvait de nouveau bouger. Quand le flot de liquides se tarit enfin, Kyle tenta de se relever, mais ce qu'il vit l'en empêcha. La pointe du couteau était devant son nez et, au grand malheur de Kyle, la lame avait l'air bien coupante. Il devint aussi blanc que la neige et les paroles du tueur lui firent froid dans le dos.

« Tu en as trop vu, maintenant tu dois mourir. »

Kyle observa le visage de son futur assassin, des larmes plein les yeux et il se rendit compte qu'il le connaissait. Il allait mourir des mains de cette personne, ça serait le dernier visage qu'il verrait avant de quitter ce monde pourri ? Il ferma les yeux, se crispant en sachant qu'il allait bientôt mourir. Il était incapable de voir la mort en face, surtout si elle lui était donnée par cette personne. Adieu monde cruel furent les dernières pensées qui traversèrent l'esprit du rouquin.

* * *

Kenny s'était finalement enfui sans oser ouvrir la porte. Il avait trop peur de passer pour quelqu'un de ridicule aux yeux de son ami. Non, en fait ce n'était pas ça le problème. Il avait poussé la porte rapidement et le regard que Len avait posé sur lui lui avait clairement retiré toute envie de discuter de sa malédiction avec lui. A cet instant, Kenny ne le reconnaissait plus. C'était comme si quelque chose avait changé en lui, le rendant assez effrayant. Il avait le même regard que sa sœur avait quand elle l'avait poignardé dans les chiottes du bahut, un regard de taré psychopathe qui ne pense qu'à faire de toi son quatre heures. Bon, Kenny exagérait sûrement beaucoup, mais il n'avait jamais eut aussi peur de sa vie face à quelqu'un. Même pas Cartman quand il avait fait bouffer ses parents en chili à Scott. En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si on pouvait réellement avoir peur du gros lard. Il était certes intelligent, mais pour lui échapper c'était assez facile puisqu'il ne pouvait pas suivre quand il courait après quelqu'un. Il était trop gros pour ça.

Pour en revenir à Len, Kenny avait préféré ne pas s'attarder de peur que l'autre blond ne le poursuive. Il avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux et le pauvre ne doutait plus du tout de sa capacité à se lever malgré le fait qu'il l'ai vu avec des clous plantés dans les pieds quelques jours plus tôt. Non, il ne pensait pas que sa capacité de régénération ait quelque chose à voir avec lui et sa prétendue immortalité. Len semblait pouvoir mourir, même s'il disait ne pas avoir peur de la mort. Beaucoup de gens disaient ça avant de se retrouver devant elle et de pisser dans leur froc. Cette remarque fit sourire Kenny, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son sac de cours qu'il avait laissé pour aller manger. Lui il n'avait pas à craindre la mort, vu qu'elle le ramenait à chaque fois ici, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il ne comprenait pas cette peur qu'avaient les gens de mourir. Lui, la seule chose qu'il redoutait, c'était la douleur qu'il ressentait avant de mourir. Il mourait toujours dans d'atroces souffrances et personne ne se souvenait de ce qu'il lui était arrivé le lendemain, quand il se pointait à l'école. Enfin, ce n'était pas le cas de Rin visiblement, puisqu'elle s'en rappelait. En était-il de même pour son jumeau ? Il verrait quand il aurait le courage de retourner le voir, pour l'instant il s'en sentait incapable. Enfin, si, il en était capable, mais il refusait d'être tout seul en tête à tête avec lui. Cette simple pensée le terrifiait à présent.

Son ventre grondait encore famine, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait laissé sa part à Karen qui en avait bien plus besoin que lui, vu qu'elle était encore en pleine croissance. Il referma la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui, le sac toujours sur l'épaule. Personne ne l'avait vu entrer, sinon ils se seraient vraiment demandé si le blond ne débloquait pas complètement pour aller se doucher avec son sac de cours. En soupirant, Kenny se débarrassa de sa parka avant de fouiller frénétiquement dans son sac. Il fit la grimace en remarquant que ses fringues de super-héros étaient totalement froissées. Pourtant, ça ne l'empêcha pas de les enfiler sans la moindre difficulté. En même temps, il l'utilisait tous les soirs alors il avait prit la main pour l'enfiler rapidement. Déverrouillant la porte de l'intérieur, le héros s'enfuit par la fenêtre. Il avait quelques petites questions à poser à Stan et, pourquoi pas, en profiter pour essayer de sauver les malheureuses victimes de l'égorgeur ? Il espérait juste ne pas croiser Gaïa, préférant faire cavalier seul de son côté. Les flics ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais ça ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'ils allaient essayer de l'empêcher de faire respecter la justice.

Il passa par la rue de Mogan Street. Ça le rallongeait, mais ce n'était pas très grave puisque Stan pouvait attendre, il n'allait pas s'envoler pendant la nuit. Ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas de l'égorgeur. Tout d'abord, quand il traversa la rue, il ne remarqua rien d'anormal. Il alla même jusqu'à se dire qu'il n'arriverait pas à choper le meurtrier ce soir car il n'était pas de sortie. Mais il entendit bien vite un son. Un son peu agréable à l'oreille, comme si quelqu'un était en train de vomir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais en ce moment tout le monde vomissait, alors même que Stan ne l'avait pas fait une seule fois (quoique peut-être que pendant qu'il baisait avec Wendy... bref, n'abordons pas le sujet !). Et puis, ce n'était jamais bon signe quand on entendait quelqu'un vomir, même pour le cas du brun. Kenny ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu en imaginant Wendy mettre ses nibards à l'air et Stan vomir sur ces derniers. Eh ben putain, ça devait vraiment être quelque chose ! Peut-être que s'il demandait à Cartman, il pourrait lui faire une petite vidéo, en les filmant à leur insu..?

Kenny se ressaisit rapidement. Pour l'instant, il n'était pas Kenny, mais le froid et imperturbable Mysterion, le héros de la ville. Pas un putain de pervers voyeur comme il était d'ordinaire. Se raclant la gorge pour se rappeler qu'il devait prendre une voix grave, il s'approcha de la source du vomissement. Bon, c'était pas très agréable de suivre un son comme celui-ci, on ne dirait pas le contraire, mais bon tout ça le rendait curieux. Qui pouvait bien vomir ses tripes dans une ruelle alors qu'il était minuit passé ? Il ne tarda pas à avoir la réponse quand il vit un Kyle totalement effondré face à une scène de meurtre. Le genre de meurtres que faisait tous les soirs l'égorgeur. Pendant un instant, il se demanda ce que son ami rouquin foutait là. Puis, il en vint à se demander si le juif n'avait pas fait ça et qu'il jouait la comédie. Mais devant le fait évident qu'il avait recraché tous ses repas de la journée et qu'il était en larmes, Mysterion dut se rendre à l'évidence : le coupable était déjà parti. Restait à savoir si Kyle était complice où si, en se pointant, le héros avait empêché un nouveau meurtre. Il hésita donc à s'approcher du juif, préférant l'appeler de là où il était pour qu'il ouvre les yeux.

« Kyle ? »

Avec autant de tremblements que plus tôt, le rouquin rouvrit les yeux. Il avait pas rêvé, il avait entendu la voix de Kenny ? Il vit une autre forme dans la pénombre, mais cette fois il n'avait plus peur, persuadé qu'il s'agissait de son ami. Il constata qu'il arrivait à se mettre sur ses jambes et il traversa les quelques mètres qui le séparait du héros, soulagé de le voir ici. Il lui sauta même dans les bras, le surprenant beaucoup au passage. Et s'il en profitait pour le poignarder discrètement ? Saisit de la peur subite que cela arrive, Mysterion écarta le jeune homme de lui, gardant un ton froid et distant. Ce fut au tour du juif de constater que la personne en face de lui n'était pas Kenny et qu'elle ne lui ressemblait d'aucune manière. Il s'éloigna donc lentement du héros, à reculons, avant de trébucher sur le corps et de finir sa course sur le sol, une seconde fois. Mysterion on profita pour ramasser le téléphone qui était tombé dans la neige. Il allait le rendre à son propriétaire quand son regard fut attiré par le nom sur l'écran. Un message de Stan ?

« Q-Qui êtes-vous, demanda péniblement le rouquin.

\- Un ami, répondit le héros de sa voix exagérément grave en rendant à contre-cœur le portable à son propriétaire. Je ne te veux pas le moindre mal. »

Kyle récupéra son portable, remarquant au passage un éclat bizarre dans le regard du héros. Après avoir observé quelques minutes la personne qui se tenait face à lui, Kyle reconnut en lui le héros que Stan avait décrit à Len un peu pus tôt dans la journée. Il en resta sans voix.

« Vous êtes Mysterion ?! »

Un imperceptible petit sourire pointa sur les lèvres du héros. Enfin quelqu'un qui le reconnaissait à sa juste valeur ! Il ne répondit pourtant pas tout de suite, savourant son petit effet. Enfin, il réfléchissait également à ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer pour que Stan envoie un message à Kyle aussi tard dans la soirée. Il espérait que ce n'était pas trop grave, mais il n'avait pas le droit de demander à la personne devant lui. De un, ça risquait de pas trop passer, de deux, il passerait pour un voyeur et de trois, l'intelligence que possédait Kyle aurait vite fait de reconstituer tous les morceaux du puzzle, si ce n'était pas déjà fait d'ailleurs. Après tout, il s'était laissé gagner par la panique tout à l'heure et il en avait perdu sa voix grave. Il ne perdit pourtant pas espoir, faisant comme si de rien n'était.

« Effectivement, je reconnais bien là ton intelligence de premier de la classe. Tu devrais te dépêcher de rentrer chez toi, tu as un ami qui t'attend il me semble. »

Ce fut sur ces mots que Mysterion disparut dans l'obscurité, laissant Kyle face à lui-même dans l'obscurité. Mais le rouquin se sentait rassuré puisqu'il savait que le héros n'était pas encore parti. Il le surveillait de loin, prêt à intervenir s'il lui arrivait le moindre mal. Il en profita pour regarder son portable où trônait un message de Stan. Le héros lui avait bien dit que quelqu'un l'attendait, non ? Pourquoi le nom de Stan avait-il attiré son regard ? Ils se connaissaient ? Il faudrait qu'il lui demande, mais ça semblait déjà être le cas vu comment il l'avait décrit à Len. Enfin, c'était bizarre que Stan soit autant dévoué à une personne dont il ne connaissait ni le vrai nom, ni le visage... Peut-être qu'il savait de qui il s'agissait..? Déverrouillant son portable, Kyle regarda son message.

_« Désolé Kyle, je pourrais pas venir demain. »_

* * *

Stan était malade et il en profitait pour flemmarder au lit. Bon, il était réveillé depuis un certain moment, mais il était encore sous sa couverture, en train de naviguer sur les réseaux sociaux. Depuis que son portable captait internet, il en profitait. Cette fois, l'info qui faisait la une était une affaire de terroristes. Il n'avait pas tout compris, pour tout dire il s'en foutait tellement ils en avaient parlé à l'école. Son crâne allait même exploser, puisqu'ils n'en avaient pas fait autant pour l'explosion de World Trade Center et puis, quand c'était trop c'était trop. Il zappa donc rapidement et tomba sur l'affaire de l'égorgeur. Il avait fait une nouvelle victime et une photo avait été prise sur le lieu du crime.

Évidement, il s'agissait d'un article-photo et on pouvait y voir la ruelle sombre dans laquelle la victime avait finit sa vie. Et, bien que le corps soit encore présent sur la photo amateur, ce n'était pas ce qui attira le regard du brun, mais plutôt ce qui était écrit en rouge sur le mur, sûrement avec le sang de la victime. "L'encre dégoulinante" formait des lettres, des mots. Des mots qui aux yeux de Stan, était jute un effet de zèle plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. C'était pour lui un mauvais calcul de la part du tueur car s'il avait utilisé ses empreintes digitales ils allaient vite le retrouver. Et ce _I am Chainsaw_ tagué sur le mur, n'était rien d'autre qu'une façon d'imposer son nom trop peu original. Chainsaw voulait dire tronçonneuse, pourtant à en juger par le fait que le tueur décapitait toutes ses victimes, ça ne lui allait pas du tout. Il hésita à arrêter de lire avant qu'il ne tombe sur quelque chose de trop horrible, mais ses yeux tombèrent sur le mot _doigt_. Sa curiosité le poussa à lire la phrase et il comprit sans mal qu'ils ne retrouveraient pas _Chainsaw_ comme ça. L'empreinte digitale étant celle de la victime...

Un bruissement venant de la fenêtre le fit sursauter et il se releva rapidement, trop vite même puisqu'un petit vertige le saisit et qu'il faillit bien retomber le cul sur le lit. Dès qu'il reconnut Mysterion, il ne se pria pas pour le faire, cherchant le portable qu'il avait perdu dans le lit. Peut-être que ce genre d'infos intéresserait le héros, s'il n'était pas déjà au courant des événements de la nuit. L'homme masqué sauta de la fenêtre et atterrit sur la moquette de la chambre de Stan. Maintenant il était habitué aux entrées fracassantes du héros et plus rien ne l'étonnait venant de lui. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait car ses paroles lui arrachèrent une petite exclamation de surprise.

« J'ai une question à te poser.

\- Je t'écoute. »

Mysterion hésita en se disant que, finalement, ce genre de questions ne collait pas avec le personnage froid qu'il avait créé et, même si Stan état le plus apte à répondre à ses interrogations, il aurait vite fait de douter de sa santé mentale. Le héros déglutit péniblement et Stan ne put que s'interroger sur son curieux comportement. Derrière le masque, Kenny commençait vraiment à paniquer, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet. Non, il avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, impossible de trouver une solution pour que ça paraisse sérieux. Ou alors pour que, au moins, ça corresponde mieux à son personnage. Il allait se résigner et partir sans ajouter mot quand un nom traversa son esprit : Dawson. Il sauta sur l'occasion, les mots retrouvés.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une Dawson dans ta classe ? »

Stan ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de questions, ça se lisait sur son visage. Il imaginait tout sauf ça, il ne voyait pas Mysterion s'interroger sur une fille de sa classe sauf si... Il en avait besoin pour une enquête ? Le héros n'était pas du genre à se confier là-dessus, ce qui paraissait étrange... Mais il ne protesta pas plus, rangeant dans son cerveau cette information supplémentaire sur le héros : il n'était pas dans sa classe.

« Dawson ? Elle s'est faite buter par l'égorgeur il y a moins d'une semaine.

\- Tu as une date précise ?

\- Euuh... C'est jeudi dernier que McCartney nous a bassiné avec sa minute de silence. C'est pas comme si on avait un cas de bulling qui tourne mal, un mort ça arrive tout le temps en ce moment... »

Jeudi dernier ? C'était le jour suivant celui où Rin crachait du sang dans les toilettes, ce même jour où elle avait avoué avoir été frappée par cette "Dawson". Restait juste à savoir si elle lui avait menti ou si elle avait dit la vérité. Mysterion savait bien qu'il était le seul capable de ressusciter alors ce n'était pas possible que... Non, peut-être qu'il n'était pas le seul en fin de compte. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il arrive à avoir une conversation avec cette Dawson, mais ça allait être dur si tout le monde la pensait morte. Les paroles de Stan le sortirent de ses pensées bien pessimistes.

« J'ai dit quelque chose d'étrange ?

\- Effectivement... Quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il l'avait vue vendredi, avant d'aller au lycée.

\- Qui ça ? »

Le héros ne répondit pas, estimant qu'il en avait déjà trop dit. S'il en disait plus, ça donnerait matière à Stan pour découvrir sa véritable identité. Le brun ne lui en tint pas rigueur, autre chose le préoccupait...

« Tu voulais me dire quoi, avant de me parler de Dawson ? »

L'homme masqué déglutit une nouvelle fois, ce dont ne manqua pas de s'apercevoir Stan. Visiblement, il avait mit le doigt là où il ne fallait pas. Le héros avait volontairement oublié la grande capacité de Stan à la réflexion. Il ne pouvait plus y échapper maintenant. Quel con il avait été de lui dire ça ! Il n'aurait même pas du y penser tellement c'était ridicule. Stan fut surpris de l'attitude du héros, il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à le voir rougir et éviter son regard. Ça ressemblait beaucoup à l'attitude qu'il avait face à Wendy, quand il était gêné par l'une de ses questions embarrassantes. Un doute le saisit soudain, faisant remonter une angoisse qu'il gardait enfouie tout au fond de lui. Sans réfléchir, il lança ces mots, les regrettant tout de suite après :

« J'suis pas gay. »

Mysterion était abasourdi, il n'avait pas compris la réflexion du brun et n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir. Lui non plus il n'était pas gay ! Bon, certes, en matière de cul il avait déjà testé la sodomie mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était... Et puis, même s'il l'était, il n'allait quand même pas avouer ses sentiments pour Stan ! Il tenait à sa vie quand même, il ne voulait pas se mettre cette psychopathe de Wendy à dos. Mysterion laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise quand il comprit qu'il venait de dire qu'il tenait à la vie. Ce n'était pas vrai puisqu'il passait son temps à mourir pour ressusciter dans la nuit. S'il avait pu il se serait même déjà tué définitivement pour pouvoir reposer en paix, que ce soit au Paradis ou en Enfer, à présent il s'en fichait. Il avait déjà visité les deux, donc que se soit l'un ou l'autre...

« Moi non plus, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

Il sentit un gros poids lui tomber des épaules. Il était soulagé mais en même temps il se sentait très mal à l'aise. Le malentendu était dissipé, ce n'était pas normal qu'il se sente mal au point de vouloir disparaître dans un trou de souris. Le soulagement qu'il avait ressentit quelques minutes auparavant fut bien vite remplacé par une sensation de malaise dans l'esprit du héros, il n'aurait jamais dut dire ça... Lui qui était habitué à la douleur physique pour y avoir souvent goûté, il n'était pas le moins du monde habitué à la douleur morale et cette dernière le broya sans aucun état d'âme. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait lâché un sac de briques dans l'estomac, impossible pour lui de ne pas ressentir le poids de la culpabilité venir se poser lourdement sur ses épaules. Stan assistait à la scène avec froideur, comme s'il ne ressentait pas le trouble du héros. Pourtant, il lui accorda un sourire coupable avant de lancer une phrase qui acheva le pauvre Kenny caché sous le masque.

« Encore heureux, j'ose même pas imaginer quelle aurait été la réaction de Wendy... »

Il avait pensé à la même chose que le héros, à croire que c'était la seule excuse valable qu'ils avaient trouvée pour se prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas gays. D'un certain point de vue, cela rassura le héros qu'ils soient sur la même longueur d'ondes, mais d'un autre côté le problème de Wendy demeurait bien trop présent pour lui. Il devait trouver un moyen de l'évincer pour pouvoir... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait au juste ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il était amoureux de Stan, il venait de dire qu'il n'était pas homo ! La situation lui convenait, tout comme à Stan, alors ils n'allaient quand même pas s'en plaindre... Si ?

Sans prévenir, le héros sauta sur Stan et lui vola un baiser. A sa grande surprise, son ami ne le repoussa pas. Bien au contraire, il semblait même apprécier le baiser. Il avait les yeux clôts, crispé et tremblant comme s'il s'agissait de son tout premier baiser. Ce n'était peut-être pas faux, vu qu'il n'arrêtait pas de vomir sur Wendy dès qu'elle s'approchait de lui ou tentait de l'embrasser. Avant que ses mains ne deviennent baladeuses, il cessa de l'embrasser et recula de plusieurs pas. Les joues de Stan avaient prit une jolie teinte pivoine et il resta sans voix devant ce qu'il venait de se produire. Le héros regretta tout de suite son geste, mais ce fut Stan qui le repoussa avec force, se couvrant la bouche de ses mains. Est-ce qu'il avait seulement conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire ?

« Non mais t'es malade, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ?! »

Mysterion se claqua mentalement. Kenny était en train de paniquer derrière son masque. Nul doute que s'il avait été à visage découvert, il se serait senti encore plus mal. Là, il avait juste la chance que Stan ne l'ait pas déjà reconnu, sinon il ne lui parlerait plus jamais. Avoir un ami c'était bien, mais qui voudrait d'un meilleur ami gay amoureux de lui ? Il avait tout fait de travers, il aurait dut y aller plus doucement. Mais il voulait vérifier si ce qu'il éprouvait pour Stan était seulement de l'amitié ou si c'était plus que ça. Il avait eut sa réponse, mais à quel prix ? Les yeux clairs de Stan se firent confus et il se mit à hurler.

« Vas-t'en ! Vas-t'en, je veux plus jamais te voir ! »

* * *

Gaïa était assise sur la fenêtre de l'hôpital, celle que les infirmiers avaient gentiment laissée ouverte car leur patient crevait de chaud. En plein hiver, c'était tout de même dingue de crever de chaud, surtout quand on habitait une petite ville dans le Colorado nommée South Park. Enfin bref, l'héroïne n'allait pas s'en plaindre, ça arrangeait ses affaires. C'est dans cette optique qu'elle regardait le blond dormir dans son lit d'hôpital. Comme ça, se disait-elle, il ressemblait à un ange. Pourtant, s'ils avaient achevé leur cérémonie, nul doute qu'il aurait été un démon dans un corps d'ange. Mais c'était justement pour ça qu'elle était là, à le surveiller. Elle voulait vérifier l'effet que cette expérience traumatisante avait eut sur le pauvre Kenny. Oui, parce qu'elle pensait toujours que Len et Kenny étaient une seule et même personne. Si elle savait comme elle se trompait, elle s'en serait sûrement mordu les doigts.

Elle sauta de la fenêtre pour atterrir tel un chat sur le carrelage, avec lenteur et souplesse, elle se déporta au-dessus de Len. Puis, doucement, elle approcha son visage du sien. Elle l'avait déjà fait, au moment de lui sauver la vie quelques jours plus tôt. Depuis, elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : ça lui avait plut d'embrasser le pauvre Kenny. Inutile de se voiler la face pour ce genre de choses, elle pouvait bien s'accorder un petit plaisir de temps en temps. Alors qu'elle s'approchait encore des lèvres du garçon endormi, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux. Tout de suite, il commença à paniquer.

« Q-Qu'est-ce que..? »

Dégoûtée de s'être laissée voir, elle s'éloigna un peu du lit, regardant les étranges rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur les joues du blond. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qui était en train de se dérouler devant ses yeux. Une fille aux cheveux platine, avec une tenue assez excentrique pour être celle d'une fille normale, et un loup cachant la plupart de son visage. Cette même fille qui l'avait sauvé quand il était prisonnier des adeptes de la secte. Il ne savait plus que penser. Était-il heureux qu'elle l'ai sauvé alors qu'elle était venue seulement pour le livre de la secte ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là si elle s'en foutait totalement de lui ? Peut-être qu'elle était seulement revenue car elle avait apprécié de l'embrasser, comme l'avait suggéré ce qu'elle était en train de faire avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux ? Quand ses idées furent remises en place, Len commença à formuler la question qu'il avait sur le bord des lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu es là ? Je croyais que tu t'en foutais que j'aille bien ou pas.

\- Quand est-ce que j'ai dis ça ?

\- Quand tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je ne le méritais pas d'ailleurs, j'aurais du mourir.

\- Mais dit pas ça ! Aucun être humain ne mérite la mort. Et puis, ils ne comptaient pas te tuer...

\- Comment tu sais ça ? »

La voix du blond s'était faite différente. Plus froide. Gaïa frissonna. Comme elle le pensait, c'était trop tard pour espérer quoi que ce soit. Elle n'était pas arrivée assez tôt pour le sauver totalement.

« Ils avaient donc commencé la cérémonie avant que j'arrive, continua la fille d'un air sombre. Tu es Cthulhu c'est bien ça ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te répondre ?

\- Ça tombe bien, c'est pour toi que je suis là.

\- Ce garçon ne te laisse pourtant pas si indifférente.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Si tu venais à devenir mon ennemi je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à le tuer.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour parler de Kenny, mais bien pour te poser quelques questions. »

Kenny ? Cthulhu sourit quand il comprit qu'elle ne savait pas que ce garçon s'appelait Len et non pas Kenny. Elle allait avoir une drôle de surprise quand elle irait voir ce « Kenny » pour essayer de discuter une nouvelle fois avec lui. Gaïa l'attrapa par le col, commençant à le secouer lentement.

« Tous tes pouvoirs ont-ils pu se développer autant que tu le pensais ? Si oui je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à te tuer, là, tout de suite.

\- En seras-tu seulement capable ?

\- Sache, cher poulpe, que je n'ai pas de cœur pour ressentir les émotions. »

Pas de cœur ? Cette information intéressait grandement le Seigneur Cthulhu. Alors comme ça, elle avait trouvé le moyen de vivre sans cœur ? Il lui fallait des informations sur cette fille, il devait lui poser plus de questions. Malheureusement, le temps imparti dont il disposait venait de s'écouler. Bientôt, il allait devoir retourner dans le _lobe occipital _de ce gosse. Cela ne tarda pas, et les yeux de Len quand il revint à lui s'agrandirent de peur. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi l'héroïne avait ce sourire supérieur, mais aussi pourquoi elle le tenait par le col. Depuis son réveil, le blond avait de plus en plus de moments d'absence et il se retrouvait toujours dans des situations délicates quand il se réveillait. Gaïa lâcha sa chemise et, sans lui accorder d'autre regard, elle sauta par la fenêtre.

* * *

Suite au violent renvoi de Stan, le héros avait sauté par la fenêtre, quelque peu chamboulé. Il savait que Stan ne voudrait plus qu'il revienne et lui non plus ne se sentait pas prêt à revenir voir le brun. Il ne se comprenait plus. Crétin qu'il avait été d'avoir voulu vérifier l'origine de son trouble ! Kenny était bien placé pour savoir qu'il fallait du temps pour créer une relation et que ça ne se faisait pas d'un seul coup, au premier baiser échangé. Il porta de nouveau la main à son cœur, se traitant d'enfoiré une fois encore. Stan avait déjà une copine, ce genre de choses ne se faisait pas. Le blond avait mal, d'une douleur intérieure qui le brûlait et lui donnait envie de chialer. Cette douleur lui était inconnue, elle ne ressemblait pas à celle qu'il ressentait avant de mourir. Cette douleur-là, elle était mentale, et c'était par conséquent beaucoup plus dur de s'en débarrasser.

« Mysterion ? »

Le héros sursauta, comme prit en faute. Il se retourna ensuite vers la personne qui venait de l'appeler. Ah non, pas elle ! Il ne voulait pas la voir, surtout pas maintenant, alors qu'il se sentait faible et sur le point de chialer.

« Je n'ai aucune envie de discuter avec toi Gaïa.

\- Toi, il t'es arrivé quelque chose...

\- Ça te concerne pas !

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? »

Bon, il était forcé d'admettre qu'il n'en savait rien. Mais ça ne changeait pas la donne, pour l'instant il avait juste envie qu'on lui foute la paix. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça avec elle.

« Ok, j'en sais rien. N'empêche, j'ai pas envie de t'en parler. »

Gaïa vit bien que Mysterion n'était pas prêt à lui parler de ses soucis. En même temps, quoi de plus normal avec tous les vents qu'elle lui envoyait en temps normal. Mais bon, ils étaient en compétition pour le titre de héros de cette ville alors il fallait bien qu'ils trouvent des défauts à leur adversaire. La fille aux cheveux blancs attrapa la manche de son costume et attira le garçon à elle, lui frictionnant gentiment le dos. Surpris, Kenny voulut se dégager des bras de sa rivale, mais il constata bien vite que malheureusement il n'en avait pas la force. Ne pouvant se retenir plus, le garçon laissa libre cours aux larmes qui roulaient déjà le long de ses joues. Gaïa s'en aperçut mais elle ne dit rien, continuant de le serrer contre elle, se demandant bien ce qui avait pu mettre son fier rival dans un état pareil.


	8. VII

**Déjà 7 chapitres... Vous vous rendez compte ? Moi j'en reviens pas, dire que je pensais totalement la réécrire car je pensais m'être complètement loupée... Je peux crever en paix maintenant, j'irais au Paradis ^3^  
****Je blague hein ! Je ne compte pas mourir tout de suite et puis, si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, c'est sûrement parce que la suite vous intéresse ! Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous faites ici... Vous vous êtes perdus sur un de mes chapitres ? Dans ce cas, vous n'allez rien capter de la suite si vous n'avez pas lu le début '-'**

**Anonymous T : Oui, je pense qu'il y aura du lemon ^^ (vu le rating en même temps...) et je pense que je vais suivre tes conseils :) J'aime beaucoup le K2 aussi, mais j'ai du mal à écrire avec Kyle comme personnage principal :/ Pour la fic où ils sont jumeaux, elle s'appelle ****The Servant of Evil !**

**South Park appartient à Matt Stone et Trey Parker. Vocaloid appartient à Crypton Vocal.**

**/!\ Attention, ce chapitre contient de la violence et du sang. On ne pourra pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenus ! ****/!\**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**~VII~**

Wendy était sur les nerfs en rentrant de sa énième conférence sur le lamantin. Stan avait encore refusé de venir avec elle. Dire qu'elle lui avait prévu quelque chose de bien romantique juste après la conférence... Elle soupira en se remémorant son excuse qui faisait vraiment bizarre. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait des devoirs et, pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, elle l'avait appelé pour lui proposer son aide et il l'avait renvoyé comme s'il était de mauvaise humeur. Wendy savait d'expérience que l'on ne tenait pas la grande forme quand on avait une tonne de devoirs mais renvoyer quelqu'un aussi brutalement, qui plus est sa petite-amie, ça avait quelque chose de vraiment louche. Elle avait donc décidé de passer dans la journée, quand elle aurait du temps libre, à la maison des Marsh. Elle avait apprit par Kyle qu'il était malade et ça l'exaspérait encore plus. Quand on est malade, normalement, on a autre chose à penser qu'à ses cours, non ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi était-il autant focalisé sur ses devoirs ? A moins qu'il ne se soit passé autre chose entre le moment où il avait refusé de l'accompagner à sa conférence et celui où elle l'avait appelé pour lui proposer son aide ? C'était justement pour savoir qu'elle avait fait le déplacement jusque chez lui. Elle sonna à la porte, même si elle se doutait un peu que personne ne lui répondrait si Stan était au lit. Pour autant, elle ne voulait pas paraître impolie s'il y avait effectivement quelqu'un d'autre.

C'est avec surprise qu'elle vit la porte s'ouvrir sur une silhouette élégante. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que sa sœur soit présente. Wendy commença à perdre des couleurs, l'aura de la sœur de Stan l'avait toujours impressionnée plus qu'elle ne devrait. Elle se rendit compte que Shelley la dévisageait bizarrement, se demandant visiblement ce qu'elle pouvait bien foutre là. La jeune première essaya de ne pas trop trembler quand elle commença à parler, mais c'était tout de même assez difficile. Ce n'était pas avec n'importe qui qu'elle parlait, mais bien avec Shelley Marsh.

« B-Bonjour... Je viens voir Stan, je dois lui donner les devoirs puisqu'il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui...

\- Qui c'est mon cœur ? »

La voix appelait depuis l'intérieur de la maison mais Shelley ne prit pas le temps de répondre. Ce fut la personne qui se déplaça d'elle-même, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de la châtain. Kevin McCormick. De nombreuses rumeurs circulaient sur le fait qu'ils étaient en couple mais personne jusqu'à présent n'avait osé vérifier. C'était simple : Shelley les aurait frappés et Kevin... Kevin était champion dans le mutisme quand il le voulait. Bon, visiblement, ils commençaient à s'assumer en temps que tel, surtout pour se montrer comme ça devant la petite-amie de son frère. Shelley grommela que son frangin se trouvait dans sa chambre et qu'il avait refusé de se lever ce matin. Elle accompagna sa déclaration d'un signe de tête alors que Kevin ne quittait pas une seconde Wendy des yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa petite tête de shooté ? Pas grand chose espérait la brune, sinon elle aurait vraiment matière à s'inquiéter. Enfin, pour l'instant c'était pour Stan qu'elle s'en faisait. Elle avait tout de même dit qu'il ne s'était pas levé ce matin, ce n'était pas rien pour quelqu'un comme Stan. Quoique, Stan adorait faire des grasses-matinées... Shelley se décala pour la laisser passer, donnant un léger coup de coude à son petit-ami. Ils ne tardèrent pas à partir dans une dispute taquine à laquelle Wendy ne prêta pas vraiment attention, trop concentrée sur son objectif principal : voir comment allait Stan. Arrivée en haut des escaliers, elle ouvrit la porte et constata que les rideaux étaient toujours tirés.

« Stan ? Appela-t-elle. »

Elle n'eut pas de réponse, alors elle entreprit de faire elle-même entrer la lumière dans la pièce. Peut-être que son petit-ami ne se trouvait plus dans sa chambre, contrairement à ce que Shelley pouvait croire. Cette simple pensée inquiéta encore plus Wendy. Mais s'il n'était plus dans sa chambre, où son Stan avait-il pu passer ? Bien malgré elle, elle fut rassurée quand elle vit la forme de son corps sous la couverture. Il était là, comme sa grande sœur lui avait annoncé. Elle s'approcha de lui, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne lui avait pas répondu tout à l'heure. Mais impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait, même son visage avait disparu sous les couvertures.

« Je suis venue t'apporter les devoirs, continua la brune en essayant d'obtenir une réponse.

\- Wendy ? Pourquoi t'es venue... Je t'avais dis de pas venir !

\- T'es marrant toi ! Je m'inquiétais je te signale ! »

Stan rejeta enfin les couvertures et Wendy put contempler son visage. Il avait des cernes, beaucoup de cernes. C'était à cause de ses devoirs ? Elle n'en avait pas l'impression. Elle s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit, de plus en plus inquiète pour la santé de son petit-ami qui semblait être déplorable. Voyant qu'il n'avait aucune réaction, elle le serra dans ses bras, ne sachant comment réagir autrement. Que pouvait-elle dire alors qu'elle ignorait tout de ce qu'il se passait en ce moment dans la tête de Stan, du combat intérieur qu'il menait depuis le départ de Mysterion ? Stan ne pouvait le nier, le héros embrassait bien. Trop bien pour que ce soit son premier baiser. Il se sentait nul d'avoir apprécié et de ne l'avoir repoussé que plus tard. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était laissé faire et c'était une des raisons de sa nuit blanche. Est-ce qu'il était un homosexuel refoulé ? Il n'espérait pas, sinon Wendy aurait toutes les raisons d'en souffrir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre, il tenait trop à elle pour ça. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'il était au juste ? Un homo, un bi ou un hétéro ?

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive... Dire qu'hier encore tu allais super bien... Il s'est passé passé quelque chose hier ? S'enquit la brunette. Tu peux m'en parler tu sais, je n'irais pas le crier sur tous les toits ! »

Si tu savais Wendy... Je pourrais dire ce qu'il m'est arrivé à tout le monde, pensa Stan, mais surtout pas à toi. Il baissa la tête vers la couverture, ne pouvant décidément pas regarder sa petite-amie dans les yeux. Les siens se posèrent sur les bandes multicolores de ses draps. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir sorti la tête de là-dessous. S'il y était resté, sûrement Wendy se serait contentée de déposer ses devoirs et de repartir. Peut-être pas, Wendy était du genre têtu. Elle était d'ailleurs aussi têtue que Kyle, si ce n'était plus. Kyle... Justement, le roux avait quelque chose à lui demander hier. Peut-être qu'il pouvait utiliser ce prétexte face à Wendy puisqu'elle attendait visiblement une réponse de sa part. Non, ce n'était pas bien de mentir, en particulier à sa copine. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire qu'un super-héros pour qui il travaillait l'avait embrassé la nuit dernière. Ça ferait trop à avaler d'un seul coup et elle ne le croirait pas.

« Je ne sais pas Wendy. Je ne sais pas...

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne sais pas ce qui t'empêche de dormir la nuit, tu dois forcément savoir ce qui te tracasse à ce point. »

Le brun regarda sa copine, voyant avec désarroi qu'elle était vraiment inquiète. Il ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état, même lorsqu'il avait manifesté de l'intérêt pour la poitrine de Bebe quelques années plus tôt. Là, elle avait juste été furieuse contre sa meilleure amie sans pour autant montrer un visage inquiet à Stan. Elle avait estimé que c'était la faute de Bebe, à force de porter des décolletés elle attirait tous les garçons avec ses obus. Même Kenny n'avait pu s'empêcher de loucher dessus. Enfin, Kenny encore, c'était normal... Stan attira Wendy contre lui, ce qui lui arracha un petit cri de surprise. Il la serra longtemps dans ses bras, sans rien dire. Puis, Wendy entendit les quelques mots qu'il prononça, se qui la fit verser quelques larmes.

« J'ai peur de te perdre Wendy. »

* * *

Rin se réveilla en pleine nuit, le front en sueurs. Elle s'en doutait, il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait avec elle. Cette fille qui la tourmentait jour et nuit comme un fantôme qui n'aurait pas fini de se venger. C'était peut-être le cas d'ailleurs, Rin n'allait pas nier qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons de se venger, la Dawson. Elle se leva et alla jusqu'à la salle de bain d'un pas rapide. Elle n'arriverait plus à dormir pour l'instant, elle le savait. Arrivée dans la salle d'eau, elle ferma la porte à clé. Une fois la porte bien verrouillée, elle se décida à enlever son tee-shirt pour vérifier l'état de sa blessure. Ça avait l'air d'aller mieux que la fois où Kenny l'avait coincée dans les toilettes.

En parlant de Kenny, la jeune fille n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre qu'il soit revenu d'entre les morts aussi facilement. Cartman, quand elle avait discuté avec lui, lui avait avoué qu'il n'en savait rien non plus. Il ne savait pas non plus comment ça se faisait qu'eux deux soient les seuls à se rappeler des morts de Kenny. Oui parce que visiblement, il n'était pas mort qu'une seule fois, mais beaucoup beaucoup plus de fois. Ce gros porc de Cartman le voyait mourir à chaque fois, il s'en rappelait, tout comme elle. Pourtant, depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, elle ne l'avait vu mourir qu'une seule fois. Est-ce qu'il évitait les endroits où il pourrait se faire tuer ? Sûrement, ça ne devait pas être très agréable de souffrir autant à chaque fois que l'on devait mourir... Mais pourquoi « devait-il » mourir ? Il avait signé un pacte avec Satan ou un truc dans ce genre ? C'était ridicule voyons, qui croyait à ces bêtises ! Les dieux, ça n'existait que dans l'esprit des humains, tout ça pour les rassurer et les consoler sur leur misérable existence. Elle leva ses yeux azurs vers la glace, un rictus moqueur déformant ses traits.

« Tout cela est ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? »

Puis, le livre de Len lui revint à l'esprit. Avant de se faire agresser, il était plongé dans la lecture du recueil. Peut-être pourrait-elle faire des recherches dessus histoire de voir quel pouvait être le rapport avec son agression et cette secte bizarre. Devant la quantité de travail qui semblait l'attendre, la jeune fille soupira de désespoir. Elle était bonne pour passer plusieurs nuits blanches devant son ordinateur à taper des choses sur son clavier... Soudain, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'allait pas être obligée de faire toutes ces recherches toute seule. Une personne pourrait l'aider et cette personne lui obéirait facilement si elle le voulait, parce que cette personne était amoureuse d'elle. La blondinette étouffa un petit rire, se félicitant d'être née avec un aussi adorable petit minois. Peut-être que si elle retournait se coucher, elle arriverait finalement à se rendormir ? Elle était de bien meilleure humeur qu'un peu plus tôt. Mais, maintenant qu'elle était dans la salle de bain, elle avait quelque chose à faire...

* * *

L'alarme continuait de retentir. Les projecteurs étaient tous braqués sur cette silhouette passant comme un fantôme à travers les ruelles peu fréquentables de la ville. La jeune fille masquée parcourait la ville d'un pas pressé. Voir Mysterion dans un état aussi déplorable l'avait quelque peu déroutée. Elle ne savait plus tellement comment réagir maintenant qu'elle avait vu celui qu'elle considérait comme un rival de taille pleurer devant elle de la sorte. Valait-elle mieux alors qu'elle ne pouvait avoir aucune réelle émotion ? Peut-être pas. Enfin, c'était un peu gros pour elle de dire qu'elle n'avait pas d'émotions, elle ressentait juste des choses étranges. Des choses que sa tête ne comprenait pas, mais que son corps lui semblait parfaitement comprendre et accepter. Ou pas.

Un couteau se plantant à quelques centimètres de sa tête la sortit de ses pensées. Qui avait bien pu oser la provoquer alors qu'elle était en pleine réflexion ? Sûrement pas quelqu'un d'intelligent. Quelqu'un d'intelligent se serait tenu à carreau et elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Beaucoup de personnes appartenant à cet univers de truands savaient qui était Gaïa et auraient sans aucun doute fui seulement en reconnaissant son visage. Intérieurement, ça la fit sourire. Ça tombait bien, elle avait besoin de se défouler. Elle commençait à s'endormir alors un peu d'exercice l'aiderait à se dérouiller. Levant la tête, son regard passa de la première à la dernière personne devant elle. Ça allait être facile, trop facile même. Elle n'aurait même pas à lever le petit doigt. Alors que le type semblait regretter son geste, la fille aux cheveux platine s'avança vers lui. Il commença à reculer quand elle passa à sa hauteur mais elle ne fit que passer, comme si elle ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention. Rassuré, le type commençait déjà à soupirer de soulagement. Il n'était pourtant pas au bout de ses peines, une douleur commençant à pointer dans son crâne. Commençant à paniquer, le garçon essaya de voir d'où provenait l'attaque.

Il ne vit rien venir et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il se retrouva au sol à hurler de douleur, plaquant les mains sur son crâne. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres de Gaïa quand elle entendit les cris de l'homme. Elle tourna les talons et s'accroupit près de l'homme, dégageant quelques mèches de cheveux qui masquaient ses yeux.

« Ton but était-il de m'attaquer ? A moins que tu ne m'aies croisée par hasard.

\- C'est une erreur, je... s'il vous plaît !

\- Ben voyons ! C'est toi qui m'attaque et après tu me supplies, c'est le monde à l'envers ! C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Tu vas me dire que tu as une femme et des enfants ? »

Le type essaya de se relever pour essayer de la frapper, mais il n'y parvint pas et il s'effondra. Le sourire de Gaïa s'élargit alors qu'elle arrêtait de triturer les mèches sales de celui qui croyait pouvoir l'agresser si facilement.

« Ça fait mal, pas vrai ? C'est ce que tu aurais ressenti si je t'avais planté le couteau que tu m'as lancé dans la tête. Ne t'en fais pas, le temps de disparaître et tu ne sentiras plus rien. Que ça te serve de leçon, stupide que tu es. »

Avec un regard hautain, la jeune fille s'éloigna. Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, l'homme arriva à se redresser, comprenant enfin d'où venait la douleur qu'il avait ressentie. Elle venait des écouteurs qu'il avait enfoncés sur ses oreilles. Il détenait à présent une information de choix mais, de peur qu'elle revienne sûrement, il décida de ne pas traîner trop longtemps dans cette ruelle. Il avait remarqué que quand les autres avaient reconnue Gaïa, ils s'étaient enfuis sans demander leur reste, le laissant là, tout seul, face à l'héroïne. Pas tellement que ça l'avait dérangé, mais les truands auraient perdu un très bon élément s'ils l'avait laissé mourir des mains de Gaïa, ils le savaient tous très bien. Oui, parce que cet homme n'était pas n'importe qui, même si la plupart des gens l'ignorait. Cette personne, c'était Butters. Ou plutôt Professeur Chaos. Il n'allait pas laisser de quartiers à ces fichus héros, il trouvait qu'ils pourrissaient bien trop la vie des gens comme ça, surtout Gaïa et Mysterion. Malgré tout ce que l'on pouvait raconter sur l'héroïne, le garçon masqué commençait lui aussi à jouir d'une certaine réputation dans les bas-fonds de la ville, là où se réunissaient déjà pas mal de « supers-vilains ».

* * *

Len revint au lycée quelques jours plus tard. Kenny ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que son ami avait changé. Il semblait différent de ce qu'il avait été avant, il traînait à présent avec les gothiques. Pourtant, il ne s'était pas fait la moindre teinture, même si c'était coutume quand on devenait gothique. Ses yeux azurés renvoyaient une lueur inquiétante et, malgré ses béquilles, il ne voulait de l'aide de personne. Enfin si, seule Henrietta pouvait l'aider et l'aborder comme si de rien n'était. Kenny se demandait comment elle faisait, lui n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de l'approcher, sachant qu'il détenait peut-être les réponses à sa prétendue immortalité.

« Kenny, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment ? »

Le concerné releva la tête, faisant face au regard fatigué de Stan. Il avait aussi du mal à rester naturel avec lui. Il faut dire qu'il se demandait encore pourquoi il lui avait sauté au cou en temps que Mysterion. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il préférait une grosse paire de seins à une bite. Quand il avait testé la sodomie, c'était seulement pour voir ce que cela faisait, pas vraiment parce qu'il était amoureux. Pendant un certain temps, il était accro au cul, mais il s'était calmé depuis qu'il s'était trouvé un nouveau hobbie : celui de super-héros. Même si le sexe lui avait permit de se sentir vivant, porter le masque de Mysterion le rendait utile. Au moins, il pouvait se servir de son immortalité pour sauver des gens, il n'avait pas peur de mourir. Reprenant le masque de son sourire, Kenny se tourna vers le brun. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire ?

« Ça fait longtemps vieux, comment tu vas ? »

Question débile, ça se voyait bien qu'il allait mal. Stan n'avait visiblement pas dormi la nuit dernière et le blond avait entendu que s'il était venu aujourd'hui c'était uniquement parce que Wendy l'y avait forcé, sinon il serait resté couché. Il l'avait entendue discuter avec ses amie, Stan ne dormait pas bien en ce moment. Kenny ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer que c'était grâce à lui. Au fond, ça le désolait de souhaiter que le malheur de Stan soit causé par son excès de sentiments. Pourtant, juste avant ils s'étaient dit qu'ils n'étaient pas gays. Et puis, Stan avait une copine, ça ne se faisait pas d'embrasser quelqu'un qui était déjà en couple. En soupirant, le brun se pinça l'arête du nez.

« J'ai l'air d'aller bien selon toi ? Un de mes amis ne veut plus me parler pour une raison mystérieuse et en ce moment je ne dors pas. Ou presque pas...

\- Si tu as besoin de te confier, tu as Kyle.

\- Il a d'autres soucis en ce moment, je vais pas le faire chier avec ça.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es venu me voir ? »

Stan roula des yeux, il avait l'air embarrassé. Il n'était pas habitué à demander de l'aide, surtout à Kenny. Mais là, il ne pouvait tout de même pas demander l'aide de Cartman. Enfin, il aurait pu mais il avait eut trop peur que le gros se foute de sa gueule ou ne le croit pas. Il avait la même crainte envers Kyle mais Kenny s'était différent. C'était le seul de la bande à être assez allumé pour croire ses histoires de super-héros. Enfin, peut-être qu'il ne l'était pas assez pour croire tout ce qu'il allait lui dire. Autant tester, après tout il n'avait rien à perdre. Dans le pire des cas, il lui demanderait s'il buvait encore le soir quand il était tout seul.

« Ça te dérange pas si je t'invite ce soir pour en parler ? »

Kenny jeta un regard que Stan ne put déchiffrer. Il semblait surpris de la proposition du brun mais n'en dis rien. Ou presque rien. Kenny avait toujours eut un goût pour les blagues douteuses et ce n'était pas parce que la situation était délicate qu'il allait s'en priver. Un sourire pervers pointa sur les lèvres du blond. Stan sentit venir la blague, mais il devait s'en douter puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui, mais de Kenneth McCormick.

« Si t'as pas peur que je te sautes dessus, ça me convient~ »

Ce fut plus fort que lui, le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Kenny ne savait pas le fin fond de l'histoire, il ne pouvait pas avoir fait exprès pour l'embêter.

« En même temps, je me vois pas dormir chez toi. Tu sais, tes parents, tout ça...

\- Malheureusement oui, je sais. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est de laisser Karen toute seule.

\- Tu veux qu'elle vienne aussi ?

\- Je.. non, c'est peut-être mieux que je lui dise d'aller dormir chez Ruby. Surtout que ça a l'air assez personnel ce que tu as a me dire.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Je pense que sinon tu me l'aurais dit au lycée. »

Stan resta sans voix. Depuis quand Kenny était aussi perspicace ? Il le savait intelligent, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il l'était à ce point. Bon... il avait toujours su que Kenny n'utilisait pas toujours toutes ses compétences intellectuelles, mais sa perspicacité l'étonnait. Il lui fit un autre sourire et allait le questionner quand la sonnerie retentit. Sans plus attendre, Stan se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment après avoir dit au blond qu'ils se verraient ce soir. Silencieusement, Kenny remercia à la sonnerie de l'avoir sauvé d'une question embarrassante. Il avait fait une connerie, il allait devoir assumer ce soir. Il avait toute l'après-midi pour trouver une bonne excuse. Il avait intérêt à être convaincant, il n'avait pas envie que Stan grille sa couverture, surtout pas maintenant.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il rejoignit Cartman qui semblait en grande discussion avec Rin. Dès que celle-ci le vit approcher, elle lui jeta un regard noir avant se s'éclipser. Elle ne vouait pas rester avec un type pervers et qui ne pouvait bizarrement pas mourir. D'ailleurs, Kenny se demandait toujours comment elle pouvait s'en rappeler. Aux dernières nouvelles, seul Cartman le pouvait et c'était compréhensible. Après tout, le gros lard s'était fait greffer ses yeux lors d'une de ses nombreuses morts mais il avait également été possédé par son esprit. Si ça n'avait pas suffit pour établir un lien entre eux, alors Kenny n'y comprenait plus rien. Le sourire que lui lança le gros lui fit pourtant remonter un frisson le long de l'échine. Il avait son sourire des mauvais jours, ceux où il préparait un mauvais coup. Un peu comme le jour où il avait fait manger un chili à Scott, un chili dont les ingrédients n'étaient autre que les parents du garçon. Ce genre de plans ne plaisait pas le moins du monde à Kenny et, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tranquillement vers la classe, la main grasse de Cartman se posa sur son épaule. Il l'avait sentie venir celle-là, il avait besoin de lui.

« Kenny, mon ami, tu sais garder un secret ?

\- Tout dépend du secret, répondit le blond avec un grand sourire finalement intéressé. »

Kenny adorait les secrets et Cartman était l'un des mieux placés pour le savoir, vu qu'il considérait le blond comme son meilleur ami. Mais ce n'était pas non plus pour cette raison qu'il allait tout lui dire facilement, bien au contraire. Il laissa peser un silence alors que les élèves les évitaient pour aller rejoindre leur classe. Cartman fut bousculé par Wendy et il ne tarda pas à s'engueuler avec elle, au grand désarroi de l'immortel. Il leva les yeux au ciel, attendant que le nazi ait finit. Mais, même après le départ de la brune, il continua de jouer à son jeu du silence, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer encore plus Kenny.

« Bon, tu me le dis où pas ? Je ne sais pas toi mais je ne veux pas arriver en retard en cours !

\- Depuis quand tu attaches autant d'importance à tes études Kenny ? On dirait ce connard de feuj.

\- Cartman...

\- Ok ok, je vais te dire. Tu vois Kenny, simple mesure de précaution pour vérifier que ce que je vais te dévoiler t'intéresse vraiment et que tu ne vas pas t'arranger pour tout faire foirer.

\- C'est ça, on lui dira... Alors ?

\- T'es libre ce soir ?

\- Non, désolé j'ai autre chose de prévu.

\- Dommage, tu sais pas ce que tu rates ! »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Kenny repartit sans demander son reste. Si Cartman ne voulait rien lui dire de ses plans diaboliques, tant mieux pour lui. En fait, il se sentait mieux quand il ne trempait pas dans les affaires louches de son soit-disant « meilleur ami ». Et puis, là, tout de suite, il avait mieux à faire. A savoir comment il allait faire pour ne pas se trahir lui-même par ses émotions quand il serait face à Stan. Il savait déjà ce que comptait lui dire son ami, mais il ne comprenait pas qu'il n'en parle pas plutôt à Kyle. Un message sur son téléphone ne tarda pas à confirmer sa théorie. Il s'agissait d'un message de Stan et les mains de Kenny tremblèrent quand il l'ouvrit.

_« En fait ce soir, il y aura Kyle aussi, il a quelque chose à me dire. Ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ? »_

Kenny fit la grimace, lui qui pensait être le seul privilégié à dormir chez le brun. Enfin, il aurait dut s'en douter aussi. Kyle était bien plus proche de Stan qu'il ne l'était lui, Kenneth McCormick. Si on fonctionnait par paire, il serait plutôt le meilleur ami de Cartman, alors que Kyle serait celui du brun. Rien que cette comparaison, ça lui faisait du mal. Il aurait aimé être plus proche de Stan, évincer Kyle d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais il savait que ça le ferait souffrir. Il ne voulait pas que le brun souffre. D'autant plus qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il était si possessif envers son ami. D'accord, on pouvait tenir à ses amis plus qu'à tout, mais là c'était visiblement différent. Kenny n'était pas vraiment très proche de ses amis, notamment à cause de sa malédiction. C'était donc normal que Stan se soit tourné vers Kyle. Il n'allait quand même pas se confier à Cartman et puis... pour ses histoires de cœur il aurait eut trop peur que Kenny l'influence en lui disant des choses comme _elle a une bonne paire de nichons _ou encore _c'est un bon coup cette meuf, elle baise trop bien_. Mais bon, c'était normal. Il était Kenny et Kenny ne pensait qu'au cul ! Au bout de quelques minutes à ruminer sur son sort, le blond se décida à rédiger une réponse au texto, un petit sourire en coi pointant sur ses lèvres.

_« Moi ça ne me dérange pas. C'est ta maison, tu invites qui tu veux~! »_

* * *

Le portable de Stan vibra alors qu'il était en plein contrôle. Il eut de la chance que le professeur ne le capte pas. Wendy elle par contre ne le quitta pas des yeux alors qu'il essayait de lire discrètement son texto. Son regard était de glace et semblait dire _lâche ce téléphone sinon je t'étripe en commençant par te faire bouffer tes couilles_. Peut-être pas avec autant de violences, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que Stan comprit le message. Il lirait le texto de Kenny après le devoir, même s'il l'avait déjà fini et relu. Mais comment Wendy pouvait l'avoir vu alors qu'elle était toujours concentrée sur sa copie inachevée ? Mystère. Cette fille le fascinerait toujours. Toute cette application sur sa copie serait payante. Elle aurait la note maximale, tout comme Rin et Kyle. D'ailleurs, ces deux derniers n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des regards, enfin surtout Kyle. Kenny imaginait déjà poindre en eux une certaine rivalité. Ou alors, Kyle était encore une fois amoureux. Il se laissait facilement émouvoir par les compliments des filles et, du point de vue de Kenny, cette histoire risquait fort de finir au pieux. Enfin, ça c'était d'après Kenny. D'après Stan il aurait tout intérêt à se méfier. La blonde ne lui inspirait pas confiance, surtout depuis qu'elle semblait comploter avec le gros lard. Bon, après tout ce n'était pas ses affaires, il n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Dans le meilleur des cas, le brun saurait tout ce soir alors autant laisser faire.

A la sortie, alors qu'il attendait Kenny, Wendy passa devant Stan sans comprendre pourquoi il ne partait pas tout de suite. Le quarterback lui expliqua rapidement la situation et elle sourit, se jetant dans ses bras. Kenny n'était pas loin et, malheureusement, il assista à toute la scène et même au baiser qu'ils échangeraient. Le blond sentit une nouvelle fois son cœur se serrer, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que cela n'arrive. En serrant sa main contre sa poitrine, il sentit un mouvement non loin de lui. En se retournant, il fut surpris de voir la tignasse rousse de Kyle. Le juif aussi semblait très surpris par le comportement de son ami.

« Kenny... »

Merde, pensa le pauvre. On dirait bien qu'il m'a démasqué. Kyle est loin d'être con, c'est sûr qu'il a compris pourquoi j'avais si mal. Il est le premier à avoir ressenti cette douleur et il sait de quoi il en retourne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive vieux ? T'es tout pâle.

\- Oh euuh... J'sais pas Kyle...

\- T'es pas malade au moins ?

\- Peut-être que je couve une grippe, l'hiver à l'air terrible cette année !

\- Arrête de blaguer, s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit dit-toi que Stan et moi on est là pour t'aider.

\- Merci de me rassurer mec, mais je vais bien. Tu viens ? »

Kyle faillit répliquer mais quand il se rendit compte que Stan les attendait toujours sans les avoir vus, il se dit que c'était mieux de rejoindre Kenny sans se poser de questions, pour une fois. Mais il s'était fait la promesse de ne plus se laisser duper par le sourire du pauvre, alors il n'oublierait pas cette histoire. Il savait que Kenny était mal et pourtant il ne disait rien à ses amis. Peut-être en avait-il parlé à Cartman ? Plutôt mourir que d'aller demander à ce gros porc antisémite ! Il irait jusqu'à harceler Kenny pour qu'il cède l'info, même si pour cela il risquait de perdre son amitié. Ça devait avoir un rapport avec Stan, vu comme il le regardait quand il embrassait Wendy. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il le cachait, il ne voulait pas que le roux le répète à son meilleur ami. Kenny serait amoureux de Wendy ? Kyle fronça les sourcils. Non, il avait toujours dit qu'il préférait les blondes. Oh et puis, après tout, ne dit-on pas que l'amour est aveugle ? Un maigre sourire pointa sur les lèvres du juif, il devait en parler à Kenny, ce dernier ne pouvait pas rester malheureux comme un chien ad vitam æternam ! Kyle voulait faire quelque chose pour son ami mais, pour ça, il allait devoir en parler à Stan. Il s'excusa mentalement auprès du blond pour ce qu'il allait faire. Les deux amis étaient déjà en grande discussion quand il les rejoignit. Le brun se tenait l'arête du nez, visiblement exaspéré par le comportement du pauvre.

« Je vais te le redemander Kenny, qu'est-ce que t'as contre Wendy ?

\- Mais rien Stan, j'ai juste dis qu'elle semble pas honnête.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? C'est pas toi qui sort avec elle !

\- Les mecs, intervint Kyle, on va pas se battre pour ça... Je vous rappelle qu'on est pas là pour parler de Wendy mais pour passer une soirée entre potes ! »

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers le roux et le regard de Stan s'adoucit. Il avait raison, ils n'étaient pas là pour parler de Wendy, mais plutôt d'autres choses plus... étranges... S'il voulait parler de Wendy, il avait tout le loisir de le faire avec Kyle. Mais il ne voulait pas parler de ça avec Kenny, s'il l'avait invité c'était pour lui faire part de son trouble. Il leur fit signe d'avancer alors qu'il faisait de même, sans prononcer le moindre mot de plus. Le juif sentit bien la tension qui pesait sur le petit groupe et, alors que Stan avançait seul devant, il vint se mettre à la hauteur du pauvre qui fixait obstinément le sol.

« T'en fais pas vieux, je vais tout faire pour que ça s'arrange. »

Les yeux bleus du concerné se tournèrent vers le regard émeraude du rouquin. Comment ça « tout s'arrange » ? En savait-il plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé ? Le comportement qu'avait le roux à son égard ne faisait que le troubler d'avantage. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui lancer un sourire lubrique. Sourire qu'il avait l'habitude de lancer quand il voyait que la situation semblait désespérée pour lui.

« J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu vas t'y prendre Kyle~ »

Sa réaction ne fut pas celle que Kenny attendait, le roux lui tapota gentiment le dos en répondant à son sourire par un sourire innocent. Le blond avait peine à croire qu'il ai deviné. A tous les coups, il avait prit une chose pour une autre, c'était bien son genre. Malheureusement, la phrase suivante infirma sa théorie.

« Je suis sûr que Stan comprendra. »

Kenny redevint aussi pâle que la neige. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Kyle semblait bien être au courant du fait qu'il ai le béguin pour le brun. Pour autant, il essaya de garder son sourire et de parler avec assurance.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Concentre-toi plutôt sur la route, ça serait bête que tu te fasses écraser...

\- Là tu me prends vraiment pour un con. Il n'y a jamais eut aucun mort sur les routes de South Park, sauf quand les vieux avaient décidé de reprendre le volant de leur voiture ! »

Le pauvre leva les yeux au ciel. Combien de fois il était mort sur les routes lui ? Forcément, personne ne s'en souvenait à par Cartman. Et vu que le gros n'avait aucune compassion ou même aucune pitié, il se contentait de rire quand il le voyait mourir. Ne voulant pas continuer la discussion avec Kyle, le blond accéléra le pas. Il se retrouva à la hauteur de Stan bien avant de le réaliser. Il s'attendait à ce que son ami veuille aborder la discussion mais il s'aperçut que le brun était plongé dans ses pensées. Autant ne pas le déranger, ça convenait tout à fait à Kenny vu qu'il aspirait à la paix en cet instant. Il espérait juste que Kyle le laisse tranquille. Lui aussi avait besoin de réfléchir.

* * *

Len trouvait bizarre que tout le monde l'évite. Surtout Kenny en fait. Lui qui avait été si gentil avec lui lors de son arrivée, il avait l'impression qu'il faisait son possible pour ne plus croiser sa route. Pas qu'il allait s'en plaindre, depuis l'incident de la secte il avait une peur bleue de blesser ses amis si Cthulhu décidait de prendre le contrôle de son corps. Et puis, comme ça, sa sœur ne lui faisait plus part de ses réflexions à la con sur le garçon à la parka orange. C'est en soupirant qu'il emprunta le chemin de chez lui, alors que Rin complotait on-ne-sait-quoi avec le gros garçon. Il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Si c'était pour lui, la personne pourrait l'appeler par son prénom au lieu de courir comme un ou une dératée sur la route.

« Cthu... Len, attend-moi ! »

Henrietta. Elle avait fini par comprendre son erreur quand elle avait confondu Kenny et Len. Elle avait rectifié le tir en demandant à Len de taire son nom quand il parlerait aux gens de la secte. De toute façon, toutes ces personnes encapuchonnées ne l'appelaient pas par son nom. Elles l'appelaient _Cthulhu_ comme avait faillit le faire la gothique. Mais Len ne se faisait plus d'illusions, Hen' ne faisait pas attention à lui pour ce qu'il était. Elle faisait attention à lui car il était en quelque sorte la réincarnation de son dieu. Il s'arrêta donc quelques minutes, le temps que la Biggle arrive à sa hauteur. Elle reprit son souffle rapidement et Len ne la quitta pas des yeux. Il ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance. En même temps, c'était à cause d'elle s'il se retrouvait dans une position aussi délicate. Elle s'était quand même jetée sur lui pour l'immobiliser quelques jours plus tôt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Je veux m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai fais subir.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire ? T'as pas l'air désolée du tout.

\- Pourtant je le suis... Je ne sais pas comment te le prouver mais-

\- N'en dis pas plus, tu t'enfonces. »

Henrietta baissa la tête. Elle s'était sentie pitoyable, ça oui, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêchée de se rendre compte de l'énorme erreur qu'elle avait fait en livrant un innocent à la secte. Elle était rongée de remords par ce qu'elle avait fait mais elle ne pouvait pour l'instant rien faire pour le prouver à Len. Les seuls au courant de sa magouille avec les flics étaient les poulets eux-même mais aussi le super-héros. Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Un truc avec le mot mystère dedans... Ah, ça y est, Mysterion ! Peu de personnes étaient au courant qu'elle avait vendu la mèche et heureusement pour elle. Elle n'aurait pas aimé être bannie de la secte pour une histoire aussi conne de conscience. Mais, même si la réincarnation de Cthulhu était incomplète, ça ne pouvait être que plus intéressant.

Peut-être que ça mettrait un peu de piment dans sa vie morne et triste de suicidaire qui n'avait pas le courage de passer à l'acte, préférant écrire des poèmes déprimants avec ses potes. Enfin, plutôt ses anciens potes. La plupart étaient partis on-ne-sait-où et ne restait que Lil', seulement parce qu'il venait de passer à l'école élémentaire. Lui, maintenant, quand il déprimait, c'était pour lui rabattre les oreilles avec Ike Broflovski, un jeune prodige qui le doublait dans tous les domaines. Elle l'avait envoyé chier, lui répétant que si Ike le passionnait autant, il n'avait qu'à sortir avec lui. Depuis, elle n'avait plus assisté à leurs anciennes réunions, celles consistant à boire du café à partir de 23h30 et durant une bonne partie de la nuit.

« Je vois... Désolée d'avoir essayé de m'excuser, Len. »

Le blond fut touché par la peine qui transparaissait dans la voix de la gothique. Il hésita à lui dire qu'il la pardonnait, mais ce qu'elle avait fait restait encore profondément encré en lui. Il ne dit pas un mot de plus et continua sa marche, abandonnant Henrietta qui n'osait pas bouger. Elle l'avait bien cherché, pourtant elle ne regrettait rien de ses agissements. Grâce à elle, Cthulhu était de retour sur Terre. Sa vengeance allait être terrible. Un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Tant pis si Len mettait du temps à la pardonner, elle arriverait à le faire revenir à la secte. Si elle n'y arrivait pas, Cthulhu le ferait de lui-même en prenant possession du corps du garçon. L'heure de chaos n'allait pas tarder à sonner, tous pourraient enfin se venger de ce monde pourri. Ils créeraient un monde meilleur, un monde dans lequel ils pourraient enfin _vivre_. Du moins, c'était une des nombreuses promesses du _Necronomicon_ et Henrietta y croyait dur comme fer.

* * *

« Alors, tu ne m'as pas expliqué ce que tu comptais faire.

\- Je te le dirais pas, maintenant creuse !

\- Pourquoi c'est à moi de creuser ? C'est ton idée si je me souviens bien.

\- Ça, c'est parce que Butters est pas encore arrivé.

\- J'espère qu'il compte arriver bientôt, je suis pas assez en forme pour rester à croupir dans ce trou !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la princesse, elle a mal aux bras ?

\- Si je vomis dans ton trou, va pas te plaindre.

\- Oh ça va hein, c'est que des cadavres, rien de trop grave.

\- C'est pas tes soit-disant _cadavres_ qui me donnent envie de vomir.

\- Non d'une crotte de nez ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais Cartman ?

\- Ah, Butters, tu tombes bien ! »

Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, le grand naïf se retrouva affublé d'une pelle à creuser là où le faisait Rin quelques minutes auparavant. La blonde, quant à elle, essuyait la sueur qui avait perlé sur son front. C'était elle qui avait voulu savoir, mais elle le regrettait quelque peu maintenant. Enfin, heureusement que l'esclave de Cartman était arrivé, elle en avait marre de trimer dans la boue. Oui parce que, malheureusement pour elle, il s'était mit à pleuvoir quand ils étaient arrivés sur le terrain de football américain de South Park. Ils auraient tous du rentrer chez eux avant la nuit à cause de Chainsaw, mais ils s'en foutaient pour l'instant. Même Butters. L'égorgeur était sorti de l'esprit de toutes les personnes présentes. Pourtant, dès que le blond se mit à hurler, c'est la première image qui s'imposa à l'esprit de Cartman. Il se pencha au-dessus du trou et fut rassuré de ne voir qu'un Butters visiblement choqué.

« Cartman, c'est normal que j'ai touché quelque chose de... dur ?

\- Mais oui Butters, continue de creuser !

\- Pourquoi c'est dur et orange ?

\- Putain Butters, arrête de poser des questions et creuse ! »

Le blond fronça les sourcils mais il ne broncha pas et continua de creuser. Après tout, c'est bien pour ça que Cartman avait bien voulu rester ami avec lui. La condition c'était qu'il fasse tout ce qu'il lui dise sans poser la moindre question. Mais là, même le dernier des abrutis aurait comprit que ce n'était pas normal de se retrouver dehors en pleine nuit, au milieu du terrain de football, en train de retourner le stade à la pelle. Mais Butters, lui, ne se posait pas la moindre question. Dans sa petite tête, il essayait juste de deviner ce que sa mère pouvait bien avoir préparé pour dîner. Quelque chose de bon sûrement, sa mère était un vrai cordon bleu. Et puis, même si ça avait été indigeste, il l'aurait mangé pour faire plaisir à sa maman. Un coup de pelle causa une profonde entaille dans l'un des corps et le blond se retrouva aspergé de sang. Il se mit à hurler. Cartman eut pitié de lui et Rin lui reprocha mentalement sa faiblesse d'esprit. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'en réalité le gros en avait juste marre d'entendre le blond gueuler.

« Ok, c'est bon, sort deux ou trois corps après je te laisse tranquille. »

Bientôt, trois corps en légère décomposition s'alignaient devant le gros et la blonde. Se tenant l'estomac, Rin se dit que finalement elle allait peut-être vomir. Les corps, elle avait l'habitude, mais en décomposition... C'était une autre affaire. Butters fut congédié, avec la menace de Cartman que s'il parlait il risquait gros. De toute façon, le lendemain il aurait oublié toute l'histoire. Butters était vraiment trop con. Rin observa attentivement les cadavres de tailles différentes, essayant de ne pas montrer au gros qu'elle avait la gerbe. Les visages étaient les mêmes mais visiblement à des âges différents. Pendant un moment elle sentit son cœur se serrer, croyant reconnaître son frère dans les cadavres. Elle constata bien vite qu'il s'agissait en réalité de plusieurs corps semblables. Tous étaient les corps de Kenneth McCormick. Rin fronça les sourcils.

« Mais il est mort combien de fois ?

\- Au primaire il crevait tout le temps, maintenant c'est plus rare.

\- Mais pourquoi ils sont tous là..? Les corps je veux dire.

\- Faut bien quelqu'un pour nettoyer les cochonneries des autres !

\- Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui les a enterrés là ?

\- Qui d'autre aurait pu le faire ? J'étais le seul à me rappeler qu'il mourait et, comme les corps disparaissaient pas, j'ai été obligé. Je sais pas ce que Kenny serait devenu sans moi, il le sait peut-être pas mais il me doit tout.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le balances pas ?

\- Parce que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le faire pour l'instant.

\- Quel est ton intérêt de m'en parler ?

\- Je veux que tu foutes la paix à Kyle.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- J'aime pas qu'on tourne autour de ma victime favorite.

\- Dit plutôt que tu es amoureux de lui.

\- Ça c'est bien un raisonnement de fille. Je veux juste quelqu'un que je pourrais torturer à volonté et Kyle est parfait pour ce rôle, je tiens pas à ce qu'une gonzesse me le pique ! Et encore moins qu'elle le protège. »

Rin commença à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter, sous le regard ébahi du gros lard. Il pensait pourtant avoir tout bien planifié alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle riait à en perdre haleine ? Elle était piégée, ça n'avait rien de marrant. Dans cette situation, ça aurait plutôt été à Cartman de rire, pas à la blondinette toute fragile. Enfin, elle n'avait pas l'air si fragile que ça, réflexion faite.

« Tu peux être tranquille, je suis sûre que Kyle ne m'approchera plus. »

* * *

Finalement, ils n'avaient pas réussi à parler. Une fois arrivés à la maison de Stan, les trois amis s'étaient jetés sur la console de jeu. En l'honneur du bon vieux temps, il avait commencé par bombarder Pearl Harbor avec leur vieux jeu de Chinpokomon puis ils avaient enchaîné avec Mortal Combat où ils se faisaient des un contre un pendant que le troisième observait en donnant des conseils au plus défavorisé. Puis, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien jusqu'à pas d'heure. Surtout de rien en fait. Tellement de rien que Stan fut réveillé par les pleurs de Kyle. Le pauvre juif était terrorisé et il tremblait de tous ses membres. Le brun s'assit à côté de lui sur son matelas et chercha à lui tapoter le dos pour le rassurer.

« Kyle... Kyle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Pas de réponse. Seulement les sanglots du roux qui se faisaient de plus en plus étouffés, comme s'il faisait de son mieux pour que son meilleur ami croit qu'il ai cessé de pleurer. Mais Stan n'était pas dupe, il connaissait son meilleur ami presque comme lui-même alors il lui retira son coussin. Surpris, le rouquin arrêta de pleurer et fixa le brun. Ses yeux étaient encore rougis par les larmes et il reniflait. Il avait l'air plus terrorisé que malheureux. Pourquoi ?

« T-T'en fait pas Stan... C'est rien. Ça va passer...

\- Je te crois pas. Tu pleures pas pour rien Kyle, je le sais.

\- C'est pas parce que je pleure pas souvent que quand je pleure ça veut dire que c'est grave, explosa le juif, je vais bien ! »

Stan se pinça l'arête du nez avant de soupirer une fois encore. Kyle était têtu, ce qui n'était pas nouveau. Mais s'il avait insisté pour venir dormir chez le brun, c'était forcément pour lui dire ce qui le tracassait. Ils faisaient toujours ça d'habitude. Ouais, mais d'habitude ils étaient tous les deux, il n'y avait pas Kenny. Le brun tourna son regard vers la couchette du blond pour remarquer qu'elle était vide. Rectification, ils étaient bien tous les deux, Kenny était parti on-ne-savait-où. Stan décida alors de poser son ultimatum.

« Bon, Kyle. Si tu veux pas parler je vais pas te forcer, mais je suis sûr que si tu es venu c'est pas pour de la gnognotte, sinon je pense que tu n'aurais pas insisté pour venir. Si t'as rien dit parce que Kenny était là, tu peux te lâcher, il est parti.

\- C'est pas ça, je l'aime bien moi Kenny.

\- Bah alors c'est quoi ?

\- C'est trop... c'est trop horrible, je peux pas en parler.

\- Trop horrible, trop horrible... Pire que quand on a pécufié une maison ?

\- Ouais...

\- Pire que quand Cartman a fait bouffer les parents de Scott en Chili ?

\- Euuh.. Ça je sais pas...

\- Donc, ça a quelque chose à voir avec la mort. »

Le rouquin sursauta, surpris que Stan ai pu déduire ça juste avec des questions hasardeuses. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas douter éternellement des capacités intellectuelles de son meilleur ami alors se fut à son tour de soupirer.

« Rin est une meurtrière.

\- Je vois pas le rapport avec toi, elle fait ce qu'elle veut ça te concerne pas.

\- Si, malheureusement...

\- Comment ça, _malheureusement _?

\- Je suis amoureux Stan donc oui, je suis dans la merde. »

* * *

Kenny s'était levé en pleine nuit car dormir à côté de Stan le gênait horriblement. Il avait envie de lui sauter dessus, mais il savait que ce genre de choses s'appelait du viol quand la seconde personne n'était pas consentante... Malgré le fait qu'il dorme sur un matelas à même le sol, il ne pouvait empêcher ses fantasmes de hanter son esprit. Après tout, il s'appelait Kenny McCormick et il était connu pour ses nombreuses blagues perverses. Si ce n'était que pour ses blagues à la limite ça serait sympa, mais Kenny n'arrivait pas à refouler ses fantasmes. Si bien que son excitation devint très... très gênante. Une certaine partie de son anatomie se mit à durcir alors qu'il se disait que ce n'était pas le moment. Effectivement, ce n'était pas un moment approprié pour ce genre de choses, surtout qu'il avait entendu Stan se retourner dans son lit quelques instants plus tôt. Sans plus attendre, il se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes des Marsh. Pensant à la cuvette des toilettes, il pria silencieusement pour ne pas faire trop de dégâts. Sinon, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau quand la cible de ses fantasmes se rendrait aux toilettes pour faire sa petite commission...

Quand il eut fini sa sale affaire, se sentant plus léger et apaisé, il se dirigea de nouveau vers son _lit_ quand il entendit la phrase de Kyle. Une phrase qui ne lui plut pas le moins du monde. Alors que lui était rongé par un paquet de remords à cause de ses fantasmes malsains, Kyle se déclarait à Stan comme ça, dans son dos, alors qu'il avait juré à Kenny de lui arranger le coup. Sa libido redescendit et il se sentit glacé de l'intérieur. Kyle aussi, il avait des vues sur Stan et, Kyle, il s'était déclaré tout de suite à son « meilleur ami ». Kenny avait envie de chialer, mais il ne le fit pas. Il regarda la fenêtre ouverte et, voyant la rage qui l'envahissait, il se demandait s'il était encore temps pour lui d'aller casser du petit délinquant. Si ça pouvait l'aider à se défouler, il pouvait encore le faire. Restait à trouver une putain d'excuse pour que Stan le laisse repartir _chez lui_. Il entra dans la chambre, essayant de contenir sa rage quand il vit que Kyle était dans les bras de Stan, en larmes. Mais le brun le regardait, visiblement étonné de sa conduite. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa petite tête ?

Le blond enfila sa parka par-dessus son pyjama, refermant la fermeture jusqu'en haut, si bien que cela rendait ses paroles incompréhensibles pour la plupart des gens. Pas pour Stan et Kyle, vu qu'ils le connaissait depuis la maternelle et étaient habitués. Pourtant, cette fois, Kenny bredouillait tellement que l'on se demandait s'il ne parlait pas en yaourt. Pourtant, il parlait normalement, il bredouillait juste une excuse qui ne tenait pas la route. Stan, essayant de gérer la situation comme il le put en voyant le blond reprendre son sac, se contenta de hocher la tête. Il avait comprit que Kenny voulait partir et retourner chez lui. Il n'allait pas le forcer à rester, il lui parlerait de Mysterion une autre fois. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à entendre n'importe quelle histoire de super-héros. Peut-être que Karen avait un quelconque problème et qu'en temps que grand frère modèle, il se devait d'être présent pour elle. Ce n'était pas les affaires de Stan, il n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Il fit un pauvre sourire au garçon enroulé dans sa parka avant de prononcer une phrase qui acheva ce dernier.

« A demain Kenny, courage ! »

Le blond ne dit pas un mot de plus et quitta la chambre, l'air sombre. Oui, cette nuit Mysterion allait être imbuvable, et ce même si ses victimes n'avaient rien fait. Il frapperait, sans distinctions. Cette nuit fut une nuit terrible pour tous les petits malfrats de South Park. Mysterion ne se contentait plus de leur faire la leçon et de repartir avec la promesse de les coffrer à la prochaine connerie. Non, cette fois il frappait fort et certaines de ses victimes savaient qu'ils verraient l'hôpital avant les verrous. Peut-être même qu'ils ne verraient même pas les verrous. Des fois des innocents se retrouvaient prit dans les conflits, mais Mysterion n'avait pas la tête à les aider et ils finissaient bien souvent avec les malfrats : à l'hôpital ou à la morgue. Puis, il y eut ce fameux instant où il se fit tuer. Il accueilli la mot comme une délivrance cette fois, même si la balle mit un certain temps à traverser la chair de son front et qu'il s'écroula face à une autre de ces raclures qui... Kevin ? Le héros ouvrit de grands yeux avant de s'effondrer devant lui sur une constatation plus qu'amère. Son frère. Son propre frère trempait dans des affaires louches. Le soulagement qu'il avait recueilli en frappant des criminel se transforma en colère. Une colère contre lui-même. Il avait un malfrat sous son nez depuis le début sans même s'en être aperçut. Le pire fut quand il entendit un des « client » de son frère crier son nom de code, devant le héros qui était cloué au sol à cause de la douleur.

« Doodle, barre-toi ! C'est Mysterion, il va se relever et te tuer. Cette nuit, il est inépuisable. »

Heureusement pour le héros, Kevin prenait peur facilement et l'avertissement de son client suffit à le faire fuir, laissant derrière lui un Kenny agonisant et désespéré. Il ne tarda pas à se sentir partir. Alors, ça serait quoi cette fois, l'enfer ou le paradis ? Aucun des deux, le garçon se retrouva emmitouflé dans sa parka orange, dans le lit miteux de la famille McCormick. Putain, Kevin... Kevin était un criminel. Et puis, _Doodle _? C'était quoi ce nom pourri ? Il avait dut le trouver au pif quand il surfait sur le vieil ordinateur du salon. Kevin allait souvent sur l'ordinateur du salon. Comme si son désespoir n'était pas total, il se rappela de la phrase que Kyle avait dite à Stan dans la soirée. Il avait de nouveau envie de tout casser, mais il se retint quand il se rendit compte qu'il était observé. Sa mère, Carol McCormick, était en train de rire à gorge déployée.

« Alors là Kenny 'va falloir que tu m'expliques comment t'as fait pour crever alors que t'allais juste dormir chez des potes ! »

* * *

**Oula... Je crois bien que ce chapitre sera l'un des plus longs O.o**  
**Attendez que je vous explique : la longueur n'est pas la même sur mon traitement de texte et je n'ai pas eu le courage de couper le chapitre en deux... J'espère que, malgré ça, le chapitre ne vous a pas paru trop long.  
Ne vous attendez pas à une longueur similaire pour les autres chapitres, celui-ci est exceptionel (faut dire aussi que j'avais pas mal de choses à raconter xD). Sur ce, je vous laisse, au plaisir de discuter avec vous par reviews !  
A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !**


	9. VIII

**Et c'est parti pour le chapitre 8 ! J'arrive pas à croire que j'en suis arrivé aussi loin... Merci à vous tous chers lecteurs, c'est grâce à vous que cette fiction continue d'être active ^^**

**AnonymousT : J'aime bien les cliffhanger, j'en fais souvent quand je peux. C'est Kenny qui va être content~ Mais de rien, j'adore écrire cette fic, je suis vachement inspirée :3**

**South Park appartient à Matt Stone et Trey Parker. Vocaloid appartient à Crypton Vocal.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**~VIII~**

Eric Théodore Cartman était encore une fois vautré devant sa télévision, un paquet de chips à la main. Un paquet de chips d'ailleurs presque vide, ce qui avait le don de gentiment l'agacer.

« M'maaaan ! Je veux un autre paquet de chips, j'en ai plus.

\- Bien sûr poussin, je t'apporte ça. »

Au moment où il mangeait sa dernière chips, une information très intéressante passant à la télévision le fit oublier sa frustration. Le corps de Mysterion avait été retrouvé dans les ruelles ? Est-ce que la police comptait rendre public le visage du héros ? Pour sa part, Cartman avait envie de le savoir. Il voulait le savoir avant tout le monde et il ne laisserait personne lui voler la vedette. C'était lui qui démasquerait Mysterion, lui et personne d'autre ! Il éteignit la télévision et sa mère revint avec un paquet de chips.

« Tiens mon trésor, je t'ai ramené tes chips préférées.

\- Pas trop tôt ! J'ai cru que je ne les aurait jamais.

\- Mais Eric...

\- J'ai pas de temps à perdre maman, si aujourd'hui le lycée dit que je suis absent c'est normal d'accord ?

\- Il ne faut pas rater les cours poussin... »

Trop tard, Cartman avait prit son sac et claqué la porte. Liane n'avait pas réellement envie de le retenir, elle savait très bien que quand son fils avait une idée en tête, on ne pouvait lui retirer. Effectivement, Cartman était plongé dans ses pensées en cherchant comment il pourrait bien procéder. Ça ne serait pas drôle d'aller voir directement les policiers pour leur réclamer le corps surtout que, connaissant les flics, ils n'allaient pas le laisser embarquer le corps, et ce même s'il leur graissait copieusement la patte. Ils ne l'écouterait même pas, le considérant comme un gamin stupide et vaniteux. Mais Mysterion avait à peu de choses près son âge et ça ne l'étonnerait qu'à moitié s'il connaissait déjà le visage du héros. C'est pour ça qu'il voulait savoir qui il était. Sur le chemin, il croisa Clyde qui le regardait d'un drôle d'air en voyant que le gros partait à l'opposé du lycée.

« Euh, Cartman ? Le lycée c'est par là.

\- Ta gueule Clyde, j'y vais pas aujourd'hui. »

Le pauvre châtain resta sur place un moment, regardant le gros s'éloigner. Puis, une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit. S'il n'avait pas croisé Cartman, les choses auraient peut-être été différentes, mais voilà, il l'avait croisé. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard vers Craig, Token et Tweek, Clyde quitta lui aussi le chemin de l'école. Finalement, il n'avait plus la moindre envie d'aller au lycée. Cartman préparait quelque chose et ça avait l'air marrant. Clyde ne voulait en aucun cas manquer ça. Cartman n'arrêtait pas de regarder derrière lui pour vérifier qu'il était seul. Clyde se cachait bien, mais le gros lard finit par le repérer. Il lui fit remarquer avec un air très ennuyé. Le même air qu'il avait eut quand Scott l'embêtait. Il avait oublié que Clyde n'était pas présent au moment où il s'était vengé de ce connard de rouquin. Pas Kyle hein, juste Scott. Oh, comme il rêvait de le voir souffrir et crier grâce alors qu'il continuerait de le torturer... Si Mysterion était Kyle Broflovski, il ne pouvait que s'estimer le plus heureux du monde. Mais en attendant, il fallait qu'il explique à Clyde qu'il n'était pas doué pour se cacher.

« Bon, je veux bien être sympa Clyde, mais je pense que ta mère va se retourner dans sa tombe si elle apprend que tu sèches l'école.

\- Fait chier ! Je suis si peu discret que ça ?

\- Tu n'as jamais su te cacher Clyde. Si Butters disait rien c'était seulement pour ta belle gueule.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oups, tu savais pas que Butters était amoureux de toi ?

\- Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Je suis pas gay moi...

\- Je te laisse le soin de lui expliquer, comme ça tu me laisseras m'occuper de mes petites affaires.

\- Je suis sûr que tu bluffes seulement pour que je te foute la paix. Au pire des cas, je lui dirais demain.

\- T'es pas drôle Clyde !

\- Je sais. »

Clyde coupa court à la conversation, se mettant à la hauteur de Cartman qui le fusillait du regard. Si un regard pouvait tuer, le châtain aurait vu sa vie finir aussi brutalement que celle de Kenny quelques heures plus tôt. Cartman hésita un petit instant mais il finit par se dire que s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant il n'aurait peut-être plus jamais l'occasion de savoir qui était Mysterion. Il soupira et reprit sa marche, le second garçon sur ses talons. Il sentait que ça allait être long. Il aurait vraiment préféré être seul pour ça...

* * *

Kenny n'en revenait pas. Sa mère venait de lui dire qu'elle savait qu'il était censé être mort. Carol McCormick observa son fils de ses yeux encore vitreux d'alcool. Elle, elle avait encore sûrement bu toute la soirée. Ce matin aussi peut-être, ça expliquerait pourquoi elle était morte de rire alors qu'elle venait d'annoncer à son fils qu'elle savait qu'il crevait. Kenny pensait être le seul de sa famille au courant, mais bizarrement ça ne le choquait pas vraiment qu'elle soit au courant. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'interactions avec sa mère, c'était sûrement normal qu'ils n'en aient pas parlé avant. Mais quand même, il n'était pas le seul enfant de la famille, elle avait quand même dut se douter que quelque chose ne collait pas. Surtout si elle était au courant. D'ailleurs... Comment ça se faisait qu'elle était au courant pour sa mort ? Était-elle au courant pour les autres aussi ?

« Tu étais au courant ? Depuis quand tu...

\- Si j'étais pas au courant alors que tu m'déchires l'vagin chaque fois que tu "revis", ça veut dire que j'suis insensible à la douleur.

_Avec tout l'alcool que tu ingurgites, _pensa Kenny,_ c'est étonnant que tu aies encore senti la douleur, oui._

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dis ?

\- Parce qu'on cause jamais tous les deux.

\- On devrait ? Chaque fois que j'essaye, tu m'envoies chier.

\- T'es pas normal Kenny, chaque fois que je te vois je me demande comment ça se fait que t'es encore en vie. Tu crevais au moins une fois par jour au primaire, maintenant c'est moins mais tu fais quand même chier. A cause de toi je peux pas dormir ou baiser tranquille, tu viens toujours tout gâcher. »

Kenny fit la grimace. Bon, il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'elle le rassure, vu comment elle était, mais lui dire qu'il n'était pas normal... Il le savait bien, mais c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait dans la bouche de quelqu'un de sa famille. Même si Kenny avait beau dire qu'il se foutait de sa mère, qu'elle le considère de cette façon si dégradante lui fit mal. Elle restait sa mère et, mine de rien, ils avaient tout de même passé des moments heureux ensemble. Comme par exemple cette fois où il s'était découvert un talent pour chanter de l'opéra. Sa mère l'avait accompagné et ils avaient découvert que c'était un bon moyen de gagner de l'argent. Mais bon, après s'être fait trouer de balles alors qu'il tentait d'échapper à la police, Kenny s'était dit que c'était inutile de retenter l'expérience...

Là, il se rendait compte que le fait de naître faisait chier sa mère. C'était si terrible que ça d'accoucher ? Bon, il était vrai que Kenny n'en avait pas la moindre idée, il n'était pas une fille. Tant mieux d'ailleurs, avoir ses règles ça avait l'air très chiant et douloureux. Enfin, lui quand il avait la gaule ça lui faisait mal aussi... Pas de la même manière remarque. Essayant d'oublier que sa mère venait de dire qu'il n'était pas normal, il essaya de relancer le sujet. C'était sûr, elle en savait plus sur sa malédiction et il fallait qu'il lui demande maintenant, sinon il n'en aurait pas le courage et il fuirait, comme devant Len la dernière fois, à l'hôpital.

« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je ne peux pas mourir ?

\- Parce que tu renais à chaque fois que tu meures et que tu me gâches la nuit.

\- Non, je veux dire... Tu as fais quelque chose de spécial avant ma naissance ? »

La rousse sembla réfléchir un moment, puis elle vint s'asseoir à côté de son fils, sur son matelas a nu. Ils avaient trouvé cette pièce il y a quelques mois maintenant, comme beaucoup d'autres pièces dont ils ne soupçonnaient même pas l'existence. Quand ils avaient dégagé le bordel et qu'ils y voyaient enfin clair, ils avaient placé un matelas par pièce, à même le sol. Kenny avait soupiré d'aise en se jetant sur son matelas, content de ne plus avoir à supporter le canapé inconfortable de salon. Puis, tout de suite après, il avait pensé à Karen. Il s'était trouvé vraiment égoïste sur le coup, mais ça n'avait pas duré longtemps quand il avait remarqué que, elle aussi, elle allait maintenant avoir sa propre chambre. Ça avait été un sacré soulagement pour le blond, ils ne seraient plus obligés de supporter leurs parents, ni même de les entendre quand ils étaient en train de baiser à côté d'eux. Ça faisait à présent quelques jours qu'ils avaient chacun une chambre, et Kenny avait déjà investi ses "placards". Si on pouvait appeler ça des placards bien sûr... Il y avait planqué son costume de super-héros, sous une grosse pile de vêtements qu'il ne mettait jamais. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils ne lui allaient plus ni à lui, ni à Kevin, ni même à Karen.

Ils avaient pas chipoté trois heures et, ne pouvant pas les vendre à cause du mauvais état dans lequel elles étaient -par exemple, certaines étaient bouffées par les rats-, Kenny avait décidé de les garder. Au cas-où, un jour ça lui serait sûrement utile. Il se rendit soudain compte de sa connerie. Merde, il était mort dans son costume de Mysterion... Il allait devoir le récupérer, à moins que ça ne fasse comme avec ses fringues habituelles, qu'elles réapparaissaient comme par magie dans son placard ? Il faudrait qu'il vérifie. Mais bon, pour l'instant il n'en était pas là.

« Ouais, y'a un truc qu'on a fait avec Stuart il y a quelques temps. J'crois bien que ça fait seize ans maintenant... »

Les yeux bleus du blonds fixèrent ceux de sa mère, d'une couleur presque similaire. Il écoutait attentivement, toute peur de savoir l'ayant finalement quitté. Seize ans, c'était pile son âge. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Malheureusement, sa mère avaient encore les idées embrouillées par l'alcool qu'elle venait de boire. C'était comment que ça s'appelait déjà, cette merde à laquelle ils avaient participé et qui les avaient fait arrêtés, elle et son mari ? Un culte avec un drôle de nom... Pourquoi est-ce que ça la faisait penser à un poulpe géant ? Renonçant à chercher le nom compliqué du poulpe, elle se leva et quitta la pièce. Kenny, décidé à en savoir plus avant de partir au lycée, se décida à la suivre jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre. Elle se ravisa avant de se diriger vers le salon d'un pas rapide. Stuart était encore affalé sur le canapé devant la télévision, aussi quand sa femme se mit à chercher en dessous de la télévision et qu'il ne voyait plus l'écran, il se mit à gueuler.

« Bordel mais qu'est-ce tu fous ?! Bouge ton cul je vois plus mon match !

\- Ta gueule putain d'alcoolo ! J'cherche un truc pour Kenny. »

Le père se calma d'un seul coup et jeta un coup d'œil à son fils. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, peu habitué à ce que ses parents fassent autant attention à lui. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent, et Kenny estimait que c'était tant mieux, comme ça il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Finalement, l'homme renonça à regarder son match de catch pour se mettre lui aussi à quatre pattes pour aider Carol à chercher. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils se relevèrent tous les deux en soupirant. Depuis quand ses parents pouvaient-ils mettre autant d'implication à trouver quelque chose ? Stuart posa ses grandes mains calleuses sur les épaules de son fils, se raclant la gorge. Quoi, lui aussi il était au courant de son immortalité ? Peu habitué à cette soudaine familiarité avec son père, Kenny se dégagea rapidement. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ses parents, il n'allait pas non plus faire son petit garçon obéissant. Il était au-dessus de ça maintenant.

« Écoute Kenny, j'suis désolé mais j'crois bien qu'on a paumé le bouquin.

\- Le bouquin ? Répondit le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Le Necronomicon, continua Carol. C'est le livre du culte et j'pensais r'trouver le nom de leur dieu chelou.

\- Attendez une minute, railla Kenny, vous avez participé à un culte il y a seize ans ?

\- Y'avait des bières gratuites, ajouta Stuart avant de se remettre devant la télé.

\- Ah... »

La discussion s'arrêta là, puisque Carol s'installa à côté de son mari pour regarder le match, une bière à la main que Stuart venait de lui tendre. Visiblement, il n'obtiendrait rien de plus aujourd'hui. Mais ça lui suffisait amplement pour l'instant, il allait devoir faire des recherches sur ce culte quand il le pourrait. Dommage que l'ordinateur familial soit squatté en permanence par ce drogué de Kevin. Le blond ne pouvait pas non plus faire des recherches à l'école, beaucoup se poseraient des questions sur sa santé mentale. Bon, il allait devoir retourner chez Stan quand il revêtirait le costume de Mysterion. Il soupira, il n'avait aucune envie d'y retourner après ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourtant, il possédait un ordinateur à lui... Enfin, Stan n'était pas la seule personne en qui il avait une totale confiance. Il y avait Kyle aussi. Mais voilà, s'il se pointait chez Kyle et que ce dernier était au courant qu'avant il allait voir Stan, il saurait son identité. Tant pis, Kenny était prêt à tout pour savoir d'où venait sa malédiction. Il pourrait toujours dire à Kyle qu'il se trompait ou alors il lui dirait qu'il avait raison. Mais qu'il ne devait surtout pas en parler à Stan. De toute façon, Kyle était déjà au courant qu'il était amoureux du brun, puisque c'était aussi son cas. oh, et puis il avait tout le reste de la journée pour réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire. Au pire, si Stan et Kyle sortaient vraiment ensemble, il le verrait en allant au lycée.

Attrapant son sac, le blond sortit de chez lui et se mit en route pour l'arrêt de bus où ils se rejoignaient tous en temps normal.

* * *

Stan non loin de lui, Kyle avançait d'un pas mal assuré. Non pas qu'il avait des béquilles comme Len, mais il avait peur que sa sœur jumelle essaye de l'aborder. C'est donc par petits pas qu'il avançait dans la cours, se récoltant au passage les regards noirs de Kenny et Wendy. Bon, au moins cette affaire aurait eut un effet bénéfique, ça les avait rapprochés. Une seconde, pourquoi est-ce que Kenny le foudroyait du regard alors que Wendy n'était pas collée à Stan ? Non, en fait c'était pas logique du tout. Il devrait être content que Wendy ne soit pas à côté de Stan même si... Putain, comment il avait pu être aussi aveugle ?! Kenny n'était pas amoureux de Wendy, il aimait Stan depuis le début ! Ça expliquerait sa réaction violente d'hier soir, mais aussi le fait que le regard qu'il dardait sur lui avait l'air plus méchant qu'amical. En fait, il avait presque le même regard que Wendy. Il se demandait bien comment il avait fait pour se planter autant. Bon, il ne lui restait plus qu'à rattraper le coup. Kyle n'aimait pas trop Wendy et la perspective de le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre le soulageait. Surtout si la personne en question était Kenny, vu que Kenny c'était tout de même leur pote à tous les deux.

Kyle prit une grande inspiration. Il n'avait encore rien dit à Stan, c'était le moment de tester. Arrivés à l'arrêt de bus où ils se retrouvaient tous d'ordinaire, Kyle s'éloigna un peu de Stan, le laissant respirer. C'était le moment, autant en profiter tant que le gros lard n'était pas là et que Kenny ne semblait pas vouloir les rejoindre.

« Stan, je crois que Wendy te trompe encore avec Token.

\- Arrête de dire des conneries tu veux, elle me ferait pas le coup deux fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Elle te le dirait pas.

\- Alors j'irais voir Token et je lui péterais la gueule pour que Wendy ne le trouve plus du tout _attirant_.

\- Mais... tu l'aimes à ce point-là Wendy ? »

Les yeux bleus marine du brun se fixèrent dans ceux de Kyle, d'une douce couleur émeraude. La lueur qui brillait au fond du regard de son meilleur ami fit peur à Stan. Il avait quelque chose derrière là tête, et ça ne plaisait pas du tout au garçon. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait au juste, à le séparer de sa copine ? Mais il pensait que Kyle était amoureux de Rin ! A moins que... il ne le fasse pour quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être que c'était Token lui-même qui avait enrôlé son meilleur ami pour forcer leur séparation. Un gros doute s'empara de Stan, devait-il lui parler de Mysterion ? Dire qu'il pensait que ça ne serait pas une bonne idée d'en parler à Kyle, il était à présent sur le point de tout lui révéler. Regardant autour de lui, il vérifia qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne traînait près d'eux. Il fut rassuré de voir que seul Kyle et lui se tenaient à l'emplacement de l'arrêt de bus, les autres bien plus loin. D'ailleurs, où était passé Cartman ? Oh puis merde, ils s'en foutaient pas mal pour le moment.

« Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te confier, commença le brun, mais promets-moi de ne pas me prendre pour un dingue. »

Rin observait la scène de loin, mais elle entendait tout ce que se confiaient les deux amis. Son sourire s'élargit quand elle se rendit compte qu'ils parlaient de Mysterion. En réalité, c'était le seul mot qu'elle avait entendu dans la conversation. Stan connaissait Mysterion, à moins que... ce ne soit lui, Mysterion. Ça expliquerait pourquoi il en parlait à Kyle en faisant bien attention à ce que personne ne le surprenne. Oui, ça correspondait. Il avait à peu de choses près la même morphologie, si ce n'est la même. Impossible d'en être totalement sûr tant qu'il ne portait pas le costume. Rin ne regardait pas les informations du matin, sinon elle aurait été au courant de la nouvelle que Mysterion était _mort_. Mais non, pour l'instant la blondinette n'avait qu'une seule certitude : Mysterion était Stan.

Restait à présent un seul problème, comment faire en sorte que le garçon n'entrave pas ses plans ? Parce que, forcément, vu que Rin tuait des gens, le héros chercherait à l'arrêter, un jour où l'autre. Elle devait faire en sorte que Stan ne vienne pas la gêner et pour ça, elle était prête à tout. Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit. Kenny lui avait dit que Wendy, la fille qui était venue l'engueuler le jour de la rentrée, était la petite-amie du brun. Si elle semait la zizanie dans ce couple avec les sentiments ambigus que le garçon à la parka orange semblait nourrir à l'égard de Stan, le brun aurait mieux à penser que de courir après les criminels. Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'elle se rapprochait doucement de Wendy qui fusillait toujours le rouquin du regard. Elle, elle n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler de Kenny.

« Dis, c'est toi la petite-amie de Stan ?

\- Je pensais pourtant avoir été claire avec toi.

\- Je ne suis pas ton ennemie, bien au contraire. Je pense même que l'info que je possède pourrait t'intéresser... »

La brunette se mit à rire et Rin eut l'étrange impression de se retrouver face à elle-même, quand elle riait face au chantage de Cartman. Mon dieu, cette fille semblait aussi tarée qu'elle. Raison de plus pour que leur entente mutuelle se passe bien.

« C'est dingue, répondit Wendy, quand je te parle j'ai l'impression de parler à Cartman.

\- Il faut croire que c'est un peu le cas.

\- J'ai remarqué que vous restiez souvent ensemble.

\- Ah non, tu ne vas pas me faire une autre crise de jalousie suivie de menaces !

\- Je ne fais de crises de jalousie qu'à ceux qui s'approchent de Stan, je m'en fous de ce gros con de nazi.

\- Nazi ?

\- Je vois qu'il ne t'a pas parlé de sa passion pour Hitler, rit doucement la brune.

\- Bref, la question n'est pas là. Je suis venue te parler de Stan, pas d'Eric Cartman. »

Le visage de la fille au béret rose se durcit. Elle qui était sur le point de rire avec la blondinette, dès que l'on parlait de son petit-ami elle était sans pitié. Elle croisa les bras et toisa Rin d'un regard qui se voulait acéré.

« Qu'est-ce que mon petit-ami vient faire là ?

\- Tu ne le trouves pas distant en ce moment ? Je veux dire, depuis que tu as du le forcer à venir au lycée.

\- Assez, mais ça doit être à cause de son manque de sommeil.

\- Son manque de sommeil ? S'exclama Rin, soudain très intéressée.

\- Oui, il dort mal. Il dit qu'il rêve qu'il se noie, toutes les nuits.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu gros, _toutes les nuits _? »

Wendy s'apprêtait à répliquer quand elle se rendit compte que Rin avait raison. C'était un peu trop facile comme excuse. Et elle, comme une imbécile, elle était tombée dans le panneau. Un même rêve, ça peut se faire deux fois de suite au maximum, mais pas toutes les nuits pendant des semaines et des semaines. La brune soupira, sentant soudain son sang se figer dans ses veines. Comment elle pouvait savoir tout ça sur la vie de son petit-ami au juste ?

« Tu m'as l'air bien informée sur ce que fait mon Stan pendant ses nuits blanches.

\- Je te l'ai dis, j'ai des infos qui pourraient t'intéresser.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- En échange, je veux juste que tu me promettes de ne pas divulguer mon nom.

\- Pourquoi je le ferais ?

\- Sous le coup de la colère ?

\- Bon, ok, je dirais rien sur ton identité à personne... Alors ?

\- L'impatience est un vilain défaut.

\- J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être face à ce gros connard de Cartman...

\- Stan profite de ses nuits blanches pour coucher avec un mec. Un mec qu'il connaît bien mieux que toi.

\- Bon déjà c'est pas Cartman. Personne ne voudrait coucher avec quelqu'un qui a autant de graisses que ça.

\- Ça ne te surprend pas plus que ça ? Demanda Rin, éberluée.

\- Je me doutais déjà que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il m'a prise dans ses bras alors qu'il ne le fait jamais d'habitude, il m'a même avoué qu'il avait peur de me perdre. Donc, que se soit Kyle ou Kenny, les deux auront le droit à mes reproches. Pas sûre qu'ils en sortent vivants d'ailleurs.

\- T-Tu es sérieuse ? Hoqueta la blondinette, peu sûre de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

\- On ne peut plus sérieuse. »

Les raisonnements que tenait la brune lui semblaient pareils aux siens. Bon, à l'exception près que Rin n'avait pas de petit-ami. Elle n'en avait même jamais eu. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'attacher. Mais bon, ce n'était pour elle pas un inconvénient. Quand on s'attachait, on devenait faible. Et quand on était faible, on n'était plus capable de rien. Sans aucune attache, on était libre. Rin se rendait compte que ses pensées se contre-disaient elles-mêmes. Elle, elle était attachée à son frère, mais aussi à sa famille. Pour devenir sans attaches, elle aurait dut tuer son frère. Or, elle n'avait aucune envie de le faire. Du moins, pas tout de suite.

* * *

Len venait d'éternuer. Comme tout bon ami, Kenny lui dit un joli _à tes souhaits_ avant de s'asseoir à côté de l'autre blond. Les deux garçons se turent pendant un long moment et Len finit par observer le garçon à la parka orange. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas tellement l'air dans son assiette, pourtant Kenny souriait toujours. Il avait seulement l'air ailleurs. Prenant une grande inspiration, ses yeux bleus glissèrent sur ceux, absents, de Kenny.

« Toi, il t'es arrivé quelque chose.

\- Non, répondit Kenny d'un ton moqueur, sans blagues !

\- Ça va, j'essaye juste d'être sympa ! Aux dernières nouvelles c'est moi qui devrait être en colère, vu comme tu m'as évité toute la semaine dernière.

\- J'étais pas bien.

\- T'es toujours pas bien.

\- Ça va mieux et puis, reconnut le garçon à la parka, je ne te reconnaissais plus.

\- C'est un peu facile ça...

\- C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que ça t'a décoincé toute cette histoire. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Je vois... Donc je suppose qu'on a plus rien à se dire ?

\- Quel est le rapport ?

\- Non, laisse tomber. T'as raison, je suis pas bien.

\- La vérité c'est que Henrietta Biggle me plaisait. Du coup, quand elle m'a abordé, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de me passionner pour sa religion. Oui bon, d'accord, sa religion était passionnante et ça a un peu aidé.

\- C'est quoi cette religion ? C'est celle que l'on pratique avec le Necronomicon ? »

Len sursauta, ne se doutant pas le moins du monde que Kenny pouvait connaître cette religion. Ça le surprenait mais il devait bien avouer qu'il ne savait pas grand chose de Kenny, même s'il pensait le connaître. La preuve en était que quand il s'était senti mal, il l'avait laissé tout seul.

« Comment sais-tu ça ?

\- Mes parents ont participé à cette secte, il y a longtemps.

\- Ah bon ? Mais je pensais que tes parents...

\- Y'avait des bières gratuites, ils allaient pas laisser passer ça.

\- Je me disais aussi que c'était pas possible que tes parents alcooliques se passionnent pour la magie noire !

\- La magie noire ? Demanda Kenny, inquiet.

\- Oui, répondit Len en fronçant les sourcils, surpris que Kenny ne connaisse pas le but de cette secte. Il paraît que Cthulhu détiendrait le secret de l'immortalité. »

Kenny avala de travers, ce qui renforça le froncement de sourcils de Len. Quelque chose d'étrange semblait se produire dans la tête du garçon à la parka. Il allait lui poser la question quand l'entité qui l'habitait lui fit sentir son besoin de communiquer avec Kenny. Len n'en avait cependant aucune envie et, comme au fil des semaines il avait apprit à repousser les intrusions du monstre dans son corps, il le laissa enfermé dans le lobe occipital de son cerveau. Il n'en montra rien en apparence, mais le comportement étrange de son ami piquait sa curiosité.

« J'ai dis quelque chose d'étrange ?

\- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi un être humain normalement constitué peut être attiré par l'immortalité.

\- Peut-être car il ne désire pas mourir un jour. C'est la plus grande peur de l'humain.

\- Il faut croire que je ne suis pas humain alors, moi j'espère que la prochaine fois que je mourrais ça sera pour de bon.

\- La _prochaine fois_ que tu mourras ? Tu es déjà mort plusieurs fois ?

\- Ta sœur ne t'a rien dit ?

\- Non... On parle très peu l'un avec l'autre, elle me considère comme un boulet.

\- Eh ben, sympa la sœurette !

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

Se regardant enfin en face, les deux amis s'esclaffèrent comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Pour renouer les liens de cette façon, sur des non-dits, c'était un coup de maître. Cependant, ça ne suffit pas à Len pour qu'il se désintéresse totalement de la conversation. Une fois que le rire fut retombé, Len regarda devant lui, plongé dans ses pensées les plus profondes.

« Alors tu ne peux pas mourir.

\- Tu me crois ?

\- Avec tout ce que j'ai vu à la secte, c'est difficile de ne pas y croire. »

Kenny se sentit soudain tout guimauve. Il ne se savait pas aussi sensible, mais il avait l'impression qu'il allait pleurer. Le blond était le premier à lui dire qu'il le croyait. Quand il avait essayé de le montrer aux autres, ils lui avaient ri au nez. Seul Cartman semblait être au courant et le croire, mais Cartman ne comptait pas comme un ami. Pas réellement en tout cas, puisqu'il n'avait rien d'un ami à ses yeux. C'était juste un gosse pourri gâté qui avait toutes les tares possibles et imaginables. Il le prit dans ses bras et Len cru s'étouffer pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Pourtant, il n'osa pas bouger, content d'avoir participé au bonheur de son ami retrouvé. Il l'entendit cependant sangloter.

« Kenny... Tu pleures ?

\- Oui, parce que même si tu ne me prends pas pour un taré, tu ne t'en souviendras pas si je meurs.

\- Je suppose que ça fait partie du contrat, on ne peut pas tout avoir non plus sinon ça ne serait pas drôle !

\- Ouais, malheureusement... Du coup tu n'as pas fini de m'expliquer ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? Fit-il avec l'espoir de changer de sujet.

\- Les mecs de la secte m'ont tendu une embuscade grâce à Henrietta et... et là-bas ils m'ont torturé avant de me faire passer un de leurs rituels bizarres, pourtant j'avais rien demandé.

\- Mais pourquoi ils ont fait ça ? Murmura Kenny plus pour lui-même que pour Len.

\- Je crois que ça a un rapport avec cette histoire de prophète qui est censé les guider. Apparemment, ça fait longtemps que les personnes de la secte essayent de faire venir Cthulhu sur Terre, vu qu'il vit dans un monde parallèle à la base.

\- Ça je le savais, R'lyeh la cité engloutie. J'y suis déjà allé.

\- Tu l'as visité ?

\- J'ai du me suicider là-bas, je n'avais aucun moyen de rentrer et de sauver mes amis qui étaient prisonniers à l'intérieur sinon.

\- Vous vivez des trucs dingues ici... Ça arrive souvent ?

\- Comme on a grandit, je crois que ça s'est calmé maintenant. »

La sonnerie retentit sur ces mots de la part de Kenny. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit ça. Pour lui, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu c'était de la rigolade de gosses. Ça n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'être le cas de Len. C'était donc si différent que ça dans sa ville d'origine ? Réflexion faite, Kenny ne savait plus non plus d'où il venait exactement. La révélation que sa mère lui avait faite ce matin était encore bien présente dans sa tête. Peut-être devrait-il y penser plus tard d'ailleurs, s'il ne se trompait pas c'était l'heure d'aller en cours et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre Len en retard. Il se leva de la petite murette où il était assit et leva les yeux en souriant à l'intention de son ami.

« Bon, je suppose que la discussion est clause pour l'instant. On en parle tout à l'heure, d'accord Len..? »

L'immortel se rendit soudain compte que son interlocuteur avait disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Étrange, mais était-il vraiment utile de le préciser quand on savait à quel point le passage de Len par la case hôpital l'avait changé ? Et si ce n'était pas à cause de l'hôpital qu'il était dans cet état, mais plutôt à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé à la secte ? C'était fort possible, raison de plus pour Kenny d'apprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer. Suite aux révélations douteuses de sa mère sur sa naissance, le blond se demandait même si ce n'était pas de sa faute si la secte avait embarqué Len. Et si, en réalité, c'était lui, Kenneth McCormick, qu'ils visaient ? Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à lui ? Il n'avait rien d'intéressant aux dernières nouvelles. Rien, sauf peut-être sa prétendue immortalité. Mais les seuls au courant semblaient pourtant être Cartman, Rin et sa mère. Quoique, avec le scandale qu'avait tapé Rin quand elle l'avait découvert, c'était fort probable que toute l'école soit au courant. C'était d'ailleurs dingue que personne ne l'ai encore prise pour une folle échappée de l'asile.

* * *

Clyde n'arrêtait pas de soupirer, comme s'il était prit d'une certaine forme d'ennui. Cartman, qui essayait de se concentrer sur la suite de son plan diabolique, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il faisait exprès pour le faire chier. Aussi, au bout de quelques minutes, il se retourna vers le châtain et lui fit un doigt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans _ferme-là, j'ai besoin de me concentrer_ ?

\- Je comprends que t'es qu'un connard égoïste. On vit en communauté gros con !

\- C'est toi qui a insisté pour venir, moi j'ai rien fais.

\- Si, tu m'as croisé !

\- Et alors ? Ça te donne aucun droit supplémentaire que je sache.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là p'tits merdeux ? »

Les deux adolescents cherchèrent un long moment la propriétaire de cette voix, sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait. Du moins, pour Cartman. Ça ne fit qu'augmenter son sourire, elle l'aiderait sûrement à se débarrasser du Donovan qui lui collait aux basket depuis un long moment maintenant. Il finit par la remarquer, dans les bras d'un garçon qu'il connaissait aussi très bien. C'était le frère de Kenny, Kevin c'est ça ? Il aurait jamais cru ça possible, ces deux-là ensemble ça faisait un couple qui trouait le cul. Bien mieux que lorsqu'elle était avec Skyler. Et puis, comme ça si elle lui demandait de le faire chier quand ils auraient cassé, il pourra toujours dire qu'il va chez Kenny. Le gros garçon lui lança un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour de la tête.

« J'essaye de me débarrasser de Clyde, il m'emmerde. »

Il montra le châtain de la tête et Shelley eut un sourire satisfait. Elle ne pouvait plus frapper son frère maintenant qu'il était plus grand qu'elle, mais Clyde, lui, n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup grandit. Il était aussi grand que Kyle qui ne dépassait pas les 1m70. Pour une fille, c'était une taille convenable, mais pour un mec... Ça craignait putain ! Le pauvre châtain, il lui restait plus qu'à devenir gay parce qu'il aurait jamais une petite-amie plus petite que lui. Là,c'était mort pour lui. Cartman posa sa main grasse sur l'épaule de Clyde avant de lui sourire à son tour.

« Bon bah je crois que je vais te laisser Clyde. J'ai un truc à cambrioler moi.

\- J'peux venir avec toi le gros ? Demanda le petit-ami de Shelley, visiblement intéressé.

\- Je suis pas gros ! Et non, c'est pas pour rien que je veux être seul, faut pas que je me fasse prendre.

\- T'inquiète, avec moi tu risques rien. »


	10. IX

**Eh voici le chapitre 9 ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre, même si j'avoue qu'il y a quand même pas mal de choses à réviser pour le Bac... Je vais faire comme Gregory, je vais faire de la Résistance ! Apprendre c'est tellement chiant, je préfère inventer. Bon, c'était mon petit coup de gueule xD  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, vu que vous l'attendez depuis quelques temps maintenant...**

**AnonymousT : La particularité des Vocaloid est qu'ils ont un chara-design mais pas vraiment de caractère, sinon celui donné par les fans ou ceux faisant de fanfics (ou des chansons avec leur boîte vocale ^^) ! Mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont d'ordinaire très soudés, c'est aussi le cas dans ma fic, mais je n'en ai pas encore vraiment parlé. Patience ;)  
Pour ce qui est de le faire chanter, on verra puisque pour l'instant j'ai pas mal de projets pour ces deux-là !**

**South Park appartient à Matt Stone et Trey Parker. Vocaloid appartient à Crypton Vocal.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**~IX~**

Stan s'était encore endormi sur sa table de travail. Wendy soupira mais le professeur fut plus rapide qu'elle et frappa le crâne du garçon avec sa fiche de cours. Ça ne faisait pas vraiment mal, mais le bruit du papier se froissant fit se redresser Stan d'un seul coup, dans un état de panique. Tellement paniqué qu'il se leva en scrutant la salle de ses yeux effrayés. Voyant que le professeur l'observait d'un air sévère, il renonça à poser la question qu'il avait au bord des lèvres. Rêver de petits animaux voulant donner naissance à l'antéchrist lui rappelait de nombreux mauvais souvenirs. Son regard se porta tout de suite sur Kyle qui lui retourna un regard interrogateur. Bon, tout avait l'air normal pour l'instant, autant en profiter... Le professeur, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué l'état de panique du jeune homme, lui tapa encore une fois sur la tête.

« Essayez de dormir la nuit, c'est bien plus reposant que de dormir le jour. Surtout quand on sait que vous avez l'examen à la fin de l'année. »

Le brun se rassit, récoltant au passage un regard moqueur de Craig. Ces deux-là ne pouvaient plus se blairer depuis un certain temps, tout ça parce que Craig semblait s'amuser à narguer Stan. Ce dernier n'avait pas compris la haine que semblait lui porter le Tucker, mais il avait lui aussi fini par le haïr à force de piques sarcastiques qu'il n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer. Dès qu'il fut assis, le quarterback se fit aborder par sa petite-amie qui n'arrêtait pas de soupirer.

« Là, c'est plus possible Stan, il va falloir qu'on parle.

\- Tu veux me quitter ?

\- Non, mais j'aimerais que tu sois un peu plus honnête avec moi. »

Le brun déglutit discrètement. Alors elle avait deviné qu'il lui mentait ? Enfin, pouvait-on vraiment parler de mensonge quand on avait juste omis un détail par rapport à quelque chose de... gênant ? Pouvait-il réellement lui confier ses doutes par rapport à ce qu'il lui était arrivé quelques jours plus tôt, ce qui l'empêchait de dormir correctement ? Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, c'était comme trahir le super-héros puisqu'il lui avait promit de ne rien dire par rapport au fait que... une minute, il n'avait pas revu Mysterion depuis ce jour, il ne pourrait pas savoir qu'il avait vendu la mèche, surtout si sa petite-amie lui jurait de ne rien répéter. Mais, s'il lui disait que le héros l'avait embrassé, nul doute qu'elle essayerait par tous les moyens de savoir qui se cachait derrière le masque de Mysterion. Ça, ça foutrait carrément Stan dans la merde. Le héros savait où il habitait, il serait possible qu'il vienne se venger. Le brun ne savait pas ce dont un Mysterion en colère était capable, et ce même s'il avait entendu aux infos d'hier qu'il avait fait un gros carnage, une fois... Il avait de quoi se méfier, alors il gardait une réserve face à Wendy. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il comptait faire.

Et s'il lui parlait plutôt de ses rêves ? Au-delà de celui qu'il avait fait en cours, durant la nuit il rêvait toujours qu'il se noyait. Mais, depuis quelques temps, ça s'était précisé. Un peu trop à son goût d'ailleurs, il aurait préféré que ça reste abstrait. Finalement, il aimait bien le stade où il ne faisait que se noyer. Bon, il devait bien l'avouer, ça faisait quelques temps maintenant que ça s'était calmé. Il rêvait moins de cette cité engloutie sous les flots. C'était peut-être aussi parce qu'il dormait moins, avec cette histoire de baiser... Ça, ça ne l'étonnerait qu'à moitié. Mais son angoisse restait la même, devait-il aborder le sujet du héros avec sa petite-amie ? Il en avait parlé à Kyle alors pourquoi pas..? Non, c'était une mauvaise idée, si jamais elle se mettait en tête d'arrêter Mysterion en se baladant seule la nuit... Stan dormirait encore moins, peu rassuré que Wendy se retrouve coincée dans une ruelle face à des types prêts à tout pour faire d'elle se qu'ils voulaient. Son amoureuse avait beau être intelligente, elle n'en restait pas moins une fille et une fille face à trois ou quatre mecs... Non, il n'y était pas du tout, il savait Wendy tout à fait capable de se sortir d'emmerdes bien plus grosses qu'elle grâce à son tact légendaire. Et puis, elle n'irait pas d'elle-même se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Non, en réalité ce qui inquiétait Stan, c'était le fait qu'elle aille voir Mysterion dans le seul but de l'engueuler. La confrontation du héros et de sa petite-amie n'avait pas l'air d'être une bonne option, d'autant plus que...

Stan ne savait plus où il en était. Il savait qu'il aimait sa copine d'un amour sincère, mais le fait que l'homme masqué l'avait embrassé avait semé le trouble dans son esprit. Depuis se fameux soir, de nombreuses questions se pressaient dans son esprit, l'empêchant de dormir tranquillement. Tout d'abord, pourquoi ce baiser l'avait autant perturbé. Aux dernières nouvelles, n'était-il pas censé être hétérosexuel ? Il avait une copine aimante qu'il aimait lui aussi beaucoup. Et Wendy était une fille, pas un homme ! C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre, surtout qu'il savait aimer toujours sa copine. Elle avait beau être très compréhensive quand il lui parlait de ses problèmes, il doutait que là elle se montre aussi compréhensive que d'habitude s'il lui révélait le pot-aux-roses. S'il lui disait qu'il était en train de douter de son orientation sexuelle, est-ce qu'elle le verrait de la même façon ? Elle serait sûrement en colère. Il ne lui avait pas menti la dernière fois, quand il lui avait avoué ne pas vouloir la perdre. Mais voilà, la désirait-il encore comme il la désirait avant ? Stan ne se serait jamais douté qu'il avait un goût prononcé pour la nouveauté. Oui, c'était sûrement pour ça que le fait que Mysterion l'ai embrassé n'ai toujours pas quitté son esprit. Il ne savait rien du héros, alors que de Wendy il savait presque tout. Non, ce n'était pas ça, il ne pensait pas au baiser car il expérimentait une nouveauté, mais plutôt parce que...

« Staan ! Appela Kyle en le secouant. Tu peux te lever maintenant, le cours est fini !

\- Que..? De quoi ? Quel cours ?

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, cette histoire t'a tout retourné. »

Le sang de Stan ne fit qu'un tour et il posa sa main devant la bouche du rouquin, lui intimant le silence. Réagissant à la même vitesse, le rouquin attrapa la main de son ami. Il n'aimait pas que l'on essaye de bâillonner sa liberté d'expression, déjà qu'il était mauvais menteur. Quand il croisa le regard affolé du brun, il se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas du.

« Ne parle pas aussi fort, si jamais les autres entendent...

\- Y'a plus personne vieux. »

Les yeux bleus du brun se baladèrent dans la pièce et il se rendit compte que son ami avait raison. Il soupira de soulagement avant de retirer sa main de celles de Kyle.

« Kyle, j'ai un énorme problème !

\- Pour te concentrer ? Ça j'ai vu.

\- Non, t'y es pas du tout. C'est à cause de Mysterion.

\- Encore ?! Tu devrais oublier cette histoire, tu en parles tout le temps. A force, je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu es amoureux de lui ! »

Phrase à ne pas dire, même si le roux voulait juste blaguer un peu pour détendre l'atmosphère. A sa grande stupeur, il vit que son ami regardait le sol, à présent incapable de le fixer en face. Ah non, il n'allait pas lui faire ce coup-là tout de même ! Lui il savait que Stan était hétéro puisqu'il sortait avec Wendy et que, plusieurs fois, il faisait des vannes avec Kenny sur les nichons de Bebe. S'il y a bien quelqu'un de qui on devait douter de l'orientation sexuelle, c'était Kyle et non pas Stan. Parce que, lui, on ne l'avait jamais vu traîner avec la moindre fille, si ce n'est Bebe qui lui courait tout le temps après ou encore cette fille qui lui avait écrit une lettre d'amour. Mais Stan, c'était vu et revu qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour les filles. Remarque, ça ne voulait rien dire de faire des blagues sur les seins de Bebe. Tout le monde l'avait fait, pourtant certains étaient gays. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait du fait que Kenny soit amoureux de Stan ? Ça aussi, au premier abord, ça ne semblait pas possible au rouquin. Pourtant, il devait bien avouer que c'était arrivé. Remarque, ce n'était un secret pour personne que Kenny couchait autant avec les hommes que les femmes. Mais le blond lui avait confié que les fois où il avait couché avec des hommes, c'était seulement pour tester et non pas parce qu'il ressentait le moindre sentiment envers eux. Pourtant, il était amoureux de Stan. C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre. Peut-être que finalement Stan était bisexuel ? Ça ne changerait rien pour lui, Stan resterait Stan, mais il devait avouer que ça lui ferait vraiment bizarre s'il venait à sortir avec Kenny. Enfin, il devait avouer que voir ces deux-là ensemble, en évinçant Wendy, ça avait quelque chose de plaisant. Aussi, il prit une chaise et s'installa face à son meilleur ami qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Tu sais, commença-t-il, moi que tu sois hétéro ou bi je m'en bats les couilles. Tu resteras Stan.

\- C'est pas ça le problème, je vais dire quoi à Wendy ?

\- Tu la largues ?

\- ...

\- Bah quoi ? Si tu ne l'aimes plus, ça ne sert à rien de rester avec elle. En plus, la seule chose que tu risques de faire c'est de la faire souffrir.

\- Il est bien là le problème, je suis toujours amoureux d'elle.

\- Et Mysterion ? Se rappela soudain Kyle, constatant qu'il l'avait oublié pour mettre Kenny à sa place.

\- J'sais pas vieux. C'est tout confus dans ma tête, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé...

\- Bon, dans ce cas il va falloir qu'on trouve une solution. Et, si toi tu ne peux pas la donner, c'est qu'il faut aller voir Kenny.

\- Kenny ? Demanda Stan en haussant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment où voulait en venir son meilleur ami.

\- C'est celui qui s'y connaît le mieux en relations amoureuses, après toi.

\- Ah non non non, ça va pas être possible ça !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'avais promis à Mysterion de ne pas parler de lui et que tu es le seul au courant.

\- On peut maquiller le truc, tu ne penses pas ?

\- C'est toi qui dit ça ? Tu as vu comme tu mens mal ?

\- Dans ce cas, ajouta le roux avec un clin d'œil, je te laisse t'en charger ! »

* * *

Kenny sentit qu'il allait éternuer, mais il ne le fit pas. Il venait de recevoir un message de Cartman qui semblait réellement affolé. Quand il lui avait demandé ce qu'il se passait, ce dernier n'avait rien dit. Il lui avait juste demandé de se grouiller, que c'était grave. Qu'il avait découvert la plus grosse arnaque du siècle. Les arnaques, ça n'intéressait pas Kenny. Il avait déjà suffisamment peu d'argent pour en plus devoir en perdre encore pour les conneries du gros. Pourtant, la détresse dans la voix de Cartman ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Il s'était donc grouillé, à la sortie du lycée, de se rendre à l'arrêt de bus où ils se rejoignaient tous d'habitude. Une vision s'imposa à son esprit quand il se retrouva à la même place que ce matin, quand il observait Kyle qui était totalement collé à Stan. Ils ne s'étaient pas séparés de toute la journée et ça, ça lui foutait un peu les boules. Et après ça, Kyle prétendait vouloir l'aider ? Soit, il se foutait le doigt dans l'œil, soit il n'avait pas vraiment comprit ce qu'il souhaitait. Ce qu'il souhaitait... Ça sonnait comme s'il avait commandé un cadeau de Noël. Sauf que Noël, ça faisait un certain temps que c'était passé et, comme il n'avait jamais grand-chose, ça voulait plutôt dire qu'il n'y croyait pas. En même temps, vu comment le brun l'avait repoussé quand il l'avait embrassé, dans son costume de super-héros, il doutait de pouvoir recommencer un jour. Pourtant, il savait bien qu'il en mourait d'envie. Aussi, profitant du fait qu'il soit le premier arrivé, il s'imagina de nouveau la scène de ce matin. Il s'avança vers l'arrêt de bus et commença à dialoguer tout seul.

« Éloigne-toi de lui Stan, il est dangereux ! »

Il mima le geste de repousser Kyle avant de se raviser, remettant les mains bien au chaud dans sa parka orange.

« Non, je peux pas dire ça... »

Il n'enverrait jamais Kyle bouler de la sorte, surtout que ce matin il n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien. Non, il devait trouver autre chose, quelque chose de réaliste à dire à Stan dans ce genre de situations. Oh mon dieu ce que ça pouvait être dur à gérer la jalousie. Ne réfléchissant pas plus à ce qu'il pourrait dire, il se prit à penser que quelque chose pourrait sûrement le défouler. Tabasser des méchants en tenue de super-héros, ça marchait bien mais ça le rendait un peu moins populaire à chaque fois qu'un innocent se retrouvait prit dans un conflit. Or, il tenait à sa popularité, si ça lui permettait un jour d'être plus connu que cette chieuse de Gaïa, il n'allait pas non plus se priver de ce détail. Mais, s'il le voulait, peut-être que coucher arrangerait les choses. Ça lui permettrait de se changer les idées au moins cinq minutes, comme il le faisait pour oublier qu'il était maudit et qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir. Mais voilà le problème, quand il pensait à coucher il n'y avait que l'image de Stan qui se présentait à lui. Un Stan totalement nu et à sa merci. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que Stan puisque, pour l'instant, lui seul hantait les fantasmes du blond. Se forçant à se ressaisir, il eut honte des pensées lubriques qu'il nourrissant envers son meilleur ami. S'il était au courant, nul doute que le brun se mettrait à le fuir. Il pouvait quand même pas lui déclarer comme ça, de but en blanc, qu'il avait envie de lui. Ça se faisait pas, et puis...

« Tu parles tout seul Kenny ? »

Le blond se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler et fut soulagé de voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Stan. C'était juste Cartman.

« J'ai pensé à voix haute ?

\- Ouais, je savais pas que Stan t'excitait autant.

\- Ce... Répliqua le blond, ne pouvant s'empêcher de bégayer. C'est pas ce que tu crois vieux, c'est juste que... enfin je...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Stan ? Demanda le brun en question quand il arriva à l'arrêt de bus, Kyle sur ses talons. »

Kenny baissa les yeux, observant ses chaussures totalement défoncées. Il devait avoir les joues bien pourpre, c'était malin tiens... Il espérait que Cartman allait se la fermer parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer à Stan qu'il hantait ses fantasmes. Ça serait trop gênant, bien trop gênant, surtout pour lui. Même sans son identité de super-héros, c'était déjà assez compliqué de parler seul à seul avec Stan sans avoir envie de lui sauter dessus... Pour une fois, il s'estimait heureux d'être tombé dans une classe différente et d'avoir peu d'options en commun avec lui. Sinon, ça aurait été la catastrophe. Enfin, c'était déjà la catastrophe puisque Eric Cartman était au courant. Quand il était au courant, on pouvait souvent dire adieu à la discrétion. C'était pire que Kyle qui ne savait pas mentir. Quand il vit que tout le monde l'écoutait, le gros garçon attrapa Kenny par les épaules et le plaça devant lui. Le cœur du blond s'arrêta de battre et il se fit la promesse qu'il donnerait un coup de pied dans les boules de Cartman s'il allait trop loin. Tant pis s'il en venait à le détester, c'était sa réputation qui était en jeu.

« Grande nouvelle les amis, Kenny a quelque chose à nous dire. A tous !

\- Je te demande pardon ?! Explosa Kenny, encore plus rouge. Tu crois vraiment que ce genre de choses se dit en public ?

\- Je parle pas de tes fantasmes, tout le monde sait que t'as des trips chelous. Moi je parle d'une nouvelle bien plus importante. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, la chaleur qui embrasait ses joues disparaissant petit à petit, laissant place à un froncement de sourcils de plus en plus perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ? Les yeux de Cartman croisèrent ceux du pauvre et il se mit à rire. Kyle soupira, ayant visiblement retrouvé sa fougue face à son ancien ennemi. Il en avait toujours pour engueuler Cartman.

« Bon gros cul, t'accouches ou on y est encore demain ?

\- Connard de juif, railla-t-il, je suis pas gros !

\- Ouais bon, soupira un Stan exaspéré, qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire ?

\- Je voulais faire chier Kenny, parce que je sais qu'il peut pas regarder les infos à cause de ses parents qui squattent toujours sa télé.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un gros con, grommela le concerné.

\- Tu peux me remercier, lui chuchota le gros à l'oreille, grâce à moi ils ne vont plus te poser de questions sur tes fantasmes. En fait, reprit-il plus haut, ce que je voulais vous dire c'est que dans pas longtemps on va cambrioler une morgue !

\- Tu... attends, continua Kyle, quoi ?

\- On va cambrioler une morgue les mecs !

\- Pourquoi on ferait ça ? S'interposa soudain Stan. Les corps pourris, c'est dégueulasse.

\- Vous avez pas entendu aux infos ? Ils ont retrouvé le corps de Mysterion dans une ruelle, mort. »

Kenny resta bouche-bée, Stan et Kyle échangèrent un rapide regard. Le gros fut visiblement assez surpris du comportement de ses amis. Pourquoi ils faisaient tous une telle tête ? Enfin, pour Kenny s'était normal puisque à l'école on en parlait de Mysterion et le fait qu'il soit bouche-bée voulait dire que Cartman avait eut raison tout à l'heure : le blond ne pouvait pas regarder les informations. Mais le regard que Stan et Kyle venait d'échanger ne présageait rien de bon. Ils savaient quelque chose de plus que lui et ça, ça le mettait en boule. Il saurait de quoi il s'agit, même si pour ça il doit aller jusqu'à torturer Kyle. Kenny s'occuperait de Stan, comme ça ça irait plus vite et ils apprendraient plus de choses. En parlant du blond, il fut le premier à réagir.

« Mysterion, mort ? Mais ce n'est pas possible...

\- Pourtant c'est vrai. Maintenant il faut aller chercher le corps et le démasquer avant tout le monde, vous en pensez quoi ?

\- C'est pour ça que tu étais absent aujourd'hui ? Questionna Kyle.

\- Euh Kenny, reprit Stan en agitant ses mains devant les yeux de son ami, hou ouh, Kenny !

\- Ça te regarde pas le juif.

\- Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, s'exclama le blond, je me sens pas bien.

\- Bien sûr que si gros con, explosa à son tour le rouquin, surtout si on va avec toi chercher le corps à la morgue !

\- Je parlais que à Stan et Kenny, hurla Cartman, pas à toi. »

Le reste de la dispute entre Kyle et Cartman, Kenny ne l'entendit pas. Il était plongé au plus profond de ses pensées. Comment c'était possible ? D'habitude, quand il crevait, son corps avait disparu une fois qu'il renaissait. Pourquoi ce n'était pas le cas cette fois-ci ? Ce n'était vraiment pas logique. Lui qui pensait tout savoir sur son pouvoir, il semble bien qu'il lui manquait des éléments. Il commençait à s'éloigner du petit groupe quand une main sur son épaule le fit revenir à la réalité. Il se retourna rapidement et constata non sans mal qu'il s'agissait de Stan. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'allait pas aider son meilleur ami au lieu de s'intéresser à lui ? Stan le fuyait quand il était un super-héros et, dès qu'il avait besoin d'être seul, il était là. Il le faisait exprès où quoi ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Fous-moi la paix Stan, dit-il simplement en se dégageant de son emprise, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

\- Tu sais, si c'est à cause de Mysterion je peux te dire que ce n'est pas le seul héros de cette ville.

\- C'est bien ça le problème, s'entendit-il hurler. »

Voyant l'air surpris de Stan, Kenny en profita pour partir en courant. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse et, avec Stan dans les parages, ça allait être une tâche impossible. Même ses parents qui gueulaient ne l'empêcherait pas de réfléchir autant que le faisait le brun. Quand il était avec lui, il se sentait con. Con et inutile. Con parce qu'il s'imaginait des histoires impossibles où, au moment du dénouement, il tomberait dans ses bras et ils feraient l'amour sans s'arrêter, même pas pour reprendre leur souffle. Inutile car il ne se sentait pas le courage de lui dire. Tout d'abord, il ne trouvait pas les mots. Ensuite, les circonstances n'étaient pas favorables puisque Wendy était sa petite-amie et qu'il semblait maintenir dur comme fer qu'il était hétéro. Mais, le fait était là : quand il l'avait embrassé, il l'avait rejeté. Donc, Stan et lui n'auraient jamais de « Happy Ending » comme ils le disaient si bien dans les dessins animés qu'il regardait quand il était petit. Une nouvelle fois, il soupira. Merde, voilà qu'il repensait encore à Stan alors que l'heure était grave. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur sa mission putain, pas sur son amour inaccessible ! Son corps était à la morgue et, si Cartman réussissait à le retrouver et lui retirait son masque, Stan ne le considérerait plus jamais comme quelqu'un de normal. Peut-être même qu'il le haïrait. Et son corps, tout le monde voudrait savoir qui se cachait sous le masque, surtout après la nuit qu'avait passée Mysterion à envoyer truands et citoyens à l'hôpital. Il fallait qu'il récupère le corps avant ses amis, ou alors qu'il trouve un moyen ou un autre de discréditer le cadavre auprès des autorités. Mais est-ce que ça les empêchera quand même de démasquer le cadavre ? Non, sûrement pas. La tâche semblait ardue mais, quelle que soit la solution choisie, il allait devoir revêtir son costume.

* * *

C'était vraiment du gros foutage de gueule, pensa le blond alors qu'il soulevait les fringues dans son placard à la recherche de son costume. Il était là, plié et rangé, comme s'il attendait sagement que son propriétaire vienne l'enfiler. C'est du foutage de gueule, le corps n'a pas disparu mais son costume, lui, est retourné dans son armoire. Il se fit soudain la réflexion que peut-être son corps était déjà à nu. Dans ce cas-là, ça voulait dire que quelqu'un avait déjà vu son visage... Tant pis, il devait se dépêcher avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le voit comme ça. Moins il y aurait de personnes au courant de son identité secrète, mieux cela serait pour lui. L'idéal, ça serait même que personne ne soit au courant. Or, il savait que maintenant il ne pouvait l'empêcher. Enfin, si, il pouvait empêcher ses amis de voir que le héros de la ville, Mysterion, n'était autre que ce bon vieux Kenny qui, depuis le début de la journée, était pourtant à leurs côtés, bien vivant. N'ayant pas fumé le moindre joins ou prit le moindre sirop pour la toux à forte dose, il doutait que ses amis le considère encore comme l'un des leurs, après ça. Enfin, ça c'était valable pour Stan et Kyle, puisque Cartman, lui, était au courant qu'il pouvait mourir depuis longtemps maintenant. Nul doute que ça le secouerait quand même quand il apprendrait que Mysterion et Kenny n'étaient en fait qu'une seule et même personne.

Il devait à tout prix empêcher ça et ça passait avant tous les petits braquages de truands qui pouvaient se produire cette nuit. En même temps, il n'était pas le seul super-héros de cette ville comme l'avait si bien dit Stan un peu plus tôt. Il allait lui laisser son heure de gloire, comme elle l'avait soit-disant fait pour lui quand elle l'avait laissé ramener Len aux urgences quand il avait été agressé par la secte. Ce soir, c'était à elle de gérer les criminels comme elle le pouvait, lui avait un corps à récupérer. Elle devait sûrement être au courant qu'il était _mort_ elle aussi, elle se dirait sûrement qu'il n'avait pas fait long feu et elle retournerait sauver des citoyens. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ?

Alors qu'il allait sortir par la fenêtre de la salle de bain, comme à chaque fois, il entendit la voix grasse de Cartman résonner dans son chez-lui. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là au juste ? Kenny pensait qu'il le cherchait mais, quand ils passa à la hauteur de la salle de bain, il se rendit compte qu'il était en vive discussion avec Kevin. Depuis quand ils s'entendaient aussi bien ces deux-là ? Prit d'un soupçon de curiosité, Kenny ne put s'empêcher de coller son oreille à la porte dans l'espoir d'entendre des brides de conversation. Ça ne s'avéra pas très difficile, Cartman parlait fort et, avec sa voix désagréable qui n'admettait pas la discussion, on pouvait aisément comprendre de quoi il parlait. Il parlait du corps de Mysterion, et Kevin comptait l'accompagner. Putain, dans quelle merde il s'était foutu encore... S'il avait préféré retirer son costume pour aller mourir tranquillement quelque part, personne n'en aurait rien su. Il avait fallu que, comme un con, il veuille encore se défouler. Alors qu'il aurait pu tout arrêter et se mettre à l'abri... Il avait vraiment été con.

En même temps, il pensait que le corps allait disparaître, comme à chaque fois. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se grouiller pour arriver avant ces deux-là sur les lieux... Rectification : eux trois. Il y avait aussi Stan. Il venait de demander où était le blond. Kyle était sûrement rentré chez lui, énervé par le gros lard. Kenny se sentit pitoyable pendant quelques secondes. Il avait envie d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain et de dire à Stan qu'il était là. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas. S'il le faisait, Stan le repousserait et ne voudrait plus jamais le voir. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était en tenue de Mysterion et que, en tenue de Mysterion, le brun l'avait repoussé en lui disant qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Mais dans ce cas, ça n'expliquait pas le fait qu'il aille voir le corps pour découvrir le visage du héros. Quoique si, ça permettrait à Stan de savoir qui l'avait embrassé. S'il voulait oublier cette histoire, il n'aurait pas suivi Cartman. Cette info redonna un peu de baume au cœur du héros et, conforté dans son idée que Stan ne devait pas démasquer son cadavre. S'il le faisait, il pouvait être sûr que plus jamais il ne l'approcherait, et peut-être pas parce qu'il était Mysterion.

Il enjamba la fenêtre, essayant de prendre le plus d'avance possible sur le petit groupe. Ça n'allait pas être bien difficile, ils semblaient tout juste en pleins préparatifs. Il courut et finit par arriver sur le rebord de la fenêtre du bureau de Del. Le policier se retourna, tout sourire, mais dès qu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de Mysterion, son sourire s'effaça. Il regarda le héros de haut en bas comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme. Dans une certaine perspective, c'était malheureusement le cas. Aussi, quand il se saisit de son pistolet et le braqua vers Mysterion, ce dernier n'en fut pas surpris. Le sergent tremblait de tous ses membres, tétanisé par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait vu le corps de Mysterion se faire transférer à la morgue, c'était impossible qu'il soit là, en face de lui.

« Calmez-vous, tempéra Mysterion d'une voix exagérément grave, attendez que je vous explique au moins.

\- C-Comment vous... Vous êtes mort, alors pourquoi est-ce que vous..?

\- Posez cette arme Sergent, je vous promets de tout vous dire.

\- Non, expliquez-vous d'abord ! »

La frayeur qui transparaissait sur le visage du Sergent Del n'était pas fictive. La personne qui était Sergent avant lui, un certain Harrison Yates, n'aurait sûrement pas bronché, vu toutes les choses étranges qu'il avait déjà vues, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Del, en fonction à South Park depuis peu. Aussi, il n'arriva pas à se clamer et Mysterion cru bien qu'il allait appuyer sur la détente sans le faire exprès, tellement sa main était crispée sur l'arme. Ça aurait été con parce qu'il l'aurait tué une seconde fois sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Mysterion se pinça l'arête du nez avant de réaliser qu'il avait reproduit le geste de Stan. Il se ressaisit rapidement avant de soupirer.

« Posez ce flingue avant de faire une connerie, répéta patiemment le héros.

\- Quoi que vous vouliez, déguisé en Mysterion, je ne vous laisserais pas.. faire...

\- L'homme qui est mort avec mon costume, c'est un imposteur.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- C'est un membre de ma famille, il a voulu jouer au super-héros. J'aurais du mieux cacher mon costume. »

Le Sergent resta silencieux, devenu plus calme mais pas au point de lâcher son arme. Il jaugeait toujours le héros de haut en bas comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Là, le héros se rendit compte de son erreur. Il avait dit que le soit-disant _membre de sa famille_ avait porté le costume. Or, cette personne ne pouvait pas porter son costume, puisqu'il l'avait sur lui en ce moment-même. Il avait vraiment été con, on ne pouvait pas posséder en deux exemplaires un costume aussi excentrique. Enfin si, quand on voyait certaines personnes on pouvait aisément se dire qu'un slip par-dessus un pantalon, c'était facile à trouver. De toute façon, il avait besoin de ce costume pour la suite de son plan, alors il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de le porter. Et puis, s'il ne l'avait pas porté, quelle garantie auraient-ils bien pu avoir qu'il était Mysterion et pas un imposteur souhaitant usurper son identité ? Il opta pour continuer son mensonge, sinon jamais le Sergent ne le croirait s'il lui disait simplement qu'il était immortel. Il le croirait bon pour l'asile plutôt et le ferait arrêter sur-le-champ. Mais le héros refusait de se mettre la police à dos pour une chose aussi bête et, s'il mourait, il ne pourrait pas empêcher les autres de découvrir le cadavre.

« J'en ai plusieurs exemplaires, mais je suppose que fouiller ma garde-robe n'est pas dans vos priorités.

\- Effectivement. Ça ne m'intrigue qu'à moitié, je me disais bien que ce n'était pas vous qui aviez tué des dizaines d'innocents en les envoyant à l'hôpital tout comme les criminel. Même sous un coup de colère, je ne vous en pense pas capable.

_Vous auriez tort,_ songea Mysterion alors qu'il repensait à ce qui avait causé son trouble de la nuit dernière, _c'était bien moi. Heureusement que vous ne le savez pas, sinon nul doute que je serais arrêté._

\- Ma colère peut être terrible, mais jamais je ne laisserais de citoyens se faire blesser. Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est plutôt Gaïa qui a monté la tête à mon cousin. »

La théorie du cousin, c'était plausible. Tout le monde en avait au moins un et ce ne serait pas ça qui mettrait le Sergent sur la piste d'un quelconque visage pouvant se cacher derrière le masque sombre du héros.

« Tant que j'y pense, continua Mysterion quand Delaun baissa enfin son arme, j'espère que personne n'a vu son visage ?

\- Non, les citoyens ont trop de respect pour leur héros pour les démasquer sans concertation. Personne ne voulait le faire, de peur de déplorer un mort pas ou peu connu.

\- Comment ça ?

\- S'il s'agissait d'un homme politique important je pense que ça se serait su. Et puis, sans vouloir vous vexer Mysterion, vous ne faites pas du tout adulte. Je dirais plutôt que vous êtes un adolescent, au risque de me tromper.

\- Mon identité doit rester secrète, je ne dirais rien. Pas même à la police. Vous avez vu ce que cela a donné d'accorder votre confiance à Gaïa parce qu'elle vous a montré son visage ?

\- Je...

\- Excusez-moi Sergent, mais il faut que je me dépêche de retrouver le corps de mon cousin avant que quelqu'un ne le démasque. Je ne veux pas que sa famille ai d'ennuis à cause de moi.

\- Il est à la morgue, nous l'avons mit sous le nom _inconnu_ juste pour ne pas que l'on se doute qu'il s'agit du corps de votre cousin.

\- De ce qui était censé être mon corps vous voulez dire. Merci, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Je vous laisse expliquer la disparition du corps de la morgue. »

Le Sergent Delaun allait répliquer mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait rien faire quand le héros sauta de la fenêtre. Il savait que beaucoup de ses collègues auraient donné cher pour voir le vrai visage de Mysterion, raison pour laquelle il avait escorté lui-même le corps jusqu'à la morgue, ne déclarant pas qu'il s'agissait de celui de Mysterion. Quand on lui avait demandé, il avait pourtant été obligé de mentir sur l'identité de la personne, sinon les médecins légistes auraient trouvé bizarre qu'il ne veuille pas divulguer son nom. Il avait donc inventé le retour du corps de Aria Dawson à la morgue. Ils n'avaient pas posé de questions et, à ce qu'avait pu constater le Sergent, ils n'avaient pas ouvert le linceul. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire au policier, ça avait arrangé ses affaires. Ne restait plus à ce que Mysterion ne se fasse pas prendre car, même s'il ne leur avait pas parlé de sa prétendue mort, il se doutait qu'il n'était pas le seul à regarder les informations quand il avait le temps. Enfin, plutôt à écouter la radio on va dire, parce que sa femme avait une sainte horreur qu'il regarde les informations, surtout devant ses enfants. Apparemment il leur donnait déjà le mauvais exemple puisqu'elle les avaient surpris plusieurs fois à regarder les informations.

Avec un soupir de lassitude, le policier se décida à ranger le dossier qu'il était en train de feuilleter. Il s'agissait justement de celui de Aria Dawson. Il ne pouvait s'y consacrer que tard le soir, puisqu'il n'avait plus le droit de travailler dessus. Il en avait fait la promesse. Mais le Sergent ne tenait pas souvent ses promesses, après tout c'était son devoir de policier et il se refusait à laisser une affaire non élucidée. Surtout que cette affaire avait l'air passionnante et que la Dawson n'était malheureusement pas la seule victime de Chainsaw. On ne pouvait pas lui dire d'arrêter longtemps de travailler sur l'affaire de cet égorgeur, s'il courait toujours il s'avérait rester un sérieux danger pour la population. Alors il ne pouvait pas honorer la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Il s'excusait déjà silencieusement de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quand ses yeux tombèrent sur un autre dossier qui commençait à prendre la poussière dans un coin. Tiens, et s'il commençait plutôt par celui-ci ? Il n'avait pas de devoirs à rendre vis-à-vis de ce criminel, et cela n'offenserait en rien Gaïa qui, tout de même, restait un allié précieux. Il rangea le dossier concernant Aria Dawson dans un tiroir de son bureau et se saisit du dossier poussiéreux, vérifiant qu'il s'agissait bien de celui auquel il pensait. Il sourit, satisfait. C'était bien le dossier de _Doodle_.

* * *

« Bon, Cartman...

\- Chut Stan, je fais quelque chose d'extrêmement délicat.

\- Bordel, ça fait trois heures que tu fais ton truc ! D'ici là, le visage de Mysterion a largement le temps d'être diffusé aux médias !

\- Tu comprends pas, soupira Kevin en prenant le relais, un braquage ça se prépare. Surtout un braquage de morgue.

\- J'en ai marre, hurla le brun, j'me casse.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu loupes, argumenta le gros. »

Mais Stan ne se retourna pas et, après avoir dit au revoir aux parents McCormick qui ressemblaient plus à des légumes qu'à des êtres humains devant leur télévision, il claqua la porte. Le gros garçon ne le savait pas, mais les nerfs du brun étaient sur le point de lâcher. Il avait connu le héros et même si, certes, il ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé à arrêter des criminels, il avait la certitude de le connaître. S'il était mort, ça voulait dire qu'une personne de son entourage avait trouvé la mort. Rien que ça, ça tordait les boyaux de Stan. Tellement qu'il s'était juré de découvrir au plus vite qui il avait été. Il espérait qu'ainsi, sa conscience se retrouverait apaisée. Peut-être que, si la personne n'était pas réellement importante pour lui, il se sentirait soulagé ? Cette simple pensée le fit frémir. Qui pouvait être soulagé de la mort d'un homme ? Ou d'une femme, qui lui disait que Mysterion était un... Bon, d'accord, il savait que Mysterion était un homme, rien que lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé il... Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il avait une copine qui l'aimait et lui il l'aimait. Les mots de Kyle revinrent s'imposer dans son esprit. _Si tu ne l'aimes plus, ça ne sert à rien de rester avec elle. En plus, la seule chose que tu risques de faire c'est de la faire souffrir._

Est-ce qu'il n'avait vraiment plus de sentiments pour Wendy ? Bon, il n'aimait pas qu'elle essaye de le traîner à ses conférences sur le lamantin car il n'en avait rien à faire, il avait du mal à supporter ses coups de colère et sa jalousie maladive lui faisait dresser les cheveux sur la tête, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que... Il se rendit compte que ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne traînaient plus ensemble mais aussi qu'il passait plus de temps avec ses amis qu'avec elle. Elle ne s'en était jamais plains elle aussi, comme si elle s'en foutait. Et si Kyle avait raison, et si elle le trompait encore avec Token ? Avait-il encore envie de lui péter la gueule ? Il ne savait pas. Mais une chose était sûre, il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de Mysterion. Il ne savait rien de lui sinon qu'il voulait devenir le symbole de la justice et qu'il lui était familier. Et puis, s'il s'était amouraché du héros, ça lui aurait fait plus de mal que ça d'apprendre sa mort, non ? Il serait retourné zoner avec les gothiques ou alors, il aurait peut-être fait pire. Donc, il n'était pas amoureux de Mysterion.

Les pas de Stan se stoppèrent et il se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé devant la morgue. Devant la grande porte, un frisson le parcourut. Il se retourna, croyant avoir senti un courant d'air dans son dos. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une silhouette sombre enroulée dans une cape. Une silhouette qui filait à toute allure vers la morgue, visiblement assez pressée. Son sang ne faisant qu'un tour, le brun se précipita à sa suite, son cœur émettant un étrange battement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Du bout des lèvres, quand la silhouette s'arrêta au niveau de l'une des hautes fenêtres du bâtiment, Stan ne put s'empêcher de l'appeler. Ça lui ferait du mal de l'admettre, mais il devait avouer que malgré leurs différends, parler avec le héros lui manquait.

« Mysterion ? »


	11. X

**Euuh... Voici le chapitre 10, en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que les autres !  
J'ai eu un peu de mal à le finir, si vous voulez blâmer quelqu'un c'est parce que le jeu Stick of Truth est juste excellent ****

**Guest : Oh chic, un nouveau lecteur ! Merci beaucoup du compliment, ça me touche ! Huum... « croque-mort » je n'emploierais pas vraiment ce terme... Après tout, s'il était vraiment croque-mort il n'aurait pas mit les corps là, sous le terrain de football ^^  
Rin est chiante d'habitude dans les fanfics ? La pauvre, il y a pourtant tellement à dire sur elle...**

**AnonymousT : Eh hé, je vais conserver la surprise, mais quelque chose me dit que tu ne seras pas déçu :p Merci encore :D**

**Chikita : AAAAAAAH, le retour de ma choupinette ! Je ne pensais pas que tu me suivrais aussi loin. J'écris si bien que ça ? :') Je ne savais pas que tu aimais South Park même si tu avais déjà fait tes preuves en me disant que tu aimais bien les blondinets (moi qui pensais que tu parlais de Len xD). Voilà la suite, j'espère que l'attente ne t'a pas trop torturée :(**

**South Park appartient à Matt Stone et Trey Parker. Vocaloid appartient à Crypton Vocal.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**~X~**

Kyle était rentré chez lui. Cartman lui tapait vraiment sur le système avec ses histoires, si bien que maintenant il n'avait plus envie de connaître le vrai visage de Mysterion. Dans le pire des cas, il le saurait demain, quand cet abruti le hurlerait à qui voudrait bien l'entendre. Les mains dans les poches, il traversa les ruelles pour retourner chez lui. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas accepté de le suivre même s'il avait été sympa avec lui. Il aurait senti le mauvais coup à plein nez, mais il avait aussi peur de rentrer chez lui quand il faisait sombre, surtout depuis ce qu'il lui était arrivé la dernière fois. Cette nuit même où il avait croisé la route de Chainsaw. Il avait cru mourir cette nuit-là, et il n'avait aucune envie de ressentir ce sentiment une seconde fois.

« Salut Kyle. Tu n'es pas avec tes amis ? »

Le rouquin se retourna d'un geste presque mécanique vers la personne qui venait de parler. Une blondinette qui ne lui était pas totalement inconnue. Pour ne pas dire qu'il la connaissait bien. Si ça avait été Bebe, il l'aurait renvoyée méchamment, mais quand il sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine, il se dit juste que c'était foutu pour lui. Elle avait un sourire aimable et ne semblait pas vouloir le tuer, comme la dernière fois. Aussi, il se sentit rassuré et répondit à son sourire, sentant ses joues picoter bien malgré lui.

« Bonsoir... »

Se fut le seul mot qu'il arriva à prononcer. En même temps, que pouvait-il dire d'autre à la personne qui avait essayé de le tuer ? D'autant plus qu'il savait être toujours amoureux d'elle et, quand Kyle tombait amoureux, il le restait longtemps. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, nul doute qu'il s'en serait donné à cœur joie de bégaiements et autres choses aussi gênantes auxquelles était confronté un garçon amoureux, mais là sa cervelle fonctionnait à plein régime. Il sentait venir un sévère mal de crâne en fin de soirée. Après un court instant à cogiter tout plein d'informations dans sa tête, il soupira et se força à rester calme, alors qu'il plantait ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux, bleus limpides, de Rin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Oh, rien de bien méchant. Je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider à...

\- Hors de question.

\- Tu ne sais même pas ce que je comptais te demander.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir, je suis sûr que c'est encore un coup tordu. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi alors que tu as essayé de me tuer il y a quelques jours ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais faire un truc pour toi, au risque de me retrouver seul dans une pièce et que tu essayes encore une fois de me tuer ? Tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil Rin.

\- Je... Reprit la blondinette après quelques minutes, visiblement peinée. Désolée, je ne pensais pas que... Tu es le seul à avoir vu cette partie de moi, je n'aurais pas pensé que tu allais me rejeter comme ça. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal tu sais, mais comme je ne te connaissais pas trop, j'avais peur que tu en parles autour de toi... Tu comprends, c'est un peu comme l'identité d'un super-héros, si quelqu'un la connaît, il devient une menace pour...

\- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Il y a une sacrée différence entre un héros et un meurtrier.

\- Tu es comme tous les autres, sanglota la blondinette, tu penses que je devrais aller en prison ou dans un hôpital. Tu me déçois, moi qui te pensais différent des autres. »

Kyle sentit son cœur rater un battement. La remarque lui avait vraiment fait très mal et, alors que Rin allait partir en courant, il la rattrapa par le bras. Intérieurement, la blondinette jubilait. C'était vraiment trop facile. Ce garçon ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de tomber amoureux, ce qui le rendait vulnérable. Lui, il s'attachait facilement, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était faible. Rin espérait ne jamais devenir comme lui, il n'avait même pas l'air de savoir comment se défendre. Pendant quelques secondes, la blonde ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à un agneau. Un agneau innocent qui n'allait pas tarder à se faire bouffer par un loup affamé. Elle se tourna vers lui d'un geste rapide, se disant que la comédie n'était pas finie.

« Lâche-moi, tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez fait ? A cause de toi, je vais encore être obligée de déménager.

\- Je te promets de ne rien dire, renchérit Kyle à contre-cœur. Et puis, si ce ne sont que des recherches, je suppose que ça ne doit pas être très dangereux. Dans le pire des cas, je les ferais chez moi. Par contre, pour t'en parler, je ne... »

Au fur et à mesure de la tirade de Kyle, Rin semblait se décrisper, ce qui rassura le roux. Ainsi, peut-être qu'elle ne le détesterait pas. Quand ses yeux fixèrent ceux de la blonde, noyés de larmes, il ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête. S'il s'imaginait qu'un jour il ferait pleurer une fille... Il se sentait pitoyable. Son père lui avait bien dit que ce n'était pas bien de faire pleurer une fille, surtout quand elle venait juste demander gentiment quelque chose. Enfin, le roux ne savait pas si son père aurait approuvé sa décision s'il avait su que la fille en question avait essayé de le tuer quelques jours plus tôt. En regardant ses chaussures, il se rendit compte qu'il faisait déjà presque totalement nuit. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, se demandant quand l'adorable petite blonde risquait de se _retransformer _en cette psychopathe avide de sang. Il ne voulait en aucun cas être face à elle quand sa folie meurtrière la frapperait de nouveau.

Contre toute attente, la blonde prit Kyle dans ses bras, ce dernier sentant son cœur exécuter de nombreuses pirouettes aériennes. Il se sentait débile de l'avoir faite pleurer, mais encore plus de lui avoir fait la promesse de ne rien dire. Il était un piètre menteur, il suffirait que les autres abordent le sujet de Chainsaw pour qu'ils devine que Kyle savait quelque chose. Il ne pourrait pas le cacher longtemps, surtout quand on savait que Stan lui avait tout dit pour Mysterion. Kyle réalisa soudain qu'il lui en avait déjà parlé. Il lui avait déjà dit que Rin était une meurtrière, même s'il n'avait pas révélé qu'elle était Chainsaw. Ils étaient donc deux au courant. Il devrait dire à Stan de tenir sa langue, car même si Mysterion avait passé l'arme à gauche, Gaïa était toujours en vie et elle n'hésiterait pas à livrer la blonde à la police si elle comprenait.

* * *

Mysterion hésita en reconnaissant la voix qui venait de l'appeler. Devait-il se retourner ou continuer sa route comme si de rien n'était ? Stan ne devait pas être seul. Le héros n'avait pas envie de se retrouver face à Cartman et surtout son frère qui pourrait le reconnaître plus sûrement que ses deux amis. Il connaissait les vêtements qu'il avait rapiécés pour les avoir portés quand il était plus jeune mais il était également loin d'être con. Pas que ça soit le cas de ses potes -quoique avec Cartman on se posait des fois la question- seulement ils avaient moins de chances de le reconnaître que Kevin qui le connaissait depuis qu'il était né. Peu sûr de lui, le héros n'arrêta pas sa course et commença à escalader le mur, ne prêtant pas d'attention particulière à Stan. Il ne se sentait pas de devoir s'expliquer pour le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés il y a quelques jours. Ça faisait une raison de plus au héros de ne pas vouloir aborder de conversation. Malheureusement, le mur était trop haut et Mysterion, au lieu de voler jusqu'à la fenêtre, se trouva fort ridicule puisqu'il atterrit le cul par terre.

« Merde, cracha-t-il.

\- Besoin d'un coup de main peut-être ? »

Le héros sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu le brun s'approcher et l'imaginait encore à des kilomètres derrière lui. Aussi, quand il se rendit compte de sa présence, il se releva rapidement, dardant sur lui son regard ferme et froid de super-héros. Hors de question qu'il fasse la moindre ébauche de sourire. Son ton ne devait permettre aucune discussion, surtout avec lui.

« Je sais me débrouiller tout seul.

\- Tes performances acrobatiques viennent de me montrer le contraire. Tu comptais m'ignorer longtemps comme ça ? Toute la ville te croit mort. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Mysterion se demanda ce que Stan entendait par _performances acrobatiques_. Quand il comprit enfin, il se pinça l'arête du nez d'un geste similaire à ceux du brun, visiblement exaspéré. Merde, alors il était là quand il avait chuté comme un boulet au lieu de réussir à se glisser par la fenêtre ? Ça marchait très bien d'habitude, c'était tout de même assez bizarre que cette fois-ci il n'y soit pas arrivé. Son regard glissa sur Stan. D'accord, peut-être que tout simplement il ne s'était pas concentré, voulant seulement échapper à la vue du brun. Il tiqua à sa dernière phrase, sa mine devenant plus sombre.

« Demain, rumina-t-il, ils auront tous oublié. »

Le garçon au bonnet bleu ne l'avait pas entendu, apparemment concentré sur la hauteur qui séparait la fenêtre du sol. Il comprenait maintenant à quoi servait le grappin que Cartman voulait emmener. Bon sang, pourquoi il n'était pas parti avec eux ?! Le point positif, là, c'est qu'il avait pu croiser Mysterion. D'ailleurs, sil n'était pas mort, à qui était le corps dans la morgue ? Et, surtout, comment ça se faisait qu'il soit en vie ? C'était un imposteur qui avait prit son costume ? Non, ce n'était pas plausible comme théorie puisque ça n'expliquerait pas le fait que le héros le porte en ce moment-même. Peut-être qu'il en avait plusieurs exemplaires, mais ça paraissait peu probable. Plusieurs exemplaires, ça voulait dire que ça allait être plus difficile à cacher et il doutait que le héros soit assez con pour vouloir être découvert. Pourtant, le fait était là, Mysterion portait son costume, et celui de la morgue aussi. Enfin, normalement, d'après ce qu'il avait comprit du discours discret de Cartman. Il planta ses yeux bleus sombres dans ceux du héros, fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais, si tu es là, c'est qui dans la morgue ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Mais tu dois en avoir une petite idée quand même, non ? »

Mysterion préféra garder le silence. Il avait dit qu'il ne parlerait pas à Stan, mais finalement c'était ce qu'il venait de faire. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il aurait préféré que le brun l'ignore, au moins encore un peu... Au moins qu'il ai le temps de rassembler ses idées. Parce que là, la moindre question que le garçon au bonnet bleu et rouge pourrait lui poser sur leur baiser pourrait le déstabiliser. Or, il n'avait aucune envie de perdre son masque froid de super-héros. Pas tant que son ancien corps ne serait pas à l'abri des regards. Ses yeux bleus froids se posèrent sur le brun et ce dernier en frissonna. Il n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'exprimait ce regard sur lui et ça lui faisait peur. Pour tout dire, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose du héros si ce n'est qu'il avait "bossé pour lui" pendant quelques jours. Avant un fameux accident de parcours qui... Non, bon, autant ne pas s'attarder là-dessus, Stan n'avait pas envie de remettre sur le tapis cette histoire de baiser. Il avait mieux à faire, à savoir découvrir qui était l'imposteur qui s'était fait passer pour Mysterion. Cet imposteur qui avait payé le prix fort de son excès de zèle, puisqu'il en était mort...

« Je pourrais t'aider ? Demanda finalement le brun d'une voix timide. Moi aussi j'aimerais savoir qui se cachait derrière le masque du faux Mysterion.

\- C'est hors de question, repris le héros d'un ton sec. Il est trad, tu devrais plutôt rentrer chez toi avant que quelqu'un ai la mauvaise idée de venir t'agresser.

\- Personne ne viendra m'agresser. Dans le pire des cas je suis assez rapide pour m'échapper.

\- Ne te surestime pas, ce n'est pas parce que tu es quarterback de l'équipe que...

\- Donc, ça aussi tu le sais.

\- Je sais beaucoup de choses, mais là je n'ai pas le temps d'en discuter. Rentre chez toi !

\- Et si je refuse ? »

Le regard de Mysterion se fit encore plus froid, mais cela ne dura que quelques instants. Le héros était incapable de garder un visage aussi menaçant face à quelqu'un qu'il aimait autant que Stan. C'était tout simplement impossible, voilà. Le brun s'en rendit compte et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avait eut raison de penser que Mysterion ne le forcerait pas à faire quoi que ce soit. Mais une chose restait cependant certaine : jamais il ne le laisserait l'accompagner, quoi qu'il dise. Mais Stan n'avait pas envie de rebrousser chemin sans rien tenter, il se tint donc face au héros quelques instants, se demandant s'il devait le faire ou pas. Wendy allait le tuer. Le brun s'avança encore de quelques pas avant de voler un baiser au héros, ses lèvres se posant délicatement sur les siennes, presque avec tendresse. Il y avait une certaine réserve dans les gestes de Stan, et Mysterion le sentit. Pourtant, le baiser le déstabilisa et, lorsque le brun décolla les lèvres des siennes et tourna les talons, le héros fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

* * *

Len se réveilla en pleine nuit, le front en sueurs. Il venait de faire un cauchemar mais impossible pour lui de s'en souvenir. Il regarda partout autour de lui avec des yeux affolés et son regard se posa soudain sur le lit de sa sœur. Il était vide ou bien..? Se sentant prit d'une certaine frayeur, le blond se leva et s'approcha du lit de sa jumelle, peu rassuré. La porte s'ouvrit pile à ce moment-là, tout doucement comme si la personne ne voulait pas réveiller les occupants de la chambre. C'était le cas, il s'agissait de Rin. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son jumeau, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Enfin, elle l'avait senti bien avant, comme chaque fois qu'un événement marquant arrivait à l'un d'entre eux. Intérieurement, elle était heureuse que le lien psychique qu'il existait entre eux se soit rétablit. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait empêcher son inquiétude de prendre le pas sur tout le reste. Len passa une main sur sa joue, réalisant qu'il avait pleuré durant son sommeil. Rin se précipita vers lui.

« C'était un cauchemar ?

\- Je crois, oui... Tu l'as senti ?

\- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

\- Parce que c'est le cas dans l'autre sens. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais de si horrible cette nuit pour que je n'arrive pas à en dormir ? »

Rin s'écarta de son jumeau, visiblement surprise qu'il se doute de ses activités nocturnes. Enfin, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant vu qu'ils ressentaient à peu de choses près la même chose en certains moments forts de leur existence. Mais, même si les sensations étaient là, généralement les images n'étaient pas la pour compléter cette sensation étrange.

« Je... C'est une bonne nouvelle, ça m'a inquiétée de ne rien sentir quand tu as été kidnappé par la secte.

\- C'est bien la première fois que tu m'avoues t'inquiéter pour moi.

\- Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait avant. »

Le blond regarda sa jumelle, quelque peu choqué par sa démonstration de tendresse. Elle n'en avait plus eut depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Japon pour l'Amérique et, bizarrement, ça lui réchauffait le cœur. Rin remarqua le regard brillant que son frère dardait sur elle et la blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi humaine, et ça lui faisait plus de bien que de mal bizarrement. Pendant un long moment, elle fut tentée de mettre fin à ses plans visant à le tuer, mais les paroles de Len la ramenèrent à la réalité.

« Ça ne répond pas à ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors ? »

La blondinette se crispa. S'il en savait trop, elle allait devoir l'éliminer. Il était trop faible pour supporter tout ça et elle le savait. Elle en avait déjà vécu l'expérience avec certains de ses camarades de classe, le premier étant Kyle. Bon, cela dit, ce n'était peut-être pas le bon exemple parce qu'il avait bien résisté et il n'avait pas eut le moindre mouvement de recul tout à l'heure, alors qu'elle l'avait prit dans les bras. Pourtant, quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait tenté de le tuer. C'était plus Mysterion qu'elle-même qui l'avait sauvé cette nuit-là, parce que nul doute qu'elle aurait fini le travail si l'occasion s'était présentée. Un être humain qui souffre car le monde est trop dur pour lui, c'est qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre dans ce monde cruel. Rin pensait sans cesse qui si quelqu'un ne pouvait vivre sur Terre, le mieux était d'abréger ses souffrances tout de suite. Ainsi, il irait peut-être dans un monde meilleur où il n'aurait pas besoin de cette force qui lui avait tant manquée ici. Mais pour l'instant, la question ne portait pas sur la vie ou la mort de quelqu'un. Du moins, pas directement on va dire...

« Ça ne te regarde pas Len.

\- Ça veut dire que tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Mais Rin, si tu ne le dis pas à moi, à qui pourras-tu le dire ?

\- A personne, trancha la blonde d'un ton froid.

\- Tu ne me feras pas croire ça à moi, s'énerva son jumeau, je te connais trop bien pour savoir que tu en parlerais au moins à quelqu'un et, si ce n'est pas moi, ça veut dire que tu ne me fait plus confiance alors... »

Len s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, sentant que ses jambes n'allaient plus le soutenir bien longtemps. Il porta la main à ses tempes et eut l'étrange impression d'y toucher un liquide chaud. Il ramena sa main à hauteur de ses yeux pour constater qu'elle était tâchée de rouge. Bordel de merde, c'était quoi encore cette histoire ?! Comme s'il avait le temps de s'occuper de ça alors qu'il en était à un moment crucial de la conversation avec sa sœur. Un moment qui, si ça se trouve, les auraient libérés de cette distance qui s'était imposée entre eux au moment de leur déménagement. Len esquissa un mouvement tremblant vers son lit, essayant de rattraper la situation dans laquelle il s'était mise. Quelle idée il avait eut de s'énerver ? Il aurait dut rester calme, comme d'habitude, et parler avec détachement du problème de Rin. Il savait que c'était à cause d'elle s'il dormait mal la nuit en ce moment, mais c'était la première fois qu'il abordait le sujet avec elle. Peut-être même la dernière d'ailleurs...

Ce furent les dernières pensées de Len avant qu'il ne perde totalement l'équilibre et ne s'évanouisse. Rin, qui avait peur que son jumeau ne se cogne à un coin de la table de nuit ou de l'armoire, se précipita vers lui pour l'empêcher de tomber. Voyant le sang qui s'échappait dangereusement de sa boîte crânienne, la blondinette ne put s'empêcher d'appeler son jumeau dans l'espoir qu'il se réveille. Malheureusement rien n'y fit, car Len n'entendait à présent plus aucun son extérieur. Rin, au contraire, espérait alerter les gens qui se tenaient hors de la pièce pour qu'ils lui viennent en aide, toute idée de tuer son jumeau ayant été chassée de son esprit. Elle avait beau tuer des gens, se retrouver avec son frère lui rendait une quelconque semblant d'humanité et elle se sentait étrangement triste de le voir dans un état aussi déplorable. Les parents des jumeaux accoururent dans la pièce. Visiblement, ils ne dormaient pas, à en juger par les cheveux échevelés de Lily, mais également par l'air grognon de David. En entrant dans la pièce cependant, David abandonna bien vite son air débonnaire pour se précipiter vers Rin.

« Que fais-tu malheureuse ?! Tu veux le tuer ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Demanda Lily, choquée en observant le parquet à présent couvert de sang.

\- Il... Il a... Il est... C'est Len, il... Commença Rin avant que sa voix ne se perde.

\- Peu importe, reprit le père en se saisissant du téléphone, il faut l'amener aux urgences.

\- Il... Il va guérir... pas vrai..? Paniqua soudain la petite blonde.

\- On verra mon cœur, la rassura Lily malgré son état apparent de panique, pour l'instant les médecins vont s'occuper de ton frère. »

* * *

Mysterion arriva enfin à escalader la fenêtre de la morgue et il se laissa glisser à l'intérieur de la pièce, moyennement rassuré. Allait-il retrouver le corps ? Rien n'était moins sûr quand on voyait le nombre de personnes dont le corps était répertorié _inconnu_. Il faut dire qu'avec tous les truands qu'il avait défigurés, il avait de la concurrence...

Le héros passa une main sur ses lèvres, repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se pinça même le bras pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Les seules fois où il ne mourait pas durant une journée, le soir il rêvait dans son lit. Souvent, il ne s'en souvenait plus au réveil et il avait peur que ce soit également le cas. En même temps, c'était tellement irréel ce qu'il venait de se passer. Stan l'avait embrassé alors que, quelques jours plus tôt, il ne s'était pas gêné pour le repousser. Il était tout à fait dans son droit d'ailleurs, puisqu'il avait déjà une copine. Et cette copine était une fille qui pouvait développer des instincts purement psychotiques quand il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui touchait à son petit-ami. Rien que de penser à ce que Wendy pourrait penser de ce qu'il venait de se passer, Mysterion avait les cheveux qui se dressaient sur sa tête. D'un coup, il se prit à penser que tout cela n'était qu'un fantasme de son esprit tordu. Il valait mieux que ça soit ça en toute franchise, même s'il voulait à tout prix que ça soit réel. Ce n'était pas raisonnable. De plus, Stan n'aurait jamais embrassé un inconnu, malgré tout ce qu'il avait dit comme quoi il _était sûr de le connaître en réalité_.

Putain, ce qu'il aurait aimé que ça soit vrai, uniquement pour pouvoir le serrer contre lui. Ou au moins pour qu'il l'embrasse encore une fois, avec la même douceur que celle dont il avait fait preuve tout à l'heure, avant de partir.

Une odeur de quasi-pourriture monta à ses narines et il sentit la nausée l'envahir légèrement. Bien qu'il soit habitué à mourir, voir de la chair en décomposition ou la sentir, ne faisait pas partie de son quotidien. Il se rappelait seulement une fois avoir été dans la peau d'un zombie. Il avait neuf ans à l'époque, mais il se souvenait encore bien de la douleur quand Kyle l'avait coupé en deux avec une tronçonneuse. Une tronçonneuse..? Comme l'instrument qu'utilisait Chainsaw pour découper ses victimes. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Kyle s'était bien gardé de lui dire quoi que se soit, mais ça expliquerait pourquoi il était dehors en pleine nuit. Mais alors, ça signifiait qu'il jouait la comédie ? Ça n'avait aucun sens, tout le monde savait que le juif était un bien piètre menteur. Il n'aurait jamais pu inventer un tel mensonge sans s'emmêler les pinceaux et s'empêtrer dans ses toiles. A moins que ce ne soit pas réellement Kyle, mais quelqu'un qui...

Un bruit sourd le fit se retourner vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Quelqu'un était déjà dans le bâtiment. Il espérait que ce n'était pas Cartman et Kevin, sinon il aurait pas mal de soucis à se faire. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être eux. Inconsciemment, le héros lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Mais l'autre personne l'entendit, arrêtant ses activités. Il était repéré, malheureusement pour lui.

« Qui est là ?

\- Personne, psalmodia le héros en espérant que la personne était aussi débile que Butters.

\- Mysterion ?! Mais... tu n'es pas mort ? »

Merde, grillé. Enfin, on ne peut pas non plus dire qu'il avait été très discret. Il avait eut une chance sur mille que la personne se nomme Butters, il aurait pu choisir une autre tactique, comme celle de rester caché pour voir ce que comptait faire Gaïa. Il avait reconnu sa voix quand elle avait prononcé son nom. Il sortit à contre-cœur de sa cachette, un sourire froid se dessinant sur ses lèvres fines.

« Ça fait plaisir à voir que tu tiens à moi.

\- Pas du tout, se justifia la blanche, au contraire je cherchais juste à connaître ton visage.

\- Écarte-toi alors, ce corps n'est pas le mien.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas intéressant, continua-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse en s'approchant du corps allongé dans le tiroir mortuaire déjà ouvert.

\- Arrête ça ! »

La menace de Mysterion ne fit pas reculer Gaïa et elle retira le masque qui couvrait la figure du cadavre. Dès qu'elle l'eut fait, ses yeux cristallins s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle était sans voix. Enfin, pas tout à fait.

« Kenny, prononça-t-elle d'une voix presque plaintive. Mais c'est impossible, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure encore et il était en pleine forme... »

Elle capta alors le mouvement de cape de Mysterion et le vit faire un geste qu'elle connaissait. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'un garçon de son ancienne classe n'arrêtait pas de le faire. Il se pinçait l'arête du nez et semblait exaspéré. Puis, le héros releva la tête, son regard froid croisant celui, devenu malicieux, de Gaïa.

« Ne répète sous aucun prétexte ce que tu viens de voir.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Tu veux que je t'explique ?

\- Non. Je trouverais toute seule. Je n'aime pas quand l'on me force à me taire, ça me cause trop de problèmes. »

Le héros n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle avait déjà sauté par la fenêtre de laquelle elle était venue. Kenny... Pourquoi c'était le visage de Kenny qui se trouvait sous le masque ? Ça n'avait aucun sens... Kenny était encore bien en vie il y a quelques heures, pourtant la mort de Mysterion avait été annoncée longtemps avant. Que Kenny soit mort, c'était une chose, mais que le corps de Mysterion ai été retrouvé avant... Peut-être qu'elle s'était trompée de corps ? Mais pourtant, elle avait bien retiré le masque de Mysterion, elle savait que là-dessus elle ne s'était pas trompée. Et si le vrai Mysterion était encore en vie lors de la découverte du corps, ça voulait dire que... Rhaa, elle cherchait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de solution à ce casse-tête. Si le faux Mysterion était Kenny, pourquoi, alors que la mort du faux Mysterion était passée aux infos, le garçon à la parka orange était toujours en vie ? C'était... Là, elle regrettait presque de ne pas avoir cédé face au vrai Mysterion, pour qu'il lui explique ce qu'il en était. Non, elle ne reviendrait pas sur ses paroles. Elle avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas être obligée de promettre de se taire. Elle trouverait toute seule.

* * *

La mystérieuse _renaissance_ de Mysterion était sur toutes les lèvres le lendemain matin, au lycée. Certains s'accordaient à penser que Mysterion était réellement mort, et que celui qui avait prit sa place n'était que sa pâle imitation. D'autres, encore, semblaient être du côté des médias qui diffusaient une information toute trouvée par le Sergent Del : le corps de la morgue était celui d'un imposteur qui avait voulu copier Mysterion, ce qui lui avait juste valu une vie beaucoup plus courte qu'elle n'aurait du l'être. Cartman, pour sa part, était d'une mauvaise humeur massacrante. La nuit dernière, il avait croisé Stan alors qu'il rentrait chez lui et ce dernier l'avait informé que le héros était toujours en vie. Kevin l'avait lâchement abandonné après cette révélation, disant que finalement c'était beaucoup de risques pour pas grand-chose. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort et le gros regrettait maintenant de s'être vanté du fait qu'il allait découvrir le visage de Mysterion. Maintenant qu'il rentrait bredouille, les autres allaient lui demander des explications. Son cerveau était donc en train de tourner à plein régime, histoire de trouver quelque chose à dire quand la situation se présenterait. C'est sur ce principe qu'il commença à flipper quand Tweek vint à sa rencontre, prit de nombreux tremblements dus à la caféine. Il le regarda avancer avec méfiance, se demandant s'il allait aborder le sujet de Mysterion.

« AH. Eric, je te cherchais -ghh- ! T-Tu saurais pas où.. où est Clyde ?

\- Clyde ? Demanda le gros en fronçant les sourcils.

\- O-Oui. Ça fait -AH- tr-trois jours qu'il est pas... qu'il est pas... AH... qu'il est pas venu ! »

Soulagé, le gros garçon secoua la tête négativement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Shelley garderait aussi longtemps Clyde avec elle, à moins que ce dernier n'ai finit dans une civière à l'hôpital. Cette perspective réjouissait un peu Cartman, ça faisait un connard de moins pour venir le faire chier dans ses petites magouilles. Heureusement pour lui, le blond ne venait pas lui parler du problème Mysterion, pourtant il aurait juré que...

« Au.. Au fait, t'as vu la nou-nouvelle ?

\- Quelle nouvelle ?

\- Ils ont retrouvé -ghn- Enfin je veux dire... Mysterion est vivant- GAH !

\- Ouais, rétorqua le gros d'un air dégoûté, j'ai vu ça... »

Sans plus un mot, le gros s'éloigna du garçon tremblant, de peur qu'un de ses grands gestes ne finisse par le blesser sans réelle intention de le faire. A la place, il se rapprocha de son groupe d'amis de toujours, lançant comme à son habitude un « salut les mecs » qui se retrouva sans réponse. Sans réponse, c'était tout de même étrange car il y avait toujours quelque chose à dire sur le comportement du gros lard, surtout de la part de Kyle. Mais là, chaque membre du petit quatuor était plongés dans ses pensées et n'avaient par conséquent aucune conversation commune. Pourtant, ça les auraient distrait et les auraient fait penser à autre chose.

Kenny était clairement celui qui réfléchissait le plus. D'un côté, il était heureux que les médias ne s'intéressent plus au corps qui avait disparu "comme par magie" de la morgue quand ils avaient constaté son retour, mais d'un autre côté ça serait plus embêtant si ça se reproduisait. Les citoyens de South Park avaient beau être cons, ils n'allaient pas trouver qu'un super-héros soit-disant _mort deux fois_ revienne éternellement à la vie. Enfin, comme ça ils auraient un aperçu de son pouvoir. Peut-être que ça lui serait bénéfique pour la suite. Non, ce qui le faisait vraiment chier c'est que Gaïa ai foutu son nez dans ses affaires. De quel droit elle était allée jusqu'à la morgue pour découvrir son visage ? Et puis, elle avait l'air de le connaître, peut-être qu'elle était une personne de son entourage. Peut-être aussi qu'elle chercherait à savoir pourquoi Kenny McCormick était toujours en vie, alors qu'elle avait vu son corps inerte à la morgue. Oh oui, il lui tardait de voir ce qu'elle allait faire pour découvrir son _secret_. Il l'attendait même de pied ferme, même s'il devait se passer des jours, voire des mois entiers avant qu'elle ne revienne le voir pour lui supplier à genoux de lui expliquer. Cette idée lui était très plaisante...

A côté de Kenny, il y avait Kyle qui était en perpétuel conflit intérieur. Il ne savait pas s'il devait informer ses amis pour ce qu'il savait de Chainsaw, pensant sûrement que leurs idées allaient être de la dénoncer. Il avait déjà expliqué sa situation à Stan, mais peut-être devrait-il en faire autant avec Kenny. Son ami ne devrait pas être à l'écart de la conversation, surtout que lui aussi il fallait qu'il parle au blond. Enfin, ça c'était du point de vue de Kyle, puisque Kenny était celui qui s'y connaissait le mieux en relations amoureuses après Stan et, vu que ce dernier était perdu dans ses sentiments contradictoires, en parler lui ferait sûrement du bien. Le roux, par contre, se trouvait dans une situation tout aussi délicate. Il ne savait pas encore sur quoi portaient les recherches qu'il devait effectuer pour Rin et se sentait quelque peu utilisé. Si c'était le bon mot...

Stan était tout de même celui qui avait l'air le plus mal. Ça faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il ne dormait pas, ou alors qu'il dormait par flash, se réveillant avec la respiration coupée. Ses nuits devenaient infernales depuis quelques temps, entre tout ce qui lui encombrait la tête et ses cauchemars. Wendy s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui, mais elle semblait de moins en moins compréhensive au fil des semaines, quand il lui racontait avoir encore cauchemardé une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle commençait à douter de tout ce que pouvait lui dire son petit-ami sur ses rêves et, une fois même, elle lui avait crié dessus et demandé de ne plus lui en parler. Comme elle était la seule à qui il avait confié ses rêves étranges, Stan n'en parlait plus à personne. Du coup, ça s'accumulait en lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. S'il osait, il aurait dit que ça le tuait. Il ne voulait pas non plus en parler à Kyle, déjà qu'il avait eut du mal à le croire pour le baiser de Mysterion...

Cartman trouvait le comportement de ses amis plus qu'étrange et il surprit un regard de Kenny l'observant. Il allait en profiter pour engager la conversation, quand le blond sortit un magasine porno de son sac tout troué et qu'il se mit à le lire avec passion. Quand Kenny lisait un magasine porno, c'était dur de le sortir de sa lecture. Et si par magie on y arrivait, le pauvre n'arrêtait pas de râler. C'est donc en soupirant que Cartman se décida à attendre le bus, en silence.


	12. XI

**Je ne sais plus quoi dire en introduction, je m'en excuse... u.u**

**AnonymousT : Oula, tu me poses une colle... Je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitres, mais là je peux te dire que ce n'est que le début et que j'ai prévu tout plein de choses !**

**South Park appartient à Matt Stone et Trey Parker. Vocaloid appartient à Crypton Vocal.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**~XI~**

Stan se réveilla en pleine nuit, une nouvelle fois. Son rêve s'était précisé et ce alors même qu'il aurait préféré que cela reste allusif. Portant la main à son front, il essaya de se persuader que ce n'était qu'un rêve et que ça ne se produirait pas dans la réalité. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, dans une cité engloutie, c'était impossible de respirer. Donc, aucune chance qu'il y ait une quelconque forme de vie. Mais les poissons, ils respiraient bien sous l'eau eux, non ? En lâchant un long soupir, le garçon se leva du lit, songeant que c'était inutile de compter se rendormir. Lentement, il se dirigea vers son bureau, jetant un regard vide à ses cahiers qu'il n'avait pas rangés. Il savait qu'il allait se réveiller en pleine nuit, raison pour laquelle il avait abandonné ses devoirs inachevés pour aller se coucher. Au moins, il aurait de quoi s'occuper pendant ses nuits d'insomnies. Ça l'empêcherait de penser à Wendy et Mysterion. De se questionner sur lequel prenait le plus de place dans son cœur. De se questionner sur sa prétendue _hétérosexualité_. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, quand il avait voulu entrer dans la morgue, il avait tout de même rendu son baiser au héros.

Son stylo tapant le papier à un rythme régulier, son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de vagabonder. Ça n'allait pas être une tâche facile pour lui de se concentrer sur ses devoirs. Il ouvrit son tiroir, soudain tenté de se fumer une cigarette. Mais ça ne suffit pas puisque cela rappela au brun la première visite nocturne qu'il avait reçue de Mysterion. Un gémissement provenant de la pièce à côté lui fit cependant tendre l'oreille. Sa sœur ne dormait pas ? Il fixa l'heure sur l'écran digital de son réveil. Il n'était pas loin de cinq heures du matin. Sûrement se réveillait-elle avant pour se pomponner pour son nouveau petit-ami. Stan n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle sorte avec le frère de Kenny, ce bon à rien de Kevin. En prêtant plus attention au son, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un gémissement d'homme et non de femme. Stan se pinça l'arête du nez. Putain, me dites pas qu'en plus de sortir avec Kevin, elle baise avec lui la nuit dans sa chambre. Il allait leur montrer, lui, qu'ils n'étaient pas tous seuls dans cette maison !

Il donna un coup dans le mur. Le gémissement s'arrêta et il cru bien qu'il allait pouvoir se mettre à bosser, mais une voix se fit entendre de l'autre côté du mur.

« Stan..? Stan, c'est toi ? »

Bordel de merde, il le prenait vraiment pour un con cet imbécile de Kevin. Enfin... Cette voix ne semblait pas si assurée que celle de Kevin, elle ressemblait plus à celle d'un garçon de sa classe. Malheureusement, Stan n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom sur cette voix. Alors comme ça, en plus de se taper le frère de Kenny, sa sœur se faisait aussi un garçon de sa classe ? Il en apprenait de bonnes lui en ce moment, comme si ses propres problèmes à lui ne lui suffisait pas. Justement, il avait mieux à faire que de se préoccuper des coucheries de sa sœur, il avait besoin de se concentrer sur son travail scolaire. Balançant un nouveau coup de pied dans le mur, il parla d'une voix distincte, cependant pas trop forte pour éviter que sa sœur entende et ne débarque dans sa chambre pour le frapper. Même si, maintenant qu'il faisait deux têtes de plus qu'elle, elle n'osait plus trop s'y risquer.

« Ta gueule gros con, y'en a qu'essayent de bosser !

\- Je t'en supplie, il faut que tu m'aides à sortir de là...

\- C'est ton problème, t'avais qu'à pas coucher avec ma sœur.

\- Coucher avec..? Non mais tu me prends pour quoi ?! C'est ta sœur qui m'a enfermé dans son placard, pas le contraire.

\- Bah, dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à sortir du placard.

\- T'es malade ! Je sortirais pas du placard. »

Stan se pinça de nouveau l'arête du nez. Il avait l'impression de causer avec un imbécile, doublé d'une impression de déjà-vu. Prisonnier du placard de Shelley, il n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux comme excuse pour qu'il accepte de l'aider à sortir en douce ? La bêtise humaine n'avait aucune limite, le garçon venait de le lui prouver. Avec un autre soupir, il se concentra de nouveau sur sa copie blanche. Cette histoire lui avait rafraîchit les idées, il allait pouvoir s'y mettre à présent. En bougeant son bras, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas refermé son tiroir et ses yeux se posèrent sur le paquet de Marlboro. __« Stan, fumer est mauvais pour la santé. » __Putain ! Alors qu'il avait arrêté d'y penser, voilà que ça recommençait. Il avait agit sur un coup de tête et puis, il avait vraiment envie de l'embrasser. Comment pouvait-il avouer le contraire ? Se contredire ne menait jamais à rien, il en avait déjà fait l'expérience un nombre incalculable de fois. Il le reconnaissait, il avait envie de l'embrasser encore une fois. Ça lui avait plu. Voilà, maintenant, est-ce qu'il arriverait enfin à ce concentrer sur cette putain de dissertation ?! Cette fois, ce fut le rêve qu'il avait fait plus tôt qui se manifesta, l'empêchant encore une fois d'écrire. Il lâcha son stylo en remarquant que sa main tremblait. C'était effrayant. Des hommes-lézards qui vivaient sous l'eau, à quelques centaines de kilomètres de lui, ça lui foutait les jetons. Mais le pire, ce n'était pas les hommes-lézards, c'était la forme qui se tenait au centre de tout ça. Une grosse masse sombre et difforme dont il n'avait pas encore pu distinguer le visage. Pourtant, il sentait encore cette sensation de nausée qu'il avait ressentie auparavant, quand il avait fait un tour dans les profondeurs aquatiques de la cité.

* * *

Arrivé à l'arrêt de bus, Kenny se sentait encore plus mal que la veille. Gaïa connaissait son nom. Enfin, disons plutôt que, maintenant, ça devait cogiter dans sa petite cervelle que Kenny McCormick se trouvait à la morgue, mais qu'il était également bien vivant. Peut-être aurait-il l'occasion de revoir cet air stupéfait sur sa figure quand il la croiserait, que se soit de loin ou de près, et ainsi il saurait qui elle était vraiment. Peut-être même qu'elle irait le voir, en quête de réponses sur cette histoire d'identité. Accroché à son magasine porno pour ne pas être dérangé, il scrutait les environs avec un intérêt qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Des cheveux blancs, ça ne devait pas être compliqué à voir, c'était tellement peu commun des cheveux de cette couleur. C'était à la limite si on pouvait se demander si c'était naturel. Si c'était une teinture, Kenny pensait qu'elle voulait se vieillir. Après tout, quoi de mieux que des cheveux blancs pour paraître plus vieux ?

Du coin de l'œil, le blondinet remarqua que Cartman allait essayer de lui parler. Il se cacha une nouvelle fois derrière son magasine, ne voulant surtout pas que le gros porc lui parle. Il avait mieux à faire que d'échanger des blagues racistes sur Kyle. Surtout que le rouquin n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à plaisanter lui non plus. Et s'il cachait des choses lui aussi ? Tout comme Stan qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien ? Le blond saisit le regard bleuté de son ami, le trouvant moins pétillant que d'ordinaire. Il avait vraiment l'air de dormir mal en ce moment, et il espérait que ce n'était pas à cause de lui... Rangeant son magasine cochon sous le nez de Cartman qui essayait visiblement de lire par-dessus son épaule, le blond se rapprocha de son ami brun. Il lui tapota le dos d'un geste tout à fait amical.

« T'as pas l'air bien Stan, peut-être que tu devrais rentrer te reposer.

\- J'arriverais pas à dormir.

\- Ça coûte rien d'essayer.

\- Putain Kenny, ça fait des mois que je trouve plus le sommeil ! Tu crois vraiment que ça va se faire comme ça, par magie, juste parce que tu m'as dis d'aller me reposer ?!

\- Oh eh, l'alpaga un Cartman peu rassuré par le comportement agressif du brun, Stan, tu devrais songer à te calmer un peu...

\- Me calmer ? C'est facile pour vous de dire ça, vous êtes pas dans ma tête. »

__Je pense être au moins autant au courant que toi,__ pensa Kenny, __dommage que je ne puisse rien dire, j'aurais trop aimé voir la gueule que tu aurais tirée. __Kenny posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami, dans l'espoir de l'aider à calmer son anxiété, mais ça ne marcha pas vraiment. D'un geste brusque, Stan se dégagea de son emprise et s'éloigna du groupe, regardant le sol comme s'il était son unique chance de salut. Non, vraiment, il n'avait pas l'air bien. Le blond aurait bien aimé savoir comment l'aider mais, malheureusement, en plein jour il ne pouvait rien faire. Il soupira en regardant son ami s'éloigner, impuissant. Ce fut sur ces entrefaites que Rin se déplaça avec gaieté jusqu'au petit groupe qui attendait patiemment le bus, sifflotant comme si de rien n'était. Le gros remarqua pourtant que quelque chose clochait. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas longtemps avant de le faire remarquer à la nouvelle arrivante, un sourire farceur se formant sur ses lèvres.

« Alors Lucky Luke, on a perdu son ombre ?

\- Ta gueule gros con. Je suis pas venue pour toi, mais pour Kyle. »

Le roux sursauta, comme s'il sortait tout juste d'un long sommeil. Il fixa la blonde d'un regard vide et cette dernière lui sourit, s'attirant par la même occasion les foudres de Cartman. Elle ne se souvenait plus de sa promesse ou quoi ?! Elle avait dit qu'elle ne s'approcherait plus de Kyle. Pourtant, elle venait de le faire, juste devant lui en plus. Si elle ne comptait pas tenir sa promesse, elle aurait au moins pu le faire discrètement, en abordant ce con de feuj quand il n'était pas dans les parages. Mais non, elle avait décidé de le narguer. Alors qu'elle allait parler, Cartman se plaça entre Rin et Kyle, poussant méchamment la blonde par l'épaule. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et, si un regard pouvait tuer, nul doute que Rin aurait rejoint les cadavres qui étaient sous le terrain de football.

« Écoute-moi bien Rin, ne joue pas avec mes nerfs, tu risquerais de le regretter !

\- Ah ouais ? Je demande à voir.

\- Le provoque pas, s'interposa Kyle, ne pouvant pourtant voir la blonde à cause du gros cul de Cartman. Il est capable de tuer si une tête lui revient pas.

\- Intéressant. Sache que ça ne m'empêchera pas de faire ce dont j'ai envie. »

Le gros voulu répliquer, mais il ne trouva rien à dire. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent, aussi il continua de la foudroyer du regard. S'il en disait trop, Kyle allait s'en mêler et Kenny aussi. Or, il ne voulait pas que ses deux amis se mêlent de ses affaires, surtout pas le blond. Après tout, ça concernait ses corps, et il ne resterait pas indifférent à cette révélation qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Après tout, il savait que Cartman se rappelait de ses morts, mais peut-être que ça l'étonnerait d'apprendre qu'il enterrait ses corps. Surtout dans le terrain de football. Il s'opposerait certainement à son choix. Or, Cartman n'était pas du genre à laisser les autres empiéter sur sa vie, tout comme Kyle. C'était bien le seul point qu'ils avaient en commun d'ailleurs. Aussi, il ne dit rien d'autre et se contenta de les observer s'éloigner, en colère contre cette salope qui ne tenait pas ses engagements. Il aurait dut jouer plus finement, il venait de se faire rouler par une fille. Kenny, qui avait suivi toute la scène sans dire un mot, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Tu commence à rouiller ? C'est la première fois que je te vois te faire remballer, par une fille en plus !

\- Ferme-là Kenny, si tu savais tout ce que je fais pour toi tu dirais pas ça.

\- Comment ça, _tout ce que tu fais pour moi _?

\- Laisse tomber, t'es encore trop immature.

\- C'est toi qui dit ça ? Qui vient, à l'instant, de s'énerver contre une fille et de prendre le vent du siècle ? Pas moi je pense.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui à être aussi agressifs ? D'abord Stan, maintenant toi...

\- J'me barre, j'en ai marre de t'parler. »

Cartman voulu retenir Kenny mais il s'était déjà détourné, son magasine cochon battant ses côtes au rythme de ses pas. Le gros ne s'était jamais senti aussi peu aimé, sauf peut-être la fois où il s'était cru mort parce que tout le monde l'ignorait délibérément. Mais ça, c'était malheureusement une autre histoire...

* * *

Wendy était sur un banc du square, en train de lire une revue scientifique. Tout ce qui touchait au cerveau humain, ça la passionnait. Bien plus que ce fichu travail de baby-sitting qu'elle était obligée de faire à mi-temps. Chez les Tucker en plus, comme si elle n'avait pas autre chose à faire que de surveiller des gosses qui ne parlaient presque pas et s'exprimaient plus par doigts d'honneurs ! Les parents auraient pu s'abstenir de faire d'autres enfants, déjà que Ruby et Craig n'étaient pas très causant, alors si en plus les manières de cette famille étrange se multipliait par de nombreux processus... Mais quelle idée ils avaient eut de faire des triplés ?

Elle espérait ne jamais avoir de gosses aussi chiants quand son tour viendrait. Enfin, il n'était pas prêt d'arriver, son tour, si elle n'arrivait déjà pas à concrétiser avec son copain. Mais, chaque fois qu'elle tentait quelque chose, ça retombait sur elle. Dans les deux sens du terme d'ailleurs... Stan n'était toujours pas décidé à faire l'amour avec elle et, à chaque fois qu'elle forçait un peu pour qu'il accepte, ça n'allait pas très loin car ses problèmes gastriques revenaient à la surface. Oh, maintenant il prévenait Wendy avant que cela n'arrive, mais des fois ce n'était pas suffisant. La brune ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il lui avait vomit dessus. Ni même le nombre de fois où Bebe lui avait dit qu'elle méritait mieux qu'un mec qui lui vomissait tout le temps dessus. Surtout si, comme l'avait prétendu Rin, il se tapait Kyle ou Kenny en parallèle. Dire qu'elle était encore vierge, ça la foutrait en rogne.

Mais les théories de Rin méritaient d'être éclaircies et vérifiées. Après tout, elle ne connaissait pas bien la blondinette, pour ne pas dire qu'elle ne savait rien d'elle sinon son nom. Mais le fait que Stan lui parle de plus en plus de ses rêves n'avait fait qu'accentuer les soupçons et pour faire taire son envie de lui poser des questions bien évidente, elle lui avait demandé de ne plus en parler. Telle qu'elle se savait, elle n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de se fâcher contre lui, alors que pourtant, rien n'était prouvé. Il lui fallait des preuves avant de s'attaquer à une discussion sérieuse avec son petit-ami, sinon elle ne pourrait faire autrement que de lâcher le prénom de la blonde comme témoin potentiel. Or, elle avait dit qu'elle ne voulait plus être mêlée à cette affaire, en échange des informations qu'elle lui avait fournies justement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Testaburger ? »

La voix qui venait de l'appeler la sortit de ses pensées les plus profondes et elle leva la tête, croisant le regard métallique de Craig Tucker, l'ami des cochons d'inde, mais aussi le type le plus apathique qu'elle ai jamais connu. Un beau garçon pourtant, elle devait l'admettre. Dans une certaine mesure, il ressemblait assez à Stan, mais seulement physiquement. Il n'avait rien à voir avec son romantique petit-ami, ayant plutôt une tendance à être froid et cassant. C'est ce qui plaisait à certaines filles remarque, les masochistes. Wendy ne l'était pas outre-mesure, ce fut une des raisons qui la poussa à replier sa revue et à se lever du banc. Puisqu'il était là, le brun pourrait s'occuper de ses diaboliques petits frères. Elle lui offrit un sourire éclatant, digne d'une pub pour Colgate.

« Tu tombes bien, tu vas pouvoir prendre ton rôle de grand frère en mains !

\- Pardon ? »

Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre la raison pour laquelle elle s'était adressée à lui avec tant d'espoir, comme si elle était heureuse de pouvoir partir. Devant ce manque de réaction de la part du brun -quoique pour lui c'était normal qu'il n'exprime pas ses émotions-, la fille au béret rose regarda sa montre. Ah d'accord, il sèche... C'est fou ce que le temps passait lentement quand on devait surveiller de tels monstres, en voyant l'apathique elle s'était crue tirée d'affaire. Perdu, elle allait encore en avoir pour au moins trois bonnes heures. Mais quelque chose la taraudait : qu'est-ce que Craig faisait là, à aller la voir, alors qu'il était clairement en train de sécher ? Il n'avait pas peur que ses frères aillent le répéter à ses parents ? Quoique, la communication, ce n'était pas trop leur fort dans la famille. Elle se rassit sur le banc en soupirant, entreprenant de se remettre à lire sa revue.

« Non, laisse tomber.

\- Tu peux pas m'expliquer ? »

C'est qu'il insistait le bougre... Wendy n'aimait pas vraiment être prise en faute, elle qui se voulait parfaite sous tous les domaines, le garçon au bonnet péruvien venait de pointer du doigt un de ses défauts. La jeune fille n'avait jamais été très patiente, si bien qu'elle avait déjà rembarré Stan plus d'une fois quand ce dernier tardait trop à lui dire les choses. Pour elle, les personnes constituant un couple ne devaient pas avoir de secrets l'un pour l'autre. Or, en ce moment, elle avait bien l'impression qu'il lui en cachait plein, des choses. Et pas toujours de bonnes choses, à en croire Rin. Mais si elle n'avait que Rin comme témoin, elle ne pourrait rien demander à Stan, de peur de bien vite se trouver à cours d'arguments. Elle savait son petit-ami intelligent, c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle était amoureuse de lui d'ailleurs. Un son de briquet fit rouler la jeune fille des yeux. Il comptait fumer ici ? Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait sous les yeux, depuis tout à l'heure, la personne qui ferait un témoin idéal. Même s'il ne savait rien, il pourrait se faire passer pour celui qui lui avait répété que Stan couchait avec un mec. Comme ça, même si sa théorie s'avérait infondée, ça n'influerait pas sur les relations que les deux garçons entretenaient l'un pour l'autre, puisqu'ils se haïssaient déjà profondément. C'était infondé, elle l'admettait, mais c'était bien de la haine qui se lisait dans leurs regards, chaque fois qu'ils se crisaient dans les couloirs. Elle préféra être brève.

« Ça te dérangerait de me servir de témoin ?

\- Témoin de quoi ? Cracha le brun en lâchant une volute de fumée. Que je sache, t'es un peu jeune pour te marier.

\- Me marier ? Il n'en a jamais été question, je suis contre le mariage. Jamais je n'entrerais dans la moindre église pour ça. En fait, je voulais juste savoir si ça te dérangeait de témoigner contre Stan.

\- Pardon ?! Répliqua Craig après un petit moment, aussi surpris que pouvait l'être un apathique dans son genre. Avec plaisir, mais je te voyais plutôt dire le contraire.

\- Je crois qu'il me fait des infidélités avec un autre mec. »

Craig la regarda quelques secondes sans réagir. Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne que Stan était une putain de tarlouze, Wendy était juste là pour qu'on ne lui fasse pas de mauvaises remarques. En tout cas, c'était comme ça que pensait le péruvien. Il s'en foutait d'avoir tort, son point de vue restait que Stan était homo. Peut-être qu'il avait un espoir secret qu'il le soit d'ailleurs, mais ça c'était autre chose et sûrement garderait-il cette chose pour lui. Après tout, il n'avait pas à se mêler des affaires des autres, en particulier de celles de Marsh. Pourtant, il devait avouer que le simple fait de voir sa tête décomposée devant son secret découvert valait le coup. Elle vaudrait même bien plus quand Wendy se retrouverait célibataire. Il s'aperçut soudain que, trop absorbé par ses pensées, il était en train de fumer le filtre de sa clope. Ça, ça avait bien un goût de merde. Aussi, il la laissa tomber au sol, encore fumante. Wendy ne put s'empêcher de l'écraser avec le talon de sa chaussure, histoire d'éteindre la braise. On n'était jamais trop prudent, il suffisait qu'un passant laisse traîner un bout de tissu non loin et ce serait l'incendie. Craig ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ce geste, bien digne de la femme prévoyante et sans un pli qui se tenait devant lui. Il lui jeta un regard gris plein d'intérêt.

« Ça pourrait être marrant. Il a couché avec qui ?

\- J'hésite entre Kyle et Kenny. Mais d'après mes sources, c'est quelqu'un qu'il connaît mieux que moi.

\- Pourquoi pas Cartman ?

\- Personne, même en manque, ne pourrait coucher avec ce gros connard.

\- Et si c'était ça qu'il cherchait, justement ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues !? S'offusqua la brune.

\- Moi ? Rien du tout. »

Sur ces mots, le péruvien se leva avant que Wendy ne puisse lui poser la moindre question. Cette petite discussion l'avait bien amusé, mais il n'avait aucune envie de se friter avec la future ex-petite-ami de son ennemi. Il les voyait déjà se séparer, à corps et à cris, sous le coup de la prétendue infidélité de Stan. Il était quasiment certain que les doutes de la jeune fille étaient fondés. Tout ça parce que, pour lui, Stan avait toujours été homo. C'était d'ailleurs pur ça que, chaque fois que Wendy voulait l'embrasser, il lui vomissait dessus. Si c'était pas une forme bien évidente de dégoût ça, il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Ou alors il avait de la merde dans les yeux, mais ça l'aurait beaucoup étonné. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas tout dit à Wendy, puisqu'il pensait également savoir pour qui Stan en pinçait. Ça n'était pas si difficile que ça de deviner qu'un de ses amis l'attirait plus que les autres et, surtout, qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Cartman. Wendy avait raison, il devait avouer que son pire ennemi avait de très bons goûts, même si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre. Si le péruvien avait été attiré par les hommes, nuls doutes qu'il aurait fait exactement les mêmes choix. Après tout, ne disait-on pas qu'ils se ressemblaient ?

Bon, ce n'était pas tout ça mais avec cette histoire, Craig avait empêché Wendy de surveiller les triplés. Autant qu'il essaye de rattraper son erreur tout de suite en vérifiant qu'ils n'avaient pas fait de bêtises. Il s'en voudrait si, à cause de lui la jolie brune n'était pas payée pour ses services.

* * *

L'estomac de Kyle se nouait et se dénouait au fur et à mesure de ses pas tel le labyrinthe sans fin de sa cervelle. Il était dans le même casse-tête depuis maintenant des heures. Enfin, plutôt ce qui lui apparaissait être des heures car il se sentait déjà à bout de souffle. Pourquoi elle le faisait courir comme ça ? Elle avait peur que le gros les rattrape ? Ou alors, peut-être qu'elle allait de nouveau essayer de... L'idée se fraya un chemin dans son esprit comme un choc électrique et ses jambes suivirent le mouvement, elles cessèrent toute activité. Rin, qui tenait son bras, fut obligée de s'arrêter elle aussi. Elle tourna de grands yeux bleus interrogateurs vers le rouquin. Le juif ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à sa question muette.

« J'avancerais pas plus, annonça-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je te l'ai dis. Si on est seuls tous les deux, tu vas essayer de me tuer et je ne pourrais rien faire pour t'en empêcher.

\- Tu me penses capable d'une chose si horrible ?

\- Rappelle-moi qui a essayé de me tuer en me menaçant avec un couteau ? Je ne veux pas me retrouver seul avec toi.

\- C'était en pleine nuit ! Je ne vais quand même pas te tuer en plein jour, d'autant plus que tout le monde t'a vu partir avec moi. »

C'était logique. Rin était loin d'être bête et elle n'allait pas essayer de le tuer alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que tous les avaient vus. Non, en réalité elle avait d'autres projets pour le rouquin, et ça concernait les recherches qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse pour elle. La blondinette vit bien que Kyle n'était pas le moins du monde rassuré par ses dires -bon en même temps elle avait tué Kenny en plein jour alors c'était normal qu'il en vienne à la conclusion que Rin psychopathe ne rimait pas forcément avec nuit- et elle ne savait pas comment faire pour le rassurer.

Elle capta alors un mouvement de Kyle, quand il se mordit la lèvre pour essayer de contrôler sa nervosité. C'était une méthode comme une autre pour lui éviter de partir en courant. S'il avait su que ce simple geste allait déterminer les futures actions de la blonde, il n'aurait sûrement pas fait ça. Mais il ne savait pas qu'il se trouvait en ce moment-même sur une pente en terrain glissant, aussi fut-il surprit quand il vit Rin avancer de quelques pas vers lui.

Le sang se figeant dans ses veines, Kyle fit autant de pas en arrière qu'elle en faisait en avant. Ça marchait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un mur. Et, si lui n'eut d'autre choix que de s'arrêter, Rin continuait sa progression, si bien qu'à un moment, elle se trouvait vraiment très proche de lui. Tellement qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Saisit d'une certaine peur, la même que lorsqu'elle avait voulu le tuer, il ferma les yeux, se sentant trembler.

Elle s'appuya contre son torse et ce ne fut pas une lame qu'il sentit, mais bien quelque chose de chaud et agréable qui se posait sur ses lèvres. Son cœur fit un bon incroyable dans sa poitrine, pourtant il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux, croyant que son cœur s'affolait à cause d'un quelconque danger. Mais la donne changea quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide essayer de se frayer un passage entre ses lèvres.

Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua sans trop de difficultés que Rin était en train de l'embrasser. Ses joues prirent une agréable teinte rosée et il entrouvrit la bouche. Il comprit tout de suite que la blonde n'avait jamais embrassé personne de sa vie et il décida de prendre les choses en main. Après tout, c'était censé être lui le garçon, non ?

L'attrapant par les épaules avec douceur, il ferma de nouveau les yeux. Kyle n'avait pas eut beaucoup de copines dans sa vie, vu qu'il n'était pas le genre de garçon à attirer les filles en masse par son physique, contrairement à Stan et Kenny, mais il avait tout de même un peu d'expérience. Il lui montra avec tendresse comment il fallait s'y prendre et elle suivit le mouvement, leurs deux langues jouant ensemble un délicieux balais. Ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, c'était très agréable. Tellement que, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent par manque d'air, ils en voulaient encore plus.

Malheureusement, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : une fois mais pas deux. Rin se ressaisit la première, et elle se dégagea des épaules de Kyle. Sa réaction surprit tout d'abord le rouquin, mais il se remémora bien vite la situation. Ils n'étaient pas ici par hasard, Rin voulait lui dire quelque chose. A moins qu'elle n'ai vraiment planifié de le tuer, là, tout de suite, pour éviter qu'il parle. Il en savait trop et il n'était pas sans l'ignorer. Regardant le sol, il se força à se clamer, malgré le rythme encore rapide du cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me... voulais..? »

Il se rendit soudain compte que sa question était débile. Si ça se trouve, ce qu'elle lui voulait c'était exactement ce qu'elle venait de faire. Remarque, ça semblait peu probable. Il avait apprit à comprendre un peu la blondinette au fil des mois, puisqu'elle était dans sa classe. Même les choses embarrassantes, elle ne se gênait pas pour les dire bien en face des personnes concernées. Elle aimait la simplicité, et surtout dire les choses sans détours. Pour ça, ils se ressemblaient, en quelque sorte... Parce que Kyle n'aurait jamais réussi ce que la blonde venait de faire. Il était bien trop timide niveau sentiments. Mais la blonde n'était pas comme lui, elle lui rendit un sourire étincelant, faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé. En même temps, pour elle il valait mieux faire ça.

« Je me suis rendue compte que je ne t'avais pas précisé le genre de recherches que je voulais que tu m'aides à faire, alors je suis venue éclaircir ce point. En fait, ça concerne mon frère alors je préfère être discrète à la maison sur ce sujet...

\- Oui, je comprend.. Il a fait une rechute si j'ai bien tout compris. »

Rin baissa la tête. Toute l'école semblait avoir été mise au courant, ça la désolait assez. Elle aimait beaucoup son frère et, en retournant à l'hôpital ce matin dans l'espoir de le voir, les infirmiers lui avait interdit l'entrée de sa chambre. Soit-disant qu'il devait se remarque, quoi de plus normal après le geyser de sang qui était sorti de son crâne ? N'importe quel être humain avait le droit de se sentir flancher, surtout dans un moment pareil. Se sentant soudain honteuse d'avoir utilisé son frère comme excuse alors qu'il n'était pas à la maison, elle fixa le rouquin dans les yeux, essayant de se rattraper. Elle ne voulait pas penser à son jumeau, pour l'instant elle devait trouver autre chose sur quoi se concentrer. Sinon, elle allait se remettre à stresser et, quand elle stressait ce n'était jamais bon. C'était là qu'elle en venait à tuer des gens, pour calmer ses nerfs. Elle se visualisa un instant le visage de Kenny. Ce garçon était l'occasion inespérée pour elle de calmer ses nerfs. Comme ça, elle ne tuerait personne et puis, le blond serait de nouveau en vie le lendemain matin. Ça voudrait dire qu'elle pourrait recommencer autant de fois qu''il le faudrait pour qu'elle retrouve un calme serein.

Bref, pour l'instant la question n'était pas là. Pour l'instant, elle était face à Kyle, le garçon à qui elle avait accordé son premier baiser. Or, Kyle n'était pas comme Kenny, il n'était pas éternel. Elle devait se calmer, et juste après, elle irait tuer Kenny. Elle saisit les deux mains du rouquin et le regarda dans les yeux, un air sérieux se reflétant dans son regard bleu aquatique.

« J'aimerais que tu m'aides à faire des recherches sur Cthulhu. »

* * *

Henrietta avait fini par comprendre pourquoi elle se sentait si seule. Ses amis gothiques lui manquait. Bon, elle n'allait pas non plus faire sa sentimentale, ça faisait trop conformiste, mais elle avait tout de même le droit d'avoir des sentiments. Sans sentiments, la douleur et la noirceur du monde ne pouvaient réellement exister. Alors elle avait décidé de faire un tour au Tweak's Bros, même si elle ne pensait pas trouver quelqu'un. Elle croisa pourtant une personne peu habituelle, assise là où ils buvaient tous des cafés à partir du collège. Ils avaient été virés de leur ancien repère puisque, même en étant de bons clients, la gérante en avait eut marre de se coucher tard le soir. Mais elle devait tout de même avouer que, là, elle ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à tomber sur cette personne. D'autant plus qu'elle avait envoyé chier tout le groupe pour son unique confort, juste histoire de dire qu'on pouvait faire autre chose que souffrir. De plus, d'ordinaire cette personne détestait le café. Aussi la gothique écarquilla-t-elle des yeux ronds quand elle se rendit compte de qui était assit à sa table.

« Ça alors, tenta-t-elle avec amabilité, Corbeau ! Si je m'attendais à trouver un ancien non-conformiste dans un endroit pareil ! »

La personne concernée fit un bond sur sa chaise, ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à entendre la voix de la gothique claironner à ses oreille. Il s'attendait plus à ce qu'elle l'envoie chier en disant que c'était sa place, mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. Bon, dans ce cas autant en profiter. Il lui rendit son salut de manière silencieuse, continuant de tranquillement siroter son café, faisant une affreuse grimace de temps à autre. Corbeau, hein ? Ça faisait longtemps que Stan ne se faisait plus appeler comme ça, pourtant la simple évocation de ce surnom le fit sourire. Il se sentit trembler en ingurgitant une nouvelle rasade de café. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Tweek n'arrêtait pas de trembler, surtout si ce crétin en buvait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Surprise du silence de son interlocuteur, la gothique s'installa en face de lui et scruta attentivement les traits du brun. Ouh là, lui, il avait pas l'air de bien dormir en ce moment... A tout hasard, pour engager la conversation sûrement, elle s'était mis en tête de lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, le futur aurait sûrement été différent, autant pour le brun que pour son entourage. Mais voilà, elle lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas.

« Je dors pas en ce moment.

\- Ça je me doute, mais y'a une raison à ça ?

\- Tu m'en veux plus de vous avoir envoyés chier ?

\- Je t'en ai jamais voulu, j'ai fais pareil y'a pas longtemps.

\- Mais tu parles toujours de souffrance et de mort ?

\- Ouais.

\- Alors tu m'en voudras pas si je te balance tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur ?

\- Non, vas-y. J'adore parler douleur et souffrance, j'ai pas changé !

\- En ce moment je fais des rêves étranges, j'ai l'impression de suffoquer et je me réveille en apnée. J'ai déjà essayé d'en parler à ma copine mais elle m'a fait juré de ne plus lui en parler, que ça la gavait. Pourtant, j'ai rien dit de mal à part ça, sauf si elle est au courant que… »

Il s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase, remarquant que la gothique semblait réfléchir intensément à quelque chose. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu une telle expression de surprise sur son visage, pourtant il l'avait croisée de nombreuses fois en allant chercher Tweek pour qu'ils prennent le bus ensemble. Jamais la fausse brune ne desserrait les dents, mais là c'était différent. Elle lui parlait comme à l'époque où il faisait encore partie de leur groupe, en temps que non-conformiste. Elle finit par lever des yeux tous brillants vers lui et, bizarrement, ça le fit frémir. Il n'aimait pas ça.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens avoir vu une cité engloutie ? »

Un peu qu'il s'en souvenait, il la voyait toutes les nuits maintenant ! Il hocha la tête pour confirmer que les parole de la brune étaient vraies. Si elle avait une cigarette dans la bouche à ce moment-là, nul doute qu'elle aurait finie au sol vue comme elle ouvrait grand la bouche. Stan se demanda un instant ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de travers, mais l'attente ne dura pas longtemps car elle lui saisit les mains comme si un miracle venait de se produire.

« Tu as senti l'appel de Cthulhu. Il t'a appelé dans la secte… C'était pas arrivé depuis un bon moment… T'as bien fait de m'en parler, tu es en de bonnes mains avec moi. Bouge pas, je reviens !

\- L-Le quoi ?! »

Trop tard, Henrietta était déjà sortie de la cafétéria et composait le même numéro que quelques jours plus tôt, quand elle avait trouvé le réceptacle de Cthulhu. Il n'allait pas en revenir, et tant pis si elle se faisait crier dessus parce qu'elle l'avait appelé alors qu'elle en avait l'interdiction formelle. A cette seconde, elle s'en fichait comme de sa première méritait de savoir ça, c'était une certitude. Cette info l'intéresserait tout autant qu'elle. Le bip retentit plusieurs fois et l'impatience de la gothique allait croissante. S'il continuait à la faire attendre, elle ne répondrait plus de rien. Surtout que Stan risquait de s'enfuir si elle tardait trop. Après une attente qui lui sembla interminable, la voix grave et masculine de son interlocuteur se fit entendre au bout du fil.

« Allô ? »

* * *

**Bonsoir à vous !**  
**Je sais que normalement je ne devrais pas revenir, mais comme j'avais fini le chapitre (incapable de l'abandonner) j'ai décidé de le poster. J'espère que mon cadeau vous plait, on va dire que c'est mon cadeau d'avril. Par contre, j'ai reçu les convocations du bac alors je pense ne pas pouvoir revenir avant longtemps (ou plutôt disons que mon rythme va se retrouver très très très ralenti puisque mine de rien je poste quand même xD). L'info importante du chapitre précédent est donc encore valable, désolée...**  
**Ce qui ne veut pas pour autant dire que je n'écrirais pas la suite quand j'aurais un peu de temps.**  
**Voilà, en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 12 ! Je pense que l'action ne va pas tarder à venir, vu que tous les éléments sont en train de se mettre en place, doucement et sûrement. Mais peut-être vous en êtes-vous rendus compte ^^**  
**Alors, quels sont vos pronostics ? N'hésitez pas pour les suppositions, j'adore voir vos idées :)**


	13. XII

**Voici le chapitre 12 tant promis !**

**Bon, contrairement à ce que j'ai dis précédemment, il est assez calme (dans la limite où une engueulade peut être calme bien sûr xD) et beaucoup de choses y sont sous-entendues, sans pour autant être dites clairement. Si vous arrivez à tout deviner, je vous tire mon chapeau, surtout que c'est des choses qui sont sûrement improbables dans la série.**

**Mais bon, je vous laisse découvrir !**

**Anonymous T : Merci pour tes encouragements :)**

**South Park appartient à Matt Stone et Trey Parker. Vocaloid appartient à Crypton Vocal.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**~XII~**

Kyle regardait Rin. Ses yeux brillaient d'une détermination sans pareille. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Certes, il avait apprécié le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé tous les deux, mais ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il était prêt à tout pour elle maintenant. Et puis, il avait l'étrange impression qu'elle faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé, pourtant le juif s'en souvenait très bien. Son cœur battait encore la chamade, et ses joues devaient encore avoir une teinte bien vive. Il se racla la gorge plusieurs fois avant de baisser le regard, se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait pas fixer la blonde.

« Cthulhu ? Ça ne me dit rien...

\- J'ai commencé à faire des recherches dessus, mais tout ce que j'ai trouvé m'inquiète beaucoup. Ça ressemble à une secte sataniste.

\- Ça va un peu loin quand même, tu es sûre de l'avoir bien écrit ?

\- Je n'ai pas écrit _Cthulhu_ sur mon navigateur, mais _Necronomicon_. On trouve déjà beaucoup de choses et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de tout voir. Tu comprends, le temps me manque et pourtant j'aimerais en savoir plus le plus rapidement possible. Le comportement de mon frère me fait peur. »

Il lui faisait peur ? Pourtant, des deux jumeaux, Kyle trouvait que la plus effrayante était Rin. Pourtant, il n'exprima pas tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas. Ça serait un peu comme se trahir, puisqu'il avait dit quelques jours plus tôt qu'il n'était pas pour qu'elle aille en hôpital psychiatrique. Là encore, il avait menti. Il ne faisait que ça en ce moment et, bizarrement, il n'avait pas encore eu de fuite. Sûrement parce qu'il avait peur d'elle, justement. Il avait cru voir la mort en face plusieurs fois quand elle était dans le coin, alors il ne voulait pas se faire réellement tuer pour un mot prononcé de travers. Ça serait con. Le roux posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de la blonde et l'éloigna un peu de lui, le contact avec elle le rendant de plus en plus gêné.

« D'accord. Je ferais des recherches sur le culte de Cthulhu alors que tu continueras tes recherches sur le Necronomicon. Je veux sauver Len au moins autant que toi. C'était grave ce qu'il s'est passé après sa sortie de l'hôpital ? »

Rin se mordit la lèvre en regardant le sol. Kyle crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer et regrettait déjà sa question hasardeuse. Il n'aurait pas du la poser, mais il était trop curieux pour passer à côté de ça. Il vit la blonde se saisir le bras et enfoncer ses ongles dedans. Merde. Alors là, il aurait vraiment du fermer sa gueule, sa question venait sûrement de faire remonter à la surface des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Pourtant, elle se força à regarder les yeux émeraude du juif.

« Il s'est énervé en disant que je lui cachais des choses, mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit mêlé à mes histoires du coup je ne lui ai rien dis. Au moment où il s'est énervé, il a eu une baisse de tension, il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. J'ai essayé de le soutenir mais... Il avait du sang partout, du sang qui s'échappait de son crâne comme s'il s'était ouvert et puis après... »

Rin était en train de pleurer. Kyle ne put résister, il la prit dans les bras. Il se sentait responsable de cet état dans lequel il avait mit la blonde. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi faible, ni même aussi humaine. Quand elle était comme ça, il n'y avait plus de manipulation dans ses projets, seulement un pur désir de sauver son frère. Finalement, voir que Rin était capable de montrer ses sentiments ne la rendait que plus belle aux yeux de Kyle. Il avait toujours aimé les filles avec un caractère fort, mais les filles capables de sentiments aussi humains, ça prouvait qu'elles avaient une beauté intérieure que certaines autres ne possédaient pas. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être pour ça que le juif n'était pas sorti avec beaucoup de filles.

* * *

Son téléphone à la main, Wendy conversait avec Bebe à l'autre bout du fil sur le comportement étrange de son petit-ami, mais aussi sur la future virée shopping qu'elles avaient prévu de faire ce week-end. C'était d'ailleurs sur cette virée lèche-vitrine qu'avait viré leur conversation depuis maintenant longtemps. Stan était presque tombé aux oubliettes, et il pouvait s'en estimer heureux. Jamais Wendy ne parlerait de son plan diabolique à Bebe, personne ne devait être au courant de ce qu'elle avait dit à Tucker, sinon son plan risquait de tomber à l'eau et elle passerait pour la méchante. Or, elle n'était pas la méchante. Elle était juste une petite-amie qui espérait avoir un jour une réponse aux doutes soulevés par une certaine blondinette. Elle allait congédier sa meilleure amie quand soudain, à travers la vitrine du Tweak's Bros, elle aperçut son petit-ami qui semblait en grande discussion avec une fille, en face à face. Elle savait que c'était mal, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle les surveillait. Si Henrietta faisait le moindre geste pour essayer de séduire SON copain, elle allait avoir de ses nouvelles. Il ne redeviendrait pas gothique pour ses beaux yeux, Wendy en était persuadée.

Une onde de choc la traversa dès qu'elle remarqua que la gothique avait prit les mains de Stan entre ses paumes. Et le brun qui ne réagissait pas ! Non, ça serait trop cruel si, en réalité, il ne la trompait pas avec un mec, mais avec cette vache obèse. Ah non, elle ne le laisserait pas faire ça. Elle allait entrer dans la cafétéria et péter sa crise, comme ça Stan ne l'aurait plus ni elle, ni Henrietta. Elle esquissa un geste en direction du bar quand elle vit que la gothique sortait en trombe, décrochant son téléphone en le portant à l'oreille. Tiens, ça aussi ça l'intéressait. Wendy Testaburger savait que c'était mal d'écouter aux portes pourtant, avec tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle estimait avoir le droit de faire quelque chose d'interdit. Surtout si ce qu'il se passait en ce moment dans son esprit devenait la pure réalité. Aussi s'approcha-t-elle doucement de l'endroit où téléphonait la gothique, tout en restant cependant hors de son champ de vision. Pourtant, elle fit en sorte de tout entendre. Du moins, de tout ce que disait Henrietta. C'était plus dur d'entendre dans le combiné.

La conversation tournait bien autour de Stan, mais pas dans les termes qu'elle aurait cru. Ce qu'elle entendit la choqua. Son petit-ami allait rejoindre une secte s'il écoutait la gothique. Ça, Wendy ne l'accepterait pas, même si pour cela elle devrait se battre bec et ongles, au risque d'abîmer sa jolie manucure. Mais bon, elle se ferait belle pour Stan plus tard, en attendant il fallait faire en sorte qu'il ne voit plus la gothique, sans pour autant lui révéler qu'elle voulait l'entraîner dans sa secte. Elle connaissait son petit-ami, il était friand de tout ce qui touchait au paranormal, il se laisserait facilement embobiner. Sa décision était prise, elle allait...

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, tonna une voix menaçante dans son dos, Wendy Testaburger ? »

La brune ne pensait pas se retrouver face à la gothique. Elle pensait avoir le temps de déguerpir chercher Stan avant qu'elle n'achève sa conversation téléphonique. Elle ne pensait même pas qu'Henrietta l'avait remarquée. Elle tenta de lui sourire, mais cette tentative fut un échec. Son cerveau essayait de trouver une échappatoire, le genre de phrases toutes faites qui permettent de te sortir de n'importe quel guêpier, malheureusement le sien restait vide en cet instant. Foutue mémoire sélective ! Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien dire, et encore moins aller chercher Stan en quatrième vitesse. Il refuserait de la suivre tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas expliqué la situation. Wendy était clairement dans la merde, elle ne pouvait même pas appeler à l'aide. Si elle le faisait, ça reviendrait à admettre à la gothique qu'elle avait entendue sa conversation téléphonique. Et puis, nous étions en plein jour, aucun super-héros ne volerait à son secours. En temps normal, elle aurait été contre le sauvetage de jeunes filles par des super-héros, mais là elle priait silencieusement pour qu'ils face une entorse à leur vie nocturne. Ou au moins pour que Stan rapplique avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose.

« Oh bah ça... Henrietta ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici...

\- A d'autres ! Je t'ai vue dès que tu es passée devant Tweak's Bros, c'est pour ça que j'ai pris les mains de Stan, juste pour voir ta tête.

\- Mais c'est dégueulasse !

\- Tu crois que ce n'est pas dégueulasse d'épier les conversations téléphoniques des autres ?

\- Mais à ce moment-là je ne l'avais pas encore fait, je ne savais même pas que... »

Wendy plaqua les deux mains sur sa bouche. Trop tard, les mots étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes. A présent, Henrietta n'était pas sans ignorer qu'elle avait tout entendu de sa conversation avec son fameux _oncle_. Mais bon, peut-être n'était-ce pas réellement son oncle, un peu comme dans les sectes franc-maçonnes où tout le monde s'appelait _oncle_ et _tante_. Enfin, il y avait peu de chances que ça soit ça en fait...

« Je vois, continua la gothique d'un air sombre, alors tu as tout entendu. Tu vas être obligée de me suivre.

\- Que... Quoi ? Pourquoi je te suivrais ?

\- Si tu ne veux pas avoir une ''secte'' à tes trousses, je te conseille vivement.

\- Vous n'allez pas faire de mal à Stan..?

\- Corbeau ? Tu t'en foutais quand tu l'as laissé tombé la première fois. Il était bien mieux avec nous à ce moment-là. »

La fille au béret rose ne trouva rien à répliquer. Elle avait raison, la première fois Wendy n'avait pas été assez attentive à ce que pouvait ressentir Stan, tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était de pouvoir sortir avec Token, et le brun était un obstacle à l'époque. Maintenant ce n'était plus le cas. Elle n'était plus amoureuse de Token, ni d'aucun autre garçon de la classe. A part Stan bien sûr, et il était le seul. Jamais plus elle ne l'abandonnerait. Jamais plus elle ne le laisserait tomber comme elle avait pu le faire en primaire. A cette époque, elle avait réellement été une idiote, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant.

« On fait tous des erreurs, mais je pense qu'on a une chance d'être pardonnés.

\- C'est ça, on lui dira. En attendant, je n'ai pas trois heures alors soit tu viens, soit je te fais venir par la force et, crois moi, tu vas pas aimer, délicate comme tu es. »

Wendy se sentit blêmir. Elle avait été courageuse pour de nombreuses choses, mais elle n'avait jamais été menacée de sa vie, du moins pas de manière aussi crue. Elle préféra donc la manière douce et suivit la gothique sans faire d'histoires. Cette dernière avait le sourire satisfait du devoir accompli. Personne ne se douterait de rien, pour l'instant ils menaient encore le jeu. Wendy ne pourrait plus rien répéter de ce qu'elle avait vu ou entendu ces deux dernières heures.

* * *

Kenny regardait encore autour de lui, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un lui saute dessus. C'était un peu le cas d'ailleurs, puisque Gaïa ne devrait plus tarder à se manifester maintenant. Surtout quand on savait que Len était à l'hôpital et que l'héroïne ne pourrait, de ce fait, pas vraiment aller le voir, ni même le confondre avec lui une fois de plus. Même pas sûr qu'elle sache qu'il était à l'hosto. Lui-même, il ne l'avait apprit que récemment, c'est-à-dire i peine quelques minutes. Cela aurait pu être une rumeur pourtant, il ne pouvait que croire Kyle. Il ne mentait pas souvent et, si ça avait été un mensonge, Kenny l'aurait senti. Il n'aurait pas été le seul d'ailleurs. Kyle était tellement peu doué avec les mensonges qu'il était facile de démêler le vrai du faux avec lui. Soit, il rougissait comme une jeune pucelle, soit il s'emmêlait dans ses explications et cela devenait incompréhensible. En quelque sorte, ça le rendait assez mignon en son genre. Peut-être qu'ils auraient eu une ou plusieurs aventures tous les deux, s'il n'avait pas été hétéro. Enfin, Kyle n'était pas du genre à se donner corps et âme quand il n'avait pas confiance. Or, il faisait très peu confiance à Kenny, surtout en ce moment... A croire qu'il l'évitait, ou alors qu'il cherchait à lui cacher des choses.

Kenny se serait bien posé la question plus longuement, mais il avait des tonnes d'autres choses à faire, notamment essayer de comprendre ses origines, ou encore préparer un discours convainquant face à Stan pour qu'il arrête de se morfondre et qu'il dorme un peu plus la nuit. Enfin, pour cela encore faudrait-il qu'il ai le courage de se montrer face au brun. Pour l'instant, le blond hésitait encore entre retourner le voir lui ou changer d'informateur. La seconde option était la plus lâche, pourtant elle le ferait à coup sûr démasquer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Mais, même si la première semblait la plus sûre, autant fallait-il avoir les couilles d'y aller. Kenny ne se sentait pas prêt à assumer ses sentiments à l'égard de son ami, mais il se repassait également dans la tête le sort qui était bien trop souvent réservé aux petites-amies des héros de Comics. Le bilan n'était pas glorieux : beaucoup d'abandons de la part du héros ou de la fille et des morts. De très fréquentes morts, ce qui amenait les héros à souvent changer de copines, ou alors à ne plus en prendre aucune. C'était bien triste et, même si Kenny était immortel, placer Stan comme premier choix de victime potentielle lui faisait hérisser les cheveux sur la tête.

Certes, si leur liaison restait secrète, il serait à l'abri des regards pendant un long moment, mais si par malheur ils étaient découverts... Non, le blond refusait d'y penser. Pour l'instant, il était donc contre, même si c'était en quelque sorte sa faute si Stan était dans cet état. Bon, pas que _en quelque sorte_ en fait... C'était même carrément sa faute avec ses questions de merde et ses pulsions. Ça l'avait bien sûr aidé à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour Stan, mais ça lui aurait coûté son amitié s'il s'était montré à visage découvert. Après tout, Stan était à la base hétéro puisqu'il avait une copine et que ladite copine n'était pas un copain. Kenny allait être obligé de se rendre à l'évidence, même si ça rimait avec souffrir. Pourtant, quelque chose restait obscur dans son esprit : si Stan était à 100% hétéro, alors pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé quand il cherchait à récupérer son corps à la morgue ? Il espérait un jour avoir des réponses mais, s'il devait aller les chercher lui-même, ça allait être long. Il devait se ressaisir, ou au moins essayer d'aller jusque chez Stan en costume de Mysterion. Ce n'était pas très compliqué, il avait juste besoin de traverser la voie ferrée qui le séparait des autres banlieues. En quelque sorte, c'était un peu comme s'ils étaient voisins. Stan était également le voisin de Kyle, avant que ses parents ne décident de déménager un peu plus loin. Tout ça parce que Ike réclamait une chambre à lui. C'était sûr qu'en grandissant, il ne pouvait pas non plus rester dormir dans la chambre des parents.

Et les pauvres parents, qui avaient du être obligés de se retenir de baiser tant que le petit dormait avec eux. Kenny s'imagina que ça devait être la joie chez eux, maintenant que Ike avait sa propre chambre. Surtout quand on savait que ladite chambre se trouvait de l'autre côté du couloir, pile à l'opposé de la chambre des parents. Pas étonnant que Kyle ai de bons résultats, il ne pouvait sûrement pas dormir avant une certaine heure à cause de ses parents, aussi il se concentrait sur ses devoirs. Dans l'esprit de Kenny, c'était aussi logique que ça. Peut-être que si sa chambre était aussi à côté de celle de ses parents, il arriverait mieux à bosser lui aussi ? Non, en fait c'était une logique de merde. Chaque personne était différente et il n'avait pas du tout la même psychologie que Kyle. Lui, niveau sexe, rien ne le gênait alors que le rouquin… Il était assez prude à ce niveau-là. Même lorsque Kenny sortait une blague perverse, il se mettait à rougir et refusait d'en entendre plus. Rien qu'en y repensant, ça faisait rire silencieusement le blond.

« Kenny ? »

Le garçon à la parka orange tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler. Rin ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? C'était elle Gaïa ? De tous les élèves du lycée, c'était pourtant l'hypothèse qui lui semblait la moins plausible. Peut-être qu'elle venait pour autre chose en fin de compte, il décida de l'écouter parler, essayant de voir s'il n'y avait pas des sous-entendus par rapport à Mysterion dans la discussion qu'ils allaient avoir.

« Hum ?

\- J'aimerais te parler.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- C'est personnel.

\- Tu veux me faire une déclaration d'amour ? Ironisa-t-il.

\- Pff, tu es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets. Non, c'est quelque chose qui ne risque pas de te plaire. »

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il la sentait mal celle-là, très mal même. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait encore lui demander, cette fille étrange qui avait essayé de le poignarder pour garder le secret sur ses marques de coups ? Tiens, d'ailleurs il n'en savait toujours pas plus à ce sujet. Peut-être pourrait-il en profiter pour la questionner par la même occasion. Il lui adressa un sourire aimable, digne de tous les meilleurs hypocrites du monde -sans compter Cartman bien sûr. Il commençait déjà à se préparer mentalement. Il pouvait s'attendre à tout venant de sa part, même ce qui pouvait sembler surréaliste au premier abord. Pourtant, là il tendait plus vers quelque chose d'assez peu extravagant. Quelque chose qui serait douloureux pour lui, mais uniquement pour lui. Il releva les yeux vers son interlocutrice, moyennement rassuré.

« Tu ne veux quand même pas que je te serve de souffre-douleur ! Protesta-t-il en se sentant blêmir. Je sais que je ne peux pas mourir, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne souffre pas quand on me poignarde ou autre…

\- C'est justement ça qui est drôle. Plus tu hurleras, plus ça me calmera.

\- Te calmera ? Comment ça ?

\- Quand je suis stressée ou que je me sens mal à l'aise, soupira-t-elle, j'ai envie de tuer des gens. »

Kenny observa la folle qui se tenait devant lui. Oh putain, il avait fallut qu'il rencontre des tarés comme ça… Il avait déjà croisé un type qui pensait être un animal, ou encore un animal qui parle, mais jamais une telle psychopathe. En même temps, si c'était déjà arrivé, il s'en souviendrait puisqu'il serait sûrement mort de ses mains, que ça soit intentionnel ou non. L'idée de la balle perdue qui s'était logée dans son crâne quelques années auparavant lui revint en tête. Stan lui avait expliqué que la balle qu'avait tirée Bebe Stevens, au même moment, n'avait touchée ni la blonde, ni sa petite-amie, ni lui. Peut-être aurait-il été moins soulagé s'il avait su que cette balle avait, encore une fois, tué le pauvre Kenny. Bon, là ce n'était pas pareil, puisqu'il n'était pas directement visé. Mais savoir que là, face à la blonde, il serait vraiment la cible de ses tortures, ça lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il avait pas envie de souffrir et de crever pour ses beaux yeux, même si dans une certaine mesure ce n'était pas très grave puisqu'il revenait à la vie le lendemain. Et putain non, c'était carrément une idée de merde ! Ça voulait dire qu'il était obligé de se bousier la soirée, voire la nuit, juste pour son bon plaisir à elle ? C'était tout simplement hors de question.

« Démerde-toi. Je serais jamais le souffre-douleur de quelqu'un.

\- Ah, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sec, vraiment ?

\- Absolument.

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir. Dans le pire des cas, je te courrais après. Je pense que ça t'embêterait autant que moi d'avoir une meurtrière sur le dos.

\- Pas tant que ça. Les meurtriers finissent en prison, les fous à l'hôpital. C'est cool, tu vas pouvoir retrouver ton frère !

\- Tu fais vraiment des blagues de mauvais goût.

\- C'est toi qui a commencé.

\- Ce n'était pas une blague. »

_Cette fille a vraiment un grain, _songea Kenny,_ je ferais mieux de m'éloigner vite fait si j'ai envie de pouvoir jouer les justiciers ce soir. _Mais son souhait ne fut pas exaucé puisque Rin sortit une nouvelle fois son couteau à crans d'arrêt et qu'elle le planta dans sa jambe droite. Kenny serra les dents, ne voulant surtout pas se mettre à hurler. S'il le faisait, il était presque persuadé que la blondinette allait continuer de le torturer. Son regard apeuré se fixa pourtant sur elle. Ils étaient en plein milieu de la cour, que se passerait-il si les autres élèves les voyaient ? Elle n'avait pas peur de passer pour une folle psychopathe aux yeux des autres ? L'idée le frappa telle un coup de poing. Quoi qu'elle puisse lui faire, demain ils auraient tous tout oublié si, au terme de sa torture, elle finissait par le tuer. Or, Kenny ne voulait pas mourir. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Il devait voir si Gaïa était dans le coin. Il avait d'autres choses à faire que de subir les caprices psychotiques de Rin. Il déglutit péniblement en la voyant s'approcher de lui, un grand sourire fendillant sa face qui d'ordinaire aurait pu sembler adorable. Mais là, son visage faisait juste flipper le blond. Pourtant, il essaya de se calmer, la regardant dans les yeux. Il en avait maté des plus coriaces qu'elle. Il la fixa donc de son air froid et inébranlable de super-héros, l'air qu'il arborait d'ordinaire lorsqu'il portait le masque de Mysterion. Rin s'arrêta, se demandant si elle était en train de rêver. Ce visage froid, ça lui rappelait quelque chose. Ça lui donnait même un mauvais pressentiment.

« Éloigne-toi. Je ne compte pas mourir ce soir. J'ai trop de choses à faire. »

L'esprit de la blonde se mit à cogiter rapidement. Elle avait finit par comprendre que cette voix n'avait rien à voir avec le blond souriant, pervers et rempli de joie de vivre qui se tenait devant elle. Non, cette voix était menaçante et froide, comme elle n'en avait entendue qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Quand elle se baladait dans la rue et qu'un dealer l'avait abordée. Cette même fois où elle avait vu le héros s'effondrer devant le dealer en question, un certain _Doodle _à en croire la personne à qui il essayait de négocier de la cocaïne, alors qu'il essayait en même temps de convaincre Rin de se piquer. Mysterion. Alors ce n'était pas Stan, c'était Kenny, et ce depuis le début. Elle était abasourdie. Elle n'aurait jamais cru ça possible. Le blonde voyait Mysterion comme une personne responsable et sérieuse, un peu comme Kyle, mais Kenny était tout le contraire. C'était un gamin insouciant et branleur, qui n'était même pas capable d'avoir la moyenne en cours. Elle l'avait remarqué un bon nombre de fois en train de dormir en cours ou de s'amuser avec ses stylo. Il n'écoutait jamais en cours.  
Non, elle avait du rêver. Ce n'était pas possible que Mysterion et Kenny soient une seule et même personne, il avait juste essayé de la déstabiliser en imitant le héros. Rin tourna énergiquement la tête de droite à gauche pour chasser l'idée de son esprit. Elle était en train de délirer. Une foule s'était rassemblée autour des deux adolescents, visiblement curieux de voir pourquoi Rin avait planté son couteau dans la jambe de Kenny. Et puis, ça n'était pas interdit les couteaux à l'école ? Elle risquait l'exclusion, les armes étant interdites aux mineurs. Profitant de l'agitation et du fait que la blonde soit plongée dans ses pensées, Kenny en profita pour se tirer en vitesse. Bien sûr, il n'irait pas très vite avec sa jambe, mais une terreur sans nom venait de le saisir au ventre alors il se foutait bien de la douleur. Rin ne risquait pas de le poursuivre, elle semblait trop préoccupée. Il avait lâché ces mots sans réfléchir, sous le coup de la peur, et surtout l'envie bien évidente de ne pas mourir. Comme quoi, pour une fois il avait eu la chance d'y échapper.

Lâchant un soupir de soulagement une fois qu'il se pensa en sécurité, Kenny constata avec horreur les dégâts que la blonde avait causée à sa jambe. Le sang s'écoulait rapidement, si bien qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas tomber dans les pommes. Le sang s'écoulait tellement vite qu'il avait presque l'impression d'être une bouteille de se père qui, à peine le bouchon retiré, ne se gênait pas pour venir tâcher la moquette. Pourtant, même si les perles rouges tombaient sur le sol, le garçon ne semblait pas perdre de couleurs. C'était bizarre, certes, mais ça lui permettait de se concentrer sur autre chose, à savoir si Stan se trouvait dans la foule qui les entourait pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques minutes. Il ne lui semblait pas l'avoir vu, ni même d'autres personnes de sa classe. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas cours cet après-midi, c'était une chance pour le blond. Aucun doute que le brun aurait tout de suite fait le rapprochement entre sa voix monocorde et celle de Mysterion, en particulier pour l'avoir entendue un bon paquet de fois. Il serra les dents en sentant que le sang commençait à s'infiltrer dans sa chaussette droite. Il n'en possédait qu'une paire et, si le sang séchait dedans, elles seraient bonnes à foutre à la poubelle. Or il ne voulait pas, sinon en hiver ses tibias auraient vite fait de le faire souffrir. Il attrapa un pan de son t-shirt, se faisant la réflexion qu'il pourrait toujours en piquer un à Kevin, et en déchira une large bande. Il ne faisait pas encore très froid en cette période de l'année et puis il avait encore sa parka pour le protéger du froid en cas de problèmes. Il se fit un bandage serré en guise de pansement pour endiguer le sang. Bon, c'était pas vraiment du grand artisanat, mais ça suffirait pour ce soir. Dans le pire des cas, il se flinguerait avant le matin et sa blessure serait guérie le lendemain.

Mouais, c'était pas une mauvaise idée ça… Enfin, il disait ça mais nul doute que, lorsque arriverait le moment d'appuyer sur la détente, il ne pourrait le faire. Pour une raison bien simple, ça lui rappelait la fois où il s'était tué devant ses amis en leur demandant de s'en souvenir le lendemain. Quand il leur avait demandé le lendemain, ils n'avaient pas été capables de lui répondre positif. Même Stan l'avait regardé avec ses grands yeux de gamin, de l'incompréhension pouvait clairement s'y lire. C'était malheureux pour lui de savoir que le seul qui s'en souviendrait, à la fin de l'histoire, ça serait gros cul. Ça, ça le soûlait à un point inimaginable.

**[[[****DANSE DE LA JOIE, J'AI FAIS PLUS DE 80 000 mots ****MAGGLE**** ! /SBAAM/****]]]**

* * *

Wendy ouvrit la porte du Tweak's Bros d'un grand coup de pied, s'attirant le regard de pas mal de clients ainsi que le regard sévère des gérants de la boutique. Le seul qui ne sursauta même pas, ce fut Stan. Pourtant, toute cette violence peu contenue lui était adressée et il s'en rendit bien vite compte quand la tornade s'assit en face de lui. Aucun serveur n'osa s'approcher pour lui demander si elle voulait boire quelque chose, même pas Tweek qui pourtant n'avait pas de mauvaises relations avec elle. Stan posa des yeux fatigués et cernés sur elle, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait chiffonner sa petite-amie à ce point. Ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire une telle entrée, elle qui d'ordinaire préférait se montrer distinguée. Elle allait sûrement encore lui faire un scandale. Ça tombait bien, lui aussi avait deux mots à lui dire. Elle avait déjà commencé sa tirade quand Stan arriva enfin à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait, malgré le fort taux de caféine qui coulait à présent dans ses veines.

« …alors dès que j'ai le dos tourné, tu en profites pour aller voir ailleurs ?! Tu aurais pu faire preuve d'un peu plus de tact, tu sais tout de même que je suis dans ta classe et qu'on a pas cours cet après-midi. C'était presque évident que j'allais passer devant Tweak's Bros, si tu voulais me tromper tu aurais pu au moins le faire discrètement, comme avec l'autre mec avec qui tu couches ! Au moins, là tu aurais eu une chance que…

\- Wendy, la coupa-t-il d'un air calme, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu es en train de dire. De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ne fait pas l'innocent, je t'ai bien vu avec Henrietta. Elle te tenait les deux mains et toi tu ne t'es même pas dégagé ! »

Écarquillant les yeux, le brun essaya de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal. S'il n'avait plus le droit d'avoir le moindre contact physique avec les autres seulement pour que sa petite-amie soit tranquille, c'était un prix bien lourd à payer. Il tenta pourtant de la calmer, espérant ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes dans le Tweak's Bros allait arrêter de les fixer comme s'il étaient tarés.

« Calme-toi, ce n'est pas comme si elle m'avait embrassé.

\- Tu aurais pu la repousser ! »

Le brun se pinça l'arête du nez, essayant de rester calme autant que faire se pouvait. S'il montait le ton, elle serait capable de faire de même, et ça pourrait aller très loin. Or, il n'avait pas envie de s'énerver, même s'il risquait de monter plus vite en pression à cause de toute la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée. Quelques tables plus loin, cachée derrière un menu des cafés, une fille aux cheveux blonds platine était en train d'écouter les querelles du couple, un jus de fruits à la main. Oui, le café avait investi dans les boissons pour enfants, depuis qu'ils avaient constaté les dégâts que ça avait eu sur leur fils unique. Le geste du brun n'avait pas échappé aux yeux bleus froids de la jeune fille et elle fit tout de suite le rapprochement avec son rival. Alors, c'était lui Mysterion ? Ça tombait bien, elle avait deux, trois questions à lui poser. Enfin, pour l'instant quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'approcher du brun. Pas tant que sa folle de petite-amie serait là pour le rembarrer. On voyait bien qui portait la culotte dans le couple, c'était difficile d'imaginer le héros qu'il était rentrer la queue entre les jambes quand il s'agissait de sa copine. Quoique, il avait déjà été assez pitoyable quand il avait pleuré dans ses bras, quelques mois plus tôt. En fait, c'était pas étonnant qu'il se fasse dominer par sa petite-amie. Ça la fit rire silencieusement. Elle était assise à sa place, comme devant _Les Feux de l'Amour_, ça risquait d'être pas mal. Elle ne tarda pas longtemps avant de voir Stan craquer. Il se leva même carrément de sa chaise.

« Mais merde, tu vas me faire le même scandale à chaque fois que je touche quelqu'un ?!

\- N-Non, je…

\- Putain, j'ai pas la maladie des os de verre ! Si je peux même pas réconforter Kyle ou blaguer avec mes potes au risque de les toucher, j'ai plus de vie. C'est ça que tu veux, un mec qui a plus de vie car sa copine veut le garder pour elle seule, dans un bocal isolé du monde ?

\- Avec tes amis, je commence aussi a me méfier. Il paraît que tu couches avec l'un d'eux. Et tu voudrais quoi, que je reste sur mon cul à te regarder faire ? Stan, tu es mon petit-ami, j'ai quand même mon mot à dire dans ce qu'il t'arrive ! Je t'aime Stan, c'est normal que…

\- Attend, répliqua le garçon au bonnet rouge et bleu, interloqué. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Je viens de dire que je t'aime, c'est si surprenant que ça ?

\- Non, pas ça. Tu as dis que je couchais avec qui ?

\- Arrête, ça n'est plus un secret pour personne que tu ne fais pas que discuter avec tes _amis_.

\- Qui t'a raconté un tel ramassis de conneries ?

\- La question n'est pas là Stan, tout le monde est persuadé que tu es pédé et que je ne suis là que pour faire bonne figure. Tu te rends compte de ce que ça fait de moi ? Une traînée, une bouche-trou, une fille qui te permette de jouer au gentil petit couple hétéro pour éviter qu'on te colle des étiquettes dans le dos. Je ne suis donc que ça pour toi, un bouche-trou ?

\- Dans ce cas, psalmodia-t-il d'un ton froid, tu peux me dire pourquoi le fait qu'Henrietta -qui est une fille- m'aie prit les mains t'a mise autant en rogne ? Si j'aime les mecs, ça n'aurait pas du t'embêter. En fait, c'est toi qui cherche des problèmes là où il y en a pas, à croire que tu as envie qu'on se sépare. Tu veux retourner avec Token ? Pas de soucis, si tu penses être mieux avec lui alors… »

Wendy se leva à son tour. Elle venait de donner une gifle au brun. Elle voulait discuter de son soit-disant penchant pour les mecs, mais elle ne pensait pas que ça irait aussi loin. Stan ne disait plus un mot, la claque lui ayant fait l'effet d'une bombe. Pourtant, il sentait qu'il avait encore pas mal de choses à dire, mais il s'abstint. Le simple fait de voir sa petite-amie sur le point de pleurer, ça lui faisait mal. S'il s'était énervé, c'était en partie parce qu'il tenait encore à elle. Parce qu'il s'était senti blessé qu'elle croit des rumeurs plutôt que lui, alors qu'elle le connaissait plus que la plupart des gens qu'il côtoyait. Bon, pas avec sa bande de potes, ça c'était bien vrai, mais de là à penser qu'il avait couché avec eux… D'accord, Kenny était un gros pervers qui ne pensait qu'à ça mais il n'allait pas aller jusqu'à être sa pute. Si le blond voulait se vider les couilles, il y avait des bars à putes. S'il ne pouvait pas payer, Stan le ferait même à sa place. C'était tout de même plus commode que d'enculer un pote, au risque de le perdre. Et puis, devenir sex-friend**[1]**, ça ne l'avait jamais tenté. Pour lui, l'amour passait avant le sexe, quelle que soit la situation.  
Après quelques minutes de silence, Stan se décida à reprendre la parole, d'un ton plus calme cette fois-ci. Son regard glissa sur les ongles, d'ordinaire si bien vernis, de la jeune fille au béret rose. Le verni s'écaillait par endroits, comme si elle avait utilisé ses ongles pour se battre. Décidément, il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond… Bon, pour l'instant il avait d'autres soucis à régler. Il verrait ça plus tard, quand sa petite-amie serait calmée.

« On est des personnes civilisées, on peut faire autrement que de s'engueuler comme ça. Surtout que je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais tout le monde est en train de nous regarder. »

Wendy observa autour d'elle, remarquant qu'effectivement tous les clients et même le personnel du café avaient les yeux fixés sur eux. Elle se rassit donc, le rose au joues, en s'excusant poliment. Elle avait encore une fois perdu patience, et ça avait permis à Stan d'avoir le dernier mot. Elle trouvait ça extrêmement frustrant, d'autant plus qu'elle s'était énervée, ce qui n'était pas digne de l'image de la fille sans un pli qu'elle voulait montrer. Elle avait exposé sa jalousie au grand jour, en plus d'alimenter la rumeur que son petit-ami n'était pas amoureux d'elle, mais qu'il était gay. Elle s'en voulait franchement.

* * *

**[1] Ce dit de deux amis qui ont de temps à autre une relation purement sexuelle, sans qu'il y ai de sentiments (normalement).**


	14. XIII

**Holà amigos !  
Désolée d'avoir mit autant de temps, mais bon en ce moment chez moi c'est "régime militaire" niveau révisions et, à chaque fois que j'arrive enfin à me poser derrière un ordi, il y a quelqu'un pour le faire décoller mon cul de ma chaise confortable  
-dont moi, je tiens à le préciser-.  
**

**Du coup je ne sais pas quand paraîtra le prochain chapitre. Aux vacances sûrement.  
Ça me laisse le temps de discipliner mes études jusqu'au Bac.  
**

**South Park appartient à Matt Stone et Trey Parker. Vocaloid appartient à Crypton Vocal.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**~XIII~**

Del semblait agité. Il venait de découvrir quelque chose d'énorme. Il n'avait pas compris comment il avait fait pour en venir à cette conclusion si vite, alors que ça faisait des mois qu'il tournait autour de la solution sans pouvoir mettre la main dessus. Pourtant l'évidence était tellement… évidente. Il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il avait évité la solution aussi longtemps sans se sentir affreusement bête. Il savait qui était _Doodle_ depuis le début, mais il avait refusé de l'admettre. En même temps, comment penser qu'un gosse de même pas vingt ans pouvait gérer l'un des plus gros trafics de drogues jamais connu ? C'était difficile à croire, n'est-ce pas ? Eh oui, difficile de croire que Kevin McCormick, jeune drogué sans le moindre avenir apparent, ni vraiment bête, ni vraiment intelligent, arriverait à se hisser à un rang si haut que même les meilleurs revendeurs de drogues n'avaient pu atteindre alors qu'ils avaient une carrière bien plus remplie derrière eux. En même temps, ça n'aurait même pas du l'étonner, vu que cette famille traînait dans la drogue depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Les parents avaient même été arrêtés plusieurs fois pour des conneries qu'ils avaient faites, liées à l'alcool le plus souvent. Enfin, toutes sauf une : une affaire de secte. Mais ce cas ne passionnait pas vraiment l'inspecteur, du moins pas encore. Pour l'instant, il se penchait bien plus sur le cas de Kevin qui, contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire, avait un dossier bien plus long que son bras. Ce gosse ne devait pas être facile à vivre, en y réfléchissant bien. Mais bon, de nos jours il n'était pas le seul à avoir atteint un tel degré de criminalité et il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas été bouclé depuis longtemps. Sûrement parce qu'il n'était qu'un petit délinquant sans importance aux yeux des autorités jusqu'à présent.

Oh, il ne s'en sortirait plus si bien maintenant. Del allait le faire finir ses jours en prison, il l'aurait bien cherché à jouer sans cesse avec le feu. Et puis, comme ça, il finirait peut-être par ne plus jamais toucher à de la drogue. Enfin, ça c'était moins sûr. Les yeux clairs du sergent passèrent une nouvelle fois sur le dossier de Kevin et son regard s'arrêta sur le nom de famille. _McCormick_. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom-là quelque part, pourtant ça ne sonnait pas d'ici. Ça sonnait plus irlandais. Qu'est-ce qu'un irlandais viendrait foutre dans cette affaire ? Ni lui, ni personne de sa famille n'était jamais allé en Irlande pourtant ! Tiens, justement, sa famille… Peut-être s'agissait-il simplement d'un soupçon, mais Del ne put s'empêcher de fouiller dans sa mémoire qui avait bien pu, un jour, lui parler de McCormick. Ça ne pouvait pas être Tees, elle ne savait même pas faire une phrase correcte. Alors, ça devait concerner les jumeaux à problèmes. Oh, bien sûr, il ne leur dirait jamais en face, mais c'était en partie à cause d'eux s'ils avaient déménagés. Surtout à cause de Rin en définitive, Len n'avait rien fait pour que cela se produise. Il était même plutôt bien intégré pour quelqu'un d'aussi timide. Rin avait de mauvaises fréquentations, à savoir cette folle dingue de Yukari avec qui elle traînait en permanence. Cette fille était atteinte de folie, et elle avait refilé son virus à Rin. La blondinette avait fait une crise d'hystérie. Len n'avait pas été au courant même si, au moment où cela s'était produit, ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées et qu'il était tombé au sol. Il n'allait pas fort, à ce moment-là non plus.

Kenny McCormick. Voilà, ça lui était revenu. C'était ce garçon qui était souvent au milieu des querelles des deux jumeaux. Rin ne voulait pas que Len reste avec lui, elle estimait que ce garçon était un pervers. Cette réaction arracha un petit rire au policier. Ça, c'était bien un raisonnement de fille. Ça ne ferait pas de mal à Len de se décoincer un peu, lui qui était toujours assez réservés quand ils parlaient de préservatifs ou encore de tampons. Chaque fois, il se mettait à rougir comme une jeune pucelle. Avec un ami comme ça, au moins, il serait plus habitué à entendre parler de cul. Bon, ce n'était pas non plus qu'il tenait à ce que son fils lui fasse part de ses expériences sexuelles à table -il ne devait pas en avoir beaucoup d'ailleurs- mais au moins qu'il arrête de se boucher les oreilles chaque fois que l'on parlait d'acheter de nouveaux tampons. Il était grand maintenant, il pouvait parfaitement comprendre ce genre de choses. Après tout, c'était normal pour un homme de ressentir ce genre d'envies, c'était humain. Mais bon, pour l'instant, le fait que ce garçon porte le même nom de famille que _Doodle_ lui plaisait moyen. Peut-être devrait-il le défendre de s'approcher de lui ? Non, ça ne se faisait pas. Et puis, Len était du genre têtu. Il suffisait qu'il lui dise une chose pour qu'il fasse son contraire. Il se fit la réflexion que le garçon était d'ailleurs toujours à l'hôpital, à croire qu'il y passait son temps depuis son arrivée ici. Bon, en même temps, à peine arrivé, des gens d'une secte bizarre s'étaient jetés sur lui et l'avait presque tué. C'était un peu normal qu'il ai du mal à s'en remettre. Ça exaspérait Del. Quand ce n'était pas Rin, c'était Len qui lui menait la vie dure. Pourquoi avait-il eu des enfants aussi chiants ? Pourquoi ils n'étaient pas comme Tees, des enfants obéissants et adorables ? Le Sergent Delaun soupira, se replaçant correctement sur sa chaise. Ce dossier avait vraiment le don de remuer les souvenirs pénibles. Autant en finir rapidement avec cette affaire, ça lui donnait la nausée rien que de penser à tout ce que cela remuait en lui. Il se souhaita bon courage avant de rentrer, bientôt cette affaire serait bouclée.

* * *

Finalement, elle avait renoncé à poser des questions à Stan. Il faut dire qu'il avait quitté le café avant sa petite-amie et la blanche n'avait pas osé sortir à sa suite pour le rattraper. Quoi de plus normal ? Elle se serait elle aussi faite poursuivre par sa possessive de copine. Elle avait préféré essayer de retrouver Kenny, persuadée qu'il était encore en vie. Après des jours et des jours de marche, à rechercher en vain dans quel hôpital avait été transporté Kenny, elle finit par trouver où il avait été placé. Un hôpital de grands soins, et sous un autre nom. Ici, plus de Kenneth McCormick, seulement le nom Len Kagamine, placardé partout. Enfin… Elle exagérait un peu quand elle disait placardé partout, sinon elle aurait trouvé beaucoup plus facilement. Cette journée était exceptionnelle pour Gaïa, puisqu'elle ne portait pas son masque. La nuit était tombée et c'était une vraie bénédiction pour elle car, sans son masque, elle se sentait à poil. Elle avait acheté une robe spécialement pour cette occasion, se disant que ça serait plus commode qu'ils discutent tranquillement, entre gens civilisés. Elle espérait juste ne pas avoir à tomber sur Cthulhu ou alors, dans le pire des cas, qu'il n'entendait pas tout ce qu'ils se diraient. Si Len était Mysterion, elle n'avait pourtant rien à craindre, même si elle penchait plus sur l'option que Mysterion soit Stan. Elle ne pourrait pas se montrer comme ça devant Stan. De un, il la reconnaîtrait. De deux, il se mettrait à hurler. Tout le monde la pensait morte, et ça lui allait très bien comme ça. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas prendre le moindre risque d'être reconnue. Elle était sûre que Len ne la reconnaîtrait pas, puisqu'ils s'étaient évités tous le début de l'année, avant que son _malencontreux accident_ n'arrive. Était-ce vraiment un accident ? Non, elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête que c'était quelqu'un qui l'avait tuée, même s'il était impossible pour elle de s'en souvenir.

Un bouquet de fleurs à la main, la jeune fille se résolut à passer par la porte, se demandant si c'était encore l'heure des visites. Si ce n'était plus le cas elle escaladerait l'immeuble, elle devait absolument parler au blond. Elle était un oiseau de nuit, elle ne pourrait pas sortir la journée. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux platine s'avança vers l'accueil, un grand sourire aimable collé aux lèvres. Elle allait être polie, succincte et brève et ce même si la dame, en la voyant approcher, avait commencé à pâlir. Son sourire ne devait pas faire naturel, mais c'était plus parce qu'elle était stressée qu'autre chose. Elle allait dire où elle voulait se rendre quand l'infirmière la coupa, d'une voix blanche.

« V-Vous êtes… Vous êtes Aria Dawson, la fille qui est morte il y a quelques mois ?

\- Aria ? Je ne vois pas du tout de qui vous parlez. »

La femme recouvra quelques unes des couleurs qu'elle avait perdues, soulagée d'entendre qu'elle s'était sûrement trompée. Ce retrouver nez à nez avec une morte, ça avait quelque chose de flippant. Elle lui rendit son sourire, quelque peu désolée.

« Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai du confondre. Il faut dire que nous avons peu de décès de jeunes filles de Denver, dans ce centre. Vous êtes son portrait craché, vous devriez faire attention. Vous désiriez..?

\- Je venais voir Len Kagamine enfin… si les visites ne sont pas finies bien sûr !

\- Non, elles ne sont pas finies. Il est chambre 18**[1]**. Si vous n'avez pas le temps, je peux lui donner les fleurs ? »

Elle ne lui confia pas les fleurs, préférant les amener elle-même. De toute façon, elle voulait lui parler alors les fleurs… Ben, tout allait avec quoi ! Elle remercia la dame de l'accueil qui ne la quitta pas du regard tout le temps qu'elle montait les escaliers. D'elles deux, ce n'était pas Aria, la prétendue _morte_, qui faisait le plus peur mais bien l'autre, à l'épier comme elle le faisait. On aurait dit un oiseau vorace prêt à lui sauter dessus. Un peu comme dans le mythe de Prométhée**[2]**, en moins horrible. Quoique, peut-être qu'elle voulait réellement lui bouffer le foie ? Elle n'en saurait jamais rien et elle ne voulait en aucun cas savoir. Elle accéléra donc le pas dans les escaliers, n'ayant pas peur de se casser la figure. Si cela devait arriver, elle en serait même heureuse vu qu'elle ne sentirait plus ce regard dans son dos, lui donnant des frissons dans la nuque. Aria n'avait jamais aimé le monde extérieur. Elle avait toujours été assez renfermée sur elle-même et ce même si elle avait quelques amies. Elle n'en avait pas beaucoup, c'était ce qui avait causé sa perte. Maintenant, il lui était même impossible de se souvenir comment elle était morte. Visiblement, elle était passée par la case hôpital, puisque cette femme semblait la connaître, mais elle ne savait rien d'autre.

La fille aux cheveux platine arriva enfin devant la porte numéro 18. Elle s'arrêta devant, tendant une main main vers cette dernière pour frapper, quand elle entendit des voix s'en échapper. Len n'était pas seul, elle ferait mieux d'attendre. Elle reconnut les deux voix qu'elle entendit, pourtant elle ne pouvait clairement fixer le nom de la seconde. C'était une voix féminine, pouvant aller très haut dans les aigus de ce qu'elle avait pu entendre. Bizarrement, cette voix lui faisait dresser les cheveux sur la tête, comme si elle lui rappelait des souvenirs pénibles. Souvenirs qu'elle avait oubliés. Elle se rendit soudain compte que la poignée tournait sur ses gonds et, sentant que la voix qui lui faisait si peur n'était qu'à quelques centimètres à peine d'elle, seulement masquée par la cloison en bois, elle se vit partir en courant. Pourtant, elle ne le fit pas, et son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand la porte commença à s'ouvrir lentement. Aria était en panique, elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, alors même que son esprit essayait d'attirer son attention.

_Cours. Fuis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

Mais elle restait devant la porte, ses pieds refusant obstinément de faire un pas.

_Allez, bougez ! Je ne veux pas rester ici…_

Rin ouvrit la porte et sentit un geste rapide non loin d'elle. Elle tourna la tête, mais il n'y avait déjà plus personne devant elle. Sûrement avait-elle rêvé, il arrivait trop de choses en même temps pour qu'elle s'interroge sur la moindre petite ombre qu'elle pouvait croiser. Pourtant…

« Quelque chose ne va pas Rin ? Tu as l'air nerveuse.

\- Hein ?! Oh, non, ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est rien. Ça doit être un courant d'air.

\- Peut-être, c'est tellement mal isolé ici…

\- Dis, ils s'occupent bien de toi au moins ?

\- Leur bouffe est indigeste, mais on s'habitue vite. »

La blondinette lui lança un rire nerveux avant de finalement quitter son jumeau, après lui avoir une fois encore souhaité un prompt rétablissement. Elle avait une boule au ventre, vu que c'était en quelque sorte elle qui l'avait renvoyé à l'hôpital, tout ça pour avoir résisté à lui dire qu'elle découpait des gens à la tronçonneuse une fois la nuit tombée. Bon, en même temps, il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas un truc que l'on disait tous les jours comme un _bonsoir _ou un _merci_. En refermant la porte derrière elle, ses sens se mirent en éveil quand elle marcha sur une fleur visiblement tombée d'un bouquet. Quelqu'un était passé par ici et elle reconnaissait ces fleurs pour les avoir bien trop souvent vues. Elle fit claquer sa langue, cachant ses yeux derrière sa frange.

« Aria Dawson. Je sais que tu es là. »

La fille aux cheveux blancs, qui s'était recroquevillée dans un pan du mur, se sentit frissonner. Encore, elle aurait eu son costume d'héroïne, elle n'aurait pas hésité à lui sauter à la gorge. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Pourtant, là, la seule chose dont elle avait envie, c'était de fuir. Les pas de la blonde se dirigeaient vers elle, seuls échos dans le silence ambiant du couloir. La blonde ne portait pas de talons, mais Aria entendait clairement ses pas résonner sur le carrelage en damiers de l'hôpital. Son sang recommença à se glacer dans ses veines. Elle tenta de fuir mais la main de Rin se saisit rapidement de son poignet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais à mon frère ? »

La fille aux cheveux platine ne réfléchit pas plus et elle donna un coup de bouquet à la tête de la blonde. Cette dernière, plus déstabilisée que souffrante, lâcha le poignet de l'adolescente. Profitant de ce moment de torpeur de son agresseur, Aria s'enfuit en courant mais elle n'alla pas bien loin. Arrivée devant la porte 18, elle entra en trombe, se retrouvant face au regard étonné du petit blond. Lui, il allait la sauver. Rin semblait beaucoup plus humaine quand elle était avec lui. Elle ne lui ferait pas de mal tant qu'il était présent, la blanche en était certaine.

« Qui... es-tu ? Demanda Len, visiblement très surpris d'avoir la visite d'une inconnue.

\- Je suis... une amie. Je... Il faut que je te parle, c'est urgent. Mais... pas tant que... tant qu'elle est dans le couloir. »

Les yeux de Len ne renvoyaient aucune expression, comme vides. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas vides, puisqu'ils fixaient également la porte par laquelle venait d'entrer la fille aux cheveux blancs. Les pas de Rin résonnèrent encore sur les pavés blancs avant de s'éloigner de la salle, comme si elle n'avait pas vue Aria entrer dans la chambre de son frère. Le _cœur_ de la blanche exécutait des pirouettes aériennes dès qu'elle n'entendit plus les pas. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence total, Len se racla la gorge.

« Bon, là, elle est partie. Je crois que tu me dois des explications.

\- Tu es sûr qu'elle n'est plus là ?

\- On est jumeaux, soupira-t-il, je sais quand elle est dans les parages ou pas. D'ailleurs, son coup de ''folie'' est passé aussi.

\- Tu sais qu'elle est complètement tarée ? Oh, attend, ta sœur ce n'est pas Karen ?

\- Karen ? »

Les yeux clairs d'Aria se plongèrent dans l'océan azuré des prunelles de Len. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul. Il connaissait ce regard, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le croisait. Il se sentait même inutile de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux interrogations de la jeune fille alors qu'elle venait si gentiment le voir, un bouquet de roses bleues dans les mains. C'était pour lui, toutes ces fleurs ? Il ne savait pas qu'il avait des prétendantes, surtout que cette fille ne semblait en aucun cas être dans sa classe.

« Tu n'es pas Kenneth McCormick ? Demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- Quoi ?! Non, je sais qu'on se ressemble mais je m'appelle Len Kagamine. Tu as du le lire sur la porte...

\- Moi qui pensais que c'était une ruse pour ne pas que je te retrouve, murmura-t-elle. Ça veut dire qu'il est vraiment mort... »

Len fixa à son tour les yeux bleus de la jeune fille avant de partir dans un rire incontrôlable. Kenny ? Mort ? Rin venait encore de se plaindre de lui il n'y a pas dix minutes et il avait l'air bien en vie, contrairement à ce que semblait croire la fille aux longs cheveux blancs. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'air de rigoler. Elle avait l'air plus que sérieuse. D'ailleurs, c'était assez étrange des cheveux blancs comme ça... Encore, s'ils avaient été blonds, ça aurait été normal, mais là ils étaient blancs. Un peu comme si elle avait vieillit d'un seul coup ou si elle s'était fait une couleur. Un peu comme Gakupo et Kaito quoi. Mais c'était difficile à croire qu'elle ai choisi le blanc. Ça donne juste un coup de vieux. Le jeune fille remarqua le regard du garçon sur ses cheveux et elle rabattit sa capuche de veste dessus, rosissant légèrement. Ça lui donnait un air adorable mais en même temps ça voulait dire qu'il l'avait vexée. Il s'en rendit vite compte.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis de drôle ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux que Kenny soit mort ? Il est dans la classe de ma sœur et aujourd'hui il était bien vivant, puisqu'il la faisait chier. »

_Ouais,_ pensa le garçon, _autant ne pas passer pour un taré aux yeux d'une fille mignonne._

« Mais ce n'est pas possible, je l'ai vu mort, allongé sur une civière !

\- Une civière ? Releva Len, fronçant à son tour les sourcils. »

La fille aux cheveux blancs se rendit compte qu'elle en avait trop dit, surtout devant un garçon qui se trouvait être un civil. Or, un civil, ça devait rester en dehors des affaires des héros. Un civil, ça avait une vie normale et ça adulait les héros pour ne pas qu'ils sombrent dans l'oubli. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans un lit d'hôpital, justement ? L'évidence la frappa. Et si, depuis le début, ce n'était pas Kenny, mais Len, même dans la civière. Ça devrait être Len, le mort. Pourtant, lui aussi semblait bien vivant, sauf si... Dans ce cas, ça voulait dire que le blond avait Cthulhu dans le corps. Cthulhu était le dieu de la vie éternelle, il avait sûrement trouvé un moyen de laisser vivre son hôte. Sûrement était-ce même le but du contrat qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Tout commençait à s'éclaircir, comme le redoutait à présent Aria. Elle aurait préféré ne pas savoir, tout compte fait... Des nœuds se formèrent dans l'estomac de la jeune fille, et elle fit de son mieux pour essayer de changer de sujet. Tiens, ses cheveux semblaient l'intéresser. Pourtant, elle n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit qu'il renchérit de lui-même, voyant bien que la conversation gênait la jeune fille.

« Dis, pourquoi tes cheveux sont blancs ? »

Trop surprise qu'il l'ai devancée, elle mit quelques temps à répondre. Pourtant, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de choses qui l'embarrassait et ce même si elle était de nature assez timide. Elle lui fit un sourire étincelant dans le but de le remercier de ce changement de sujet opportun. Elle fit courir les mèches blanches entre ses doigts, essayant de trouver une phrase qui résumerait toute l'histoire. Son histoire. Elle la trouva sans trop de difficultés, mais le blond aurait du mal à comprendre où elle voulait en venir c'était certain.

« En fait, je suis morte. »

Len allait hocher la tête pour signifier qu'il avait comprit quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle était morte ? Mais comment pouvait-elle se tenir devant lui si elle était morte ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Il allait lui demander s'il y avait un rapport avec le fait que Kenny puisse ressusciter, mais il se retint. Peut-être que le pauvre ne voudrait pas voir son secret éparpillé aux quatre coins du monde. Remarque, ça voudrait dire que la plupart des personnes vivant à South Park étaient, en quelque sorte, invincibles. Il préféra rester neutre et tenta la surprise.

« Comment ça ? Mais ce n'est pas possible... »

Bon, ok, il ne savait pas feindre la surprise. Ça se lisait sur sa figure et Aria n'eut aucun mal à s'en apercevoir. Pourtant, elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu. De toute façon, s'il hébergeait Cthulhu, c'était normal que le fait qu'elle soit morte ne le secoue pas tant que ça. Elle soupira, elle qui s'attendait à une vraie réaction de surprise, elle était déçue. Elle s'attendait même à ce qu'il lui demande le rapport avec ses cheveux, mais il ne le fit pas. A la place, il la détailla longtemps de haut en bas comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose. Aria se mit à rougir sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Être dévisagée comme ça par le garçon qu'elle avait embrassé deux fois avec son masque, ça faisait un peu trop pour elle. S'en rendant compte à son tour, Len ne détourna pourtant pas les yeux et ils se mirent même à briller.

« Tu es une victime de _Chainsaw _! Aria Dawson, c'est ça ?

\- Que... Comment tu..?

\- Tu es passée aux infos. Je les regarde toujours, quand je peux.

\- Tu ne devrais pas. Les infos, c'est mauvais. C'est un ramassis de conneries qui défile en permanence, ils disent toujours la même chose, pour attirer l'audimat.

\- Ah non, soupira-t-il, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! C'est pratique les infos, ça t'informe sur le monde. Sinon je ne saurais pas qui tu es.

\- Parce que tu penses me connaître ?

\- Tu n'es pas Aria Dawson, la première victime de _Chainsaw_ ?

\- Je sais que je suis Aria Dawson, mais j'ignorais jusqu'à maintenant que j'étais morte des mains de _Chainsaw_, comme tu dis. »

_Visiblement,_ pensa la blanche, _ce garçon en connait plus sur moi que je ne le pensais. Peut-être qu'il pourrait m'aider... _Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à sa première question, à propos de ses cheveux. Tant pis, si elle lui disait, ça allait faire comme si elle insistait lourdement sur le sujet. Sauf qu'elle ne tenait pas à insister de cette façon puisque, à la base, ses cheveux étaient juste un moyen pour le faire changer de conversation. Pour ne pas parler de Kenny. Mais tant qu'à y être, autant lui balancer qu'elle était la fille qui l'avait embrassé.

« Désolée pour t'avoir embrassé au fait, même si sans ça tu ne m'aurais pas laissé retirer tes clous. »

Len ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi elle parlait et il fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi cette histoire de clous ? Des clous... Son ancien traumatisme revint à la surface, quand il était cloué à cette table et qu'une personne essayait de le sauver. Personne à qui il s'était un peu trop attaché, au point de demander aux autres s'ils savaient qui était cette mystérieuse jeune fille. Et là, elle se tenait devant lui, à visage découvert, et il connaissait son nom. Il savait même qu'elle était normalement morte et, visiblement, il en savait plus qu'elle sur les circonstances de sa mort. Là, il se redressa totalement dans son lit et dévora littéralement son héroïne des yeux, essayant de ne rater aucun détail de son joli visage qu'il n'avait fait que survoler quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se souvenait maintenant d'où il avait croisé ce regard bleu si limpide. Dans lequel il avait bien failli se perdre plus d'une fois sans oser réellement le faire. Aria était sûre d'une chose. Si Len prononçait son nom d'héroïne, c'était qu'il n'était pas Mysterion. Ça ferait une personne de moins sur sa liste pouvant être le héros, ou le mort qu'elle avait vu, étendu sur la civière.

« Tu es... Gaïa ? Celle qui m'a sauvé de la secte ? »

Un sourire satisfait pointa sur les lèvres de la blanche. Ça au moins, c'était fait. Elle savait à présent que la pauvre victime de la secte était Len Kagamine. C'était lui qui hébergeait Cthulhu. Ce n'était pas Kenny. Mais ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'elle pouvait rayer Kenny de la liste des potentiels personnes pouvant être Mysterion, même si son premier choix se portait plutôt sur Stan. Ou ce fameux Craig, qu'elle trouvait bien trop mystérieux pour quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à cacher.

* * *

Stan repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec sa petite-amie il y a encore peu de temps. Il avait réussi à lui extirper le nom de celui qui lui avait mis dans le crâne qu'il couchait avec un garçon. C'était encore un coup de ce connard de Craig. Lui, s'il l'avait eu en face de lui au moment où Wendy lui avait déclaré ça, il lui aurait refait la face à coups de poing. Il en avait pas marre de foutre la merde partout où il passait, il fallait qu'il continue à le faire chier jusqu'au bout ? Tout ça jusqu'à imaginer qu'il couchait avec un mec, franchement ce connard était allé loin. Trop loin. Il avait de la chance que Wendy n'ait pas annoncé qu'elle le quittait, sinon il serait allé le voir directement pour lui refaire le portrait. Il aurait repeint toute sa chambre en rouge. Rouge sang. Bon, Stan n'était pas un sadique, mais il ne fallait pas l'énerver et le péruvien était l'un des premiers à le savoir. Pourtant, ça avait l'air de l'amuser à cette enflure. Serrant le poing, le garçon au bonnet rouge et bleu donna un coup de poing dans le mur de sa chambre. Cette action fit trembler son affiche _The Street Warrior_ qui faillit bien se casser la gueule. Déjà qu'avec le temps, elle tenait de moins en moins bien, ça en fut trop pour elle et elle tomba sur le lit de Stan. Le brun observa son poster quelques secondes avant de se faire la réflexion que ça tombait bien. Il était grand temps qu'il change un peu la déco de sa chambre, ça lui permettrait aussi de se changer les idées.

Ses idées furent interrompues par le bruit de son portable qui vibra plusieurs fois. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure-là ? Quelqu'un qui savait qu'il ne dormait pas. Ou alors simplement un camarade de classe qui pensait qu'il regarderait son portable demain. Quand il attrapa enfin son portable, il constata qu'il avait en effet plusieurs messages. Dont un de ce connard de Craig. Depuis quand il avait son numéro de portable ? Il savait pas et il n'avait pas envie de savoir.

_« Ta gueule Marsh, j't'entends penser d'ici. Laisse-moi pioncer tarlouze. »_

Lui, demain, il aura plus de dents. Le second message était d'un destinataire différent. Il ne connaissait pas ce numéro mais le message était clair :

_« Wendy te largue. »_

Encore un truc de filles. Toutes à se passer les portables pour écrire des messages à des personnes au hasard, pour faire des blagues de merde. Pourtant, Stan ne put s'empêcher de flipper. Et s'il s'agissait plutôt du nouveau portable de Bebe Stevens et qu'elle faisait comme avant, lui retransmettant ce que la brune ne voulait pas lui dire en face ? Il répondit donc au message par un classique _''C'est qui ?''_ et se posa sur son lit le temps d'avoir la réponse. Il écrasa le poster, n'y ayant pas vraiment fait attention. Le bruit qu'il fit en se pliant en deux le fit se redresser rapidement et il se trouva face à quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir là. Mysterion. Il lui fit face, se forçant à sourire. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, il était heureux que le héros daigne encore lui accorder sa confiance. Enfin, peut-être qu'il n'était pas venu pour ça... Peu importe, il en aurait vite le cœur net. Comme il s'y attendait, le héros ne lui rendit pas son sourire, gardant le masque froid qu'il avait d'accoutumée. Voyant que le héros ne se décidait pas à parler, Stan le fit à sa place.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on s'explique, dit-il de sa voix grave et froide, tous les deux. Mais là, il y a plus urgent. »

Stan fronça les sourcils avant de tapoter la place à côté de lui sur son lit. Il avait décalé l'affiche pour qu'il ai la place de s'asseoir. Pourtant, le héros déclina poliment l'offre, d'un mouvement de la tête. Le brun essaya de ne pas se laisser perturbé par le refus de l'homme masqué et se leva du sommier, entreprenant de recoller le poster au mur, ce qui ne fut pas vraiment une grande idée puisque le scotch ne collait plus. Bizarrement, il trouvait Mysterion plus silencieux que d'habitude, comme s'il cherchait un moyen de formuler ce qu'il avait à dire. C'était d'ailleurs le cas, puisque Kenny se retrouvait assez embêté par la situation dans laquelle il était. Comment pouvait-il expliquer de manière concrète qu'il voulait sauver un criminel ? Surtout quand le criminel en question se trouvait être son frère. Stan le devinerait tout de suite, il était loin d'être idiot au point de passer à côté de l'info. Peut-être pouvait-il omettre la partie indiquant qu'il s'agissait du sauvetage de Kevin McCormick. Non, le brun avait sûrement vu aux infos que c'était lui qui avait été coffré, ou alors sur son portable.

« _Chainsaw_.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Demanda le héros, sortant de sa rêverie.

\- C'est le nom que s'est donné l'égorgeur. Je ne comprend pas trop pourquoi, mais en ce moment il commence à se faire discret. On entend presque plus parler de lui. »

Merci Stan, il venait de donner au héros l'ouverture qu'il cherchait. C'était mal de mentir, mais là il allait être obligé pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait sans rien révéler de trop fâcheux sur son identité. Après avoir réfléchit quelques minutes pour trouver une phrase correcte à dire au brun sans lui faire froncer les sourcils, Mysterion se racla la gorge, retrouvant sa voix froide et dure.

« Peut-être qu'il a prévu de faire un casse quelque part. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide. Tu connais _Doodle_ ?

\- Le dealer ?

\- Il travaille pour _Chainsaw_ et il a des informations sur le tueur qui pourraient m'être utiles.

\- Ôte-moi d'un doute, c'est pas lui qui s'est fait coffrer hier ?

\- Si. Est-ce que tu as la possibilité de savoir où ils vont l'emmener ?

\- Ça doit être possible oui... Mais après ça tu pourras dire adieu à la confiance des flics. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas plutôt demander directement aux flics de l'interroger ?

\- Il ne dira rien s'il n'a pas la promesse de liberté qui lui tend les bras. »

Le héros était plutôt fier de son petit effet, Stan était déjà en train de réfléchir à une solution pour sortir le dealer de son trou. Au final, peut-être avait-il toujours été doué pour mentir, mais il trouvait ça malsain d'en tirer avantage. Mais là, s'il voulait sauver son frère de sa connerie, il était obligé de mentir, et le masque aidait sûrement.

* * *

**[1] Et oui ! Ce nombre me suit partout, du coup je le garde.**

**[2] Le mythe de Prométhée raconte l'histoire de ce demi-dieu qui se fit chasser par Zeus pour son caractère têtu. Il fut condamné à être attaché à une chaîne, nu, avec un vautour qui viendrait tous les jours manger son foie, ce dernier repoussant toutes les nuits. Le pauvre Prométhée souffrirait alors pour l'éternité sans pouvoir rien y faire, les chaînes empêchant le moindre mouvement de révolte de sa part.**

**Alors, avez-vous deviné quel Vocaloid se cache derrière Aria Dawson ?  
Pour vous mettre sur la piste, il ne s'agit pas de Haku, désolée Anonymous T !  
Si d'ici le prochain chapitre vous n'avez pas trouvé, je vous le dirais, c'est promis ^^ Avec une petite explication en plus en prime !  
A la revoyure, en attendant bon courage à ceux qui passent un examen :)**


	15. XIV

**Pour résumer, vu que ça fait tout de même longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu de suite :**

**Len et Kenny se ressemblent et beaucoup les confondent. Kenny est amoureux de Stan et il l'a embrassé en tenue de Mysterion. Stan lui a d'ailleurs rendu son baiser, même s'il est encore perdu dans ses sentiments, pensant toujours aimer Wendy. Stan fait des rêves étranges où il dort peu, rêvant d'une cité engloutie qu'Henrietta a identifié comme R'lyeh, la cité enfouie du grand Cthulhu, et elle veut que Stan rejoigne la secte. Kevin, le frère de Kenny, se trouve être _Doodle_ et il vient d'être arrêté. Kenny veut aller le sauver avant que la peine de mort ne soit appliquée.  
**

**Kyle s'est fait embrasser par Rin qui souhaite "l'utiliser" pour qu'il l'aide à faire des recherches sur _Cthulhu_ et le _Necrononmicon_, puisqu'elle s'inquiète pour l'état de son jumeau, Len. Ce dernier est au plus mal puisqu'il est devenu le réceptacle de Cthulhu suite à un quiproquo des cthulistes qui l'ont confondu avec Kenny. Len vient d'apprendre que Gaïa se trouve être Aria Dawson, supposée morte, et qu'elle a perdu la mémoire de l'incident qui aurait causé sa mort.  
**

**Rin et Cartman sont les seuls à se souvenir des morts de Kenny. Et Butters/Professeur Chaos connait à présent les points faibles de Gaïa.**

**Bref, un beau bordel en perspective... J'espère que vous êtes arrivés à suivre parce que ça risque de se corser par la suite.**

* * *

****Me revoilà ! Le 27, comme promis ! Je suis officiellement en vacances, sauf si je dois passer le rattrapage du 10... Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là ! Pour l'instant je me détends...****

****Bravo Anonymous T, il s'agit bien de IA, son nom complet étant "Aria on the Planet" j'ai gardé le prénom Aria.  
****

**South Park appartient à Matt Stone et Trey Parker. Vocaloid appartient à Crypton Vocal.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**~XIV~**

Une ruelle sombre. Un jeune homme qui essaye d'échapper à son agresseur. Le scénario-type du mec qui va se faire buter. Pourtant, il survit. Stan le savait, puisque c'était à peu de choses près la centième fois qu'il visionnait la vidéo. Il en avait marre, il avait envie d'aller se coucher, pourtant il restait là, à visionner sans relâche le moment où _Doodle_ s'était fait coffré, filmé par une caméra amateur. En même temps, ça n'était pas comme s'il était capable d'autre chose. Tout ça parce qu'il était épuisé, mais aussi parce que s'il dormait il retournerait à R'lyeh. Il se payait déjà des mauvaises notes aux contrôles puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, ça serait le comble si en plus il se mettait à dormir en classe. D'accord, c'est vrai que Kenny le faisait, mais pour lui ce n'était pas pareil. Lui, il n'irait pas à l'université, vu le peu de revenus qu'avait sa famille. Stan, il avait toute sa famille derrière lui qui l'encourageait pour qu'il ai son diplôme et puisse intégrer une grande école, de préférence axée sur le football américain. Mais pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'il ai des bonnes notes. Donc qu'il dorme. Même s'il dormait mal. Bon, au moins, un truc était en phase de se régler : cette histoire avec Mysterion. Il était là, derrière lui, à regarder attentivement la vidéo lui aussi. Avec les écouteurs du brun, ils étaient au moins sûrs que personne ne les entendraient, mais la proximité de son visage avec celui du héros l'empêchait de se concentrer pleinement. Il entendait sa respiration proche de lui, ainsi que son souffle chaud qui venait chatouiller sa nuque. Non, décidément c'était pour lui impossible de se concentrer. Pourtant il n'osait rien dire, puisque cette affaire avait l'air de passionner le héros. En même temps c'était normal, puisque ça lui permettrait de mettre le _grand méchant_ à terre. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il n'y avait plus de grand méchant, il n'y avait plus besoin de héros. Stan sentit son ventre se tordre en songeant qu'il ne le reverrait peut-être plus jamais s'ils arrivaient à éliminer tous les méchants. Enfin si, il le croiserait toujours à l'école le temps qu'il lui restait au lycée, mais passé cela il n'aurait plus aucune chance de le trouver. Il ne connaissait pas son visage, et le héros ne voudrait sûrement jamais lui montrer.

« Stan ? Tu ne relances pas la vidéo ?

\- Hein ?! Ah oui pardon... »

Le brun fit glisser la souris sur le bouton _play_ quand la main du héros, se posant sur la sienne, l'empêcha de cliquer. Le brun sentit une douce chaleur lui monter aux joues, alors même qu'il n'osait pas se tourner vers le héros. Il ne voulait pas que l'homme masqué voit que ce geste l'avait gêné, il s'imaginerait sûrement des choses. Et puis, il y avait encore Wendy, et c'était mal de vouloir la tromper. Il se crispa lorsqu'il sentit Mysterion lui souffler dans le cou de manière plus appuyée que tout à l'heure. _Bordel de merde, ne me dites pas qu'il le fait exprès !_ De toute façon, il allait vite en avoir la confirmation.

« On a fini de jouer au chat et à la souris, prononça le héros de sa voix grave devenue plus enjôleuse, Stan ?

\- Je... Je croyais qu'il fallait...

\- Je suppose que tout comme moi tu n'arrives pas à te concentrer, je me trompe ? Sinon je pense qu'on auraient déjà tous deux trouvé où ils l'emmène.

\- Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas d'indice sur la vidéo..? »

Le cœur de Stan battait un peu trop vite pour que ça soit naturel. S'il ne se retenait pas, il était sûr d'être tout retourné à la sortie. Il allait vomir dans peu de temps, c'était certain, pourtant il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le faire. Il n'avait pas envie de gâcher l'instant avec ses fluides gastriques. Dit comme ça, c'était dégueulasse... C'était malheureusement la réalité des faits. Quand Stan devenait sentimental, le plus souvent son estomac suivait et ça n'était bon pour personne, surtout pour l'être aimé. Il avait déjà constaté que ça ne plaisait pas à Wendy, pourquoi cela serait-il différent pour Mysterion ? Parce que c'était un mec ? Un héros ? Non, ça ne changerait rien. Derrière le masque, il y avait un être humain en chair et en os. Ça n'était pas qu'un symbole, surtout quand ils se retrouvaient aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Il n'empêche, vomir sur quelqu'un c'était toujours dégueulasse, quelle qu'en soit la circonstance. Sentant sa bile remonter, Stan se leva d'un seul coup, ce qui surpris quelque peu le héros.

« Une... Une minute, se justifia rapidement le brun, je reviens... »

Et il sortit en courant de la chambre. Kenny le suivit des yeux, son regard ne pouvant faire autrement que de se fixer sur son magnifique fessier. Putain, alors lui ça se voyait qu'il faisait du football, avec un cul pareil il battrait celui de Kyle à plate couture maintenant. Il fut tout de même frustré de ne pas pouvoir l'observer plus longtemps mais ne fit rien pour essayer de le rattraper. Le brun était sorti dans le couloir et si par le plus grand des malheurs Randy avait été pris d'une crise d'insomnie comme ça lui arrivait de temps à autre... Il serait quelque peu surpris de voir que son fils était poursuivi par Mysterion, le héros de la ville. Mieux valait l'attendre ici le temps qu'il ai fini ce qu'il avait à faire. Aussi insensé que cela puisse paraître, il n'était pas venu une seule seconde à l'esprit du héros que Stan était en train de vomir ses tripes dans les toilettes. Non, lui il pensait que c'était tout autre chose, même si d'un certain point de vue c'était du même ordre. L'homme masqué s'installa sur la chaise où était Stan quelques instants plus tôt, se demandant si, le temps qu'il revienne, il pourrait faire plus de recherches sur le QG des forces de l'ordre. Non, ça serait vache après qu'il lui ai dit qu'il avait besoin de lui pour les recherches. Et puis, Stan était désormais aussi impliqué que lui dans cette affaire. Ça serait presque comme lui foutre un poignard dans le dos, et ça Mysterion n'avait pas la moindre envie que cela se produise. Même si, en quelque sorte, ses mensonges avaient déjà commencé le travail...

Quand Stan revint peu après, le visage livide, Mysterion comprit qu'il avait gagné un point. Un sourire failli éclairer son visage, et il dut se retenir pour ne rien montrer. Stan se serait douté de quelque chose, vu que peu de gens de son entourage savaient que, lorsqu'il vomissait, c'était le signe que l'on avait bousculé son petit cœur de guimauve un peu trop violemment. Ça devait être pénible de vomir sur les autres chaque fois que l'on perdait le contrôle de ses émotions. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il haïssait Craig, ce dernier avait un contrôle total sur tout ce qu'il décidait de montrer ou non. Des fois il ne montrait même clairement rien. Quand il lui avait fait l'amour, le péruvien était resté impassible. A croire qu'il n'avait pas aimé que Kenny McCormick lui passe dessus, pourtant il l'avait réclamé à corps et à cris. Au final, ça n'avait rien changé entre eux. Ils se saluaient toujours dans les couloirs et il avait toujours cette attitude de gamin affectueux dès qu'il le voyait. Après tout, Kenny adorait donner de l'amour à qui en demandait, du moment que ça ne lui coûtait pas trop... Mais bref, revenons-en à Stan. Il était d'une pâleur cadavérique quelques instants plus tôt même si à présent il semblait aller mieux. Il remarqua le regard que Mysterion dardait sur lui et comprit qu'il savait qu'il était parti vomir. Pris au piège, le brun essaya de se justifier du mieux qu'il pouvait, sachant très bien que si Mysterion était un élève de son école il ne tiendrait pas long feu avec ses excuses bafouillées qui le rendait minable. Quand on vomissait c'était qu'on avait la gastro ou une maladie du genre. Or, quand on était malade, on n'allait pas en cours. Il était allé en cours hier, donc c'était foutu.

« Je suis un peu malade... c'est depuis hier soir... je n'en ai pas parlé à mes parents parce que... je ne voulais pas rater les cours et...

\- A quoi ça te sert de te justifier alors que tu sais très bien que c'est peine perdue ? »

Mysterion souriait. Il s'en foutait maintenant, de l'image qu'il pouvait bien donner de lui. Stan l'aimait, ou du moins il ressentait une forte attirance pour lui. Après, peut-être étais-ce seulement du au fait qu'il était le fier et valeureux Mysterion, et non pas parce qu'il était lui-même, Kenneth McCormick, derrière son masque. En même temps, Stan ne savait pas qui il était, puisqu'il ne lui avait pas révélé son identité. Il ne comptait pas le faire d'ailleurs. Il y avait tout un monde entre Mysterion, le héros froid et solitaire, et Kenny, le vieil ami pauvre qui demandait de l'affection à tire-larigot, de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables mais surtout sexuelles. Ah, le prestige de l'uniforme... D'un certain point de vue c'était assez angoissant. Parce qu'il savait que, en se montrant si fier et si froid, il aurait du mal à faire comprendre à Stan qui il était sans que cela le choque. Il avait tellement fait attention à son attitude quand il était avec le brun qu'il en avait oublié comment il agissait d'habitude à son égard. Mal sûrement, puisque depuis peu il l'envoyait souvent chier au lycée. Il ne digérerait pas que Kenny et Mysterion soit une seule et même personne, pas tout de suite.

Sans réfléchir d'avantage aux conséquences de ses actes, le héros s'avança vers Stan jusqu'à lui caresser la joue, d'un geste qui pourrait presque sembler timide. Ce qui était étonnant de la part du blond, mais pas tant que ça. Stan, il l'aimait, ça n'était pas pareil qu'avec Craig ou Bebe. C'était Stan et, face à Stan, il se sentait troublé. Bien plus que lorsqu'il couchait avec un autre mec, puisque d'ordinaire il le faisait sans avoir réellement de sentiments, juste pour vivre une nouvelle expérience. Là, il s'en foutait de ses préférences sexuelles. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il soit avec Stan. C'est pour cette raison qu'il fit glisser sa main jusqu'au menton du brun, pour que leurs lèvres se rejoignent une fois encore. Stan se laissa faire, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de se dégager. Peut-être qu'il n'en avait pas la force, tout simplement. Il avait enfin compris la nature de ce qu'il ressentait et, alors qu'il allait répondre au baiser passionné du héros, ce dernier se recula pour éviter qu'ils s'embrassent encore. Le regard de Stan était à présent chargé d'incompréhension. Mysterion essaya de se justifier du mieux qu'il le put.

« Je vais faire une connerie si je te mêle à mes histoires...

\- Mais merde Mysterion, ragea le brun en s'éloignant à son tour, se posant sur son lit en écrasant encore plus son affiche _The Street Warrior_. Un jour tu dis qu'il faut qu'on s'explique, puis tu m'embrasses, et, quand je pense enfin en avoir fini avec toutes ces merdes qui m'encombrent la tête, toi tu... tu dis qu'il ne faut pas, qu'on va faire une connerie. Dans ce cas retiens-toi Mysterion, ne me saute pas dessus comme si tu étais une bête sauvage assoiffée de sang. Tu as pensé à ce que je pouvais ressentir, moi, avec tes hésitations incessantes ? Putain mais ça fait des mois que je ne dors pas, à essayer de comprendre pourquoi quand tu m'as embrassé la première fois j'avais envie que ça recommence. Et là, pile au moment où j'ai enfin compris ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête, toi tu viens me dire qu'on doit tout arrêter ? Mais dans ce cas, on aurait rien du commencer. Comme ça je serais resté avec ma copine, insouciant de la vie et persuadé que j'étais hétéro.

\- A t'entendre, on dirait que c'est moi qui ai foutu la merde dans ta vie. »

Stan allait répondre mais il s'arrêta. Sous le coup de la colère, les mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. S'il s'était entêté à vouloir répondre alors qu'il était en colère, il aurait répondu que oui, c'était sa faute. Qu'il n'aurait jamais du empiéter sur sa vie si stable. Mais non, ça n'était pas vrai. Au contraire, c'était lui qui l'avait sorti de l'illusion dans laquelle il vivait depuis qu'il était tout petit. Que le monde allait bien et qu'il lui suffisait de vivre sa vie pour que rien de mal n'arrive. Il avait été trop naïf, encore une fois. Rencontrer Mysterion, ça avait été pour lui une bénédiction. Lui qui d'ordinaire ne s'informait pas beaucoup sur le monde extérieur sauf pour connaitre les résultats du football, Mysterion lui avait donné une raison d'aller voir les infos avec ses parents. Le héros était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée et maintenant qu'il possédait ce savoir sur le monde, il ne voulait en aucun cas s'en débarrasser. Durant le temps qui s'était écoulé entre la première visite du héros et celle-ci, il se rendait compte qu'il avait acquit en maturité mais aussi qu'il en avait appris plus sur lui-même. Il avait appris qu'il était bisexuel, ce qui n'était pas rien. Ce genre de détail pouvait changer une vie, comme l'avait si bien montré le père de Butters lorsqu'il avait fait son _coming out_. Stan s'était un peu calmé. Sa rage se transforma en excuses bafouillées que le héros ne comprit pas vraiment, puisqu'elles étaient noyées par les larmes. Automatiquement, l'esprit de Kenny lui indiqua qu'il fallait le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter comme un enfant. Mais ça ne collait pas à son personnage froid de super-héros. Il ne savait comment agir. Devait-il s'en aller et l'appeler en temps que Kenny pour lui offrir ses bras réconfortants ou le prendre directement dans les bras, tant pis pour l'image ? Il était incapable de se décider. Il resta donc devant Stan, ne sachant que faire, alors que ce dernier semblait se vider de toutes les larmes de son corps.

Il se mordait l'intérieur de la lèvre pour rester de marbre, que Stan ne voit pas qu'il hésitait. Mais le brun avait raison, Kenny, derrière le masque, était humain, et il ne put faire autrement que de venir, délicatement, le prendre dans ses bras. Stan fut d'abord tenté de le repousser pour qu'il le laisse faire face seul à sa peine, mais il n'en fut pas capable puisqu'une nouvelle vague de larmes vint déformer ses traits. Putain, il devait vraiment avoir l'air d'un type fragile comme ça... Dire qu'à la base il voulait seulement lui dire un truc... Ce truc qu'il avait répété si souvent à Wendy en croyant l'aimer. Mysterion attendrait, il ne se sentait plus prêt à le faire. Plus maintenant.

* * *

Len se réveilla encore d'un songe étrange. Cette fois, il avait rêvé de Stan. C'était assez bizarre, sachant qu'il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Lui, il était plus proche de son homologue blond. Dans un moment comme celui-là, il devrait même carrément penser à sa sœur, puisqu'elle aurait du être là pour sa sortie d'hôpital. Devait-il encore la considérer comme sa sœur d'ailleurs ? Avec tout ce qu'elle lui cachait, il commençait à sérieusement en douter. Quoi de plus normal ? Elle avait beaucoup changé depuis leur arrivée ici, si bien qu'au début il ne la reconnaissait plus. Et là, une fille était carrément entrée dans sa chambre d'hôpital pour lui échapper. C'était le monde à l'envers... Normalement les gens avaient peur de lui, pas d'elle. C'était lui qui, dans son ancien établissement japonais, se faisait traiter de monstre à cause de son attitude distante par rapport aux autres. Il cachait trop de choses, et ça ne plaisait pas. Il avait même failli devenir un hikikomori **[1]** tellement il se sentait rejeté par les autres. Heureusement qu'il y avait Gakupo et Kaito pour rester avec lui, sinon il se serait vraiment beaucoup plus renfermé sur lui-même qu'en ce moment-même.

Comme il l'avait pensé, il allait être tout seul pour sa sortie d'hôpital. Aucune trace de sa sœur ou d'une quelconque tête connue. Il aurait du s'en douter, ça n'était pas non plus comme s'il était utile à cette putain de société. Il était seulement là pour la déco et il le savait. Pour cela, quoi qu'on en dise, il restait persuadé qu'il n'avait pas sa place en ce monde. Seule sa sœur l'avait, il n'aurait jamais du vivre avec elle à ses côtés. Il aurait du crever à la naissance... Bon, stop. Ça n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il avait mieux à faire. A savoir sortir de cet hôpital. Pour ça, il fallait déjà qu'il se décide à se lever de son foutu lit d'hôpital. Il n'arrêtait pas de s'évanouir en ce moment et la dernière fois il avait bien failli y passer. Peut-être que cette fois ça serait la bonne. Peut-être que, s'il s'énervait encore une fois contre sa jumelle, il irait enfin rejoindre cet au-delà qui lui tendait les bras. Il aimerait bien, comme ça il ne causerait plus ni soucis ni tracas à personne, en particulier à ses amis.

_Ne compte pas trop là-dessus. Je ne te laisserais pas crever si facilement._

Cette voix... Len l'avait déjà entendue un bon paquet de fois et, à chaque fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était un mauvais rêve. Pourtant, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, cette voix était bien réelle et elle résonnait dans tout l'intérieur de sa boîte crânienne. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il faisait pour ne plus avoir peur quand il l'entendait. Avait-il le droit de dire qu'il se considérait comme fou à cause de tout ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Bordel... Pourquoi ils étaient allés habiter aux États-Unis déjà ? Ah oui, pour le travail de son père. Il n'aurait pas pu y aller tout seul et les laisser au Japon ? Là-bas au moins, Len n'avait pas l'impression d'être l'oublié de l'histoire. Parce que ses parents s'en faisaient juste pour ses fringues ou pour ce qu'il regardait à la télévision. Donc, pas réellement pour lui. Son père s'en était même carrément foutu quand il avait remarqué que le civil enlevé par la secte et séquestré se trouvait être son fils. Quelle enflure... Méritait-il vraiment l'amour de Tees au fond ? Sûrement pas. Mais bon, la petite faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Ça n'était pas à Len de lui révéler la vérité sur ses parents. Surtout qu'elle avait à peine deux ans alors c'était dur de lui faire comprendre subtilement quelque chose sans qu'elle aille le répéter aux parents. Ça serait encore lui qui se ferait engueuler et il n'en avait pas la moindre envie, parce que s'il s'énervait...  
Quoique, il y a peut-être une idée à creuser là-dessous.

Le petit blond toucha enfin le sol du bout des pieds. Le contact avec le carrelage froid le fit frissonner. Il commençait vraiment à faire trop froid pour lui dans cette putain de ville. Il regrettait déjà de s'être levé quand il perdit l'équilibre. Il se rattrapa rapidement à la chaise qui était posée à côté de son lit. Combien de temps ça faisait, là ? Pas longtemps à son avis. Il regarda par la fenêtre et ses soupçons furent rapidement justifiés : il faisait nuit noire. Normal que personne ne l'attende dehors, il n'était même pas censé être levé. Au contraire, il était censé dormir, comme n'importe quel enfant normal qui venait d'avoir un traumatisme crânien. Même si ça faisait maintenant quelques jours que c'était passé. Il avait pourtant toujours aussi mal au crâne. Sûrement à cause de ce lourdaud qui occupait à présent son lobe occipital. Lui, il voulait l'oublier. A tout prix. Le bruit de la porte se fit soudain entendre, tant et si bien qu'il hésita un instant avant de replonger dans son lit. Qui pouvait bien venir en visite si tard le soir, sachant que l'heure raisonnable des visites était passée depuis pas mal de temps maintenant ? Il sentit un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine dès qu'il entendit que c'était la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital qui grinçait. Ah non ! Ça n'allait pas recommencer, pas vrai ? Il avait déjà eu une sacrée frayeur quand il s'était retrouvé face à une espèce de fantôme d'Aria Dawson un peu plus tôt... Une touffe de cheveux noirs lui confirma qu'il ne s'agissait heureusement pas de la morte. Mais ce soulagement fut de bien trop courte durée quand il croisa les yeux, clairs, d'une fille qu'il connaissait trop bien. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré cette fille, tout allait de travers dans sa vie, alors il se serait bien passé de la revoir une fois encore. Surtout en seul à seule avec elle. Il la foudroya du regard dès qu'elle entra.

« Tu vas encore m'appeler Cthulhu, demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

\- Len, je suis désolée...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre dans ma chambre d'hôpital aussi tard alors que tu devrais dormir depuis longtemps ?

\- Je voulais te présenter quelqu'un.

\- Les infirmiers vont te faire sortir s'ils te voient. Et puis, je n'ai aucune envie que tu me présente qui que ce soit. Tu sais très bien comment ça s'est fini la dernière fois.

\- Je ne fais que m'excuser depuis le début de cette histoire. Ça n'était pas toi qui était visé...

\- N'empêche. Tu aurais pu t'en apercevoir avant. J'ai encore failli crever une nouvelle fois à cause de vos histoires de merde. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec votre putain de secte et votre culte. Démerdez-vous sans moi !

\- Calme-toi ! Je suis venue en amie.

\- En amie ? Genre, comme la dernière fois, quand tu m'as empêché de fuir ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dis que-

\- Dégage. »

Henrietta resta muette, ne sachant que répondre. Elle lui avait pourtant dit, elle ne pouvait en aucun cas ramener Len dans la secte. Pas après tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. Ça aurait été bien plus simple d'embrigader Corbeau, vu qu'il était un ancien gothique et qu'il croyait à toutes ces histoires de culte et de Cthulhu. Enfin, il y croirait si Henrietta lui montrait le _Necronomicon_. Mais, ça encore, il n'avait pas voulu l'entendre. Lui, il voulait qu'elle ramène le réceptacle de Cthulhu, pour se faire pardonner la conduite qu'elle avait eue en indiquant leur planque aux policiers. Décemment, elle n'aurait pas pu laisser Len se faire torturer sans rien faire, même si à l'époque elle était encore certaine qu'il s'agissait de ce dragueur pervers de Kenny. Personne ne méritait de se faire torturer de la sorte, surtout par... lui. Il y était allé avec tellement de cruauté qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'en pleurer. Pourtant, Henrietta était loin d'être une tendre, même si elle s'était quelque peu adoucie avec l'âge. Là, elle n'avait pourtant une seule envie, celle de couper la langue de Len pour qu'il l'écoute du début à la fin sans la couper. Ou alors, trouver autre chose pour qu'il accepte de retourner à la secte. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait lui mentir en disant qu'ils détenaient sa sœur ? Non, ça serait dégueulasse. Remarque, tous les coups sont permis en amour comme dans les affaires. On ne peut décidément pas lutter contre sa nature.

« Ils ont capturé ta sœur, ils ne la libéreront que si tu nous rejoins. »

Le blond écarquilla de grands yeux surpris. Ça expliquerait pas mal de choses, notamment les sorties nocturnes de sa jumelle. En fait, elle cherchait juste à empêcher les cthulistes de rentrer dans la maison pour le kidnapper, du coup le soir elle faisait une ronde autour de la maison. Oui, ça paraissait plausible... Et ça expliquerait du même coup pourquoi elle ne voulait pas lui en parler. Pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Quelle délicate attention de sa part ! Il aurait tout aussi bien pu se débrouiller tout seul. Ça n'était pas à sa jumelle de le protéger de la sorte, surtout que là ça ne servait à rien puisqu'ils avaient décidé de la kidnapper, elle, pour faire l'appât et attirer Len dans la secte. Il fixa Henrietta dans les yeux et cette dernière se força à garder un air sérieux. Ça n'était pas le moment d'exploser de rire en disant que c'était une blague. Heureusement pour elle, la gothique avait par habitude un visage grave alors il n'était pas aisé de la faire rire. Surtout avec un truc aussi dérisoire. De son côté, Len essaya également de retrouver un visage neutre, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire aux vues de sa surprise un peu trop évidente.

« Je pourrais savoir comment elle va, avant de vous rejoindre ?

\- Non, le chef refuse que tu la vois.

\- C'est parce qu'elle n'est pas avec vous ou parce qu'elle est morte ?

\- Aucun des deux, ta sœur est une furie et on a eu du mal à la maîtriser. Elle se serait enfuie. »

Mentalement, Henrietta applaudissait son talent pour raconter des bobards. Len ne semblait pas s'être aperçu qu'elle le menait en bateau. Tant mieux, comme si elle avait besoin de ça alors que c'était son seul moyen de se racheter... Restait à voir si Len se laissait avoir et qu'il la suivrait ou alors qu'il se rendrait compte de la supercherie trop tôt pour que cela soit envisageable de l'amener à la secte. Elle s'en voulait un peu tout de même, c'était bien la seconde fois qu'elle utilisait le mensonge pour manipuler le blond, alors qu'elle avait bien d'autres moyens de l'amener de force. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait, ça pourrait causer de nombreux troubles dans son esprit et il avait besoin d'avoir les idées claires pour les événements à venir.

* * *

Stan s'était calmé mais il sanglotait encore doucement. Mysterion était à présent tout contre lui, lui caressant la tête comme s'il était un môme qui avait besoin du réconfort de sa mère. En même temps, il venait tout de même de dire quelque chose alors qu'il pensait le contraire, et ça avait affecté le héros. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il arriverait une telle chose. Pour lui, le héros était quelqu'un de solide. Enfin, il savait bien qu'au fond l'homme masqué était une vraie personne faite de chair et de sang sous le masque. Penser qu'il ne le vexerait jamais, c'était exagéré. Il le savait. En revanche, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était pourquoi il pleurait. Stan était loin d'être un type fragile, même s'il l'était sûrement plus que le héros. Peut-être que son manque de sommeil devait jouer. Peut-être que le message inconnu avait aussi sa part dans son état. Il ne savait pas. Il savait juste que, là, maintenant, tout de suite, il était en train de pleurer dans les bras de Mysterion. Le héros devait le trouver bien pitoyable, pourtant il ne disait rien. Il continuait de caresser ses cheveux comme s'il s'agissait de l'objet le plus doux et le plus fragile au monde. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à des paroles réconfortantes de sa part. De toute façon, ça n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. S'il voulait du réconfort, il pouvait le demander à sa mère. Non, de la part du héros, qui semblait bien être un garçon de son âge maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il espérait une toute autre forme d'affection.

S'il savait qu'il n'avait pas tort quand à son diagnostic des sentiments du héros, il l'aurait sûrement embrassé une fois encore. C'était d'ailleurs le fantasme qu'entretenait Kenny depuis pas mal de semaines maintenant. Mais ça, jamais il ne l'avouerait. A personne. Même pas à Stan s'il ne lui témoignait pas d'abord son approbation. Il s'était déjà fait repousser une fois, il n'avait pas envie que ça recommence. Et puis, il venait tout de même de lui dire que ça n'était pas raisonnable qu'ils s'embrassent comme ça. C'est vrai quoi... Il s'était renseigné depuis le temps pour savoir ce que devenaient les copines des super-héros. Il avait commencé avec Batman, mais le résultat n'était pas tellement concluant puisque son héros préféré se trouvait avoir des tendances pédophiles avec son coéquipier Robin. Or, Stan n'était ni plus jeune que lui, ni un coéquipier avec qui il ferait équipe pour lutter contre le crime. Ça, ça serait plutôt le rôle de Gaïa, mais il ne se voyait pas sortir avec cette cruche aux cheveux blancs. Non, lui ce qu'il voulait c'était sortir avec un civil. Comme dans Spiderman. Là non plus, ça n'avait pas été concluant. Mary Jane mourrait et Peter Parker n'avait pas réussi à la sauver à temps. Il ne souhaitait pas ça pour Stan. La seule perspective de l'imaginer mort lui était insupportable. Tous les soirs, il avait affaire à des truands tous plus dangereux et terrifiants les uns que les autres. Ça n'embêtait pas Mysterion qu'ils se défoulent sur le héros, mais si jamais ils apprenaient pour Stan... Ça serait en quelque sorte la faille dans son armure de plomb. Après quelques instants où Stan achevait de se calmer, Mysterion se décida à lui parler de ce qui le tourmentait.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre Stan. Comprend-moi, si jamais on découvrait que nous sommes ensemble, beaucoup de personnes te voudraient du mal. Des ennemis à moi surtout, et je peux te dire qu'ils n'ont vraiment rien de "gentil". »

Le garçon au bonnet rouge et bleu s'éloigna un peu de son héros pour pouvoir le regarder en face. Ses yeux étaient encore rougis par les larmes, pourtant il ne pleurait plus. Son regard affichait à présent un air déterminé. Décidément, les yeux bleus de Mysterion lui étaient de plus en plus familiers. Son contact rassurant l'était également. Il le connaissait bien, il en était sûr maintenant, mais il avait peur de découvrir de qui il s'agissait maintenant. Et si, en réalité, il détestait la personne qui se trouvait derrière le masque sombre ? Il ne voulait même pas y penser. Aussi, il se concentra sur ce qu'il allait répondre à Mysterion. Sa réponse serait importante pour la suite des événements et il en avait conscience.

« Je le sais. Je regarde souvent les infos, et quand je vois tous ces meurtres je me dis que ça ne doit pas être des enfants de chœur.

\- Tu comprends donc que je m'inquiète.

\- Ça ne te ressemble pas de t'inquiéter.

\- C'est juste que je ne le montre pas, mais quand il s'agit de toi je suis obligé. Surtout maintenant que je sais que c'est réciproque. Attend... Et Wendy dans tout ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment lui expliquer ça...

\- Je t'aiderais bien, mais je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est ta copine, mais aussi parce que je ne peux pas m'afficher avec toi à visage découvert.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Te prévenir contre les dangers d'une relation, c'est une chose. Montrer mon visage en est une autre...

\- Ça veut dire que je ne saurais jamais qui tu es ? Suffoqua Stan.

\- Si, tu sauras. Mais le moment n'est pas encore venu. »

Le brun n'aimait pas tous ces mystères, mais il devrait s'y faire. Le héros ne s'appelait pas Mysterion pour rien... Le garçon au bonnet rouge et bleu espérait tout de même savoir un jour, puisqu'il lui était inconcevable de créer une relation stable sur du mystère. Pour autant, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose contre ça. Que Mysterion ne veuille pas lui dire qui il était, il comprenait parfaitement. Enfin, il pouvait comprendre plutôt, même si sa seule envie de l'instant était de lui arracher son masque pour dévoiler son visage. Un long soupir franchit les lèvres de Stan. Il était en train de méditer sur ce que venait de lui dire Mysterion. Bon, d'accord, il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte des dangers que cela incombait, puisque de toute manière il n'en avait pas vraiment croisé, des truands. Même l'égorgeur, c'était à peine s'il l'avait vu. Pourtant, la simple évocation de tous ces noms le faisait grandement flipper. Mais ça n'était rien comparé au sentiment qu'il ressentait envers le héros. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort, même avec Wendy. Bon, d'accord, Stan était un cœur tendre qui tombait facilement amoureux, mais il ne fallait pas non plus chercher midi à quatorze heure. S'il aimait le héros, ça serait pour longtemps.

« Je parlerais à Wendy demain, dit finalement le brun. Les ennemis ne me font pas peur, tant que je suis avec toi je suis sûr qu'il ne m'arrivera rien ! »

Un peu trop optimiste ? Sûrement. Mais le héros ne s'en fit pas la réflexion. Bien au contraire, il était tellement heureux que ça pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Il lui sauta au cou, avant de réaliser un peu tard que ça n'allait pas du tout avec le personnage qu'il était censé incarner. Mais il s'en foutait maintenant, tant qu'il était dans les bras du brun. Ce dernier avait accepté ses avances contre toute attente, alors que le héros pensait qu'il allait refuser à cause des dangers. Il fixa de nouveau celui qui allait devenir le plus important dans sa vie dorénavant et ne pu s'empêcher de lui voler un baiser, une fois encore.

* * *

**[1] Hikikomori : pathologie touchant principalement les adolescents et les jeunes adultes, se dit d'une personne restant cloîtrée chez elle, loin du monde extérieur, le plus souvent dans leur chambre pendant plusieurs mois, voire plusieurs années, en refusant toute communication, même avec leur famille, et ne sortant que pour satisfaire aux impératifs des besoins corporels (merci wikipédia xD).**

**C'est une jolie, jolie, jolie happy end pour le Stenny~  
Malheureusement pour ces deux-là, c'est encore loin d'être la fin !  
J'adore le personnage d'Henrietta, pas vous ? Peut-être que je devrais lui donner plus d'importance dans la fic même si, en soi, son rôle est assez important.  
Préparez-vous au prochain chapitre, un nouveau personnage va débarquer (ça sera le dernier je pense) et il pourrait bien bouleverser le reste de l'histoire...  
Le prochain chapitre est susceptible de contenir un lemon, mais je préviendrais en début du prochain chapitre !**


	16. XV

**Oui, je sais, ça fait longtemps... Je m'en excuse, comprenez bien que ça n'est pas facile d'écrire un lemon quand on est pas habituée et que ses personnages font de la résistance, notamment Stan xD**

**Anonymous T : 1) Je n'ai pas de rythme de parution fixe, tout dépend de mon inspiration et aussi de ma possibilité à publier (par exemple je viens de passer une semaine sans connexion internet). / 2) Normalement oui, pour Len en tout cas. Mais pour Rin c'est encore moins sûr.**

_**Vous l'aurez compris, ce chapitre contient un lemon yaoi. Alors, âmes sensibles et homophobes, dehors ! (si vous n'êtes pas déjà partis, sachant qu'il y a déjà eu pas mal de violence et de sang dans cette fic)**_

**South Park appartient à Matt Stone et Trey Parker. Vocaloid appartient à Crypton Vocal.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**~XV~**

C'était dans le coin sombre d'une ruelle. Un garçon aux cheveux blonds sales se dirigeait d'un pas tranquille vers l'un des grands hangars malfamés de la ville, à _U-Store It_. Il n'avait pas envie de faire ça, pourtant la situation critique dans laquelle il se trouvait l'y obligeait. En soupirant, il se décida à appeler la personne qu'il cherchait. Il connaissait son véritable nom, mais il avait décidé de jouer le jeu. Peut-être que, comme ça, l'individu serait plus enclin à l'aider dans sa tache. Au moins, ça aurait le mérite de l'amuser un peu, lui qui s'ennuyait à mourir depuis sa sortie de taule.

« Chaos ? »

Pas de réponse. Pourtant, il savait que cet imbécile de blondin était dans les parages, se cachant sûrement derrière son costume en aluminium. Enfin, s'il était toujours en aluminium et qu'il ne l'avait pas troqué contre quelque chose de plus ringard. Il appela ainsi plusieurs fois, sans succès, puis cette mascarade commença à vraiment le saouler. Ce silence, c'était chiant. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de jouer à présent, seulement de lui éclater sa petite gueule de tarlouze dès que le blond serait face à lui.

« Bon, Léopold Stotch, je suis pas ici pour jouer alors montre ta sale face de menteur. »

Quelques minutes de silence. Encore. Si le blond n'était pas aussi désespéré de trouver des réponses, il aurait sûrement déjà rebroussé chemin depuis longtemps. Ouais, il aurait laissé tomber. C'était ce qu'il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à faire, se disant qu'il répéterait à son patron que Chaos était introuvable, quand le son d'une poubelle qui se renverse vint chatouiller ses oreilles. Bien, le super-vilain bougeait enfin sa croupe.

« Oh la là... Oh la là... Doux Jésus... C-C'est T-Trent Boyett !

\- Ouais. T'inquiète, j'suis pas là pour me venger de toi et tes potes cette fois.

\- Q-Qu'est-ce que tu veux... alors ? »

Trent fit la grimace. Pour un super-vilain, Butters jouait très mal le rôle du méchant. Le Boyett soupira. Il aurait préféré le jouer lui, le rôle du méchant, histoire de se venger une bonne fois pour toutes de cette ville de pourris et de tarlouzes en collants. Malheureusement, c'était impossible, il lui manquait encore trop d'éléments pour faire un super-vilain valable. C'était aussi le cas de Butters d'ailleurs. Il soupira encore une fois, observant le costume du môme qui, décidément, était toujours en aluminium. Désespérant...

« Je veux m'allier à toi. J'ai besoin d'infos sur Gaïa. J'crois bien que t'en a un paquet.

\- Qui me dit que tu n'essayes pas de me rouler pour ensuite tout me faire retomber dessus ?

\- Tu veux rire ? Se moqua Trent. Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? T'es sérieux ? J'suis pas comme vous moi. »

* * *

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, je vais finir par me sentir coupable…

\- Je te regarde comme ça parce que tu l'aies, Wendy.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison valable de me dire ça.

\- Et ce sms que tu viens d'envoyer avec mon portable, en inconnu, tu ne crois pas que c'est une raison suffisante ?

\- Je voulais juste savoir comment il réagirait ! J'ai l'impression qu'en ce moment il ne m'aime plus…

\- Tu aurais pu trouver autre chose, on avait dit qu'on y réfléchirait toutes les deux Tu te souviens, pas vrai ?

-Oui, mais je…

\- Et puis, ça n'a servi à rien, puisqu'il a pensé que c'était un fake !

\- Bon, d'accord, je l'admets, j'ai fais une connerie. Mais maintenant, comment je fais pour me rattraper ?

\- Je ne peux pas t'aider.

\- Bebe, s'il te plaît ! On est censées être les meilleures amies du monde, non ?

\- Tu sais quoi, _Miss Parfaite _? Débrouille-toi ! J'en ai marre d'être celle qui te tire toujours vers le haut et t'empêche de couler à cause de cette relation qui te pourrit. Tu ne veux pas m'écouter, tu veux rester avec Stan par habitude alors que tu t'en bats les ovaires ? Tant mieux, si tu es maso au point de supporter la douleur et le fait qu'il ne soit pas fait pour toi, je te laisse faire mumuse. Mais sache que, au final, ça sera toi qui souffrira. Et puis, je connais quelqu'un qui sera drôlement content que tu lâches Stan. Il n'attend que ça même, ça crève les yeux.

\- Qui ça ?

\- A toi de choisir. Tu préfères passer à autre chose, ou rester collée à Stan jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, sachant qu'entre vous il ne se passera jamais rien ?

\- Tu es diabolique Bebe. »

La plantureuse blonde se leva du lit où elle était installée confortablement avec Wendy. Elle s'étira quelques minutes avant de lancer un clin d'œil complice à celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie.

« Je suis juste réaliste, ça ne fait pas de mal de temps à autre.

\- Dire que certaines personnes disent que les blondes sont débiles, elles ont bien tort.

\- Je prends ça comme un compliment, merci beaucoup.

\- Tu sais, c'est dommage que tu aimes les filles, à mon avis beaucoup de garçons se battraient pour t'avoir.

\- Je suis très bien avec Rebecca. »

Le silence s'installa rapidement entre les deux copines et Bebe se rua sur le verni à ongles rouge de sa meilleure amie et l'observa pendant un bon moment avant de revenir sur le lit, commençant à s'en passer sur les ongles. Elle avait toujours adoré le rouge, surtout maintenant qu'elle savait que cette couleur symbolisait la passion. Wendy la regarda faire en silence, un sourire commençant à se peindre sur son visage. Pourtant, la brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir à ce que venait de dire sa meilleure amie. Qui pouvait bien être ce garçon qui craquait sur elle et qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué ? Enfin si, peut-être qu'elle l'avait déjà remarqué et qu'elle était sortie avec lui. Mais elle était sortie avec tellement de garçons, impossible pour elle de se souvenir de tous. Celui qui, de tous, ressemblait sûrement le plus à un prince charmant, ça restait tout de même Gregory. Mais elle avait préféré Stan au beau blond et, depuis, elle ne l'avait plus revu. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas si c'était une bonne chose. Elle allait reprendre la parole, mais Barbara fut plus rapide qu'elle.

« Tu te rappelles de Marjorine ?

\- Marjorine ?

\- Tu sais, la fille qui est venue à une pyjama partie il y a encore peu de temps…

\- Ah oui, je vois. La bonde avec des nœuds verts dans les cheveux ? Je ne la connais pas beaucoup, elle reste assez discrète et ne dit pas grand-chose sur elle.

\- Oui, c'est elle. Eh bien, je me suis fais la réflexion il y a peu, mais je trouve qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à la petite nouvelle. Rin, c'est ça ?

\- Tu te trompes. C'est fille, c'est encore une pimbêche qui tourne autour de Stan. Je suis sûre qu'elle a pour projet de me le voler. »

Bebe ne put s'empêcher de rire. Wendy arrêta là son monologue, finissant par se dire que sa jalousie était vraiment obsessionnelle. Quelle que soit la discussion, il fallait absolument qu'elle ramène tout à Stan. Elle n'était décidément pas prête à l'abandonner, ce qui désolait Bebe. D'autant plus que, maintenant, de mauvaises rumeurs traînaient sur son petit-ami. Depuis qu'il revenait au lycée avec des cernes touchant presque le bord de ses lèvres, les élèves avaient commencé à se poser des questions. De nombreuses rumeurs avaient vu le jour, même si la plus connue restait la théorie de Craig qui avait fait le tour du lycée. Stan coucherait avec un mec durant tout le temps où il était censé dormir, la nuit. La blonde avait essayé de réfléchir à qui pourrait être ce garçon qui donnait du plaisir à Stan alors que Wendy restait vierge comme une feuille de papier blanc. Pourtant, Bebe le savait, sa meilleure amie rêvait elle aussi de sa première fois, très souvent même. Ça fendait le cœur de son amie de la voir espérer un miracle de la part d'un garçon qui s'amusait ailleurs. Incapable de baiser sa petite-amie, tout ça car il lui vomissait dessus avant qu'ils aient pu tenter quoi que ça soit. La brune méritait mieux, et Barbara le savait. Peut-être que Craig serait moins du genre à lui montrer ses sentiments mais, avec lui au moins, la brune pourrait avoir des rapports sans risquer de problèmes gastriques. Bebe soupira en pensant que ça n'allait pas être simple, puisque là la fille au béret rose était plus proche de retrouver Stan que de tomber dans les bras de Craig. Il lui faudrait ruser si elle voulait que son amie quitte le quarterback de l'équipe de football. Elle décida de jouer carte sur table. Après tout, elle était sa meilleure amie.

« Alors toi, je pense que tu n'es pas prête de le quitter !

\- Pourtant, il le faut bien. Tu viens de me dire que ça ne me causerait que des problèmes de rester avec lui.

\- J'ai peut-être un peu exagéré. Attend, tu es Wendy et il est Stan ! Stan et Wendy, c'est un duo à côté duquel on ne peut pas passer. C'est comme… je ne sais pas moi… Bonnie et Clyde !

\- Cette référence mal placée, gloussa la brunette à son tour.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que le personnage s'appelle Clyde ?

\- Un peu, c'est tout de même celui qui t'a dégoûtée des hommes.

\- Mouais… Tiens, d'ailleurs, en parlant de cet abruti, tu es au courant que ça va faire trois jours qu'on ne l'a pas vu en cours ?

\- Ah, c'est pour ça que son père s'est pointé au lycée hier.

\- Il a fait ça ?

\- Oui, et il avait l'air vraiment remonté. Je me demande bien où il est, son fils, mais à mon avis il doit être loin d'ici. Il a du se tailler à San Francisco ou un truc du genre.

\- Blague pas avec ça. Je connais Clyde, il ne pourrait jamais laisser son père tout seul…

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire gober qu'il s'est fait enlever, je ne te croirais pas ! »

Les deux amies se regardèrent un long moment, en silence, s'imaginant le pauvre Clyde en train de lutter contre un agresseur. Dans leurs têtes il s'agissait d'une fille un peu trop amoureuse qui voulait le garder pour elle toute seule. Inconsciemment, cette pensée les fit bien rire, toutes les deux. Si elles savaient qu'elles n'avaient pas tout à fait tort, elles auraient sûrement beaucoup moins ri…

* * *

Clyde ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté dans ce placard, ni combien de jours d'ailleurs puisque de son humble avis ça ne devait pas être seulement l'affaire de quelques minutes. Par contre, ce qu'il savait de source sûre, c'est qu'il était là à cause de Cartman et que, dès qu'il serait enfin dehors, le gros garçon allait payer de l'avoir laissé à Shelley Marsh. Sachant que, au début, elle l'avait bazardé dans son armoire pour le fun, seulement pour tester. Il était sûr qu'elle le ferait partir juste après, mais elle avait reçu un appel urgent de Kevin et, au final, elle avait oublié qu'il était dans son placard. Au début, cette situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout (en même temps qui voudrait rester enfermé dans un placard aussi longtemps ?), mais il avait fini par se rendre compte que l'endroit où il se trouvait était un endroit stratégique qui ferait de lui une personne privilégiée. Il s'en était rendu compte la première fois où il avait appelé Stan à l'aide, quand il avait comprit qu'il entendait tout ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre du brun très distinctement. Dont ses visites _secrètes et nocturnes_ avec Mysterion. Il s'était donc fait aussi discret que possible, et cette fois il avait bien comprit que ce qu'il se passait entre le héros et l'occupant de la chambre n'était pas qu'une simple collaboration cachée. Le héros était une tarlouze, et il venait de convertir Stan. Oh putain, quand Wendy apprendrait ça… Il voulait absolument être là pour voir ça, mais tout d'abord il voulait savoir ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite. Leur relation allait-elle se dégrader ou se renforcer au fil des jours ? Clyde était friand des séries à l'eau de rose à la con, mais encore plus d'histoires incroyables comme celle-là qui arrivaient à un mec de sa classe. Un mec qui pourtant, à première vue, semblait être le plus normal de sa bande de potes. Un type normal, avec ses potes, sa petite-amie, sa petite routine pépère, qui se retrouvait soudain embarqué dans un truc qui le dépassait. C'était con, mais en même temps cette étape lui ferait passer un cap dans sa vie, à savoir se qu'impliquait un changement d'orientation sexuelle, mais aussi l'arrivée, dans sa vie, de choses moins normales que ce dont il avait l'habitude. En même temps, il sortait maintenant avec un héros, et à son avis il n'allait pas tarder à lui offrir son cul.

Clyde essaya de se montrer discret une fois encore. Il préféra écouter ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre, ça avait l'air intéressant. Déjà, les respirations rapides du héros mêlée à celle de Stan annonçaient la couleur. Il n'avait pas totalement tort, s'il savait qu'en ce moment-même Mysterion venait de pousser Stan sur le lit. Le brun ne se défendait d'ailleurs pas. Au contraire, il se sentait maintenant en confiance avec le héros, même s'il était vierge de ce côté-là. Au moins, il le reconnaissait, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Il savait par exemple que Kyle n'en parlerait pas sans se mettre à bredouiller que c'était faux et qu'il avait déjà couché avec quelqu'un. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Stan ne lui avait pas demandé. Mais qu'en était-il du héros ? Est-ce qu'il avait de l'expérience ? Est-ce qu'il savait que Stan était vierge ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser la question, mais les lèvres avides de Mysterion s'étaient déjà reposées sur les siennes. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, cette sensation lui plaisait plus que lorsqu'il embrassait Wendy. Le héros vint titiller sa lèvre inférieure, et Stan comprit le message. Il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser passer la langue de Mysterion. Ensemble, leurs deux langues jouèrent un élégant ballet et Stan dut se rendre à l'évidence : il avait de l'expérience, bien plus que lui. Dans un sens, ça l'effrayait un peu. Lâchant ses lèvres, le héros commença à embrasser le cou de Stan. Ce dernier se mit à gémir doucement, ce qui excita d'avantage Kenny derrière le masque. Ah putain, s'il savait le temps qu'il avait rêvé ce moment ! Plusieurs fois il en avait même joui dans sa main en y pensant. Mais là c'était pour de vrai, alors il fallait qu'il se contienne au moins assez longtemps pour tout lui faire découvrir. Il fallait qu'il apprécie le sexe avec lui bien plus qu'avec sa cruche de Wendy, parce que Kenny n'accepterait pas une nouvelle fois qu'il se détourne de lui. Il voulait que Stan lui appartienne, qu'il soit à lui et à personne d'autre.

Une main baladeuse vint se glisser sous le tee-shirt de Stan et ce dernier gémit un peu plus fort. Kenny s'estimait pour l'instant quelque peu satisfait, puisque de jolies rougeurs venaient de se déposer sur les joues du brun. Un sourire carnassier s'installa sur ses lèvres alors que Stan l'observait, les yeux mi-clos. Cette expression de visage, il l'avait déjà vue quelque part… Mais où ? Et, surtout, sur qui ? Il se sentait fiévreux, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas se concentrer s'il était dans un tel état. Autant se concentrer sur ce qu'il était en train de se passer dans son pantalon, c'était plus d'actualité que ce fichu casse-tête qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre. Il la connaîtrait un jour, l'identité du héros. Il lui avait promis. Alors, pour l'instant… Stan essaya de poser lui aussi sa main sur le torse de Mysterion, voulant lui faire autant de bien qu'il lui faisait, mais sa main heurta le tissu froid et synthétique. Il avait envie de se plaindre, mais au final ça ne changerait pas grand-chose. Ça ne ferait que pourrir cet instant qu'il considérait comme magique. Alors il se laissa faire, baladant ses doigts sur la surface synthétique en imaginant qu'il touchait la peau duce et chaude du héros. Mysterion se rendit vite compte de son malaise et il s'écarta un peu de lui. Cette fois, Stan ne put retenir un grognement de protestation.

« Ça va pas le faire… »

Stan se redressa à son tour, quelque peu surpris du tournant qu'avait prit les événements récents. A savoir, le fait qu'il n'est pas continué ce qu'il faisait. C'était gênant de penser ça, mais les caresses du héros lui avaient vraiment beaucoup plu. Tellement qu'il avait oublié qu'il était allongé sur l'affiche _The Street Warrior_. Mais en se relevant ce fut la première chose qu'il remarqua. Pas compliqué puisque le bruit le fit sursauter. D'un geste résolu, il la jeta par terre sans plus lui accorder la moindre importance. Il avait mieux à faire. A savoir, comprendre ce que venait de lui dire Mysterion.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas le faire ?

\- Tu es d'accord si je te dis que te faire l'amour en costume, c'est pas le top ?

\- J'osais pas te le dire, mais ouais.

\- Mais si j'enlève mon costume, tu verras mon visage.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange de le faire.

\- Crois-moi quand je te dis que j'ai une bonne raison de ne pas te montrer mon visage.

\- On fait comment alors ?

\- J'ai bien une idée, mais je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire. »

Clyde, l'oreille collée au mur menant à la chambre de Stan, jubilait intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire cette fois ? Comment ils allaient sortir de cette situation plus que délicate alors que le héros ne semblait pas décidé à montrer son visage au brun ? Au fond de lui (bon d'accord, pas qu'au fond) il mourrait d'envie de le savoir. Ça avait déjà été un choc pour lui d'apprendre que Stan collaborait avec le héros de la ville mais apprendre que, en plus, ils n'allaient pas tarder à coucher ensemble, ça ne le faisait qu'espérer d'avantage. Il avait l'impression d'être le spectateur d'un des mangas pornos que lisait Tweek de temps à autre et ou deux garçons copulaient ensemble. Comment ça s'appelait déjà, cette merde ? Ah ouais, un yaoi. On disait souvent que ce genre de mangas étaient pour les filles en manque de sexe, bah là elles seraient servies avec la scène qui allait se produire de l'autre côté du mur. Enfin, Clyde était sûr à 200 % que ça allait se produire puisqu'ils en avaient tous les deux envie et que le héros avait dit avoir une idée. Il espérait juste pouvoir écouter ce qu'il comptait faire faire à Stan. Malheureusement il n'entendit pas grand-chose, si ce n'est les pas de l'un des deux occupants de la chambre sur la moquette avant d'entendre de nouveau la voix scandalisée de Stan.

« T'es pas sérieux j'espère ?

\- Tu vois une autre solution peut-être ? Quoi que tu proposes, je suis partant. Sauf pour montrer mon visage, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il remarqua l'éclat de malice qui passa dans le regard de Stan. »

Alors que Clyde était frustré de ne pas savoir de quoi parlaient les deux amoureux, Stan, lui, le savait très bien. Mysterion tenait entre ses mains le bandeau que le brun avait acheté lors d'un match des Broncos qu'il était allé voir avec son père, il y avait de cela quelques années. N'ayant pas trouvé de casquette ou de tee-shirt portant leur dédicace, Randy lui avait offert ce bandeau en souvenir. Depuis, il le gardait précieusement, comme un trésor. En clair, ce bandeau avait une histoire derrière lui, et Stan n'était pas prêt à l'utiliser pour vivre pleinement sa première expérience sexuelle, qui plus est avec un garçon qu'il détestait probablement sans même en avoir conscience. Mais bon, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre idée alors ça le tracassait assez. A vrai dire, il était partagé entre l'envie de céder à Mysterion pour continuer ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, mais ça serait profaner les Broncos et il était persuadé de ne plus jamais penser à ce bandeau de la même manière. Chaque fois, il repenserait à ce qu'ils avaient vécu, dans cette chambre. Et, si jamais il arrivait malheur au héros, comme la fois où il l'avait cru mort, il ne pourrait plus jamais apprécier l'un de leur match sans se mettre à chialer. Il finirait par être dégoûté des Broncos, alors que c'était son équipe de football préférée. Petit à petit, il finirait par perdre tout intérêt pour le football. Il n'était pas prêt à céder ça à Mysterion, même s'il se sentait en confiance avec lui. Ça serait comme lui céder ses hobbies et y renoncer en même temps qu'il renoncerait à lui. Stan se mordit la lèvre, regardant le héros qui n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Et après ? Comment cette histoire allait se finir ? Si ça faisait comme avec Wendy, il n'avait pas intérêt à rattacher sa présence à des objets communs. Surtout ceux des Broncos. Avec un soupir, Stan rabattit son tee-shirt sur son torse et il se leva à son tour, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer. Il fallait qu'il se trouve un autre bandeau. Il se rappelait que sa sœur en avait un…

Non, en fait il ne se voyait pas entrer en douce dans la chambre de l'Ogresse pour lui voler quelque chose. Non pas qu'elle lui faisait peur, mais il prenait le risque de la réveiller et elle se demanderait sûrement pourquoi le brun était venu jusque dans sa chambre seulement pour un foulard. Il se voyait très mal lui en expliquer la raison, surtout qu'elle ne le croirait sûrement pas. Tant mieux cela dit, parce que sinon ça aurait été à son tour de débouler dans sa chambre avec la vieille caméra de son père et tout le bordel. S'en serait fini du moment agréable et romantique qu'il passait avec le héros. Un long soupir passa les lèvres du jeune Marsh, pourtant peu décidé à laisser partir le héros sans qu'il ne se soit rien passé. Ça serait assez con, puisque maintenant ils étaient bien engagés l'un avec l'autre et puis que, surtout, il avait senti l'érection du héros à travers ses vêtements. Il ne pouvait décemment laisser le héros partir chasser les criminels dans cet état. Il aurait l'air ridicule à courir après les truands s'il bandait. Si l'envie le prenait de se soulager lui-même, les criminels pourraient en profiter pour fuir. Allant regarder dans les tiroirs de sa commode, il crut d'abord qu'il n'allait rien trouver. Sa main rencontra pourtant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un bandeau. Il s'agissait tout simplement d'un morceau de bandage, comme on en met sur les plaies profondes pour qu'elles cicatrisent plus vite. Le héros posa le bandeau des Broncos et un sourire faillit s'étirer sur son visage lorsqu'il reconnut l'objet que Stan avait trouvé. Il se rappelait de cette fois où il s'était blessé en se recevant une pierre sur le front. Cette fois, il n'en était pas mort, et Stan s'était inquiété pour lui. Il avait insisté pour l'amener à l'infirmerie et, là-bas, ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls tous les deux. Le blond était déjà amoureux de Stan à ce moment-là, il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Son cœur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine quand le brun lui avait enroulé un bandage autour du crâne et il s'était même prit à espérer que, à la fin, son ami allait l'embrasser. Mais il ne s'était rien passé, cette fois, et ça l'avait un peu désolé. Il avait juste eu droit à un sourire et un _fait plus attention la prochaine fois_. Cette fois, ça n'arriverait pas. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait plus méprise sur les sentiments que le héros nourrissait envers son ami brun. Il ne mourrait pas non plus, comme cette fois-là, et Stan ne garderait pas des objets dont ils ne se souviendrait plus l'existence seulement pour essayer de se rappeler de Kenny. De toute façon ça ne servait à rien puisqu'il reviendrait le lendemain, sans la moindre égratignure. Les yeux turquoises du héros se posèrent sur l'objet que tenait Stan.

« Tu veux qu'on essaye avec ça ?

\- J'ignorais que j'avais ce genre de choses dans ma commode mais… je crois que je préférerais, oui. »

Kenny l'aurait parié. Les Broncos et Stan, c'était indissociable. Il avait essayé de profaner un objet sacré pour un fan de football tel que son ami. Il avait vraiment bien fait de ne pas trop insister. Il s'en serait voulu ensuite. Il s'approcha de nouveau de Stan, l'attrapant par les hanches. Il avait une folle envie de continuer ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire tout à l'heure, avant leur prise de tête sur les Broncos. Stan paraissait moins sûr, pourtant l'érection de Mysterion appuyée tout contre lui le fit céder. Il n'aurait pas résisté longtemps. Même vierge, résister à Kenny McCormick était quasiment impossible, alors à Mysterion… Le bandage passa des mains de Stan à celles du héros. Ce dernier frémit, il n'avait jamais fait l'amour à un partenaire qui avait les yeux bandés, et encore moins un garçon. D'ordinaire, c'était plutôt lui qui avait le rôle du soumis. Mais là, ça n'allait pas vraiment avec son masque de super-héros fort et puissant. Et puis, il avait tout de même bien plus d'expérience que Stan de ce côté-là. Pour tout dire ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment de jouer le rôle de dominant, pour une fois. Ça allait le changer de d'habitude, ce qui n'était vraiment pas plus mal. Ils allaient découvrir tous les deux quelque chose de nouveau. Il s'enroula le bandeau autour du poignet avant de reprendre ses caresses sous le tee-shirt de Stan, s'emparant de nouveau de ses lèvres. Pourquoi le plonger dans le noir tout de suite ? Il pouvait tout de même le titiller un peu avant, non ? Le tee-shirt devenu un obstacle pour lui, Mysterion l'enleva pour le jeter au sol, pouvant ainsi profiter de la vision du torse musclé de son futur amant. Le football, ça le réussissait bien… Rouge pivoine, Stan se laissa faire, même s'il commençait franchement à se demander à quoi avait servie la petite scène que venait de lui faire Mysterion s'il ne comptait pas lui mettre le bandeau tout de suite. Lui mourrait d'envie de pouvoir toucher la peau nue du héros comme il le faisait avec lui. Aussi, quand ses mains rencontrèrent de nouveau le tissu froid du tee-shirt de Mysterion, il grogna une fois encore. Pour autant, il essaya tout de même de passer ses mains sous le costume. Sans franc succès.

« Je suppose que tu veux le mettre tout de suite, que je me débarrasse de mes vêtements ?

\- Je préférerais, rumina le brun avec une certaine impatience.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi pressé, une relation ça se consomme avec modération.

\- Tu dis ça alors qu'on couche le premier soir de notre relation ? ironisa Stan. »

Le héros resta interdit. Bon, ça c'était clair, il ne pouvait pas lutter contre les joutes verbales du brun. A ce jeu-là, il était bien plus fort que lui. Il faudrait qu'il lui apprenne, Mysterion aussi voulait être capable de retourner une situation avec une simple phrase.

« Si tu ne te sens pas prêt, on peut attendre.

\- Mysterion…

\- Hum ?

\- Si tu ne veux pas me mettre ce bandeau, je peux le faire tout seul. Mais je ne te garantis pas que je n'y verrais vraiment rien !

\- Autant pour moi, je pensais que tu serais moins enclin à faire l'amour le premier soir. Comme tu es de nature prudente, je… Hum, bref, tu as le droit de dire non. Je suis un inconnu pour toi.

\- Pourquoi je dirais non ? Si tu veux tout savoir, même si je ne connais pas ton visage, je me sens en confiance avec toi. »

Mysterion aurait aimé lui dire quelque chose d'aussi gentil, à son tour, mais il ne trouva rien. Il était ému. Pas autant que lorsque Len lui avait dit qu'il le croyait pour son don, mais la pensée que Stan, même sans connaître son visage, avait reconnu en lui une présence qui le rassurait, c'était quelque chose qui le touchait. Sans s'en rendre compte, le brun avait sûrement déjà reconnu Kenny. En tout cas son corps, lui, n'avait pas été très long à reconnaître son ami. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres quand il choisit ses mots avec précaution. Il les regretta dès qu'il les dit.

« Tu me ferais confiance au point de me donner ta première fois ?

\- Cette fois j'en suis sûr, je te connais. Je te connais même très bien. »

_Merde,_ pensa le héros. _Il m'a laissé en paix avec ça au début, mais il ne faut pas que j'oublie que Stan est assez perspicace pour percer mon masque au moindre faux-pas._

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Beaucoup de gens savent que je sors avec Wendy, mais peu savent qu'on a jamais couché ensemble. »

Le cœur de Kenny bondit dans sa poitrine. Non, il n'était pas au courant, et cette nouvelle le réjouissait beaucoup. En réalité, il parlait de sa première fois avec un garçon, ne pensant pas qu'il était vierge aussi avec les filles. Il était persuadé qu'il avait couché avec elle, plus d'une fois même. Un sourire malicieux apparut sur son visage alors que Stan semblait si sûr de lui. Il ne trouverait pas de sitôt s'il pensait lui avoir dit qu'il était vierge, alors que Kenny n'était même pas au courant. L'homme masqué déroula lentement le bandeau qui était serré autour de son poignet. Au final, il allait l'utiliser plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait.

« On va arranger ça tout de suite, à la fin de la soirée tu pourras te vanter de ne plus être vierge.

\- Et à qui ? Parce que je suppose que si le lendemain je dis à Wendy que je la quitte, ça la fera mal de dire que je ne suis plus puceau.

\- Tu trouveras quelque chose, j'en suis persuadé. Et puis, tu as du parler de moi à pas mal de personnes déjà, je me trompe ?

\- Seulement Kyle, mais c'est mon meilleur ami !

\- Ahah, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas obligé d'étendre ta vie sexuelle devant tout le monde, tu n'es pas comme… Hum… Évite de trop en parler autour de toi, je m'en voudrais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose… »

Stan ne releva pas la maladresse de Mysterion. Enfin, en apparence seulement, parce que sinon il avait comprit que le héros voulait le comparer à quelqu'un. Il n'avait plus vraiment l'air de vouloir être mystérieux avec Stan, le brun ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il s'obstinait à garder son identité secrète s'il faisait déjà de nombreuses erreurs en lui parlant. A moins que ça ne soit la faute de Stan, qu'involontairement il le pousse vers des chemins que le héros voulait garder secret ? Il y réfléchirait plus tard, pour l'instant il avait mieux à faire. Mysterion plaça le bandeau sur les yeux de Stan, lui demandant s'il voyait combien il avait de doigts ou tout simplement s'il arrivait à voir devant lui. Après plusieurs essais et repositionnages de bandeau, Stan finit par avouer qu'il ne voyait vraiment plus rien Ça l'angoissait assez, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment peur du noir. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver sans défenses face à la personne du héros, puisqu'il venait d'être privé de l'un de ses cinq sens. Pour autant, il ne se sentait pas effrayé au point de partir en courant. Ni même encore effrayé comme dans ses rêves. Au contraire, le fait que Mysterion soit là le rassurait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Après tout, n'était-il pas censé le connaître en vrai ? Il ne s'attendait pas à être embrassé une fois encore. Il lui rendit néanmoins son baiser, même si sa nervosité devait se sentir.

« Ça va ? s'enquit Mysterion.

\- Oui… C'est juste bizarre…

\- Je reviens. Si ça ne va pas, on arrête tout. Tu n'as qu'à le dire. »

Il préféra ne rien dire. Car, oui, ça le mettait mal à l'aise de ne rien voir, mais c'était juste différent. Et puis, maintenant qu'ils en étaient à ce stade, ça serait un peu bête d'abandonner. Avant toute chose, Kenny préféra vérifier que Stan n'y voyait vraiment rien. Non pas qu'il ne le croyait pas, mais ça lui ferait de la peine s'il voyait malencontreusement son visage, si le bandeau avait la mauvaise idée de bouger. En voyant la lampe de chevet, il se dit que l'éteindre donnerait une double protection à son identité secrète. Comme ça, Stan ne saurait pas que la lumière était éteinte, sauf s'il y voyait. Il s'éloigna un peu de Stan, qui était toujours sur son lit, et alla jusqu'à la seule source de lumière de la chambre, si l'on ne comptait pas la lune qui filtrait doucement à travers les rideaux. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière, puisque le brun préférait dormir dans le noir complet. Il appuya doucement sur l'interrupteur, de façon à ce que le son produit lors de la bascule ne se fasse pas entendre. Devant le manque de remarque de Stan, lorsque la lumière s'éteignit en silence, Kenny ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire satisfait. Stan était quelqu'un d'honnête et, malgré son envie bien visible de savoir qui était le héros, il n'avait pas tenté de le coincer. Alors le héros repoussa sa capuche en arrière, dévoilant ses cheveux blonds qui partirent dans tous les sens, contents d'être enfin libérés. Puis, il retira son masque, ayant l'impression d'avoir retrouvé une vision claire rien que par ce geste. En même temps, il commençait à avoir très très chaud dans ses vêtements à cause de l'excitation provoquée par la vision du torse nu de Stan. Son fantasme allait enfin se réaliser, et cela le fit frissonner de plaisir. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait, il se sentait impatient. Mais pénétrer Stan tout de suite, ça n'était pas forcément la meilleure alternative, surtout que s'il était vierge ça lui ferait très mal. Et puis, rien ne vaut quelques préliminaires pour l'exciter d'avantage, ça n'en sera que mieux ensuite. La cape suivit le masque au sol, bientôt rejointe par le premier de ses slips (celui qu'il portait au-dessus de ses vêtements) et le tee-shirt. Il regrettait presque que Stan ne puisse pas le voir, ils possédaient à présent le même quota de vêtements. Quoique, non. Stan était en pyjama, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne lui restait plus que son bas pour qu'il soit totalement nu. Mais Kenny serait le premier à poil, il l'avait bien dit. Alors il retira son collant, ainsi que son dernier vêtement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Il commençait vraiment à s'y sentir à l'étroit, à force d'être collé à Stan comme ça.

S'approchant une nouvelle fois du lit de Stan, il le prit de nouveau dans ses bras. Surpris, le brun poussa un petit gémissement. Ce corps chaud contre lui, il lui paraissait soudain gênant. Il n'était plus vraiment sûr de vouloir le faire. Kenny sentit le stress de l'autre garçon et l'embrassa dans le cou pour essayer de le tranquilliser. Stan frissonna, mais c'est la seule chose qu'obtint le blond puisque l'autre garçon n'arrivait pas à calmer sa nervosité. Et puis, il y avait autre chose qui taraudait le brun, à savoir que s'il trouvait le moyen de déplacer son bandeau, ne serait-ce que de quelques centimètres, il verrait le visage de Mysterion. Mais était-il vraiment sûr de vouloir savoir de qui il s'agissait ? Dans une certaine mesure ça le rassurerait, mais dans une autre c'était assez… difficile à avaler. Et si le héros était en réalité quelqu'un qu'il détestait, comme Craig ? Il ne s'en remettrai sûrement pas d'avoir couché avec son vieil ennemi mais, surtout, d'avoir eu envie de lui comme il avait envie du héros à cet instant-même. Alors, il se décida à passer une main dans les cheveux de Mysterion, espérant que leur texture lui confirmerait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Craig. Il fut heureux de sentir que ce n'était pas les cheveux courts et bourrés de gel du péruvien, mais plutôt des cheveux agréables au toucher qui partaient dans tous les sens. Ça n'était pas Craig, et le brun poussa un soupir de soulagement, se détendant un peu plus. Kenny ne comprit pas pourquoi ses cheveux calment autant Stan, il n'avait pas idée de ce qu'il lui traversait l'esprit. Alors il l'embrassa sur le front, espérant que c'était ce qu'il souhaitait. Le sentant de nouveau frissonner, il embrassa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres et Stan répondit au baiser avec plus de fougue que tantôt. Kenny sourit contre ses lèvres, un sourire pervers alors que ses mains commençaient à explorer son corps. Il commença tout d'abord par son buste en caressant les petits boutons de chair déjà durcis par l'excitation revenue du jeune homme. Le blond ne savait pas quel avait été l'élément déclencheur, mais il en était heureux. Il se sentait moins complexé maintenant, il avait moins l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal.

Stan gémit contre ses lèvres alors que d'un geste expert Mysterion malmenait doucement ses tétons. C'était bien plus agréable qu'il ne l'avait pensé, et il se laissa aller au plaisir quand le héros introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche. Sous le bandeau, ses yeux se fermèrent malgré lui. Même si se sentir sans défenses ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça, il y avait quelque chose d'excitant à avoir les yeux bandés pendant l'acte. Non pas que Stan aimait coucher avec des inconnus, loin de lui cette idée, mais ne pas savoir ce que l'autre allait faire était à la fois effrayant et enivrant. Il n'avait jamais connu ça avec la moindre bouteille d'alcool, cette fois-ci c'était même beaucoup plus puissant qu'une simple sensation d'ivresse. Les langues des deux garçons jouèrent ensemble longtemps, alors que leur baiser prenait peu à peu un tour plus sensuel. Kenny en profita pour glisser sa main dans le pantalon du brun, sentant sa verge déjà durcie par ses actions, lui faisant lâcher un petit cri plaintif. Ça se voyait qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude, peut-être qu'avec Wendy il n'avait même jamais fais de préliminaires. Il ne pouvait qu'en être plus heureux encore, il serait le premier pour tout avec Stan, ce qui voulait dire qu'il se souviendrait de lui chaque fois qu'il ferait l'amour avec quelqu'un. Il espérait seulement que ce moment se passe le mieux possible pour lui. Les doigts du plus jeune s'enroulèrent autour de la verge de son ami, à travers le pyjama, et il commença un léger mouvement de va-et-viens sur son membre. Il s'arrangea pour que le pantalon glisse de lui-même, il s'en serait voulu de le tâcher par un manque de vigilance de sa part. Et puis, ça n'était pas non plus très cool pour Stan. Que diraient ses parents en voyant son bas de pyjama couvert de sperme ? Sharon crierait sûrement au scandale... Non, décidément ça serait pas cool de sa part.

Le pantalon glissa de lui-même et Kenny le mit lui-même par terre, de sa main libre. Cette dernière vint taquiner l'entre-jambe du brun alors que l'autre main continuait de le branler. Stan n'avait même pas remarqué que son pantalon avait glissé au sol, la seule chose qu'il savait c'était que son bassin suivait le mouvement de la main que Mysterion avait posée sur sa verge et qu'il trouvait ça très agréable. Il avait aussi l'impression de gémir de plus en plus fort, même si ses plaintes semblaient étouffées par la langue du héros. Comprenant qu'ils risquaient bientôt de manquer d'air, le blond rompit le contact entre leurs deux bouches pour aller titiller l'oreille de son amant. Alors que l'autre main du héros se frayait un passage entre les fesses de Stan, un pic de plaisir agita le brun. Le sourire de Kenny se fit plus carnassier encore que ce qu'il était jusqu'à présent. Il venait de trouver une zone beaucoup plus sensible que les autres chez Stan, ce qui l'excitait d'avantage encore. Kenny sentit ses doigts s'humidifier alors que le corps contre lui semblait se calmer quelque peu. Stan venait de lui jouir entre les doigts. Kenny fut tenté de mettre les doigts à sa bouche, une façon comme une autre de ramener l'excitation chez son partenaire. Malheureusement il se souvint que Stan avait les yeux bandés et il dut se résigner. Le souffle court, Stan se demanda si à son tour il ne pouvait pas faire plaisir à Mysterion. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre, après tout c'était sa première fois. Alors il voulut donner au héros ce qu'il lui avait fait, plaçant ses mains sur la verge déjà durcie de son ami qu'il trouva avec peine à cause de l'obscurité. Mais ce dernier l'arrêta. Il avait bien d'autres projets pour lui et le bandeau lui serait d'une grande aide. Il susurra quelques mots à son oreille, de sa voix grave mais néanmoins joueuse.

« Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire. Crois-moi, si tu veux aller jusqu'au bout c'est une très mauvaise idée. »

Un silence commença à s'installer dans la pièce, alors que Stan avait la main sur la verge de Kenny qui lui-même tenait la main de Stan pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ça soit. Il avait peut-être été un peu dur dans ses paroles. C'était la première fois pour l'autre, lui aussi s'était senti mal à l'aise lorsque ça avait été son tour d'être vierge. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait pas se rappeler ce moment. Contrairement à Stan, il avait été loin d'être agréable, même si la vaseline lui avait quelque peu facilité la tâche. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de vaseline, mais le plaisir y était. Cette fois, il avait vraiment envie de coucher avec la personne face à lui. Il devait trouver un moyen de se rattraper. De rattraper son erreur qui avait jeté un froid entre eux, malgré son entre-jambe douloureux qui lui suggérait vivement de lâcher la main de Stan pour qu'il le branle à son tour. Il se racla la gorge.

« Stan… J'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

_Foutue obscurité_, pensa-t-il, _je ne peux même pas savoir à quoi il pense. Si ça se trouve, ce que j'ai dis viens de le traumatiser. Putain… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? _Non, ça n'était pas le moment d'essayer d'imiter LeBron James. Il y avait mieux à faire que de s'interroger sur ses agissements. Il devait agir. Tant pis si ça devait lui faire du mal, pour une fois il allait assumer. Dans le pire des cas, il devrait se montrer assez solide pour affronter ce qu'il allait se passer. Stan, ça n'était pas un des connards contre qui il se battait tous les jours, il n'allait pas le bouffer. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avaler difficilement sa salive.

« Si tu ne veux pas, tu as juste à me le dire. Je voulais savoir, est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour que je te fasse l'amour ?

\- Kewah ?! Mais Mysterion, ça n'est pas ce qu'on fait depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Non, mais je veux dire... Enfin tu sais, comme ça se passe d'habitude entre mecs... » **[1]**

Stan ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre et il espéra que Mysterion n'avait pas vu le rougissement qui l'avait saisi, ignorant qu'ils étaient tous deux plongés dans l'obscurité. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, mais il trouva tout de même le courage de dire quelque chose. Enfin, si on pouvait vraiment appeler ça du courage à vrai dire...

« C'est que... je n'ai jamais fais ça avant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, annonça la voix grave du héros pendant qu'il lui caressait doucement la joue, je serais là pour te guider. »

Il sentit le brun se tendre sous lui, mais Kenny n'avait pas été surnommé le _dieu du sexe_ pour rien et Stan allait bien vite s'en rendre compte. La bouche du blond retrouva bien vite l'oreille de son ami qu'il recommença à mordiller, arrachant de petits cris d'extase à Stan au passage. Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de dire ouf, il se sentait déjà mieux. Pas tellement plus rassuré, mais mieux que tout à l'heure. C'était un peu comme quand on buvait de l'alcool, il avait l'impression de planer de nouveau et, c'est bien connu, lorsqu'on est sous des anesthésiants aussi puissants, ça ne peut faire que moins mal. Sentant de nouveau la main de Kenny essayer de se frayer un passage entre ses deux jambes à présent écartées, Stan n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il avait chaud, et sa verge commençait à lui faire mal tellement elle était durcie. Il devinait qu'il en était de même pour le héros, même s'il n'était pas en possibilité de le voir. S'il l'avait vu, son sourire carnassier ne lui aurait pas échappé. Oui, Kenny était très joueur, et même avec Stan il ne s'en lasserait pas. Surtout que ça n'était pas à lui donner sa permission, mais bien à Stan de l'autoriser à le pénétrer. Ne pouvant plus supporter que Mysterion ne le touche plus alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie, Stan ne put faire autrement que de le supplier.

« Mysterion... prends-moi... je t'en supplie, prends-moi ! »

La respiration rapide du héros, c'était la seule chose qu'il semblait vraiment entendre dans le silence de la pièce. Pourtant Clyde, toujours caché dans l'armoire de Shelley, essayait à grand peine de se retenir de rire. S'il avait eu un appareil quelconque, il aurait enregistré la voix de Stan. Il venait clairement de se mettre minable. C'était une tarlouze, Mysterion l'avait définitivement corrompu. Le reste fut confus dans la tête du châtain, parce qu'il n'entendait plus que les couinements plaintifs de Stan qui peu à peu se changeaient en cris de plaisirs. Il entendait aussi les cris de Mysterion, un héros pour qui il n'avait plus la moindre estime à présent. Pour deux choses. La première, c'était qu'il était une tarlouze. La seconde, c'était qu'il se tapait Stan Marsh au lieu de vérifier si quelqu'un, ailleurs, avait besoin de son aide. Clyde Donovan ne croirait plus jamais en Mysterion, et il espérait que Gaïa non plus ne se tapait pas une fille qu'il connaissait. Ça serait le comble. Un cri plus puissant que les autres stoppa les coups de buttoir du héros à l'intérieur de Stan et Clyde s'imagina qu'il avait fini par jouir dans le brun. Cette constatation tordit les traits de son visage parfait en une grimace affreuse. _C'est dégueulasse_, pensa-t-il.

* * *

**[1] Oui, ceci est une petite référence à _Sous le masque de Mysterion_. Pour la petite anecdote, c'est cette fiction qui m'a donnée envie d'écrire _Le chant du héros_.**

**Oui, ce chapitre est plus long qu'il n'aurait du. Je suis désolée, j'ai du couper la fin du lemon pour qu'il ne soit pas trop long (nooon, je ne suis pas une perverse...) mais aussi parce que je voulais que l'on sache le point de vue de Clyde sur les homos. Que du plus en perspective, d'autant plus que sinon ce lemon aurait beaucoup trop ressemblé à celui de Madji. Pour tout vous dire j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire parce que ceux de Madji étaient tellement bien construits qu'ils me semblaient être la seule solution logique. C'est pour ça qu'il est un peu plus long que les autres chapitres mais aussi qu'il arrive aussi tard. D'autant plus que je précise que c'est seulement le second lemon yaoi que j'écris. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'accepte toutes vos critiques du moment qu'elles sont constructives et pourront m'aider à progresser. Oh, et j'aimerais bien votre avis sur le lemon aussi, que je vois s'il y a des choses à corriger ou pas (sachant que je l'ai écris à 3h du matin o/).**

**A bientôt j'espère, la suite ne devrait plus tarder !**


	17. XVI

**Le retour, avec le chapitre 16 ! En ce moment, je crois bien que la chance me sourit entre mon bac, l'admission à mon premier vœu et ma future installation dans un appartement qui m'a tout l'air génial... Je vous souhaite à tous autant de bonheur qu'à moi, si ce n'est plus (si cela vous est possible o/) !**

_**Petite précision inutile :**__** La description du rêve de Stan vient du livre de H. P. Lovecraft nommé Le Mythe de Cthulhu dont j'ai récemment commencé la lecture pour me documenter sur le dieu noir et pour ne pas écrire de trop grosses conneries. Pourtant, je ne suis pas à l'abri d'une éventuelle mauvaise interprétation. Si vous en remarquez une, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.**_

**Wow, j'en suis déjà à plus de 100,000 mots... C'est pas croyable :o Moi je dis, ça se fête ! CHAMPAGNEEEEEEE /SBAM/**

**Ce chapitre contient beaucoup d'informations relatives à Cthulhu et au Necronomicon, c'est logique puisque Rin et Kyle cherchent une solution au problème de Len (même si à mon humble avis ils devraient d'abord s'occuper de lui avant les recherches...) mais c'est des intellectuels, ils adorent les recherches, il ne faut pas leur en vouloir s'ils préfèrent la théorie à la pratique o/ *ok ok, je me tais, ça vaudra mieux uwu***

**Anonymous T : 1/ Il n'y aura pas d'autres vocaloid, ça ferait un peu bizarre s'ils se déplaçaient tous comme ça, à South Park, pour le fun... Non ? xD**

**2/ Bien sûr que Len va finir en couple avec quelqu'un, c'était d'ailleurs l'un des couples fixés lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire ma fic avec le Stenny. Mais je peux déjà te dire qu'il ne finira pas avec sa soeur, ni avec un mec. Len est à 100 % hétéro o/ (je n'ai rien contre l'inceste, je te rassure !)**

**South Park appartient à Matt Stone et Trey Parker. Vocaloid appartient à Crypton Vocal.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**~XVI~**

Le rêve de Stan se précisa encore plus, à son grand désarroi. Son ventre était tordu par la peur malgré le sommeil. Il n'aurait jamais du s'endormir puisque, cette fois, il visita réellement la cité engloutie. Il n'avait plus l'impression d'être dans le vague, il était sur une espèce de plage de sable fin et, alors même qu'il se situait sous l'eau, il respirait normalement. Son état d'apnée avait disparu, ce qui était une bonne chose mais, en se promenant entre les blocs et les monolithes inquiétants couverts de hiéroglyphes semblant appartenir à une civilisation plus ancienne que la sienne, Stan ne put s'empêcher de déglutir bruyamment. Pour couronner le tout, un espèce de limon verdâtre les couvraient, donnant au garçon l'envie de vomir. Autour de lui se pressait de nombreuses espèces n'ayant rien d'humain si ce n'est qu'ils étaient des quadrupèdes avançant sur leur pattes arrières. Il frissonna en passant à côté d'une de ces créatures, découvrant qu'elle était couverte d'écailles. On aurait pu penser que, dans un monde plus contemporain, cette créature avait du être un lézard. Il voulait s'arrêter, ne sachant pas réellement où il allait. Mais ses mouvements ne lui appartenaient plus et il se retrouvait obligé de se fier à ses jambes, qui agissaient indépendamment de sa volonté. Alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, ses jambes finirent par se stopper devant un monolithe plus grand que les autres. Stan fut alors emparé d'un puissant pressentiment qui lui ordonnait de courir. Malheureusement, il n'avait toujours aucun contrôle sur ses faits et gestes. Il dut rester là, à observer l'horreur imposante qui se profilait doucement à l'horizon. Des pas lourds faisaient trembler le sol, se qui semblait indiquer que la créature qui avançait vers lui était imposante. Dès lors il ne s'agissait plus que de l'esprit de Stan qui voulait s'enfuir, mais son être tout entier. Pourtant il était comme tétanisé par la peur, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Des méandres de la terre monta alors une douce litanie qui tenait plus d'une sensation confuse due au fait qu'il rêvait. Il n'entendit ces mots que de manière tout à fait floue, comme s'il les inventait dans son esprit au fur et à mesure qu'avançait la lourde créature. _Cthulhu fhtagn_. Cette phrase se répéta plusieurs fois jusqu'à s'imposer totalement à son esprit. _Cthulhu fhtagn_._ Cthulhu fhtagn_._ Cthulhu fhtagn_. Sa vision commença a se brouiller et, à son grand soulagement, il ne put voir la bête affreuse qui commençait à cacher le soleil par sa présence imposante. Il ne voulait pas la regarder et, de toute manière, il n'aurait pas pu. Il ne tarda pas à revenir à la réalité, se réveillant en sursaut, son front couvert de sueur et la respiration rapide. La première chose qu'il fit fut d'allumer la lumière, pour vérifier qu'il était bien retourné chez lui, dans son lit, et qu'il était seul dans sa chambre. Dès que ce fut fait, il soupira de soulagement en se passant les mains sur le visage. Il avait réussi à s'endormir, mais il n'avait pas l'impression de s'être reposé. En regardant les motifs de sa couverture comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois, il essaya de reconstituer son rêve. Bien décousu, il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose. Seule une phrase restait dans son esprit comme si elle y avait été gravée. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence, Henrietta avait raison. Relevant la tête en observant le plafond, Stan essaya de la prononcer telle qu'il l'avait entendue dans son rêve.

« _Cthulhu fhtagn_. »

En définitive, ces mots rendaient bien… Il était sûr de les avoir déjà entendus quelque part, mais où ? Sûrement encore un coup de son imagination délirante. Mais il ne pouvait en être sûr à cent pour cent alors, regardant pour la première fois son portable depuis son réveil, il se rendit compte qu'il avait tout de même dormi longtemps. Tellement que Mysterion n'était plus là. Se redressant un peu dans son lit, Stan grimaça. Son postérieur lui faisait mal et il n'osait pas vraiment y porter la main de peur d'empirer les choses. D'autant plus qu'un liquide chaud en sortait, et que son lit puait le sang et le sperme. Il avait intérêt à nettoyer tout ça avant le retour de ses parents, à moins qu'il mette tout simplement ses draps au sol en faisant croire qu'il s'agissait de ceux de Shelley. Pour le sang, ça pourrait marcher, mais pour le sperme c'était moins sûr… Beaucoup moins sûr. Le brun essaya tout de même de se lever, prenant peur dès qu'il vit qu'il avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Il allait devoir s'y habituer, il sortait avec un mec maintenant. Il essaya d'aller jusqu'à l'entrée de sa chambre mais perdit de nouveau l'équilibre avant d'atteindre son but. Il se retint à son bureau et remarqua le mot qui était posé dessus. C'était l'un des post-it qu'il utilisait d'ordinaire pour se motiver à faire quelque chose, mais là il était écrit tout à fait autre chose. Et ça n'était pas l'écriture de Stan. Curieux, le garçon se saisit du papier, en profitant pour s'asseoir quelques secondes. Le seul résultat qu'il obtint fut une nouvelle grimace de douleur quand son postérieur toucha le bois dur de sa chaise. Il se retint de jurer, se mordant la lèvre pour contenir la douleur. Pourtant, le héros avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas être trop brusque avec lui, il le savait. Enfin, il faut dire que, de ce qu'il avait pu constater, l'engin de Mysterion n'était pas un petit calibre. Loin de là ! Quand il cognait, il cognait fort, si bien qu'il allait jusqu'au fond. Stan n'était pas sûr que ça soit une mauvaise chose…

Hum hum... Mais bref, revenons-en au mot posé sur le bureau. Il s'agissait de l'écriture de Mysterion à en juger par le _**M**_ qui signait la fin du document. En lisant rapidement, Stan ne put s'empêcher de rosir de honte. Il s'était endormi comme une souche jute après que le héros se soit retiré de lui, lui disant qu'il l'aimait. Il ne lui avait même pas répondu et, en plus, il avait sûrement fait croire à Mysterion qu'il parlait à un mur. Il était le plus pitoyable des petits-amis de héros, pire que dans les comics… Au moins, pour une fois, il avait dormi sans crainte, et ce même s'il avait encore fait un rêve étrange. Il faudrait qu'il pense à en parler à Henrietta, elle semblait être la seule à même de le comprendre sur ce sujet-là puisque même Wendy ne l'avait pas cru. L'homme masqué disait aussi qu'il repasserait le soir suivant, qu'il devait aller à la chasse aux truands. Qu'il serait de retour pour lui demander si ça lui avait plu et que, s'il était prêt à recommencer, il allait amener de la vaseline. _Pour que ça glisse mieux_, avait-il ajouté à la fin de la lettre, juste avant un _je t'aime_ et un gros cœur. Il avait visiblement vidé l'encre du stylo de Stan avec ses conneries, mais le brun ne pouvait qu'en être touché. Cette délicate attention le fit sourire doucement, lui rappelant vaguement qu'il connaissait une personne qui agissait de la sorte. Mais rien ne coordonnait entre cette personne et le héros alors il oublia bien vite cette comparaison pour préparer ses affaires. S'il était en retard aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait bien mieux dormi, ce serait le comble.

* * *

Quand Len se réveilla, il n'était plus à l'hôpital mais dans une pièce sombre. Il se rappelait avoir suivi Henrietta et s'en être mordu les doigts, une fois de plus. Elle l'avait encore mené en bateau, puisqu'il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de sa jumelle là où il l'avait suivie. Il était allé loin pourtant, heureusement que la gothique possédait une voiture même si cela lui paraissait tout de même _conformiste_, sinon ils n'auraient pas tenu longtemps. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle avait tenu à ce que Len se bande les yeux. Au début le blond avait vivement refusé, mais la brune avait dit qu'ils feraient du mal à sa jumelle s'ils savaient qu'il n'avait pas fait tout comme il devait le faire. Il l'avait donc suivie, les yeux bandés, et avait entendu de nombreuses voix alors qu'il descendait ce qui ressemblait visiblement à un escalier. Il entendit réciter des paroles bizarres que son esprit se mettait en tête de traduire. Ça ressemblait à des prières adressées à Cthulhu. Ah, s'ils savaient que Len possédait un contrôle presque total sur la créature qui dormait dans son lobe occipital, ils seraient sûrement moins enthousiastes. Il s'était assis sur la chaise que lui avait présentée Henrietta après avoir monté plusieurs marches. C'est ce moment-là qu'avaient choisi les mains d'un homme pour lui retirer le bandeau. Il avait ouvert les yeux face à une assemblée d'hommes en toges noires et il avait frissonné en se rendant compte qu'il en reconnaissait certains. Il y avait là quelques profs de son lycée, dont M. McCartney, leur professeur principal. Len avala de travers en le reconnaissant. Alors comme ça, lui aussi il faisait partie de cette secte bizarre ? Il s'était pris à croire que c'était lui qui avait kidnappé Rin, ce qui aurait été fort probable car il savait bien noyer le poisson ou omettre certains détails compromettants. Comme celui que les deux enfants étaient japonais et non pas américains. Des mots ressemblant plus à des sons animaux provenant d'un organe humain étaient psalmodiés par un chœur entraîné, comme s'ils s'amusaient à faire une chorale. Le résultat rendu n'en était que plus inquiétant, surtout lorsqu'il entendit Henrietta et l'homme à côté d'elle se joindre au chœur.

_Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah' nagl fhtagn._

A la fin de la cérémonie, le blond sentit comme si quelque chose avait changé en lui, mais il était incapable de mettre le doigt dessus. Il espérait seulement que ces paroles étranges n'avaient rien détraqué dans sa cervelle déjà malmenée par la présence presque constante de Cthulhu dans son lobe occipital. En soupirant, il s'était tourné vers Henrietta, le visage dur.

« Ma sœur, où est-elle ?

\- Chez vous. On l'a relâchée, comme on t'a dit.

\- Menteuse… Je le savais, tu t'es encore foutue de ma gueule. »

Suite à ça il avait essayé de se lever de sa chaise mais il en fut bien incapable. Non pas qu'il était attaché, seulement il savait que s'il essayait de se lever il se casserait la gueule. Pourquoi ? Bonne question…

* * *

Kyle avait passé une grande partie de sa nuit à chercher des informations sur Cthulhu et il avait même commandé le livre de H.P. Lovecraft pour avoir plus d'informations sur ce soit-disant démon à tête de poulpe. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir vécu quelque chose du genre quand il était gamin, surtout au moment où il avait commencé à voir des représentations de la cité engloutie de R'lyeh. Il avait déjà visité R'lyeh, la vraie. Le souvenir restait vague dans son esprit, puisqu'il n'avait même pas dix ans quand ça s'était produit. Il avait hésité à envoyer un texto à Stan pour lui en parler, mais en regardant l'heure il s'était retenu. Il savait que Stan ne dormait pas beaucoup en ce moment et il avait peur de le réveiller à l'un des seuls moments où il dormait. En arrivant donc ce matin, à l'arrêt de bus où ils avaient l'habitude de se rejoindre, il chercha son meilleur ami des yeux. Il ne tarda pas à le voir arriver, et il se félicita de ne pas lui avoir envoyé de texto. Il avait visiblement bien dormi cette nuit, il avait meilleure mine que durant ces derniers mois.

« Salut Kyle !

\- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, pour une fois que je dors bien ! »

Le sourire de Stan soulagea grandement le rouquin. Oui, il allait mieux, mais ça ne pouvait pas être seulement le fait d'avoir dormi qui le rendait aussi heureux. Non, il s'était passé autre chose, et Kyle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la tête de son meilleur ami était plus légère. Quelque chose s'était réglé pendant la nuit. Le juif donna un léger coup de coude au brun, décidé à le titiller malgré le fait que c'était à son tour d'être bien fatigué.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, répondit le brun d'un air faussement étonné, Kyle…

\- Allez, ne fait pas l'innocent, raconte !

\- Je suis gay, murmura Stan à mi-voix. »

Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent dans l'esprit de Kyle et il comprit. Il avait beau savoir que son meilleur ami flirtait avec Mysterion, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une histoire sérieuse se nouerait entre ces deux-là. Il se sentit même un peu désolé pour Kenny, qui lui aussi avait des vues sur Stan. Il serait triste d'apprendre que le brun avait effectivement un penchant pour les hommes, mais qu'il était déjà en couple. L'image de Wendy passa devant ses yeux et il eut un hoquet de surprise. Merde, ça voulait dire que Stan était en couple avec un mec ET avec une fille ? Putain, comment est-ce qu'il allait se sortir de ce guêpier ?! Il avait pourtant dit à Wendy qu'il ne l'avait pas trompée avec un mec, ce qui était vrai quand ils s'étaient disputés il y a quelques jours mais… Maintenant c'était faux.

« Et comment tu vas faire pour Wendy ? Lui confia Kyle.

\- Je vais lui dire que je la quitte, aujourd'hui.

\- Quoi ?! Attend, c'est pas un peu dégueulasse de lui annoncer comme ça alors qu'elle t'a fait une crise de jalousie il y a quelques jours ?

\- Si mais voilà, je ne sais pas comment lui dire Kyle. Comment tu penses que…

\- Hey, siffla une voix joyeuse à côté d'eux, salut les mecs ! Comment vous allez ? »

Stan se retourna vivement alors que Kyle émit un petit cri de surprise. Il ne s'agissait que de Kenny et il semblait lui aussi être de fort bonne humeur. Le roux se demanda quelle était leur formule miracle pour avoir autant la forme alors que la journée s'annonçait moche et grise, comme s'il allait pleuvoir. Ses deux amis détonnaient vachement de l'ambiance générale et le contrôle trimestriel qui allait leur tomber dessus dans la matinée. Kyle se doutait d'ailleurs que les deux amis n'avaient pas révisé, puisque Stan avait passé sa soirée à s'expliquer avec Mysterion avant de s'endormir et que Kenny… Qui pouvait savoir ce que Kenny faisait de ses soirées ? Rien de bien glorieux, de l'humble avis de Kyle. Le juif décida de jouer encore un peu avec les nerfs de Stan. Après tout, Kenny serait bien plus utile que lui pour régler les problèmes de couple du garçon au bonnet rouge et bleu.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, commença Kyle d'une voix chantante, Stan aurait besoin de tes conseils avisés sur comment rompre avec sa copine.

\- Tu veux quitter Wendy ? Demanda le blond d'un air étonné.

\- Oui, sa crise de jalousie de la dernière fois était celle de trop, mentit à son tour Stan. »

Mentalement, le brun et le blond se félicitaient de leurs talents d'acteurs en ignorant cependant que Kenny savait déjà tout ce que les deux autres amis essayaient de lui cacher. Kyle était au milieu de ces deux menteurs et il se serait mordu les doigts s'il avait su ce qu'il se tramait. Stan ne lui avait pas clairement dit qu'il avait couché avec Mysterion et Kenny n'avait dit à personne qu'il était Mysterion. La seule qui pouvait avoir des pistes sur son identité était d'ailleurs en chemin vers la maison de Stan, et elle était encore bien loin de la vérité. Mais c'est une autre histoire, pour l'instant concentrons-nous sur les trois compères et leurs secrets. Voyant que personne ne semblait vouloir prendre la parole, Kyle en profita pour balancer son dossier sur la table. Tant que Cartman n'était pas là, il était tranquille. Du moins, il l'espérait.

« Les mecs, vous vous souvenez de cette fois où, gamins, on avaient été transportés dans une autre dimension ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Kyle ? Demanda à son tour Kenny, en fronçant les sourcils. »

Kyle chercha dans son sac les documents qu'il avait imprimés chez lui parce qu'il les avaient jugés intéressants pour Rin. Mais ça il ne pouvait pas encore le dire à ses amis, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils se poseraient des questions sur le pourquoi du comment. Mais il ne voulait pas s'aventurer sur le sujet avec eux, pas tout de suite. Il ne se sentait pas prêt et, si Mysterion se trouvait être quelqu'un de son entourage proche, ça reviendrait à mettre la blonde derrière les barreaux. Impardonnable, songea-t-il alors qu'il sortait les feuilles et les montraient à ses amis qui ouvrirent des yeux ronds.

« Pourquoi tu te balades avec ce genre de photocopies dans ton sac ? Repris Kenny avec inquiétude.

\- C'est pour mon TPE, argua Kyle qui avait préparé cette excuse depuis longtemps au cas où il serait à court d'idées.

\- Mais tu as le temps, continua Stan, c'est l'an prochain le TPE.

\- Je préfère prendre de l'avance, il paraît que c'est compliqué de le finir en à peine six mois. Là, c'est R'lyeh comme la décrivait l'Arabe fou Abdul Alhazred. Et là c'est celle que j'ai essayé de dessiner avec ce dont je me rappelait du moment où on a été projetés dans l'autre dimension. »

Ce fut au tour de Stan d'ouvrir de grands yeux ronds. Pas possible… Ce truc ne pouvait pas être la cité de son rêve, pourtant Henrietta lui avait bien dit que c'était le nom de la cité engloutie, R'lyeh. Et Kyle venait à l'instant de la nommer _R'lyeh_, comme la gothique. Kenny ramassa une autre feuille qui s'était échappée du sac de Kyle lorsqu'il avait tirées les deux photocopies. Il la lut attentivement avant de relever les yeux vers les photocopies de Kyle. Le roux se rendit compte que Lenny lui avait volé une de ses feuilles et il lâcha son dessin, essayant de récupérer sa précieuse feuille. Stan allait parler, mais Kenny fut plus rapide que lui et il dit quelque chose d'encore plus étrange qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Alors il se tue et préféra écouter, il aviserait Kyle de ses rêves un peu plus tard. Peut-être que, maintenant qu'il savait tout ça, il serait en mesure de le croire sur ses rêves, mais ça serait aussi le cas de Kenny.

« Attend… Tu parles de _Cthulhu _là ? Et du _Necronomicon _? Où tu es allé piocher toutes ces informations ?

\- Sur le net, rumina Kyle en haussant les épaules. Et toi, d'où tu connais tout ça Kenny ?

\- Je… C'est confidentiel, se défendit le blond.

\- Bon les mecs, souffla un Stan calme mais désespéré, je crois qu'il est temps qu'on soit tous honnêtes les uns avec les autres, j'en ai marre de cacher des trucs en pensant que personne ne me croira jamais si j'en parle et je pense que c'est pareil pour nous tous ici.

\- Et si on attendait ce soir, blêmit à son tour Kyle. Si vous voulez je vous invite tous les deux à dormir et on en discutera, parce que là je ne suis pas tranquille avec toutes ces oreilles qui traînent…

\- Je suis d'accord, admit Kenny.

\- Euuh… Moi non, pas ce soir. Demain ? Ou pendant une heure d'étude qu'on a en commun plutôt ? »

Il s'attira deux regards interrogateurs et il dut avaler difficilement sa salive pour rester calme. Kyle ne savait pas encore pourquoi et Kenny n'était même pas au courant de la relation qu'il entretenait avec Mysterion. Il avait dit qu'il le rejoindrait le lendemain chez lui et, si Stan était absent sans l'avoir prévenu… Ah putain, si seulement il connaissait un moyen de contacter le héros, ça aurait été tellement plus simple ! Malheureusement, en ignorant quel était son visage, il ne pouvait pas l'avertir et, même si il se doutait qu'il s'agissait de l'un de ses deux amis, s'il se trompait il décevrait le héros en le faisant attendre pour rien alors qu'il pouvait sauver des victimes innocentes pendant tout le temps où il attendait. Kenny se rendit lui aussi compte de sa connerie quand il vit l'air songeur de Stan. Merde, c'est vrai qu'ils avaient prévu de se voir ce soir-là, dans sa chambre, pour peut-être une nouvelle partie de jambes en l'air… Il aurait bien aimé le prévenir, lui dire que ça n'était pas la peine de s'en faire parce qu'il viendrait aussi à la soirée de Kyle, mais Stan ne connaissait pas sa véritable identité alors il serait bien capable de penser que ça foutrait un vent à Mysterion. Et puis, s'ils allaient à la soirée de Kyle, ça voulait dire que le tube de vaseline qu'il avait glissé dans son sac en début de journée ne lui servirait pas ce soir. Or, ça Kenny n'était pas prêt de passer à côté. Entre une soirée à parler et une soirée à baiser c'était vite plié. Il était à présent en couple avec Stan et il comptait en profiter. Peut-être que s'il s'expliquait avec Kyle et Stan ce soir, le brun ne voudrait plus de lui. Oui, parce qu'il devait encore décider s'il allait leur dire qu'il était Mysterion ou garder ça secret de peur que la sécurité de ses amis ne soit compromise. Il faudrait qu'il voit s'ils étaient prêts à le suivre, même si Stan était déjà bien trop impliqué dans ses affaires à son goût. Kenny se décida à lever le silence gêné qui s'était installé entre eux trois, pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était en partie de sa faute si Stan se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation embarrassante.

« Kyle a raison, on ne devrait pas en parler ici, et je dois avouer que ça m'embête un peu aussi de laisser Karen seule avec Kev… les parents, à la maison. C'est quand notre heure d'étude en commun ?

\- Laissez-tomber, se découragea finalement Kyle, on en parlera après-demain soir si ce n'est pas possible ce soir. Je dois encore réfléchir à des trucs…

\- Moi ça me va, repris le blond, je suis dans le même cas… »

_Et je veux me taper Stan ce soir !_ Il ne préféra pas exprimer le reste de sa phrase à voix haute. Non pas que ça le dérangeait de parler de ses ébats sexuels, mais ça compromettrait son identité secrète et ça il ne pouvait se le permettre, surtout pas alors que des oreilles traînaient un peu partout et que c'était une menace plus qu'évidente pour la sécurité de ses amis. Le bus arriva sur ces entrefaites et Cartman dut courir après parce qu'il était arrivé à la bourre. Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent, mais quand ça arrivait Kyle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que comme ça il perdrait au moins un peu de poids. Ça ne lui faisait pas mal de faire un peu de sport de temps à autre, même si c'était très peu parce que le conducteur avait vite pitié de lui. Si seulement il arrivait en retard tous les jours, il aurait fait un régime éclair même si ce n'était même pas sûr que toute sa graisse soit partie. Kyle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se foutre de sa gueule une fois qu'il les eut rejoint dans le fond du bus, poussant Kenny qui s'était mis à la place du milieu en pensant que Cartman ne viendrait pas (mais aussi pour être à côté de Stan, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas). Une chose était sûre, Cupidon Eric était bel et bien en vacances, puisque sinon il aurait aidé Kenny et Stan à se mettre ensemble comme il avait fait avec Nicole et Token. Mais là, il était juste de mauvais poil, donc rien à en tirer en principe.

Regardant par la fenêtre, Kenny ne put s'empêcher de penser à son frère. Il avait écorché son prénom tout à l'heure, mais il se souvenait à présent qu'il avait été coffré par les flics hier. Avec l'histoire qu'il avait eue avec Stan hier soir, il l'avait complètement oublié. Tu parles d'un frère aimant, il aurait du s'en préoccuper un peu plus au lieu de ne songer qu'au cul. Oui, ce soir il baiserait encore avec Stan s'il était d'accord, mais il avait aussi d'autres choses à faire dans la soirée, comme par exemple savoir où ils avaient exactement enfermé son frère. Visiblement ils n'avaient pas encore rendue l'information de la capture de Kevin publique -et heureusement pour lui- alors ils ne devaient pas non plus l'avoir encore interrogé. Du moins il l'espérait. Putain, alors qu'il commençait tout juste à avoir la confiance des flics, il fallait que son frère foute la merde en se faisant choper. A croire que tout était contre lui et que jamais il ne pourrait faire son boulot en paix. Non, s'il faisait les choses de travers et que les policiers le savait impliqué, ils ne lui ferait plus confiance et le chasserait comme s'il était lui-même un criminel. Rien que pour ça, sa seule envie restait celle de tuer son frère, et pas que métaphoriquement. Pourtant il s'en savait bien incapable, parce que mine de rien ils étaient frères et les liens de sang c'était sacré. Il l'aimait quand même, son frère, même s'il n'oserait jamais lui avouer.

La matinée se passa exactement comme Kyle l'avait planifiée. Le contrôle trimestriel se trouva être assez ardu pour faire réfléchir le roux pendant bien les quatre heures que durèrent les épreuves. Il se demanda même si Rin avait réfléchit elle aussi. Il ne l'avait pas vue de la matinée, mais il savait qu'elle était là. Elle lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'ils mettraient tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé sur Cthulhu et le Necronomicon en commun. Il savait que Stan avait lui aussi besoin d'aide pour rompre avec Wendy mais il s'excusa en leur racontant un autre mensonge de son cru, même s'il ne se savait pas doué du tout pour mentir et que ses amis l'avaient percé au jour. Le clin d'œil que lui avait adressé Stan en lui souhaitant bonne chance l'avait fait rougir. Comme quoi, même le temps passant ils arrivaient toujours à se comprendre. Il la trouva dans le self dès qu'elle lui fit signe de la main, un sourire magnifique sur son visage angélique. Non, Kyle ne se considérait pas comme amoureux de la blonde, c'était bien plus puissant que ça. Il la suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde et lui décrocherait les étoiles si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir. Mais il restait cependant assez méfiant dès qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré le coup de la tronçonneuse, ce qui l'empêchait d'être totalement vulnérable à tout ce qu'elle pouvait formuler. Stan avait appelé ça _être amoureux-fou_. Ça n'arrivait qu'une seule fois dans la vie, et c'était généralement entre deux âmes sœurs que ça se produisait. Bon, après le brun était un grand romantique, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas de Kyle. Mais il n'empêchait qu'il avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre la blonde et lui. Rin commença la discussion dès que Kyle commença à s'installer.

« Wilcox.

\- Qui ?

\- Wilcox, c'est le premier qui a été appelé par Cthulhu et qui a été assez puissant pour lui résister. Il a failli en mourir à cause d'une forte fièvre qui l'a fait délirer et une fois cet événement passé il ne se souvenait même plus avoir été en contact avec Cthulhu. Il avait même oublié les rêves dans lesquels il le visualisait. Il a repris une vie normale après ça mais comme il était artiste, ses rêves ont fortement influencé son art qui est devenu plus sombre.

\- Tu n'as pas perdu ton temps…

\- J'ai trouvé un livre intéressant et j'ai commencé à le lire. Vu que je recherchais des choses sur Cthulhu, il m'a paru évident de me renseigner sur celui de Lovecraft.

\- Tu as commencé _Le mythe de Cthulhu _? J'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion que toi, mais je ne l'ai pas encore reçu.

\- Décommande-le, je te prêterais le mien si tu veux.

\- En fait j'en ai commandé deux, j'ai aussi commandé le _Necronomicon Simon_.

\- Tu es malade ?! Ils vont croire que tu fais partie des leurs après !

\- Mais non, je suis sûr qu'ils ne vérifient pas tous les achats de _Necronomicon Simon_, ça serait…

\- Henrietta a ce bouquin, elle l'a prêté à mon frère avant que tout ça ne commence.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu..?

\- Tu pourrais essayer de lui voler.

\- Moi ? Disons que… le vol n'est pas vraiment ma spécialité… »

Rin se pencha au-dessus de la table pour se rapprocher de Kyle, le surprenant par la même occasion. Il n'était plus très loin des jolies lèvres maquillées de Rin maintenant et il avait une envie presque irrésistible de poser les siennes dessus. Il détourna donc le regard, sentant ses joues picoter légèrement. Il fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur les paroles de la blonde.

« Écoute Kyle, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour mon frère surtout depuis qu'il a disparu et j'aimerais bien le retrouver au plus vite avant que les tarés de cette secte ne lui fasse encore plus de mal qu'il ne lui en on déjà fait. Tu me suis ? »

Le roux ne fut capable que de hocher la tête. Il savait que s'il se retrouvait dans la même situation, Ike enlevé par une secte occulte qui lui avait déjà fait beaucoup de mal, il aurait sûrement réagit de la même manière que Rin. Alors, il dut se résigner. Il allait devoir trouver un plan pour voler le fameux livre d'Henrietta, ou alors trouver une autre solution en vitesse. Mais il ne voyait pas vraiment quoi. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se retrouver lui aussi happé par cette secte démoniaque. Il avait déjà visité R'lyeh une fois, il ne comptait pas y remettre les pieds. L'endroit lui avait fait froid dans le dos.

* * *

Clyde était enfin sorti de ce con de placard. Il avait entendu la sœur de Stan pleurer la disparition de Kevin et ça l'avait fait beaucoup rire quand, pour calmer sa rage contenue, elle avait lâché qu'il était _Doodle_. Le fameux _Doodle _dont il avait entendu parler dans la chambre d'à côté plus tôt dans la nuit. Il s'était raclé la gorge et avait commencé à répondre à sa question qui pourtant n'attendait pas la moindre réponse. Il le savait pour la bonne raison qu'elle l'avait oublié à cause justement d'un appel de Kevin. Ah, les gonzesses ! On avait beau dire qu'elles savaient faire plusieurs choses à la fois, il arrivait forcément un moment où on oubliait des choses. C'était valable pour tout le monde, et Clyde était du genre à se faire oublier facilement, surtout après avoir servi de doudou ainsi que de défouloir par une tarée comme Shelley Marsh. Il avait donc entendu la châtain sursauter pour son plus grand plaisir quand il s'était mis à parler.

« Il faut pas s'inquiéter, cette tapette de Mysterion va le faire sortir de taule. »

La fille Marsh s'était déplacée jusqu'à son placard qu'elle avait gardé fermé pour la nuit. Elle ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, mais elle avait toujours peur qu'un monstre n'en sorte. Non, elle n'avait pas abusé de _Monstres et Cies_, mais plutôt de _Five Nights at Freddy's_ et, chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait un de ses placards quand il faisait sombre où qu'elle dormait avec ce dernier grand ouvert, elle n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Se n'était que des peluches, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les enfermer dans son placard chaque soir et ne pas le rouvrir avant le levé du jour. Ça lui avait donc fait étrange d'entendre la voix de Clyde émerger de l'intérieur comme s'il s'agissait d'un esprit démoniaque. Mais elle s'était abstenue de tout commentaire, se souvenant qu'elle avait enfermé le châtain dans son armoire pour son bon plaisir. Effectivement, elle l'avait oublié, mais avec tout ce qui lui tombait dessus en ce moment, c'était un peu logique. Aussi, en entendant sa voix fatiguée et faible, elle se dépêcha de lui ouvrir. Il la remercia d'une voix blanche, même si dans sa tête il la maudissait de tous les noms pour l'avoir oublié.

Quand on a plus de petit-ami à qui plaire et qu'on commence à déprimer, on ne fait plus vraiment attention à son aspect physique. Shelley Marsh ne confirmait pas à la règle. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle séchait et elle avait jugé utile de garder son pyjama dans ces moments-là. De toute façon, les seuls déplacements qu'elle opérait était ceux la menant au canapé ou au frigo, alors tant qu'à faire, pourquoi salir des habits ? Randy se baladait bien en caleçon et personne ne lui disait rien. Elle avait donc adopté un nouveau style de vie depuis le départ de Kevin, ce qui ne la rendait pas particulièrement plus attirante qu'en temps normal. En même temps, si Clyde s'était retrouvé attiré par elle, c'était qu'il avait un sérieux problème mental. Elle se servait tout de même de lui comme punching-ball et, à moins que l'adolescent ai développé le syndrome de Stockholm, aucune romance n'était capable de naître entre ces deux-là. Shelley se rassit sur son lit, et Clyde remarqua bien malgré lui qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Il aurait pu s'en réjouir, Shelley Marsh était la fille qui avait les seins les plus gros de South Park. Il y avait de bons gènes du côté de la mère de Stan, et Shelley avait hérité de tout ce patrimoine génétique. Mais Clyde avait mieux à faire que de loucher dessus, sachant que lorsque son petit-ami allait revenir, il lui casserait la gueule pour avoir maté sa meuf. Ah, triste vie…

« Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda-t-elle, éberluée. »

Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait le plus surprise dans cette phrase. Le fait que Clyde ai traité Mysterion de tapette, ou qu'il ai annoncé qu'il allait sauver un criminel. Sûrement avait-elle mal entendu ce qu'il avait dit. Avec toute la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulée à force de nuits blanches et son état quasi-végétatif, elle ne pouvait qu'avoir mal entendu. Peut-être qu'au fond d'elle-même elle avait gardé un espoir vain et que la moindre parole aurait pu la convaincre que tout n'était pas perdu. Mais la révélation de Clyde la fit tomber des nues.

« Mysterion vient toute les nuits dans la chambre de ton frère et la nuit dernière ils ont couché ensemble. C'était dégueulasse… Avant qu'ils le fassent, Mysterion a dit qu'il voulait sauver _Doodle_. Mais _Doodle_, c'est Kevin McCormick, pas vrai ? »

* * *

**Eh non, pas de Trent Boyett dans ce chapitre ! Il sera là dans le suivant, je vous le promets !**  
**Voilà voilà, en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plut et qu'il n'est pas trop plat, j'attends vos reviews et je vous dis au mois prochain pour la suite, si je ne suis pas trop surchargée de boulot entre temps... De toute façon, je trouverais un moyen d'écrire, ne vous en faites pas pour ça xD**


	18. XVII

**Voici le chapitre 17, j'essaye de prendre un rythme assez régulier de 1 ou 2 chapitres par mois, selon si j'ai des devoirs ou pas mais aussi si ma connexion bug ou non. Je ne vous promets rien, mais si vous voyez un chapitre publié en début de mois c'est que peut-être (sûrement même) il y en aura un autre vers la fin du mois. Sinon, j'essaye d'en faire maximum un aux alentours du 25 à 30 de chaque mois. Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour la partie information.**

**Pour ce qui est du chapitre, on revoit Trent Boyett, et Kyle commence enfin à réagir sur certaines choses (je ne vous dis pas lesquelles, vous verrez). Un personnage va également se prendre une grosse claque dans la figure. Même si ça fait quelques semaines que je l'ai écris, je me dis encore que ce pauvre personnage doit en être tout retourné... Je suis sûre que vous vous doutez déjà de qui il s'agit !**

**South Park appartient à Matt Stone et Trey Parker. Vocaloid appartient à Crypton Vocal.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**~XVII~**

« Euuh… Salut Henrietta ! »

La concernée se tourna lentement vers la personne qui venait de parler. Un roux qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. En primaire, il les avaient insultés, les goths kids et elle, de tarlouzes gothiques. Elle l'avait très mal pris, même si elle s'était obligée à rester calme à ce moment-là. Mais là, ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lancer des éclairs. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir ce rouquin de malheur ? Elle prit sa voix la plus grave, lui lançant un sourire inquiétant qui voulait tout dire. Kyle sentit alors un frisson remonter le long de son échine. Il avait décidé d'être courageux, pour le frère de Rin et la blonde elle-même, mais il n'était pas non plus suicidaire… Il se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour s'embarquer dans une histoire pareille. Sûrement parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle et, par conséquent, il lui pardonnait à peu près tout. Il lui pardonnait du baiser qu'elle lui avait volé jusqu'à avoir essayé de l'utiliser ou de le trucider, si ça n'était pas une preuve d'amour ça ! Il espérait seulement que la blonde appréciait ce qu'il faisait pour elle, parce qu'il se sentait un peu mal de faire tout ce qu'elle disait sans jamais avoir la moindre gratitude de sa part. Si seulement elle l'avait embrassé, une fois encore, ou alors qu'elle lui avait dit un petit mot gentil… Mais non, il faut croire que ça n'était pas son genre.

« Salut, juif non baptisé susceptible d'accueillir l'antéchrist. Que voulais-tu ? »

Les yeux clairs d'Henrietta le fixait toujours, leur lueur inquiétante n'ayant fait que croître au cours des minutes. Ces précieuses minutes pendant lesquelles il avait pensé à Rin alors qu'il aurait du chercher quelque chose d'intelligent à dire à la gothique. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de lui chiper son bouquin sans qu'elle ne remarque rien, mais ça risquait vraiment d'être une tâche ardue. Cherchant un mensonge bien croustillant à lui raconter, il se souvint de ce qu'il avait dans son sac : les recherches pour Rin ainsi que le dessin qu'il avait réalisé de R'lyeh. Bon, d'accord, ça n'était pas vraiment lui qui l'avait dessiné, mais plutôt son frère Ike qui s'était trouvé une fibre artistique. Ça avait moyennement plu à Gerald qui le voyait déjà dans un poste important de la société. Il le voyait avocat, comme lui, et avait l'intention de lui céder son cabinet. Pas à Kyle. Pourquoi ? Parce que même si le rouquin avait un sens aigu de la justice, il n'avait pas le bon d'après son géniteur. Mais il y avait aussi le fait que Kyle n'était pas un bon manipulateur. Il ne savait pas mentir et c'était plutôt un désavantage pour lui d'être intelligent. Parce que les cerveaux étaient généralement les ennemis jurés de la manipulation. Kyle avait levé les yeux au plafond quand Gerald lui avait expliqué ça, pour l'unique raison que, derrière ses arguments alambiqués comme à leur habitude, se cachait quelque chose de bien plus subtil : personne ne voudrait d'un roux comme avocat, puisque les roux ne sont pas censés avoir d'âme. Pour enfoncer encore plus le clou, Kyle avait remarqué dans les paroles déguisées de son père qu'une personne sans âme n'était pas en mesure d'assurer le sauvetage d'une personne qui en avait une. Tout simplement parce que sans âme, on est pas humains et on a pas de sentiments.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à la jalousie ou à la recherche de défauts chez lui-même, mais plutôt à répondre à la gothique dont le regard se faisait de plus en plus insistant au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient. Il se racla la gorge, décidant d'ouvrir son sac pour expliquer son soudain mutisme. Henrietta le regarda faire, une lueur d'étonnement commençant à poindre dans ses yeux. Il sortit le dessin d'Ike et lui montra comme s'il savait exactement de quoi il parlait. Malheureusement, il n'était sûr de rien pour le moment, et encore moins du dessin qu'il venait de brandir sous les yeux de l'ancienne obèse. Celle-ci attrapa la feuille volante, encore plus surprise que tout à l'heure. Elle dévisagea encore une fois le rouquin, mais cette fois d'un air différent que celui de tout à l'heure. Il était passé d'inquiétant à très intéressé. _Bonne pioche_, se dit-il joyeusement.

« Où as-tu eu ça ?

\- C'est mon frère qui a dessiné ça, d'après la description que je lui ai fait d'un… événement… que j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu quand j'étais enfant.

\- C'est pas qu'une impression, reprit la gothique pendant que Kyle essayait de se diriger doucement vers son sac dont il pouvait voir dépasser l'épais volume noir tant convoité, avant vous vous preniez même tous pour des super-héros. Et mon crétin de frère adoptif vous a suivi dans vos conneries. C'est bizarre que vous ayez oublié ça d'ailleurs, moi si je visitais R'lyeh je ne l'oublierais pas tout de suite. »

Kyle suspendit son geste au-dessus du sac d'Henrietta en entendant sa réponse. Des super-héros, hein ? Ça lui rappelait très vaguement quelque chose, mais difficile pour lui de placer des images sur ce que la gothique venait de bousculer dans sa petite mémoire sélective qui ne retenait que les cours. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il aurait préféré avoir un autre type de mémoire que celle-ci…

« On se prenaient pour… des héros ?

\- Ouais. Et dans votre groupe il y avait aussi la tapette en collants qui fout la merde en ville en ce moment, à croire que c'est le seul qui a gardé cet état d'esprit de _justice_. »

Le roux ne prêta pas vraiment attention au ton sarcastique de la brune, l'information le touchant en plein cœur. Si elle cherchait à blesser le rouquin dans son égo, elle venait de le faire. Kyle pensait avoir un sens aigu de la justice, mais le seul dans leur groupe à encore se déguiser en héros, ça n'était pas lui. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Il tiqua à la seconde partie de la phrase de la gothique, son regard se teintant soudain d'un intérêt bien trop évident. Il ne pensait plus du tout au bouquin, c'était sûrement plus intéressant de connaître l'identité de Mysterion, parce qu'il l'avait peut-être révélée à la brune puisqu'elle avait l'air de le connaître.

« Tu sais qui est Mysterion ?

\- Non, je l'ai jamais su. Mais vous vous saviez puisque vous vous appeliez par vos prénoms au début. C'est comme ça que j'ai capté que tu étais avec eux. Mysterion t'a appelé Kyle.

\- Il était avec nous ?

\- Ouais, je viens de te le dire.

\- C'est juste surprenant, parce que je ne m'en souviens pas…

\- Vous êtes plusieurs à ne presque rien vous rappeler de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a six ans. Corbeau non plus ne se rappelait pas avoir visité R'lyeh, si ce n'est dans les rêves qu'il fait en ce moment.

\- Quoi ?! »

Henrietta ricana. C'était un comble pour elle de voir qu'elle en savait bien plus que Kyle sur ceux qui étaient censés être les meilleurs amis du rouquin. Le meilleur c'est que ça avait l'air de vraiment l'énerver d'en savoir si peu. Elle aurait bien joué plus avec lui mais la récréation arrivait à son terme et elle avait encore un millier de choses à faire alors elle en vint tout de suite aux faits en fouillant dans son sac. Kyle déglutit péniblement, s'attendant à tout à présent de la part de la gothique. Il avait appris des choses qu'il avait oublié mais aussi des choses dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée. Alors c'était à ça que Stan pensait quand il disait que Kenny et lui ne le croirait pas ? Kyle avait beau être quelqu'un de réaliste, il n'avait aucun mal à penser que c'était la vérité. Mais dans ce cas ça voulait aussi dire que s'il fouillait chaque recoins de sa mémoire, il serait capable de découvrir qui était Mysterion, et ça c'était une découverte bien utile pour lui. Ce qui l'était moins par contre, c'était d'apprendre qu'il n'avait pas encore fait tout son possible pour venir en aide à la blondinette qui occupait son coeur. Il allait arrêter de rester passif face à ces problèmes, il lui fallait agir dès à présent ! Il sursauta en se rendant compte que la gothique ouvrait son sac, mais il se força à rester de marbre lorsqu'il la vit sortir le bouquin.

« Tiens, pour la peine. Peut-être que ça t'aidera à te souvenir de certaines choses par rapport à ton passé.

\- Je ne veux pas rejoindre votre secte, maintint fermement le roux en martelant chaque mot comme s'il était crucial à la compréhension totale de la phrase.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de la rejoindre. C'est cadeau. N'oublie pas de me le rendre par contre, c'est une édition spéciale et j'en ai besoin pour le futur rituel. »

Kyle observa quelques instants la couverture noire avec différentes étoiles, les unes dans les autres, dessinés en son centre. Il avait lu quelque part que les éléments cerclés perdaient de leur puissance au lieu d'en gagner, mais il n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Il attrapa tout de même le livre, le rangeant doucement dans son sac comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet précieux. Ça n'était pas tout à fait faux, et il avait plein de choses à prouver en ce moment, alors il essaya de ne pas montrer sa peur quand il revint vers Rin, le sourire aux lèvres et la mine qui se voulait assurée. La blonde leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, pas du tout convaincue.

« Espèce d'idiot… »

Il n'entendit pas sa réflexion et lui tendit le bouquin. La sonnerie ne tarda pas à retentir et Kyle retourna voir son meilleur ami quand cette dernière le congédia avec son éternel sourire Colgate. Comme quoi, porter un appareil dentaire ne lui avait pas été si inutile que ça...

* * *

Wendy avait évité Stan toute la journée. Non pas qu'elle se savait en tort, bien au contraire elle pensait avoir raison et être dans son droit d'exprimer sa jalousie. Elle cherchait juste un moyen plausible de s'excuser pour la crise qu'elle lui avait faite il y a quelques jours, sans pour autant devoir avouer qu'elle avait eu tort de s'énerver. Parce que c'était faux, évidemment ! Elle avait raison et elle n'en démordrait pas. C'est pour cette raison que, dans une tentative désespérée d'échapper à son petit-ami, elle se retrouva face à Clyde et son joli sourire satisfait. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Il cherchait à la coincer, lui aussi ? Une minute… Depuis quand Clyde était de retour au lycée ? Il n'était pas porté disparu, aux dernières nouvelles ? Si, pourtant c'est ce que Bebe lui avait dit hier au soir, alors qu'elle vidait son verni rouge lorsqu'elle lui racontait ses problèmes de couple. Elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant approcher, faisant de son mieux pour rester calme.

« Clyde ?

\- Mon but n'est pas de te faire du chantage Wendy, mais j'ai des infos qui pourraient t'intéresser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? Soupira la brune.

\- Que tu me trouves une excuse plausible pour mon absence en cours ces derniers jours. Je ne veux pas que mon père se fasse du mauvais sang pour rien.

\- Trop tard, il est passé au lycée le jour après ta disparition. Il était bien remonté et il a interrogé tout le monde pour savoir où tu étais. »

Piètre mensonge de la part de la brune, le père Donovan n'avait interrogé personne si ce n'est les professeurs et Craig Tucker. D'ailleurs, elle-même n'avait appris la disparition de Clyde que récemment et de la bouche de Bebe. C'était plus dans l'esprit de manipuler le châtain pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait sans se fouler plutôt que pour mentir par plaisir. Sérieusement, qui pouvait décemment mentir pour le plaisir ? Personne, l'adolescente en était persuadée. Mais Clyde ne se laissa pas démonter, la bloquant contre les casiers pour parer à toutes tentatives de fuite de la brune. Ses yeux tout brillants firent presque peur à la jeune fille quand elle posa la main sur son torse pour le faire reculer. Elle le jugeait trop proche d'elle à son goût, si Stan venait à passer il se poserait forcément des questions. Peut-être même exposerait-il sa jalousie, lui aussi. Elle prêta tout de même attention à ce que voulait lui dire le Donovan.

« S'teuh plaît Wendy ! J'ai des infos pour toi et je sais que tu es assez intelligente pour rectifier le tir. Je t'en prie, aide-moi ! Je ne veux pas que mon père souffre pour rien. Il est la seule chose qu'il me reste depuis la mort de…

\- N'essaye pas de me prendre par les sentiments, coupa la fille au béret rose, la manipulation ça n'est pas ton domaine. Et puis, c'est toi qui l'a tuée. »

La froideur contenue dans les paroles de Wendy bloqua Clyde alors qu'il tentait de reprendre le dessus sur la conversation. Pourtant, il s'était trouvé très fin à cet instant pour essayer de la convaincre, mais il aurait du savoir que Wendy Testaburger n'était pas n'importe qui. Mais elle avait raison, c'était vrai que c'était sa faute, et uniquement sa faute, si Besty Donovan n'était plus de ce monde. Si seulement il ne s'était pas comporté de manière si égoïste… Les yeux de Clyde se voilèrent, perdant toute leur transparence comme s'il était à présent de retour six ans auparavant, lorsqu'il était sorti jouer avec ses amis sans faire attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Pourtant, sa mère n'avait pas arrêté de lui dire de faire attention. Grand égoïste qu'il avait été de ne pas l'avoir écoutée. Maintenant c'était trop tard. Il avait vu ses organes vitaux défiler dans les toilettes quand les agents d'entretien avaient tiré la chasse. Il avait aussi tenté de voir son fantôme, mais elle ne l'avait pas pardonné. Il avait à présent une boule au ventre et il baissa les yeux, ne pouvant plus soutenir le regard de la brune qui semblait si brûlant d'assurance. Cette immonde petite boule se mura bien vite en rage et Wendy en fit malheureusement les frais.

« Tu sais quoi Wendy ? J'étais prêt à te livrer l'info sans rien demander en échange si tu avais dis honnêtement que tu ne pouvais pas m'aider, parce que sérieux je m'en fous de savoir avec quel mec couche Stan, je trouve même ça dégueux ! Mais la façon que tu as de me rembarrer depuis tout à l'heure me donne envie de te laisser là, à mariner dans ton jus, sans rien te dire de plus. Même si j'ai des preuves et que je les ai même entendus baiser.

\- Quoi ?! Clyde, attends… Tu sais qui..?

\- T'es sourde ? Tu me dégoûtes autant qu'eux avec ton baratin manipulateur et blessant. Mais rien que pour voir ta grande gueule pédante se décomposer, je vais te le dire : c'est Mysterion qui se tape ton mec ! »

Bizarrement, voir la tête choquée de la Testaburger ne soulagea pas Clyde. Bien au contraire, il se sentit encore plus mal. Mais malgré sa culpabilité, la rage fut la plus forte. Il dégagea violemment la main que Wendy avait négligemment laissée traîner sur son torse lorsqu'elle l'avait repoussé, lui tourna le dos et se mit à courir jusqu'à disparaître du champ de vision de la brune.  
Mysterion ? C'était lui, le garçon qui couchait avec son petit-ami ? Non… Non, ça n'était pas possible ! Il s'en défendait encore vivement il y a quelques jours, et Wendy savait à quel point mentir répugnait son petit-ami quelle que soit la situation. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer depuis ce moment-là ? Rien, elle en était certaine. C'était le héros qui l'avait forcé, proférant quelques menaces quant à la sécurité de sa famille. Oui, ça c'était plus probable. Beaucoup plus réaliste aussi, parce que Stan était fidèle et elle le savait. Elle avait manipulé ses émotions depuis le primaire de façon à ce qu'il le soit alors il ne pouvait pas la tromper maintenant. Et surtout pas avec un garçon dont il ne connaissait ni le nom ni le visage ! Quoique… Mysterion possédait juste le prestige de l'uniforme alors que Wendy avait bien plus à lui offrir. Il suffisait juste qu'il arrête de lui vomir dessus chaque fois qu'ils testaient quelque chose d'un peu déshabillé. Mais que Mysterion fasse pression sur Stan pour qu'ils couchent ensemble, elle ne pouvait le tolérer. C'était SON petit-ami et on encule pas le petit-ami de Wendy Testaburger au risque d'y laisser des plumes. Ce héros de pacotille allait voir, elle ne se laisserait pas faire !

Elle entendit à peine la sonnerie quand celle-ci retentit. Elle qui d'ordinaire était si studieuse, à cet instant elle s'en fichait. Elle venait de se prendre une grosse claque dans la figure en apprenant ce qu'il se passait derrière son dos. Un garçon que tous considéraient comme un héros avait abusé de son copain la nuit dernière. Wendy, comme la plupart des filles, n'avait rien contre le yaoi et encore moins contre les gays, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à penser que Stan pouvait très bien être bisexuel. Dans sa tête c'était clair, Mysterion ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Il l'avait forcé, par un moyen de pression ou un autre. A regrets elle se rendit mollement jusqu'à l'endroit où elle avait cours, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal autour d'elle puisqu'elle fixait ses chaussures.  
Ce qu'elle vit en relevant la tête lui serra encore plus le cœur. Stan était allongé sur le sol en béton de la cour, dans un état comateux, avec à ses côtés un Kyle affolé, un Kenny choqué et un Cartman… dont la mine semblait clairement indiquer qu'il allait mourir de rire. Wendy se précipita à son tour vers Stan, ses boyaux se tordant d'inquiétude. Quand elle se laissa tomber à genoux à ses côtés, elle entendit la voix grasse et désagréable de Cartman tonner dans son dos. Elle ne savait pas du tout à qui il s'adressait en lâchant un autre mot à la signification obscure.

« Tarlouze ! »

* * *

Trent restait là, face au drame, les bras croisés. Chaos l'avait fait entrer dans sa base secrète, et il observait le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, l'air blasé. Ce type possédait-il vraiment des informations sur ce qu'il voulait ? Il commençait légèrement à en douter. Un garçon roux avec de nombreuses tâches de rousseur les avaient rejoins depuis tout à l'heure et il n'arrêtait pas de jauger Trent d'un air qui l'agaçait profondément. Il voulait quoi, ce minus ? Il allait apprendre à ses dépends qu'on ne lançait pas un regard sévère à Trent sans avoir un bon bagage mental, au risque de perdre la tête. Et puis, il en avait marre de voir le cul de Butters se trémousser devant lui juste parce qu'il cherchait quelque chose dans son _Coffre du Chaos_, ça commençait sérieusement à lui foutre la nausée. Au moins, comme ça, ça lui changerait les idées. Il foudroya donc à son tour des yeux le petit roux.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, la lopette ?

\- Chaos, l'ignora le garçon aux lunettes en alu', cet homme ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance, pourquoi l'avoir amené ici ?

\- Il m'a juste demandé des informations, je suppose qu'il repartira après les avoir eues.

\- Vous êtes au courant que j'vous entends, vermines ? Tu ne te souviens plus que j'ai demandé à m'allier à vous ?

\- Pourquoi ferais-tu ça, alors que tu veux te venger de ma bande de copains et moi ?

\- Je veux me venger de quelqu'un d'autre avant vous, et pour des raisons bien meilleures.

\- La vengeance, hoqueta le rouquin, ce n'est jamais bien !

\- Ta gueule. Tu peux parler, dans ce cas pourquoi aider Chaos ?

\- Parce que... Parce que... »

Butters sortit enfin la tête du coffre, un casque à moitié cassé entre les mains. Il fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers le Boyett, essayant d'avoir l'air menaçant sans pour autant y arriver. A l'intérieur de lui-même, le jeune rebelle était plus que mort de rire. Comment pouvait-on être aussi ridicule lorsque l'on voulait à tout prix se montrer fier et sérieux ? Décidément, Butters l'étonnerait toujours !

« Cesse d'embêter mon acolyte, il ne dira rien sur nos plans démoniaques.

\- Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre.

\- Je me doute que tu n'en aies rien à foutre, reprit le roux qui semblait mettre un point d'honneur à l'énerver, en as-tu déjà eu à foutre de quelque chose dans cette vie de débauche que tu mènes ? »

Ce garçon commençait vraiment à le pomper avec ses jugements de valeurs. Ils ne se connaissaient même pas, si bien que même son nom échappait à Trent. Mais il savait que s'il lui arrivait de le croiser dans la rue, il le reconnaîtrait tout de suite. Les trucs en aluminium c'était pas la meilleure couverture qui soit, surtout avec Léopold Stotch qui avait négligemment fait un trou dans son masque pour que ses cheveux puissent prendre l'air. Il mettrait sa main à couper que ce mec était aussi gay que son père. Le regard sombre du délinquant se porta sur l'objet entre les mains du super-vilain, ne lui suscitant qu'un vague sentiment d'incompréhension. Après tout, il ne s'agissait _a priori_ _que_ d'un casque tout à fait ordinaire que n'importe quel adolescent se promenant dans une rue un peu trop animée pourrait porter pour faire passer le temps plus vite.

* * *

Gaïa était dans le jardin des Marsh lorsqu'elle entendit vrombir un moteur. Décidément, elle ne serait jamais tranquille pour entrer en douce chez ces gens-là s'ils faisaient sans cesse des allés et retours inopinés dans leur demeure... Et dire qu'elle avait déjà du mal à trouver une issue pour se glisser à l'intérieur, maintenant que les occupants étaient revenus ça allait être beaucoup plus difficile de se faire discret. Un _clac_ sonore la fit sursauter et elle se rendit compte qu'une fenêtre venait de s'ouvrir à l'étage. Il semblait y avoir de l'animation dans la pièce car des éclats de voix arrivèrent facilement jusqu'aux oreilles de la blanche. Sa curiosité l'emportant, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre ouverte pour écouter. Elle essaya de se faire le moins visible possible aux yeux des occupants de la pièce. Ça n'était pas la peine, ils n'étaient pas du tout focalisés sur sa présence mais bien sur la personne allongée dans le lit.

« Laissez-le respirer, interpella une voix de femme adulte, sa mère sûrement. Il a besoin d'air !

\- Je ne comprend pas… Il était en train de discuter avec Kenny et moi, tranquillement, et il s'est effondré d'un coup, comme ça. Pourtant il avait l'air en forme tout à l'heure… Ça me dépasse, rumina un garçon à la chevelure rousse.

\- Merde Stan, murmura à son tour Kenny d'un ton inquiet, réveille-toi…

\- Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel, hurla le dernier occupant de la pièce, un gros garçon. Tout le monde tombe dans les vapes en ce moment ! C'est une mode ?

\- Ta gueule Cartman, tu vois pas que c'est pas le moment ?

\- Les garçons, Stan a besoin de calme le temps que le médecin arrive. Ça serait mieux de le laisser… Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? »

Les voix s'éloignèrent mais la fenêtre resta ouverte. _Si j'ai bien tout compris_, songea Gaïa, _je n'ai rien a craindre de celui qui est allongé dans son lit, il "dort". __Je n'ai pas non plus à m'occuper des autres, ils ne reviendront pas puisque Stan a besoin de calme. __Dans le pire des cas je les entendrais remonter depuis la cuisine. __Parfait, allons-y…_ Elle prit son courage à deux mains, souffla tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons avant d'inspirer un grand coup. Cette fois, pour fouiller, elle aurait besoin de son corps. Elle doutait très fortement que les enregistrements webcam suffisent à lui indiquer qu'elle avait raison sur l'identité de Mysterion mais il devait planquer son costume quelque part dans sa chambre. Elle bondit de sa branche et atterrit avec agilité sur la moquette de Stan, en roulade. Malheureusement, elle avait trop d'élan et elle ne la maîtrisa pas autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Elle heurta de plein fouet le pied du lit qui cogna le mur derrière lui. Elle se retint de jurer, se contentant de vérifier que Stan n'avait pas ouvert un œil ou que personne ne montait l'escalier. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre que rien n'avait bougé, elle se releva avec précaution et se dirigea doucement jusqu'à son armoire pour l'ouvrir. _A priori_ rien d'anormal pour un adolescent si ce n'est un nombre un peu trop important de bouteilles d'alcool ou une boîte avec des outils éparpillés un peu partout autour. Bref, un beau bordel, et il y avait même un truc qui ressemblait à une touffe de cheveux. Génial, elle allait chercher longtemps, elle le sentait !

Pendant ce temps-là, Kenny s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour l'état de Stan. En vérité plus le temps passait et plus il avait l'impression que c'était de sa faute. Il avait peut-être un peu abusé hier au soir, quand il l'avait pris à plusieurs reprises. Ses jambes auraient pu se dérober sous lui au mauvais moment et il serait mal tombé au moment de s'effondrer. Pour leur part, Kyle et Cartman n'étaient pas du même avis sur l'évanouissement inopiné de Stan. Le gros accusait la fatigue du brun alors que le roux niait en bloc sans pour autant donner d'explications sauf que Stan avait bien dormi la nuit dernière. Kenny ne voulait pas participer au débat alors il se leva avant que Kyle n'ai la merveilleuse idée de le prendre à parti comme il adorait le faire. Le juif le suivit cependant du regard, un regard suppliant qui signifiait _je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas seul avec ce gros con_, mais il lança juste :

« Tu vas où Kenny ?

\- A un endroit où je ne peux aller que tout seul, mais si tu veux m'accompagner ça sera avec plaisir~

\- Erk, sans façons merci… »

Riant encore de la tête choquée de Kyle, il monta les escaliers. Il fut bien content de ne pas croiser Sharon dans les couloirs, elle se serait demandé pourquoi Kenny s'arrêtait devant la porte de Stan plutôt que devant celle des chiottes mais il voulait vérifier que le brun ne s'était pas réveillé. C'est pour ça qu'il colla l'oreille contre la porte. Il fut surpris d'y entendre du bruit, même discret. C'était étrange. Kenny sentit le stress monter en lui quand il réalisa que quelqu'un d'autre devait sûrement se trouver dans la pièce. Et si un des ennemis de Mysterion s'était rendu compte de la relation qu'il entretenait avec Stan ? Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il ouvrit brusquement la porte, baladant ses yeux clairs dans l'ensemble de la pièce. La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs se retourna d'un geste presque mécanique vers cette personne qu'elle n'avait pas entendue approcher et elle se retrouva face à face avec Kenny.

« Gaïa, qu'est-ce que…

\- Kenny… Tu n'es pas..? »

Restant encore quelques secondes comme ça, à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux, sur leurs gardes, les deux adolescents ne savaient réellement quoi se dire. De son côté Gaïa était persuadée que Kenny était mort et ne savait pas qu'il était véritablement Mysterion. De son côté, Kenny commençait sérieusement à se demander ce que Gaïa pouvait bien foutre dans la chambre de son petit-copain, à fouiller chaque placard comme si c'était vital pour elle. Il allait lui poser la question lorsqu'un bruit familier à sa gauche attira son attention. Stan, encore tout habillé faute de l'avoir couché sans l'avoir mis en pyjama à cause de son état critique, venait de se relever comme s'il n'avait jamais eu aucun choc. Il se tenait convenablement debout et Gaïa tressailli un instant en voyant son regard blasé. Elle n'allait pas tarder à être dans la merde s'ils s'y mettaient à deux pour la virer ou la forcer à répondre à des questions qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter. Elle déglutit péniblement, même si le propriétaire de la chambre n'avait pas le moins du monde l'air de s'intéresser à elle. Il semblait même ne pas s'intéresser à son pote Kenny, son regard devenu vide malgré le fait qu'il soit debout, réveillé, et qu'il tienne parfaitement sur ses jambes. Le blond agita ses mains devant le visage de son ami et Gaïa en profita pour filer tout en discrétion par la fenêtre, comme elle était venue. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à tomber nez à nez avec quelqu'un qu'elle pensait mort et enterré depuis bien quelques mois maintenant… Ça avait été pour elle un choc, elle avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Mais pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'elle avait envie de faire, c'était regarder de loin les agissements des deux compères. Oui, parce que mine de rien ça l'intéressait assez.

« Stan ? Repris Kenny qui ne s'était visiblement pas rendu compte de la disparition de Gaïa, ça l'importait peu pour tout dire. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Pas de réponse. A la place, le brun se déplaça jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit. Kenny n'osa pas l'en empêcher, après tout il était chez lui et s'il avait envie de sortir de sa chambre c'était tout à fait dans son droit. Pourtant, le pauvre le suivit jusqu'en bas des marches, de peur qu'il fasse une rechute. Arrivés en bas de ces dernières, il furent rejoints par Cartman et Kyle qui semblaient se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de se passer. Les trois amis regardèrent Stan enfiler son manteau comme s'il voulait sortir, sans rien leur dire de plus. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis tout à l'heure et avait gardé sa mine blasée du moment où il s'était réveillé jusqu'à maintenant. Kenny essaya de poser une main sur son épaule, pour tenter de le retenir et lui demander des explications, mais le brun se dégagea vivement. Il ouvrit la porte.

« Vieux, hoqueta le roux, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Kyle. Ce ne sont les affaires de personne d'entre vous, seulement les miennes. »

Et sur ces mots il quitta la maison, laissant ses potes ébahis dans le hall de sa maison. Kenny était celui qui avait l'air de ressentir le plus de choses, dont des sentiments contradictoires comme ceux lui criant que ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il aurait aimé lui courir après, il avait vraiment un très mauvais pressentiment par rapport à la suite des événements. Mais, bêtement, il préféra rester passif et le regarder s'éloigner. Un pli songeur se creusa sur son front lorsqu'il vit le brun entrer dans une voiture aux vitres teintées après avoir eue une assez longue conversation avec le chauffeur, un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu et qui pourtant lui paraissait familier. Trop tard pour le suivre, malheureusement, personne d'eux trois n'avaient de voiture. Et puis, qui voudrait risquer sa peau alors qu'ils avaient confiance en le fait que Stan savait ce qu'il faisait ? Enfin… En ce moment, rien n'était moins sûr…

Kenny fut le premier à quitter le domicile des Marsh, bien décidé à retrouver la voiture qui lui avait volé son plan cul de ce soir. Kyle suivit peu après, alors que Cartman continuait à se goinfrer des bonnes gaufres que la mère de Stan avait préparées. Dommage qu'elle ai dut retourner travailler, sinon elle aurait forcément dit quelque chose au comportement étrange de son fils… Le roux arriva chez lui et, dès qu'il y fut, il monta dans sa chambre et s'y enferma, sans rien dire à personne. Les paroles qu'Henrietta lui avait dites tout à l'heure, alors qu'il essayait de lui chiper le _Necronomicon_, hantaient encore son esprit. Il ne possédait pas de sens de la justice, ses récents actes le prouvaient. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire, il allait réagir. Après Stan, il ne laissera pas une autre des personnes à qui il tenait disparaître de cette façon. Il ouvrit son placard et regarda un instant son costume d'homme-cerf volant toujours en train de prendre la poussière depuis toutes ces années, accroché sagement à un cintre. L'heure était venue de lui apporter quelques retouches.

* * *

**Ouf ! Je n'en voyais pas le bout !  
Pourtant je vous assure, toutes mes idées étaient en place et il ne me restait plus qu'à les coucher sur papier mais la scène entre Trent et Chaos m'a vraiment donné du fil à retordre à écrire, je ne saurais dire pourquoi...  
Bref, j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre tout de même puisque je vais tout de même le dire ça fait longtemps que je rêve d'écrire cette scène entre Kenny/Gaïa/Stan ! Je me suis vraiment amusée à l'écrire, même si entre les devoirs, la fatigue qui nuit grandement à mon imagination et tout ça ça n'était pas tellement évident... Mais je suis revenue pour l'écrire, parce que cette fiction je l'aime de plus en plus (même si on ne dirait pas j'ai l'impression :/). Pourtant je vous assure que c'est véridique !**

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Comment va agir Wendy dans la suite des événements (je vous rappelle qu'elle croit toujours être en couple avec Stan et que pour elle Mysterion est un sale manipulateur/profiteur/violeur) ? Que préparent Trent et Chaos ? Que va-t-il advenir de Len et Rin ? Pourquoi Stan a-t-il quitté la maison précipitamment ? Et, enfin, que compte faire Kyle avec son ancien costume de super-héros ?**

**Que de mystères... Ça en fait une belle flopée ! Normalement les réponses sont dans le prochain chapitre mais comme je ne l'ai pas encore écris je ne peux rien vous garantir.  
En tout cas je vous dis quand même à bientôt pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews j'adore ça :)**


	19. XVIII

**Je ne sais plus quoi dire en intro, mais... Je sais que je ne dirais pas le numéro du chapitre sinon il va me porter malheur.**

**South Park appartient à Matt Stone et Trey Parker. Vocaloid appartient à Crypton Vocal.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**~XVIII~**

Une fois chez lui, Kenny enfila son costume de Mysterion. Il se foutait pas mal de ce que l'on pouvait penser de lui, on ne touchait pas à ses affaires. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment quant à la suite des événements, surtout en ce qui concernait Stan. Rien que le fait de voir la voiture aux vitres teintées avait fait froid dans le dos au blondinet. Pourtant, Stan était monté dedans sans se poser la moindre question. Il devait agir, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour le sortir de là… Dans la précipitation, le pauvre n'avait pas fait attention à l'endroit où il avait enfilé son costume et, lorsqu'il essaya de sortir discrètement de la maison, il tomba nez à nez avec Karen. Confrontation qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter, surtout en ce moment. Les yeux de Karen se mirent à briller d'une mince lueur lorsqu'elle comprit pourquoi son ange gardien se trouvait chez elle et qu'il semblait être pressé d'en sortir.

« Kenny… Je savais que c'était toi, je m'en étais toujours douté. »

A court d'arguments, Mysterion nia de la tête sans grandes convictions. Il avait la tête ailleurs en ce moment alors il ne pouvait pas vraiment se concentrer sur l'instant présent, même s'il se l'était plusieurs fois répété dans sa tête. Il avait tellement rêvé cette scène, où il dirait à Karen qui il était réellement, mais là le temps était compté… Alors il la serra dans ses bras un instant, lui chuchotant qu'il reviendrait lui expliquer tout en détails quand la situation s'y prêterait. Heureusement pour lui, Karen ne posa pas plus de questions et le laissa partir. Lorsqu'il passa le palier de la maison, Kenny sentit un poids lui tomber des épaules et il dut se contenir pour ne pas sourire. D'un seul coup, il se sentait tellement plus léger… Il aurait enfin quelqu'un à qui confier ses histoires de super-héros et il savait à quel point ça passionnait sa jeune sœur. En sautant sur le toit de la première maison venue, il se tourna une dernière fois vers sa maison, espérant apercevoir sa sœur. Il ne la vit pas, mais il sourit tout de même avant de s'enfuir vers l'endroit où il savait trouver l'une des personnes qui serait son allié.

Kyle entendit à peine la personne se poser à sa fenêtre, étant en pleine retouche de son costume d'homme-cerf volant. Il sursauta donc en entendant une voix basse et grave dans son dos qui l'appelait. Il se tourna rapidement vers sa fenêtre et aperçut une silhouette sombre se découper sur le cadre de sa fenêtre, dos à la lune qui projetait une lueur presque surnaturelle sur les murs bleus foncés de la chambre de Kyle. Ce fut idiot de sa part, mais le rouquin se prit à avoir peur et pendant au moins quelques minutes il se retrouva pétrifié devant le héros. Puis, il finit par le reconnaître, malgré l'ombre qui enveloppait sa silhouette. Il plaqua bien vite son costume, espérant que le héros ne l'ai pas vu.

« M-Mysterion ?!

\- Pas le temps de discuter Kyle, l'heure est grave.

\- Oui, l'heure est grave. Stan m'a raconté que vous aviez une relation… particulière tous les deux. C'est pour ça qu'il a été enlevé ?

\- Toi aussi tu ne crois qu'il n'est pas allé de son plein gré dans cette voiture ? »

Le juif fronça les sourcils. Il venait de comprendre quelque chose qui jusqu'ici n'avait fait que lui filer entre les doigts. Fier de sa déduction, il ne se priva pas de l'énoncer à haute voix, un petit sourire pointant sur ses lèvres fines.

« J'en étais sûr, Kenny !

\- Kenny ? Releva le héros, mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là ?

\- Ne fait pas celui qui n'a pas compris, Mysterion n'aurait pas pu être au courant pour la voiture s'il n'était pas présent au moment de la disparition de Stan et comme je doute fort que tu sois Cartman vu ta carrure, tu ne peux être que Kenny. »

Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous en ce moment à tous découvrir qui il était ? Il ne s'était pourtant pas mal démerdé jusqu'à présent… Il soupira avant de tomber le masque et Kyle se trouva satisfait. Il avait deviné du premier coup, même si ça n'avait pas été des plus difficile. En même temps, vu la situation de détresse du héros, c'était compréhensible qu'il ne fasse pas attention à tout, d'autant plus qu'il avait confiance en Kyle puisqu'ils se connaissaient depuis la maternelle ! Kyle était également le meilleur ami de Stan, il ne pouvait pas songer une seule seconde à le trahir comme à trahir Kenny. Dans sa tête venait de s'éclairer une lumière vacillante. Il venait de se rappeler qu'ils avaient joué aux héros, plus jeunes, mais il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose sinon avoir appelé plusieurs fois Mysterion Kenny. Mais après, c'était peut-être parce qu'Henrietta lui en avait parlé il y a peu… Bref, la question n'était pas là, le temps était compté pour Stan et, même s'il était satisfait d'avoir fait tomber le masque de Mysterion, il n'en restait pas moins que son meilleur pote était peut-être en ce moment-même en danger de mort. Le rouquin se racla donc la gorge, se relevant pour se diriger vers le blond.

« Je suis content de ne pas m'être trompé, même si c'est normal que tu n'aies pas pris toutes tes précautions Kenny puisque Stan est plus important que tu identité secrète à tes yeux, je savais depuis longtemps que tu étais amoureux de lui. Dire que ce matin encore je me disais "pauvre Kenny, il s'est fait chiper son _love-interest_ par une tarlouze en collants, j'espère qu'il ne l'apprendra jamais", c'était un peu douteux de te voir débarquer tout sourire même si on pouvait mettre ça sur le compte de l'ignorance, tu n'avais jamais été aussi heureux. Mais tu as raison. Je pense qu'il n'est pas allé de son plein gré dans cette voiture, il y a quelque chose de louche là-dedans. Je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de rechercher des choses, mais je crois bien qu'Henrietta n'est pas totalement étrangère à cette histoire. Depuis qu'il lui a parlé il agit… bizarrement. Elle m'a dit qu'il voyait _R'lyeh _en rêve.

\- C'était pour ça qu'il voulait qu'on se réunissent tous les trois ? Parce qu'il voulait nous dire ça sans qu'on le juge ?

\- Sûrement. »

_Mais pas que à mon avis,_ songea le roux sans pour autant le dire à voix haute. _Je suis presque certain que Stan m'avait capté à des kilomètres, __avec tout ce que je lui ai dis sur Rin et moi…_

« Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi tous les trois ? Ça veut dire qu'il avait compris pour moi aussi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais Stan a toujours été doué pour se montrer plus bête qu'il ne l'était et ne pas en dire trop sur ce qu'il sait. Tu le connais autant que moi, je suppose que tu le sais. Je suppose même que c'est pour ça que tu l'as choisi comme allié plutôt que moi en premier recours.

\- Ça aussi, il te l'a dit ?

\- Je suis son meilleur ami.

\- A moi, il ne m'a rien dit…

\- Tu ne devines pas pourquoi il ne t'as rien dit ?

\- … Non…

\- Je ne vais pas te le dire alors, parce que tu vas tout de suite le traiter d'enfoiré.

\- Vu le nombre de fois où j'ai entendu ce mot, une fois de plus ce n'est rien… »

Kyle soupira. Il aurait dut se rappeler à quel point Kenny était tenace, surtout qu'en ce moment il semblait être jaloux de lui. Il n'y avait pas de quoi, Kyle aimait les femmes et il les aimeraient toujours, jamais il ne s'intéresserait à son meilleur ami de cette façon. Il n'y avait que Kenny pour voir des possibilités partout. Enfin… Des possibilités réduites maintenant puisqu'il ne pensait plus qu'à Stan. Ses yeux émeraude croisèrent le regard déterminé du héros alors qu'il remettait son masque. Parfait, il allait lui dire, même s'il avait juré à Stan de ne jamais le révéler à Kenny. D'un certain point de vue, il avait tenu sa promesse puisqu'il ne l'avait pas dit à Kenny mais à Mysterion. Il détestait jouer sur les mots, mais là il était vraiment obligé s'il ne voulait pas se remettre à culpabiliser.

« Stan savait que Kenny était amoureux de lui. Il ne lui a rien dit parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine, d'autant qu'à l'époque il sortait encore avec Wendy et pas avec toi.

\- La construction de ta phrase est bizarre Kyle…

\- J'ai juré à Stan de ne pas le dire à Kenny, mais si je le dis à Mysterion ce n'est pas la même chose. »

L'information mit un peu de temps à se frayer un chemin dans le cerveau de Kenny mais il comprit enfin. Kyle et ses phrases intelligentes, ça lui faisait tourner la tête. Il lui parlait en temps que Mysterion et non pas en temps que Kenny, pour ne pas se donner l'impression d'avoir trahi le secret de son meilleur pote. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Kyle ne changerait jamais, toujours autant à cheval sur l'éthique. Le héros se contenta donc de hocher la tête évasivement. Alors comme ça Stan était au courant depuis le début… Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne lui avoir jamais rien dit ? Il avait si peur que ça de le rendre jaloux à cause de Mysterion ou Wendy ? C'était tellement digne de lui, mais en même temps tellement puéril… Il se prenait vraiment la tête pour rien, alors qu'à la base les choses étaient censées être simples.

« L'enfoiré…

\- Je te l'avais dis. J'espère que Kenny ne le haïra pas pour ça, je m'en voudrais.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Kenny n'en veut ni à Stan ni à toi. Je peux reparler de moi à la première personne ?

\- Si tu veux, du moment que ça ne me donne pas l'impression de trahir Stan. Tu es au courant qu'il ne connaissait pas ton identité ?

\- Ouais, et pour la cacher ça a été le parcours du combattant.

\- Si j'avais su… J'aurais du lui dire !

\- Euuh… Non, je ne préfère pas non.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu sais qu'il a eu peur que tu sois Craig pendant un moment, ça l'aurait soulagé de savoir qui tu étais.

\- Il m'aurait rejeté. Avoue tout de même que le statut de Mysterion, le héros de la ville qui fait concurrence à Gaïa, en jette plus que celui de Kenny, le vieux pote pauvre qui va rater sa vie car il ne pourra jamais faire de brillantes études.

\- Mais justement ! Quelqu'un d'humain c'est bien plus rassurant que quelqu'un qui se cache derrière un masque parfait. Il doit être bien placé pour le savoir, après Wendy tu sais…

\- Je sais qu'il aime les gens parfaits. Kyle, vraiment, on devrait songer à un moyen de le retrouver avant que je ne mettes mes tripes sur la table.

\- On n'a qu'Henrietta comme piste. »

Un déclic se produisit dans la tête du blond et il se rappela de ce qu'il avait vu la fameuse nuit où Len s'était fait enlever par la secte. Et si Stan avait été envoyé au même endroit que lui ? C'était fort probable, et ça ne ferait que faciliter la tâche au héros. Il se rassit correctement sur la fenêtre, prêt à repartir.

« J'ai mieux, merci Kyle je te revaudrais ça. Par contre, oublie ce que tu as vu, tu ne sais pas qui je suis et je ne t'ai pas rendu visite.

\- Pas de problème, tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Merci. Oh, et, Kyle ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec ton ancien costume de l'homme-cerf volant ? »

Le juif rosis de honte et fit de son mieux pour cacher la cape qui traînait négligemment derrière lui. Il se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre dans le but de justifier son acte, avec le plus de tact dont il était capable, mais le héros avait déjà disparu. Le garçon soupira de soulagement, il n'avait pas trouvé d'arguments pour justifier convenablement le fait qu'il ai ressortit son ancien costume de justicier. Ah, si seulement Kenny savait, il ne l'aurait sûrement pas laissé faire. Mais il ne savait pas, encore heureux. Ce soir, après avoir rafistolé son vieux costume, il avait prévu de faire un tour vers Mogan Street. On lui avait déjà pris son meilleur pote, et il doutait que Mysterion puisse seul le récupérer. Il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant, surtout que leur ennemi savait visiblement manipuler les esprits comme celui de Stan. En temps normal il aurait tout dit à Kyle ou Kenny, Stan avait horreur de partir sans précautions, sans que personne ne sache où il allait ni pourquoi il y allait. Pourtant, il les avaient clairement envoyés chier tout à l'heure, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes…

* * *

Le rebelle qu'était Trent avait fini par être fatigué du comportement de Butters mais il avait tout de même retenu son potentiel machiavélique et avait décidé de lui accorder une seconde chance. Il avait essayé de l'enrôler dans ses projets de vengeance, histoire de l'initier un peu à tout ce qui était cruauté. Mais, lorsqu'il était arrivé à la maison de sa première victime, quelqu'un lui avait barré la route. Un homme en noir, avec des lunettes de la même couleur. Hormis son physique digne de personne travaillant pour une grande entreprise, il avait pour Trent quelque chose d'oppressant. Il fronça les sourcils en le voyant s'approcher d'eux, de sa démarche squelettique et lente. Il en paraissait d'autant plus inquiétant et Trent ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger mouvement de recul. Chaos, lui, ne broncha pas. Trent se demandait bien comment il faisait. Était-ce de l'inconscience pure et dure du naïf ou ressentait-il le potentiel maléfique qui émanait du personnage ? Peut-être un peu des deux, en tout cas il fut le premier à exprimer son opinion.

« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais nous devons passer. »

L'homme le regarda à peine, se concentrant sur Trent Boyett plus que sur le super-vilain. Il faut dire qu'il ne devait pas être très menaçant, avec son stupide costume en aluminium. Le regard qu'il darda sur lui fit peur au blond, alors qu'il était censé être sans peur. Son sourire le terrifia encore plus lorsqu'il commença à s'approcher de lui. Butters bondit sur lui, ne craignant visiblement pas de le froisser, mais l'homme l'esquiva avec facilité en faisant juste un pas sur le côté. Le naïf perdit l'équilibre et alla se manger une poubelle. Trent en venait presque à regretter que Désolation, le petit roux casse-couilles de tout à l'heure, ne soit pas là pour essayer de lui sauver la mise (même s'il se serait sûrement occupé de Butters en premier). Le type s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Trent, acculé contre le mur. Il ne pouvait plus reculer et il fut soulagé que l'homme n'avance pas plus. Il commençait vraiment à lui faire peur, encore plus quand il entendit sa voix résonner dans sa tête, comme s'il lui parlait en même temps à voix haute et dans sa pensée.

« Tu es Trent Boyett, c'est bien ça ?

\- Je… Oui ?

\- J'aimerais te faire une proposition. Je suppose que notre but actuel était le même, je me trompe ?

\- Je ne connais pas votre but, mais vous venez tout de même d'attaquer l'un de mes alliés.

\- Il y a méprise. C'est lui qui a attaqué en premier. Moi, je cherchais juste à vous parler.

\- Qui êtes-vous au juste ?

\- Mon nom est McElroy. Jim McElroy. »

Trent détailla l'homme une fois encore avec suspicion. Il avait tout d'un coup moins peur de lui, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins inquiétant. Peut-être cela venait-il du fait que le blond savait qu'il ne souhaitait pas sa mort mais seulement sa collaboration. Il décida donc bien sagement d'écouter son but. Cela pourrait être intéressant de se faire un allié de cet homme.

« Vous vous rendiez chez Stan Marsh, il se trouve qu'il est aussi ma cible. Ensemble nous ne serons que plus forts pour nous emparer de lui.

\- Vous _emparer_ de Stan Marsh ? Laissez-moi rire, ce n'est pas si simple !

\- Justement, vous semblez connaître la cible, avec votre aide ça sera du gâteau.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me donnez en échange ? »

Le sourire de McElroy se fit de plus en plus lumineux et le sang de Trent se glaça dans ses veines. On avaient pas idée de sourire de cette manière, c''était putain de flippant ! Le Boyett fit de son mieux pour garder son calme, mais quand le rire machiavélique de McElroy se fit entendre, même les pieds de Butters disparurent dans les poubelles comme pour s'y cacher. Bordel, il la sentait vraiment mal cette histoire… Il se retint de déglutir de travers lorsque le type leur tourna le dos, leur indiquant d'un signe de la main de les suivre. Il n'avait pas répondu à Trent, mais dès qu'il se fut éloigné de lui le blond alla aider le garçon qui avait finit dans les poubelles. Les yeux bleus du naïf croisèrent les prunelles sombres du rebelle. Trent fut le premier à exprimer son opinion, lassé du soudain silence qui était tombé sur la ruelle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait mec, on suit ce gonze ?

\- Il ne nous laissera pas partir et, un type comme ça, il vaut mieux l'avoir comme allié que comme ennemi.

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi. Dire que je te pensais très con, au final tu as une bonne capacité d'analyse. Je me demande si tu ne fais pas exprès d'être aussi naïf…

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? C'est débile !

\- Non, bon. Laisse-tomber, ça vaut mieux. »

Trent attrapa violemment le bras de Butters pour qu'il se relève, tant pis s'il ne voulait pas, et il le força à le suivre. Heureusement pour lui, le super-vilain ne résistait pas trop. A quoi bon ? De toute façon, ils ne pourraient pas indéfiniment échapper à ce type et, comme Chaos l'avait sagement proposé, autant s'en faire un allié. Ils arrivèrent tous deux à la fin de la ruelle et tombèrent de nouveau sur McElroy qui semblait les attendre. Son regard se posa sur les deux mains liées des blondins.

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez de ce bord-là, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous avez mis autant de temps à quitter cette ruelle. »

Trent fronça les sourcils avant d'enfin comprendre les insinuations douteuses de l'homme en noir. Il lâcha rapidement la main de l'autre garçon avant d'incendier le plus vieux du regard. Il se prenait pour qui, pour inventer des orientations sexuelles sur des préjugés comme ça ? Butters avait seulement refusé de le suivre et comme il était à bout de patience… Non, bon, c'est vrai qu'en fait il n'avait pas trop résisté. Putain il se sentait con, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Il n'aimait pas les hommes bordel de merde ! Et surtout pas les types aussi idiots que ce blond qui se prenait pour le plus grand méchant de tout l'univers.

* * *

Shelley Marsh était sortie dans la rue ce soir-là, bien décidée à trouver Mysterion. Elle avait, pour l'occasion, pris un peu plus soin d'elle pour être présentable même si elle savait qu'elle aurait juste à faire face à une tarlouze qui se tapait son frère. En quelques sorte elle aurait pu appeler ça un gendre. Mais elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Non pas parce qu'elle avait quelque chose contre les gays, mais on ne touchait pas à son petit frère. Elle s'en défendrait toujours face à lui, mais elle aimait beaucoup son frère. Elle ne s'entendait pas très bien non plus avec Wendy, elle la trouvait un peu trop stricte avec son frère. Heureusement qu'elles ne se voyaient pas souvent, sinon elles auraient eu de nombreux crêpages de chignons à propos du fils Marsh. Elle était heureuse que Stan ai changé de partenaire, mais Mysterion… L'information de Clyde lui avait été utile, elle avait compris que le super-héros avait une relation privilégiée avec Kevin. Or, _Doodle _avait vraiment très peu de vrais amis dans son milieu, et encore moins des gens de l'âge de Stan. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'un drogué qui voulait avoir de la promotion sur sa came en rendant Kevin redevable ? Peu probable. Un drogué ne prendrait pas autant de risques et trouverait un autre revendeur. Mais alors, qui pouvait bien avoir de l'importance pour Kevin, hormis elle et… Mais oui ! Pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ? Mysterion ne pouvait pas être un criminel, sinon à quoi bon faire respecter la justice ?

C'était un vrai casse-tête, et Shelley n'avait aucune envie de se prendre le chou avec ce genre de trucs à la mord-moi le nœud. Alors elle était directement allée voir Kevin là où il était emprisonné, pour l'heure des visites. Elle arriva juste à temps, le jeune officier lui fit son plus beau sourire lorsqu'il la vit arriver mais la Marsh ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle n'était pas ici pour se faire faire du charme par un officier, mais pour aller voir son homme et lui faire du soutiens moral. Mais aussi pour prendre des renseignements sur Mysterion, puisqu'il était censé savoir qui serait capable de venir le sauver, déguisé en tapette à collants. Elle darda sur le flic un air froid mais l'homme ne se départit pas de son sourire.

« Qui souhaitez-vous voir mademoiselle ?

\- Mon petit-ami.

\- Son nom, tenta le jeune officier d'un air quelque peu déçu, je vous demande son nom.

\- Kevin McCormick.

\- Oh, vous voulez dire _Doodle _? Suivez-moi je vous prie.

\- Vous souriez, releva la châtain en le suivant. Pourquoi souriez-vous ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Nous n'avons pas assez de preuves contre lui, il risque de rester longtemps ici.

\- Et ça vous fait rire ? Vous êtes un monstre !

\- Et vous vous devriez songer à refaire votre vie avec un autre.

\- Goujat ! »

Elle venait d'arriver devant le siège où Kevin ne devrait pas tarder à atteindre. Elle en profita pour gifler cet homme qui était trop entreprenant avec elle. Mais merde, elle avait un copain et elle venait de lui dire, qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait au juste ce con ?! Le policier sourit d'autant plus.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez, j'aurais pu réduire sa peine facilement. Si vous changez d'avis, allez à la gendarmerie. Demandez agent Feets, je serais là pour vous. »

Shelley garda un air imperturbable tout le temps que l'agent disparaissait dans l'ombre. Répugnant, comme si elle n'avait pas assez de pervers qui lui tournaient autour à cause de sa poitrine, il fallait à présent qu'un flic lui fasse des avances d'autant plus répugnantes. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, c'était assez avantageux pour Kevin si elle faisait ça. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de devenir une pute. Elle ne se prostituerait pas, même pour Kevin elle s'en sentait incapable. Tiens, en parlant de son petit-ami, il était en train de lui faire des signes depuis sa chaise. Il avait l'air plus qu'heureux de la voir. C'était aussi son cas et elle s'assit face à lui, le sourire retrouvé. Ils avaient l'air niais tous les deux, à se fixer comme si cet instant était unique et peut-être bien le dernier. Mais si Kevin devait rester encore longtemps dans le couloir de la mort, comme l'avait prétendu Feets, cette scène risquait fort de se reproduire. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par prouver que, oui, Kevin et _Doodle _n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. A ce moment-là, il n'y aurait plus rien à espérer. Kevin passerait par la chaise électrique et Shelley ne le reverrait plus. Il n'avait que deux moyens de s'en sortir. Fuguer (avec ou sans l'aide de Mysterion) ou laisser sa copine écourter sa peine en se faisant culbuter par des policiers. Était-il prêt à prendre le risque ? Shelley non, pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas persuadée qu'il n'y ai pas un autre moyen de le sortir de là. Ce fut Kevin qui prit la parole en premier, voyant la tête songeuse de Shelley. Il appuya sa main sur la vitre qui les séparait. A cet instant il n'avait qu'une seule envie, et c'était celle de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe autant mon cœur ?

\- Si je trouvais un moyen de te faire sortir d'ici, se précipita-t-elle en saisissant le combiné avec nervosité, tu serais d'accord ? »

Elle appuya à son tour la main contre la vitre et failli lâcher le combiné. Même si ce n'était qu'un mirage, elle avait l'impression de sentir sa peau chaude et douce à travers la vitre, comme si elle la tenait. Enfin, elle aurait aimé, parce que lorsqu'elle replia les doigts ses ongles heurtèrent la froideur du plastique et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Kevin, de l'autre côté, se sentait dévasté. Lui aussi, il voulait la toucher. Pourtant, il se retint de pleurer.

« Rien de ce que tu pourras faire ne m'aidera. Il faut que tu sois forte Shelley. Je le savais depuis le début, je n'étais pas fait pour toi. Je n'aurais même pas du te rencontrer, c'était une erreur d'avoir continué à te parler… Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste, ça me fait de la peine. Oublie-moi. Juste… Oublie-moi. Je veux que tu passes à autre chose. Tu as tellement de nouvelles expériences à vivre, ne t'arrêtes pas à cause de moi.

\- Quelqu'un va t'aider à sortir. Si ce n'est pas moi, quelqu'un d'autre qui tient à toi essayera. Je le sais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Shelley, personne ne…

\- Détrompe-toi. D'après toi, pourquoi Mysterion ne t'es jamais tombé dessus ? Parce que tu le connais Kevin, tu connais son visage !

\- Arrête, tu délires. Quel intérêt j'aurais de connaître son visage ? Je ne pourrais le révéler à personne en plus, de peur de me faire des ennemis.

\- Réfléchis ! En connaissant le nom de ton ennemi numéro un, c'est plus facile de prévoir ses actions. Dans ton entourage proche, qui tient le plus à toi au point de risquer sa vie pour vouloir te sortir de là ?

\- J'ai bien une idée, mais je ne peux pas la dire ici… Shelley, toutes les conversations qui passent par ce combiné sont enregistrées. »

Cette fois, la châtain lâcha le combiné et Kevin le regarda tomber mollement sur le bureau. Il avait du en connaître d'autres, ce téléphone. Pas étonnant qu'il grésille autant. Du bout de la main, celle qu'il avait collée à la vitre, il traça une lettre à peine visible. Seule Shelley eu bien le temps de la voir. Il s'agissait d'un **K**. Peu de temps après, la fin des visites retentit et Kevin dut se lever de son siège. Il ne voulait pas, il voulait rester face à Shelley et la jeune femme ne bougeait pas non plus. Malgré les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, elle ne cessait de fixer Kevin. Elle ne voulait pas le voir disparaître, surtout pas, parce que les policiers n'allaient pas tarder à tomber sur des preuves prouvant sa culpabilité. Elle se leva à son tour, martelant la vitre de ses petits poings tandis que deux policiers emmenaient Kevin de force.

« Ce n'est pas lui ! Je vous prouverais que ce n'est pas lui _Doodle _! Sérieusement, qui mérite la mort pour avoir dealé ?! Il y en a qui font ça tous les jours sans jamais se faire choper alors pourquoi s'en prendre à _Doodle _et pas un autre ? Les flics, vous êtes des monstres, tous autant que vous êtes !

\- Maîtrisez cette furie, hurla un policier non loin d'elle (il lui sembla que c'était Feets). »

Peu après, trois agents se ruèrent sur elle pour la faire sortir de la salle alors que Kevin hurlait de la laisser tranquille. Le jeune adulte ne récolta qu'un coup sur la tête qui l'assomma pour de bon, le faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience. Ce fut au tour de Shelley de hurler, mais elle se fit jeter dehors avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit. Elle pleurait, ne pouvant s'arrêter même une fois jetée hors de l'enceinte de la prison. Elle se vengerait, elle le promettait.

* * *

Mysterion se stoppa dans ce qu'il était en train de faire, son portable ayant vibré dans sa poche. Il ne le réalisa pas tout de suite, mais une décharge au niveau de sa côte le fit se stopper. Quelle merde, et dire qu'il était encore en train de se diriger vers la maison du type chauve qui avait torturé Len… Il s'arrêta devant la maison, se souvenant trop tard que les flics avaient coffré pas mal de monde par ici. Donc, aucun risque qu'il ne reste le moindre gourou ou adepte de la secte dans les environs. Effectivement, la maison semblait abandonnée depuis quelques temps déjà. Il s'assit donc sur les marches du perron et sortit enfin son portable de sa poche. Il avait un message, un seul. De Kyle. Il le pensait couché à cette heure tardive, mais visiblement non.

_"Stan vient de rentrer chez lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je viens de le voir entrer par la porte, en courant. Tu devrais aller lui parler, peut-être qu'il a quelque chose d'intéressant à dire sur son _enlèvement_."_

Laissant tomber ses recherches, le héros fit volte-face. Il avait quelqu'un à aller voir, et ça commençait vraiment à devenir urgent.

* * *

Len avait réussi à rentrer chez lui. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'on l'avait laissé faire. On avait même demandé à Henrietta de le ramener, puisqu'elle savait où il habitait. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas tellement compris pourquoi elle avait passé la plupart du trajet à s'excuser. Elle n'avait pas sangloté, c'était indigne d'une gothique dans son genre, mais à l'intérieur elle pleurait. Len, dans l'histoire, c'était une innocente victime des circonstances. Le pire, c'est que c'était elle la responsable. Si elle n'avait pas contacté McElroy, qu'elle s'était contenté de son avertissement de ne plus l'appeler et qu'elle avait daigné faire la différence entre Len et Kenny… Kenny ? Qu'est-ce que Kenny venait foutre ici ? Kenny était vivant, il n'était pas mort contrairement à tout ce que Rin avait gueulé dans la cours, appuyée par Cartman. Comment elle avait pu croire leurs conneries ? Si elle avait eu un peu plus de jugeote, elle aurait capturé Kenny et non pas Len. Len serait sûrement devenu adepte de la secte, à l'heure actuelle, si elle ne l'avait pas utilisé de façon si malsaine. Mais elle l'avait confondu avec Kenny, c'était là son erreur. Ils étaient déjà arrivés, elle avait passé son temps à s'excuser sans rien dire d'autre. Elle stoppa le moteur de sa voiture et n'osa pas se retourner. Elle sentit une main rassurante se poser sur son épaule.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Henrietta. »

Elle aurait aimé le croire, mais dès qu'il claqua la porte de la voiture elle se prit la réalité en pleine face. C'était sa faute et ce n'était pas Len qui venait de lui dire ces mots rassurants. Le rituel l'avait transformé de façon bien plus horrible que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Alors qu'elle redémarrait sa voiture et commençait à partir, sa vision se brouilla légèrement. Trop tard, elle pleurait. Heureusement que personne ne pouvait la voir dans cet état, ça la foutrait encore plus mal. Elle ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois qu'elle avait pleuré, mais c'était il y a longtemps en tout cas. La gothique n'avait jamais été très sentimentale. Au contraire, elle était plutôt du genre colérique qu'à fleur de peau, à se demander pourquoi elle était devenue gothique. C'était très simple en vérité, mais pour l'instant la question n'était pas là. En entrant chez elle sa mère toujours aussi chiante revint la coller. Elle leva les yeux au ciel dès qu'elle l'entendit s'approcher, elle et sa voix chantante qui lui faisait mal au cœur.

« Henriiiettaa, ma chérie, tu ne… Oh mais tu as pleuré ! Que t'arrive-t-il mon trésor ? Tu peux tout dire à maman et tu le…

\- Fous-moi la paix. Je veux juste être seule et broyer du noir, seule. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot _seul _? Il est trop compliqué pour ta petite cervelle de conformiste ? »

La gothique claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière elle et alla s'affaler sur son matelas, prenant cependant soin de ne pas couper le cercle sataniste qui était au pied de son lit. Madame Biggle avait toujours été du genre trop étouffante, normal quand elle savait qu'elle avait de la chance qu'on lui ai accordé l'adoption malgré ses revenus plus que moyens de femme seule. Pour obtenir l'adoption elle avait du se marier à un type qu'elle n'aimait pas et maintenant elle chérissait le petit trésor qu'elle avait adopté. Après, le type avec lequel elle s'était mariée était loin d'être un benêt inutile. Elle avait su trouver quelqu'un de compétent puisqu'il aidait à combler les fins de mois bien mieux qu'elle ne l'avait cru au début. Elle a fini par tomber amoureuse… de son argent en tout cas, et ça avait fait très plaisir à la petite gothique. Elle aussi, elle adorait quand elle pouvait s'acheter ce qu'elle voulait. Un jour cependant, Henrietta avait appris que sa _mère _n'avait pas pu la concevoir puisqu'elle était stérile alors elle eut une envie irrésistible de savoir qui l'avait conçue. Elle s'attendait à une histoire bien triste et glauque. Elle a été servie. Sa famille avait été décimée, ne lui restait plus que son oncle en vie et il était en proie à de nombreux troubles psychologiques. En sachant ça, c'est sûr qu'elle aurait dut préférer sa nouvelle famille. Mais non, à la place elle s'est rendue derrière l'école où elle avait vu les gothiques en action. Elle avait tout d'abord beaucoup aimé leur musique ainsi que leurs fringues noires. En d'autres mots, c'était classe. Elle avait commencé comme ça, son ami Dylan la rejoignant peu de temps après. Sa mèche était devenue rouge et il n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec. Il y avait Peter et Lil' aussi, ils formaient le groupe de base à eux deux. Henrietta avait trouvé ça hallucinant qu'à l'âge qu'avait le gosse -il devait tout au plus être à la crèche- il pense déjà à la mort comme s'il avait une centaine d'années. Ils en avaient vécu, des aventures, tous les quatre. Quoi de plus normal quand on habitait South Park ?

Mais petit à petit, Dylan et Peter manquaient de temps. Ils grandissaient, s'investissaient d'avantage dans les études,… Dylan était parti en école de médecine et il dessinait encore des pentacles dans son appartement. Peter, en revanche, avait disparu de la circulation depuis maintenant deux ans. Au début le petit Lil' s'était inquiété pour lui, mais voyant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire il avait laissé tomber. A moins qu'il ai appris un lourd secret le concernant et qu'il ai préféré le garder pour lui. Ça, Henrietta pouvait le comprendre. Ce qu'elle comprenait moins par contre, c'était l'espèce d'obsession qui s'était développé chez lui pour Ike Broflovski. Ça avait fini par la saouler et elle était partie de son plein gré. Elle avait tenté de retrouver un semblant de groupe en enrôlant Len dans sa secte, mais ça ne s'était pas du tout passé comme elle l'avait prévu. Parce que Kenny avait choisi ce moment-là pour _révéler_ son immortalité, comme le réceptacle qu'ils attendaient depuis un certain moment déjà. Et là, son erreur avait été de les confondre. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait fait du zèle en faisant croire qu'elle connaissait son prénom et ses réelles intentions. Len n'était pas Kenny, elle avait fini par s'en rendre compte. Trop tard, bien évidemment. Mais au moins, comme ça, ça avait permit à Len d'être bien plus qu'un humain. Il venait de gagner l'estime de nombreuses personnes et puis, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, il avait tout de même de bons antécédents. Sinon, le fait d'héberger un démon majeur l'aurait tué. Il avait pourtant bien résisté, la gothique l'admettait. Il n'était peut-être pas si saint que ça, ce garçon…

En parlant du garçon en question, il aurait du être avachi sur son lit. Mais non, il ne dormait pas. Il était directement monté dans sa chambre pour aller sur son ordinateur. Il était en train de chercher tout ce qu'il pouvait sur la personne de Gaïa. Il ne savait pas s'il agissait de sa propre volonté ou si c'était quelque chose que lui dictait son instinct, mais il le faisait tout de même. Il sentit soudain un courant d'air et il tourna la tête, s'attendant à voir surgir la fille aux cheveux blancs comme s'il était pris en faute. Ce n'était pas totalement faux, aussi il rabattit le clapet de son ordinateur lorsqu'il vit la forme se découper sur sa fenêtre. A croire que les héros aimaient beaucoup ce genre d'effets de surprise, pour le faire aussi souvent…

« Gaïa ? »

La forme sombre sauta de la fenêtre pour atterrir sur le sol en bois de la maison des Kagamine, au moment où un éclair zébrait le ciel. En réalité, si Gaïa était entrée chez Len c'était pour se protéger de l'averse qui se préparait. Elle avait capté un signal internet portant son nom, à l'intérieur de cette maison, alors elle avait décidé de se taper l'incruste. Elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur Len, bien sûr, mais elle savait en revanche que la personne faisant des recherches sur elle devait être quelqu'un de fan. Donc quelqu'un qui ne la virerait pas de chez lui, surtout s'il pleuvait. Elle aurait inventé une excuse comme une autre pour pouvoir rester, genre une soi-disant _protection rapprochée_ ou une autre connerie comme ça. Pour elle, c'était simple comme bonjour, elle avait de l'imagination à revendre. Arrivée face à Len, elle se contenta de lui sourire. Qu'importe puisque lui il connaissait sa véritable identité. Mais un petit coup d'œil à l'ordinateur refermé lui fit perdre son sourire.

« Tu peux le rouvrir tu sais ? Je sais exactement ce que tu faisais dessus. »

Il afficha une moue dubitative, il n'y croyait pas vraiment. En fait, il avait juste l'impression que c'était du bluff alors un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage du blond. Elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux comme excuse, si elle voulait qu'il lui montre ce qu'il faisait ? La blanche soupira, se rendant bien compte que Len ne la croyait pas. Elle se releva rapidement, enlevant la poussière qui s'était déposée sur ses vêtements lors de sa chute inopinée. Puis, en se redressant, elle ferma les yeux en se concentrant sur le PC de Len. Elle n'allait pas l'épargner, il avait failli lui rire au nez. L'héroïne était quelqu'un de fier, elle ne laisserait pas passer une autre humiliation.

« Ton fond d'écran c'est Katawa Shoujo, tu es sur internet et tant qu'il est ouvert je peux même te lire l'historique, tu veux que je le fasse ? » Elle n'attendit même pas sa réponse pour continuer. « L'intégrale de Heroes, quelques épisodes de Hamtaro, tu n'en es pas très loin dans Homestuck, Amour Sucré (sérieux, comment tu peux jouer à ça alors que tu es un mec ?) ainsi que deux ou trois sites porno que tu visites régulièrement, la recherche étant réglée dans tes favoris sur…

\- Stop stop stop ! La coupa Len avec gêne. C'est bon, j'ai compris, je te crois !

\- Tu es sûr ? Parce que je peux continuer longtemps comme ça, tant qu'il est allumé.

\- Tu fais ça, tu retournes dehors.

\- Bref, reprit Gaïa en changeant de sujet, pourquoi tu faisais des recherches sur moi ?

\- Je… C'est parce que… Je pensais que ça pourrait t'intéresser d'en savoir plus sur ce que tu étais avant… Ça doit pas être cool de ne pas se rappeler de qui l'on est… »

L'excuse, bien que bancale, de Len, intéressa beaucoup Gaïa. Elle s'approcha encore plus de l'ordinateur et l'ouvrit sans même prendre le temps de consulter Len sur ce qu'il voulait lui montrer ou pas. Sur l'image à l'écran se tenait une fille aux cheveux châtains dont le sourire aurait pu réchauffer n'importe quel cœur gelé. A cette vision, l'héroïne ne put prononcer le moindre son. Elle s'était mise à trembler, ce qui inquiéta quelque peu Len qui ne pensait pas avoir à faire à ce genre de situation. Mais, heureusement pour lui, la blanche se ressaisit assez vite, inspirant et expirant aussi profondément qu'elle le pouvait. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à se retrouver face à elle-même, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu se raconter comme bobards à elle-même pour se persuader qu'elle était prête. Pourtant c'était vrai, elle était prête et elle pouvait à présent tout entendre sur elle. Le plus dur était passé, puisqu'elle s'était retrouvée face à ce qu'elle était avant de mourir. Len la scruta un moment, de peur qu'elle ne refasse une crise, mais Gaïa avait repris du poil de la bête et elle revint vers l'ordinateur. Elle fit de son mieux pour esquiver le regard chaleureux de son ancien elle et se concentra sur les onglets. Il y en avait un autre, et elle cliqua dessus.

« Attend Aria, s'enquit le garçon, tu es sûre de toi là ?

\- Oui. Je ne reculerais plus devant la vérité, plus jamais ! »

Et elle lança la vidéo, saisissant la main de Len pour éviter que les tremblements ne reprennent. Pour elle, c'était à la fois important et pénible, mais elle devait le faire. Et la présence de quelqu'un d'autre à ses côtés était là pour la réconforter, surtout s'il s'agissait de Len.

* * *

Kyle entremêla ses doigts, hésitant entre aller voir si son meilleur pote allait bien ou si quelque chose de grave s'était passer et utiliser son costume fraîchement réparé. Il ne faut pas se mentir, s'il avait averti Mysterion c'était dans le but de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Maintenant qu'il savait que Kenny était le super-héros que tous connaissaient et adulaient, il n'allait pas se gêner pour mettre Rin à l'abri autant que possible. Après avoir rongé à peu près tous ses ongles, le rouquin songea à descendre. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention depuis le temps, mais en réalité il avait une magnifique vue de la chambre de Stan de sa propre fenêtre. Il en venait encore à se demander comment il avait fait pour ne rien remarquer avant. Sûrement était-il trop à cheval sur ses études pour remarquer quoi que ce soit d'étrange. Genre une cape qui aurait dépassé de la fenêtre de son meilleur ami par exemple… Il avait fait son choix. Mysterion lui raconterait pour Stan et, dans le pire des cas, il le verrait demain en cours. Il se rendit dans son garage et, en ouvrant la lourde porte en bois, son regard se posa sur un coffre au fond de la salle, juste derrière la voiture de son père. Dès qu'il arriva à hauteur de ce dernier, il l'ouvrit avec prudence, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait grincer vu le nombre d'années où il était resté fermé. Il sourit en constatant que l'objet convoité y était toujours. Il allait profiter du fait que le héros soit chez son ami pour rejoindre Rin, comme ça il pourrait sûrement la protéger contre d'éventuelles personnes voulant jouer les justiciers et se décidant à partir à la chasse au _Chainsaw_. _Cette fois, _songea Kyle en délogeant la poussière qui se trouvait sur la poche de sa tronçonneuse, _ils en auraient deux pour le prix d'un._ Henrietta avait raison, il était plus que temps pour lui de réagir.

Il ne tarda pas à quitter la maison, la tronçonneuse sous le bras. Il jeta tout de même un regard vers la fenêtre de Stan et fut rassuré de voir que Mysterion, à cheval sur la fenêtre, venait d'arriver dans la chambre de son meilleur pote. Une chose de faite, maintenant c'était son tour de veiller sur la personne qu'il aimait. Arrivé au croisement de Mogan Street, il remarqua bien vite que ce soir aussi la blonde était de sortie. Un corps gisait déjà là, affaissé mollement contre le mur. Il était bleu, comme si Rin avait préféré la strangulation à la technique habituelle. Mais elle avait gardé sa marque de fabrique, elle avait tout de même égorgée sa victime. C'était drôle de se demander comment elle avait fait pour découper aussi précisément une gorge avec une tronçonneuse. Kyle se sentit trembler à la vue du cadavre. Mai il n'était pas ici pour vomir encore une fois ses tripes, il savait qu'il y aurait des choses moches et il en était même venu à l'espérer dans le but de croiser Rin. Il utilisa ses brassards de pression, pour éviter que le sang ne s'affole dans ses veines. Il les avaient achetés récemment, mais ça marchait bien. Si le sang ne s'affolait pas dans ses veines, il ne risquait pas de vomir. Enfin, pour un certain temps du moins… Il était face au mur lorsqu'il entendit une voix derrière lui.

« Alors c'est toi, Chainsaw ? Je suis déçue, dans mes souvenirs tu étais plus… _féminine_. »

Kyle se retourna en sursautant. Il ne pensait pas que l'on pouvait le voir et le confondre avec _Chainsaw_, même s'il avait tout fait pour. Et là, il se retrouva face à quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir ici, à une heure aussi tardive de la soirée. Il avait piégé Mysterion, mais il avait oublié que le héros n'était pas la seul à protéger la ville. Face à lui se tenait Gaïa, et elle avait l'air bien décidée à l'affronter.

* * *

**Ouf, j'ai enfin trouvé le temps de finir ce chapitre ! Pendant un moment j'ai cru que je pourrais le publier au début du mois, mais le temps m'a incroyablement manqué...  
Bizarrement, j'ai l'impression d'être plus occupée cette année que l'année dernière alors que j'avais le bac à passer. Ou alors c'est peut-être parce que ma vie sociale a incroyablement évolué ? Je ne sais pas...  
Le masque de Mysterion est tombé pour deux personnes, à savoir pour Karen (c'était évident qu'elle serait la première) et pour Kyle (son intelligence aura encore une fois fait ses preuves). Le masque tombera-t-il pour d'autres personnes ? Je vous laisse méditer là-dessus !  
Bref, en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plut, je vous dis à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !**


End file.
